Torn Apart Sown Together
by Arigamiokura
Summary: This is the sequal to Breaking the Curse. If you haven't read Breaking the curse. Please read it first or you might have trouble with this story. Thank you so much for all the Favorites on Breaking the curse.
1. Chapter 1

Okay apparently even though it's in the description of the story. I need to tell you this story will make no sense what so ever if you haven't read the first story Breaking the curse. I actually put it on here for the people that have read Breaking The Curse. I want to thank everyone that read my story about Sasuke and Andrea. Though I didn't receive many reviews I have gotten a lot of faves off of it so thanks. I will simply take no news as good news. But, I just got a review from someone who said this one didn't have many cannon characters in it and I wanted to explain why. This is about the children that were born in Breaking the Curse. Thank you so much for the review now you will know why it doesn't make much sense to you….

Ch 1

Andrea heard mumbling. She frowned rolling over slowly. Sasuke was talking in his sleep; he didn't do that. She looked at him her eyes opening a crack.

"Olivia." He whispered. She raised a brow. He whispered the name again and groaned. She scowled. What the hell was going on in there? She sat up and watched him roll onto his back. "I love you Olivia. I miss you." The words sounded so sad and sincere.

She just watched him until she couldn't take it anymore and she got up. She walked out and the whispered words rolled around in her mind until the sun rose. She made breakfast for her children and sent them on their way. She was washing the dishes when arms slipped around her. She looked at his hands and her brain was still having a hard time wrapping around this. She turned and looked at his smiling face. He looked in her eyes and saw her anger. "What in the world have I done?"

"I don't know that's what bother's me."

"What?"

"Who exactly is Olivia?"

"Who?" He looked at her as if she had lost her mind.

"Olivia. You said you loved her and missed her. Who the hell is this person?" He looked around and frowned.

"I have no clue love, when did I say that?" He looked incredulous.

"Last night in your sleep." He scowled and looked at the ground.

"I don't know what your talking about and, I do not talk in my sleep, you do." He watched her angry face and felt the pain of her mistrust. "You must have been dreaming."

"I was not dreaming." She muttered.

He sighed. "I have to get to Naruto." He leaned down to kiss her but, she pulled away. He felt an instant of anger. He took her face. "Now listen, I don't know anyone named Olivia and I never have. You certainly don't think I have some woman on the side? Surely you don't believe that?" Andrea watched him and scowled.

"No, I don't think so but, you sounded so sincere." He kissed her hair. The anger slipped away as her realized it was jealousy that made her so angry.

"I have never loved another woman. Never, so stop worrying." He looked at her and smiled. "You are adorable when your jealous though." She sighed. He kissed her more fully and left.

Sasuke wandered into Naruto's office and he grinned until he saw his friends troubled face. "Hey what's up?"

"Oh nothing…" He frowned. Naruto raised a brow. "Andrea all but accused me of cheating on her." Naruto raised his brows.

"Not you?" Sasuke frowned.

"She was spouting off about some woman named Olivia."

"You need to talk your brother." Naruto sighed.

"What the hell are you talking about Olivia is not even a name here in our world at least I have never heard it. It is a name from Andrea's world." Naruto nodded.

"I know but, I used to have dreams about a woman named Olivia. Not the kind of dreams you expect when you've never done that." He raised his brows. "I can tell you that I have definitely never had those dreams, since he joined with you."

Sasuke wondered. Itachi. Hmm. He looked at Naruto and sighed. "I'll see you later I'm going to try to speak with my brother."

He wasn't even sure that was possible, damn it. Itachi had become a piece of him. He moved to the Hokage's faces and sat on Naruto's head. He pulled up his hands and concentrated. His eyes spun beneath his lids as he tried to look inside his own mind. It was quiet and peaceful not the raging storm of years past. "Brother are you here?"

"Yes." He sighed and moved into sight.

"I need to ask you something." Itachi frowned.

"I don't want to talk about Olivia; I'm sorry I got you into trouble I will try not to do it again." Sasuke watched him and frowned.

"Why are you worried about talking about her?"

"I'm not exactly, it's more that it's painful to talk about her brother. I loved her. More than I ever imagined I could." He sighed. She was so kind and beautiful. It was a dream that was what we thought. But, I was somehow crossing over to her world when we were both sleeping. He sighed and sat down.

"How do you know it wasn't a dream."

"Because she got pregnant." Sasuke's eyes widened. "I have a daughter."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want anyone to know. She would be in danger. She lives in that world with her mother. I don't have to worry for her safety there." Sasuke frowned. What was he going to do about this? He sat down and ran his hand through his hair.

"We need to make sure she's alright." Itachi scowled.

"No she's fine."

"You don't know that. What if her eyes bloom? How old would she be now?"

"She was born the day we fought. But, time is different between here and there. I don't know how much different, it seems to depend on the person. And the mode of travel. Andrea for example it appeared the ratio was a day in her world to a month in this one. For us it was longer. I wish you would leave it alone."

"Brother don't you think you would like to know?" Itachi sighed.

"Of course I want to know but, I don't want her in danger. And, Olivia has probably forgotten all about me." Sasuke smiled.

"I won't interrupt her life I promise but, she is my niece I have the right to check on her." Itachi nodded.

"I would like to see her." He whispered softly. His eyes shining. She was so beautiful.

"It's settled then," He stood.

"You're just excited you can explain this to Andrea before she kicks you out of the house." Sasuke cringed.

"Exactly." He let go and leapt from the mountain. He landed and ran home to explain to Andrea…

Kanashimi stood and frowned. "Come on Minato is waiting with Konohamaru sensei." Orchid nodded and smiled.

"I'm coming Kanashimi." She jumped up to chase after the young man. "Do you think Konohamaru sensei will make us do the bell test?"

"I don't know." Kanashimi sighed. He was really hoping for a more experienced Sensei. His brother had had Neji sensei. He had Konohamaru. Of course he was very strong and had been a student of the current Hokage and his best friend's dad. "He'll have a test for sure. But, what it is I don't know."

They slid to a stop next to Minato. His pale eyes different from his mother's but, he still had a byakugan. Kanashimi's eyes had bloomed when he was fighting his brother. And then there was Orchid and her puppy a pretty thing she was snow white her eyes blue, one ear stood up the other flopped over. He looked at her big green eyes. Cat's eyes that was what her mother said which irritated her dad to no end. Dog he would say, not cat.

"Where is Konohamaru sensei?"

Minato frowned. "Who knows this sucks. We were supposed to have the test and then we could go on a mission." He leapt to the top of the training post and sat down. "He's always late. You'd think he learned from Uncle Kakashi." They all snickered at that.

"What was that?"

"Nothing sensei." Konohamaru grinned. He leapt to the training post beside Minato and ruffled his hair.

"Now lets see a test. I guess I should test you." He sighed. "I wonder what I should do. I can't use the bell test you've been warned too much about it."

Kanashimi frowned. "Actually that really isn't the point. It's simply to test our team work skills."

"Well since you are all best friends. There is no reason to test that is there?" They shrugged.

"I think perhaps a survival test instead. Go home and tell your parents I'm taking you to the forest for a few days then, pack only what you need." The children jumped up and ran.

Judy looked at her son and smiled. He walked in and set his bag down. His blue eyes fathomless but, his jaw was set angrily. "What's the matter didn't you have a good day at school?"

"I always do well in school." He said noncommittally

"That isn't what I meant Michael and you know it." He sat down and relaxed a little. It wasn't her fault he was having a hard time.

"I don't know I have a really hard time dealing with the people. They move too slowly and they all seem so…" He frowned. "Well stupid." He sighed. "I know you hate it that I say things like that but, mother I had to correct the teacher today. He was absolutely certain that he knew more about the circulatory system than I did then, we ended up in a debate and I ended up angry and had to leave because my eyes changed." He sighed and looked away. "Does father have these problems?"

"Yes I do but, we deal with them." Madara walked up and sat down. His suit made him look like a business man. Judy smiled at him, her heart racing. Never in a million years did anyone realize the man he truly was. His English was flawless. He simply looked like a beautiful man. Not a gray hair graced his now very elegant head. He had come to her world fourteen years before and she had given birth to her magnificent son nine months after the night they were at the beautiful silver pool. Her son had been born with pale blue eyes and his father's coal black hair. He had taken her small nest egg and turned it into a multimillion dollar company that bought companies in trouble and, either turned them around or sold them off for a profit.

She felt his hand on her throat and shivered still even after all this time she had never gotten past the way he made her feel. "Son we are not like the rest of the people in this world that move through their lives every day oblivious of the world around them. But, they aren't wrong they just don't understand. You mustn't get angry with them. Simply accept that they are not like you and move on." He smiled. "I had a very hard time when I first came here."

"He nearly killed them all in the first few weeks. He had no tolerance for their ignorance he called it." She sighed and leaned back into him. His thumb made soft circles against her pulse as he felt it speed up a small smile touched his lips.

"Michael why don't you go out and take care of the new litter of puppies. I have something I wish to discuss with your mother." He stood silently and nodded. Then he was just not there anymore.

She stood slowly and turned. "What did you want to discuss husband?" He looked at her and his thoughts caught for a moment but, he recovered pulling her into his arms.

"First I want to kiss my wife. I haven't seen you since Wednesday." She just watched him. His business took him out of town often sometimes; he would be gone a week or more. This time it had been three days.

She looked up at him and saw the hunger that had never waned. Never changed. He still kissed her with a passion that she didn't completely understand. She trembled as he pulled her slowly into his arms. "You seem excited my dear wife." He mumbled against her temple. "Did you truly miss me?"

"I miss you as soon as you walk out the door." She kissed his chin. "Before." He smiled against her skin and held her for a few moments.

He was still in awe that someone cared so much for him knowing who and what he was, that he still felt a little overwhelmed by it sometimes. He pulled her face back and kissed her deeply. "I missed you too." He whispered when he pulled away. "Now I want to discuss something you won't like but, I think it's important."

She looked at him and her eyes narrowed. "No, I don't want to discuss this. That world is dangerous and violent I thought we decided that we didn't want him to grow up that way." He smiled at her and caressed her cheek. He understood her fear. Madara sat down and pulled her into his lap.

"We didn't discuss anything. You cried and I couldn't bare it." He sighed. "We need to let him be who he is if he decides to live in this world then so be it but, he deserves the chance to make that decision on his own. In my world he is almost an adult. Itachi was a captain in the elite police force a year younger than him."

"That turned out so well." She muttered.

"That wouldn't happen now. You know that Naruto would never allow it. He and the other Kage have adopted a new way of looking at the world. It would not be as it was." She closed her eyes in pain.

"I don't want to be separated from my son." She whispered.

"We don't have to be. You know that too, when Tsunade stopped being Hokage; the oath was no longer valid. I can return if I wish." She frowned.

"But, you don't want to be there." He sighed.

"No I like it here. I like the peace I gain, from knowing there is no reason to fight here." He smiled. "But, Michael is being smothered; unable to be who he really is." He frowned. "I promise you if we do not allow him to be himself we will regret it. He is an Uchiha and we are very stubborn. He will find a way to be who and what he is whether we like it or not."

"How would we know he was safe?" She murmured against his shoulder. "I couldn't bare the thought of him in danger."

"Oh my love, he's in danger no matter where he is but, there he is in less danger of becoming what you fear the most." He picked up her chin and smiled. "He's in less danger of becoming me."

"I love you." She protested.

"You love the man I am now. You would not have loved the man I was. I became that man because I resented the world around me. He feels the same. We must not do that to him." He kissed her softly. "Please let him do this, at least ask him what he wants?" He cradled her face.

"We can talk to him." She sighed.

"That's all I ask." He smiled. His hands slid down to her waist and he pulled her forward his body aching. "How long do you think he'll be out there?"

"Not long enough to do that." She rasped as he slid against her. Her light summer dress and, his slacks not offering enough protection against his onslaught.

"Mmm…well that's too bad." He murmured. "I suppose I will just have to suffer." He left a hot trail of kisses up her throat to her ear. "Are you suffering as well." He smiled as she shook and whimpered. He stood and set her on her feet. "Well I guess I'll go and change. You should check that roast I think it might be burning. You should pay better attention." He walked out and heard the spoon hit the wall beside his head as he slipped from the room. His laughter made her frown then her mind moved to later when their son was in bed. She smiled slowly and checked the damn roast which of course was not anywhere near burning.

Naruto frowned. He hadn't felt that chakra in a long time but, he wasn't about to forget who it was. The door opened and Tenchi walked in. "You have a visitor Lord Hokage."

Naruto smiled. "Yes I noticed. Come on in."

The man walked in slowly. His hair cropped short and he wore a business suit. "Well haven't you changed." He grinned.

"Not that much." He smiled. "I have a request."

"Do you?" Sasuke slid in the door. His eyes were dark and solemn. "To what do we owe this visit?" He just watched him.

"We have a favor to ask?"

Judy walked into the tiny shop and grinned. "Where do I go to get the latest in fashion in this tiny village?" Carrie came out of the back and screamed. She ran to her and hugged her as best she could she appeared to be very pregnant. "Well you are looking very good."

"So are you. You look younger than me now." She sighed. "I suppose ol' evil puss looks young too."

"Madara looks the same I suppose different clothes and hair but, yes he looks the same. A girl walked out and looked at her.

"You must be Judy." She was exquisite her dark hair was long and her eyes were green but the irises were elliptical. She was incredible to look at.

"Yes I am and you must be Orchid." She nodded. "My son Michael is outside with your friends if you'd like to go and meet him." She walked to the window and looked.

Orchid sucked in a breath. "Is that him?"

"Yes."

"Wow he's well he's…" Carrie walked forward and looked. She shook her head.

"God help the boy. He looks just like the rest of them but, he has blue eyes. He's done for, they'll mob him." She pushed her daughter. "Go say hi. He looks pleasant." Orchid walked out the door slowly and, across the yard smiling shyly at them.

"I wish I could hear them." Carrie sighed.

"I'm worried." She turned to Judy and took her hand.

"Don't be. I can imagine why you're here and we would never let anything happen to him." Judy sighed and watched her son.

Michael looked at the girl that had hesitantly walked up. "You must be Orchid." She nodded. "Well I think we'll have a lot of time to talk I'll be staying here in Sasuke and Andrea's house so we'll be neighbors." He smiled and she had to stop herself from falling over. She had never seen anything like him before. She supposed Kanashimi looked a little like this but, there was something about his eyes that made her insides all mushy. Minato looked at her and frowned.

"What's wrong with you? You're usually talking up a storm by now." He looked at Michael. "We can't even get her to be quiet when she's supposed to be."

"Shut up." She said quietly. "I do not talk too much you just don't like it when I call you an idiot…idiot."

"I'm not an idiot." They were at each other's throats. Michael looked at Kanashimi and he shook his head. He walked away and Michael followed as the other two bickered.

"Are they always like that?" He asked as they reached the lake.

"Not always but, most of the time." He sat down. Michael sat beside him. "Are you looking forward to this? Have you had any training?"

Michael nodded. "My father trained me. My eyes started changing when I was nine." Kanashimi nodded.

"Yeah my eyes did the same."

"I can't use them in my world." Michael frowned. "I have to hide and walk slowly and not use my chakra."

"Wow that would be really hard for me." Michael nodded. "So your parents are going to let you stay here and be an ninja."

"My mother doesn't like it but, father usually gets what he wants." Kanashimi nodded. His parents were pretty much the same.

"My Dad is the head of the Police for the Leaf village and my brother is the captain of the An Bu so I can't get away with anything." He sighed and propped his chin in his hands. "Did you read all the stuff about this world."

"Some of it." Michael nodded. "They stopped the story after your Dad made up with Naruto and came home to the village." He shrugged. "So all the stuff about us and everything isn't in there."

"I wondered about that. The guy that wrote here had an accident and he couldn't write anymore." Michael frowned. "Yeah I know I always wondered if that was my Dad but, I decided I didn't want to know. You don't want to read them anyway. There's way too much sex in them. Our parents and sex not two words I want to even contemplate together." He shook his head.

"I agree." Michael made a face. "So do you think anyone would care if we fought?"

"Like for real?"

"I don't have anyone to spar with other than my Dad I wonder how good I am and I figured you would be a good one to try on." Kanashimi smiled.

"That sounds like fun." They stood and both jumped onto the water. They slid out to the middle and faced each other. "Okay do you want to set up rules?"

"Yeah we don't use anything that would make our mother's upset later." Kanashimi snickered.

"Good idea." They moved towards each other and began to attack. Michael knew how to use a kunai but, in his world you didn't carry things like that so when he slid close enough he took one and two shuriken. They slid back apart and Kanashimi smiled.

"Sneaky." He grinned and leapt into the air.

Minato and Orchid were still arguing but, Minato froze as he heard a sound. "Hey where did they go?"

Orchid pointed to the lake. "Wow." Was all she could say. They headed down to the water and sat down. "This is cool." Orchid smiled.

"I want whoever wins." He said proudly.

Kanashimi's hand was surrounded with a blue scatter of lighting that he had learned from his father. The chidori had become a sharingan user's trademark. The jutsu created by Kakashi. Orchid had seen it before on Sasuke and Kakashi but, she didn't know Kanashimi could do it. Michael lowered his body and pulled his hands up in a strange sign. Silver started to swirl around him and then moved to his left hand where it lengthened into a sword and solidified. "What is that?"

"We named it the sword of light." The voice behind them was deep and carried a weight they weren't used to. They looked up and saw that this was definitely an Uchiha. This must be Madara. Both children were quiet after that.

Sasuke landed beside him. "Well this is a little preemptive but, predictable."

"Yes I think so. Lets see what happens." They both watched each, very proud of his son.

The two boys met in the middle the light wrapping around them. Then they pulled apart looking at each other and, were breathing hard after only a few minutes. But they were smiling.

"Well this jutsu is new and I can't hold it for long." Michael sighed as the silver slid around then back into him.

Kanashimi nodded. "Me either." He smiled and the sound of the birds died. "That was awesome though." They turned and started walking back.

Madara stood beside his kinsman and watched the two boys walking side by side so powerful and so young. "You have to keep him safe for me."

"Of course."

"I don't have the right to ask it. I never did anything to deserve your loyalty." He sighed.

"You saved my children." He sighed. "We all make mistakes." He looked at him and his eyes were softer than he had ever seen them. They looked more like his brother's eyes. "Our children are not going to know the pain we knew we'll make sure of it."

"Who will be his sensei?" Sasuke smiled.

"Actually I think I would like to share the responsibility with several other's" He smiled a little. "I am still not as nice a man as I would like to be but, Naruto will make up for that. Michael is excellent from what I see here. As is his control, I am sure you started training him as soon as he could walk, I did with mine." He nodded.

"We will have him take the exam just a formality. And he might be able to enter the chunin next time around." Madara nodded. "I want you to know we will do all we can to make sure he stays safe. But, you must understand he will have to watch his back as I did; as Naruto did, all his time here. You are his father, everyone will know that. He will be in danger every moment. He is a target because of the evil you committed, just as my children are."

"I know." Madara said stiffly. "You must understand that this was not my intention. My wife is wholly apposed to this. But, he needs this, he is suffocating in the other world. Always holding back. Always having to hide who he really is. I couldn't bare it if I ever saw that look in his eye." He looked at Sasuke. "The look I see in the mirror every day."

"I understand completely and I have the same fear. Every time I think of Kabuto still out there somewhere. My children out of the village terrifies me." He sighed and touched his shoulder. "We are very careful. We will be no less careful of your son." Madara nodded and smiled as his son stepped onto the bank a grin on his face. Orchid and Minato ran to them. "Come and meet my other children. You saved them they should get the chance to thank you."

Madara closed his eyes at the arms that wrapped around him. "Second thoughts."

"No just a lot of ghosts I suppose." She leaned against his shoulder and sighed.

"This place is not happy for you."

"It's more of a different life." He turned and sat down on the window sill pulling her close. "I can easily break my life into three separate parts." His hands slowly moved down her arms. "There was my beginning the strongest of my clan. My brother and I gaining our power and becoming a fellow founder of the village. That life ended when I fought with Senju and lost. Then another life where I hid in the shadows waiting for my revenge. A dark and lonely life. He found her fingers and brought them to his lips. "In these first two parts I lived every day and thought I knew what living was." He kissed her lips. "I was so wrong." He kissed her palm then her wrist. "I was born the day I met you. That was the day I knew what it wasn't good enough to just live but, be alive." He stood and his lips found hers his hands sliding her as close as he could get her. "Then you gave me a son." He kissed her forehead and buried his nose in her hair. "I am terrified for him." He whispered. She could feel the slight tremble in his fingers.

She pulled away and looked at him slowly, she saw something that made her sigh. Tears were at the edges of his eyes. She reached up and touched his face. "My love." She leaned up on her toes and kissed his eyes. "As much as I hate to admit it. I think you were right to bring him here. He has been more relaxed and happy since he got here than I have seen him in many years."

He smiled and pulled her face up. His eyes danced with amusement. "Well I'm always right but, that isn't the point." The tears were already gone. He had never cried not once in all the years they'd been together. She had only seen that shine on his eyes once before when he looked into the eyes of his son for the first time.

She raised a brow. "Give you an inch."

"And, I will take everything." He pulled her up into his arms. "Starting now." He smothered her giggles and walked to the bed in his borrowed apartment.

They stayed for a small time but, Madara was afraid of the trouble his presence would cause Naruto when the council came to the village the next week. He wanted to be gone by then. He looked at his son and nodded. "Make sure you listen to Sasuke and your Hokage."

"I will." He nodded. Madara touched his shoulder.

"I am proud of you." He closed his eyes. He felt the arms and sighed holding his son to him.

"I love you too Dad." He said really low. Madara smiled and fought the damnable emotions that threatened to over flow.

Judy looked up at him, already taller than her. "We will come and visit you."

"Geez Mom you're crying." He sighed and wiped at her face. "Don't cry. You know considering Dad's power you could come anytime you wanted." She nodded.

"I know that." She turned and hugged her friends. Carrie cried too. Andrea was a little better she smiled and got a little teary but, she had been through a great deal in her life and was made of stronger stuff than most. Her husband and she stood silently and waited. Then they were gone.

Sasuke looked at Michael and smiled slightly. "Let's get you settled in. You can have my brother's old room."

Naruto looked at him and smiled. "Well I guess we need to find out what type you are. Michael just watched him.

"I'm a wind type you see and your father of course is fire. But we don't know what your mother is."

He handed him a piece of paper. Michael nodded and concentrated his chakra. The fire slid up but then a silver light lit the paper and it flashed. Naruto frowned. Kakashi walked forward and shook his head.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" He sighed. Kakashi took the paper.

"Well it started out like all the Uchiha as fire but, that silver was life chakra. I actually think that he is a born sage."

Naruto nodded. "I have heard of them but, usually they are in the animal world. Pa was a natural sage."

"So does that mean I'm like you." He asked smiling. Naruto grinned.

"Well let's just find out." He looked at Kakashi and they shared a look. "First we need to see what animal you are aligned with." He pulled up his hands. "This jutsu sees what your spirit calls to. He moved his hands and a poof a small totem the animal was just a carving. Michael leaned down and looked it.

"It's a cat." He frowned.

"Really that is very rare indeed." Kakashi smiled. "Only

Andrea as far as I know has ever had a contract with the cats in this village. They are independent creatures not used to orders. He raised a brow.

"We will have Andrea work up a contract for you." He nodded. They went to Andrea and she smiled.

"That's wonderful." She took the huge scroll and slid it open. "All the sages of the cat village on Mt. Byakko are in this scroll."

She took his hand and bit his finger. He frowned and watched her. She took the blood and smeared it on each of his fingers. "Now write your name and make your mark." He did what she said still a little stunned with her biting him.

"Alright now all you have to do is build up enough chakra to summon. Hopefully you'll do better than Naruto did." She looked at Naruto and he rolled his eyes.

"I summoned Chief toad my first real summoning."

"You summoned a tadpole the first time you tried." She laughed. Sasuke was in the other room and burst into laughter.

"Thanks now I'll never live that down." She laughed harder. Michael just watched them.

He moved outside. She took the scroll and slid it open. She pulled her hands up and made the signs. Then she slammed the hand into the ground. A poof and a massive Snow leopard stood by her side. "This is Andrea." He looked at her and gasped. He had never seen anything so big.

"Hello young Uchiha."

"How do you know who I am." The cat chuckled and crouched.

"I only need to look at your black hair and the way you move to know what you are and you smell like fire. That is a sure sign."

"You must be Madara's son." He nodded. "Well that is interesting." She laid down. "What type are you I smell fire but, I smell the other chakra that surrounds you." He nodded. "I can just imagine how that happened." She raised a brow. "Well let's get you a companion. I will come if you are in trouble but, you must try to summon someone that can grow with you." She pulled up her hands and a scroll appeared. "Here this will allow you to summon one of the younger cats in my village." He looked at it apprehensively. "Go ahead. Don't worry you can easily summon one. You have more than enough power and you can focus your chakra right." He nodded. "There you are now do your best."

He opened the scroll and took his still bleeding finger and slid it across. He did the signs as she did them and then touched the scroll. He looked and a poof lit on the ground at his feet. "What's going on?" The cat sat up and frowned. "Who are you?" He was black. He stood about knee high. "Princess Andrea, what's going on?"

"Young Talaku you will be the familiar for Michael." Talaku looked at Michael and sniffed at him.

"He smells funny."

"Thanks."

"You smell the chakra of the earth on him." She smiled. "He is very powerful."

"You're just saying that to make me want to do this." She rolled her eyes.

"You're going to do it because I told you too you little runt." She snarled at him. He cringed. "Now get to know Michael I will summon you back when it is time to come home." She ruffled Michael's hair and disappeared.

Andrea the human smiled. "Well now let's go back to the house. "You know Michael I'm even the host to a cat."

"The two tailed Phantom cat I know." She nodded. "What is it like being a Jinchiriki?"

"It's alright." She smiled. "I don't really mind."

Talaku followed a little reluctantly. His black fir shining in the afternoon sun. Andrea stopped at the Uchiha gate. "Now my dear go and take Talaku and show him the village."

"Okay." He sighed and turned away. "Come on." The cat followed. "I'm sorry you got stuck with me."

Talaku sighed. "I'm not really mad about that I guess. I just wish I didn't get jerked away like that." He sighed. "I was just about to catch a snake and he's been tormenting me; oh never mind." Michael just watched the cat and frowned.

"A snake. What was he doing?"

"Oh it's this snake he comes and torments me. It's nothing." He snarled. "He hurt my friend and he died. Now he comes and taunts me about it."

"Wow that's horrible I'm sorry." His face was suddenly infinitely sad. Then he shook it off and shrugged.

"Oh who cares. So I get to be your summoning creature. Well you know cats aren't really the come when you call them kind of animal you know." He sighed.

"I'm used to that. I'm not exactly from a come when you call us kind of family." The cat actually laughed.

"No I guess not you are an Uchiha after all. Madara's son. That must be strange." Michael shrugged. "My father killed our elder and was banished from the village. I'm not all that popular either." Michael looked at the cat and they smiled a little. "Well let's go and see the village. They moved and he showed him the Hokage's office and the lake. Then they were on a hill in the park. "Well I guess some things are the same in this world and mine." He laid back in the grass.

"Is it strange knowing you come from two different worlds?"

"Sometimes." He sighed. "Not so much here."

"Well I'm being summoned. It was nice to meet you Michael." The cat was suddenly gone. Michael sighed and closed his eyes.

"That figures."

"What does?" He looked up at Minato and Orchid. They sat beside him.

"Oh nothing what are you guys doing?"

"We have to go on a mission tomorrow and Konohamaru sensei wanted to know if you would like to go. He's not the one taking us this time but, he still wanted you to go." Minato smiled.

Orchid just looked at him smiled shyly then looked away. He frowned. What in the world was her problem?

"It's Neji taking us. I just found out." Kanashimi sat on the other side of him. "My Dad said that it was better that way. Konohamaru was still young. He would rather an older more experienced Sensei be in charge of our first mission." He looked at Michael and punched his shoulder lightly. "You coming or not?"

"Yeah I think I'd like that." They stood.

Minato grinned. "Great let's go eat I'm starving."

"You're always starving you would stay in front of a plate if you had your way." He frowned his wild hair framing his face.

"You're such a grouch." He sighed. "It's just because you're around Michael."

She reddened and then she hit him.

Sasuke looked at the scene and frowned. "Has she been spending much time with Sakura?"

Naruto cringed. "I think it comes naturally." He said softly. "Have you ever seen Carrie angry?"

"I guess he must be going, it looks like they are all very chummy." He turned and looked at his wife as she walked up a little stiffly. He had intended on telling her about Olivia but, had not had the chance.

"So the children are getting along." She said stoically. Naruto felt the sudden chill in the air. He shifted uncomfortably.

"I think I have something to do…somewhere else." He was gone.

Sasuke reached out and took her hand. It was limp in his. "You still think I'm dreaming of other women don't you?"

"I don't think. I know." She didn't even look at him. "I just…" He closed his eyes and took her shoulders.

"Look at me." His words were soft but, didn't give her the option to deny him. Andrea met his dark gaze and saw pain. She frowned. "It hurts me that you would think that about me."

"I…" He shook his head. She silenced.

"My brother has a daughter."

"What?"

"It was his dreams you were hearing, his sorrow not mine. I am happy with you, even if you don't trust me." She shook her head. He smiled. "Don't deny it. But, if you had spoken in your sleep of another man I'm sure I wouldn't have just gotten up early and washed dishes." He raised a brow.

"I guess not." Then she fell into his arms. "Thank God. I would have hated to have to kill you in your sleep."

He rolled his eyes. They made plans to go the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

Madara looked at Sasuke and raised a brow. "So Itachi has a daughter how interesting. I never knew about that little tidbit."

"Join the club." He sighed.

"She lived in New York, near Syracuse." Madara nodded. Andrea took his hand, Madara touched both and they landed in the bitter cold. They had dressed for it just in case. "Andrea try to sense her."

Andrea closed her eyes and felt something immediately. She honed in on it and nodded.

"She is in a class room. Forty miles from here." Madara touched her and felt the Location. He took them to the outside of the school. Then he left. He gave Sasuke a scroll to summon him when they were ready to go. He wanted to get back to Judy.

Andrea held his hand as they waited for school to let out. They followed her in the bus and watched her get off of it and walk to a small house. "I feel like this is right." Sasuke sighed. He walked to the door and knocked.

A very pretty woman answered. She looked at him and gasped. "Oh my god, you're him."

"I think this is her." Andrea added needlessly. Sasuke frowned at her.

"You think? Could we come in?" She frowned.

"Why are you here?"

"To check on my niece." He said softly. "We are not here to hurt you or your daughter." She looked at him and sighed.

"Alright." She moved out of the way. They walked in and she sat down. "You are taller than I saw you last."

Now that he saw her he could remember his brother's dream. He blushed a little. Emotions welled up in him that his brother felt for this woman. He looked at her and smiled. She watched him warily he let his eyes spin and pulled her in.

Andrea sat down and watched them frozen in his eyes.

Olivia looked around and frowned. "Where am I?"

"Inside my mind." Sasuke offered. "Go, call him he'll come to you." Sasuke turned away but, unfortunately there was no way to get away from what happened and give them privacy but, he did the best he could.

Itachi watched her and tears slid down her face. She ran and he caught her. "Oh God I missed you." She kissed his face. His eyes his lips. He pulled her close and kissed her back. "She is perfect." she laughed through her tears. "She's always right and it drives me nuts but, I love her."

Itachi's emotions were palpable. He pulled her close and slammed his mouth into hers. She moaned. He didn't care if she was with another man, married. For that moment she was his again. He had to pull away but, it was very hard to do. He sighed and buried his nose in her hair. "I love you I will always love you."

He pulled away. "But, my time is through." He sighed. "I can't come back. I'm sure you've moved on with your life anyway."

Sasuke frowned. Damn this wasn't right there should be something they could do. He was wrong Sasuke could hear her thoughts in here he was surprised Itachi couldn't. She had waited all this time. He let her kiss him one more time and then he let go of the hold he had on her. She closed her eyes and sagged. "I never thought I would see him again thank you for that."

"He can see everything I see." He smiled to her. He sees her." "Thank you." She mumbled. Her tears were streaming. "I need a minute." She stood and walked quietly out of the room. Sasuke tried not to hear her sobs he could feel his brother's pain.

Damn there had to be a way to fix this. He frowned. He felt the futility of the situation but, he didn't like this. She called to Camellia. "Cam honey come here a minute."

"Coming Mom." She walked out and he saw her. She was beautiful. Her dark hair was long her eyes were Itachi's it hurt to look at her for Sasuke and his brother. Even the five tail was sad.

He sighed. "Well hello." He smiled.

"You're Sasuke, my uncle." Sasuke looked at her and smiled.

"Yes honey that's me." He sighed.

"You killed my dad." He sighed. She frowned. "Then you felt bad." She looked away.

"Yes Cam I did. I felt awful. I loved my brother." She nodded.

"I saw you cry." He closed his eyes. "And then you went a little crazy." He could hear his brother's laughter. He raised a brow.

"Yes I guess I did." Andrea smiled.

"Cam would you like to talk to your Dad. I think Sasuke could do that for you." She looked at him. He nodded. He had used a little power but, not much. He looked in her eyes.

"Just relax." She frowned. "I would never hurt you."

"Okay." She sighed and tried to smile a little.

He looked at her and pulled her in. She looked around. "I've seen this place. Mom never watches them but, I know. This is where Kakashi was."

"Nothing like that will happen here my dear." He knelt down. "Do your eyes change yet." She frowned. "It's okay no one will be upset." She nodded.

"Yes. It happened when I watched you fight with my father. I was really mad." She sighed. "I wanted to stop you."

"I wish someone would have stopped me." He sighed.

"I know." She smiled a little. Sasuke turned her around and pointed. "Is that my Dad how can he be here?"

"This is the part of him that was inside Naruto." She took a deep breath.

"Oh."

"Go ahead honey." He rubbed her arms.

Cam stepped forward slowly, Itachi did the same. He knelt down and waited. Cam walked to him a frown on her face. "Hello."

"Hey honey." He sighed. "I know you're probably pretty upset right now."

"No not really but, it all seems pointless to me." She looked at him. "All you did was hurt your brother and, you didn't stop anything. You just made everyone hate you, you didn't help at all."

"I know that now." He sighed. "But, at the time it felt like it was the only way."

"I know." She sighed. He stood and looked at her.

"I don't expect you to forgive me." She looked at him for a few minutes.

"You made my Mom miserable you know." She smiled. "But, you did the best you could and you did what you thought was right." She smiled and hugged him a little awkwardly. "I wish you had been here."

"I wish that too." He smiled and pulled her close, his eyes closing tightly. "I'm so sorry." He whispered. "I wish I could have been there for you all your life." He sighed.

"You were." She smiled and wiped his tears away. "I watched you. She sighed. I saw you as a little boy." She sighed. "I wish things had been different but, you were there."

He stood and took her hand. "You see everything he does don't you."

"Yes." He smiled.

"That must be fun." She raised a brow. He frowned.

"You are far too intelligent." He frowned.

"Of course I am, look at my father." She grinned. They got back to Sasuke. "It must bother you doesn't it."

"What?" Sasuke frowned.

"Knowing that he sees everything you see." She smiled. Sasuke watched her and laughed.

"Well it didn't until I had a dream about him meeting your Mom." He raised his brows suggestively.

She laughed. She looked to be about sixteen. She was two years older than his youngest son. "It's time to go; I can't do this much longer. I never could do this as well as your dad."

"Okay." She nodded and hugged her father one more time. Sasuke let go and sagged a little. Andrea took his hand.

"Are you alright?" Olivia touched his forehead.

"You look like your brother." She frowned and pulled back.

Andrea sighed. "Yes I know." She smiled. "He's fine honey. He's just tired. He used a lot of energy to let you talk to Itachi. He'll be alright."

"Okay." She sighed and, sat down. "Now as happy as I was to see him again. What exactly are you here for?"

"I just wanted to see her, I didn't even know about her until yesterday." He sighed. "I had a niece, it matters to me. I have a daughter and two sons. Cousins. Even Madara has a son." Cam frowned.

"Madara really?"

"Yes." He raised his brows. "I know crazy huh? "Actually he lives in South Carolina."

"Here?" That had her eyes widening. He nodded.

They stayed for a little longer. Sasuke could see how much potential the girl had. He looked at this woman. Damn he didn't like this. He hated this he wanted to fix this somehow.

There was no way to make this better. He could feel it inside himself. His brothers thoughts trying to stop him. He had thought of it for a long time he wanted his brother back damn it. It shouldn't be impossible. Look at what they had already done. They had done things already that should have been impossible.

He stood. "Thank you so much for letting me see her."

"Thank you for letting us see Itachi."

They stepped outside and pulled the small summoning scroll. Cam stood on the porch in the snow her eyes red and intense as Madara appeared on the scroll. She watched him. He met her eyes.

"She's beautiful." He didn't approach.

"Yes she is. She looks like him."

"Yes." Cam walked towards him. "Hello."

"Hello Madara." She watched him and frowned. "You suddenly decided to be good."

"Not exactly." He watched her. "I'm not good." He smiled. "I think you know that though." She just watched him intently. "I simply found something I wanted more than my goal." She watched him for a few more moments. Then nodded. She looked at Sasuke and nodded then she walked slowly back to the house and went inside.

"She's incredible." Madara shook his head. "She is just like him."

"I know." Sasuke frowned. "I hate leaving her but, I don't want to take her from her family."

"You may not have a choice soon." He sighed. "She is too much for this world just as my son is. And, your children. We have no idea how they connected. You need to know what happened. She may have some kind of special ability. She could have called to him through some unconscious need for the perfect mate."

"You are really reaching here."

"Am I. Some how Andrea ended up in our world just to be found by you. The only person that could have ever saved you. You agree." He nodded. He took their hands and they landed by the lake. "Now I know damn good and well because I know myself. I didn't give a damn about this world or any other. The only thing I cared about was getting out of this damn village and back to my life. I was quiet and polite biding my time. It worked. You all fell for it." He smiled. "Everyone except Judy. She knew exactly what I was. She loved me anyway the foolish woman." He sighed. "She saw something in me that wasn't there. She put it there. You should all be grateful that she ended up here." He was gone.

"Well that was creepy." Andrea sighed. "But, I think he's right." Sasuke took her hand and headed to the house.

"I think so too but, it did happen. It was fate or something. I don't know. But, he is on to something. We need to know how she met him. He really doesn't like it but, he agrees. He wants you to do it. He would feel better if you knew rather than me."

"Okay I will go and talk to her." She smiled.

"Are you ready?"

"Not on your life but, I understand." She sighed. "Go ahead and ask."

"I'm sorry but I really need this to be as detailed as possible so this is going to be more invasive I apologize for that but, I can promise you no one will ever know the details of your relationship but me." She frowned.

"Alright." She sighed. Andrea smiled.

"If it makes you feel any better the whole village got to read a book about my love life in perfect detail. I know I read it too." She blushed. Olivia paled. "See."

She pulled up her hands and smiled. "It's painless." She made the signs and grinned. "Just relax." She touched her temples. Andrea closed her eyes. Olivia's eyes slid shut slowly.

Andrea could hear her voice. The pictures floated into her mind and, the story began…

I moaned as I felt a hot mouth on my shoulder. "Am I dreaming?" "Perhaps I am as well." The voice was soft like velvet, deep and inviting. The lips moved to my throat. Intensely male.

"It's a very nice dream." I sighed and leaned away to give him better access to the flesh he was so lovingly tasting.

"It's going to get a lot nicer." The voice was filled with desire but, amusement as well. I smiled and looked. The eyes were smoky and dark…red. Red eyes. Why would I dream of a man with red eyes. Not just red eyes. But, red with a dark thick fringe of black lashes. So thick they looked like you could just get lost. "Your eyes they're so beautiful. I've never seen anything like them."

"Tell me your name my beautiful siren."

Andrea almost snickered. Good lord the man was incorrigible.

"My name is Olivia." She smiled and slid a hand up his cheek his skin was soft. "You're beautiful." She felt awe just looking at him.

"As are you Olivia." He closed his eyes and sighed. "I must go."

"Oh but, it hadn't gotten near as nice as you made it seem it would be." He looked at me and his eyes turned sad.

"Perhaps I will dream of you again then I can savor this lovely body as you deserve." I gasped as his hand slid over me very intimately. "I don't think anyone ever has."

"Probably not." I muttered. The dream faded into the background and I sighed. "Well that figures." I heard the alarm and rolled over.

"Will you get up !" I covered my head. "You're going to be late." I frowned and sat up.

"Mom, I already took the test and turned in my term paper what else is there anyway." Her mother frowned.

"There is you being there on the day you graduate." She sighed. "Listen the graduation is the part I waited for Olivia you could at least humor me." I stood up and sighed. God that felt so odd. My body was still a little shaky from need. That was one hell of a dream. I threw myself into the day.

I stood with the robe on and heard my name called. But, all day my mind was on my dream I couldn't seem to quit thinking about it. "Hey short stuff how do you feel." I grinned and Joey picked me up off my feet.

"Done." I sighed. He pulled my face up to kiss me but, I avoided it. Geez why did he pick now to be all love and affection he'd never been that way even when they were dating. "I'm going to finally be able to sleep in every once in a while." I had cared more about my studies than anything so I hadn't done anything for the last four years but, school.

"That's great." Joey unperturbed took my hand twining it in his. I sighed and pulled gently away. He looked at me for a moment hurt but, then he just smiled and leaned in. "Later right." I raised a brow. No not later never, idiot. My mother found me then and captured me. The day was hectic and then a graduation party at my parent's house. I was finally old enough to drink so they insisted I have some.

By the time I finally got to bed I was tipsy and exhausted. Joey of course would pick that time for an attack. "Joey come on I half lit and I'm tired."

"I'm so proud of you." His arms wrapped around me his lips finding my shoulder. The same shoulder that had been caressed by the dream lips. It now felt like I was being slobbered on by a great big dog. I pushed at him.

"Joey I'm done with this. Come on you broke up with me I don't care. Just go away." He sighed and smiled. His brown eyes dancing.

"You still love me Livs. I know you do."

"No Joey I don't, you left me. Why are you even here?"

"It's someone else isn't it?"

"No Joey." I was pretty sure dreams didn't count. I looked in his eyes and frowned. If I didn't do something he was going to try to touch me again and, I really didn't want that. "Yes Joey there is, he's amazing. I was with him just last night." I almost laughed but, it did the trick he frowned, called me a slut then, he was thankfully gone. I had already taken a shower but, I took another I felt dirty now. I climbed into bed.

I was so tired. I figured I wouldn't dream at all. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out like a light.

My eyes opened slowly. I could hear crickets, night sounds. I looked up and saw the stars. "This is beautiful. I've never seen so many stars."

"Hello again." His voice curled through me like honey. I looked at him and sighed.

"I don't believe I've ever had such vivid dreams before." My words were soft. The anticipation was something I couldn't ignore. He reached his hand down and I took it slowly. "I've never had a dream like this before." He searched my eyes.

"Nor have I." His fingers twined through mine and he pulled them up to kiss them. I watched fascinated as his lips lingered on my knuckles. I couldn't help the trembling. "I find it intriguing that this is happening at all." His eyes captured mine. "I have considered this is some kind of genjutsu."

"You think it's an illusion." I said absently. I was pretty sure that was what that word meant. It was very hard to think with him looking at me that way.

"I would think not but, then I have to accept you are some figment of my imagination." I nodded.

"I guess I feel the same." I reached up and touched his lips they felt so real. Soft and warm. "But, this feels real. More real than any other time a man touched me. I even used the moment we had in the other dream to fend away an ex boyfriend tonight." His eyes were hard for a moment.

"He wanted to spend the night with me I think." I turned and looked out at the night.

Hands slid into my hair. "And, why would you wish to fend him off?"

"He's an idiot." I sighed as his fingers slid over my bare shoulders. I was wearing the gown I had gone to bed in. It was long and draped all the way to the floor one of my favorites. "He tried to kiss me he even touched me…" His lips found that spot on my shoulder. "Yep just like that." I whispered.

"And, how did you feel?" He mumbled against my skin.

"Dirty." I admitted breathlessly. "I had to bathe again before I went to bed."

"You smell like jasmine." His words were husky. "What do you feel when I touch you?" His lips brushed my ear and I shook.

"Overheated." I gasped. His laughter was soft.

"I don't know how this can be a dream?" I sighed and leaned back against him. "It's too vivid. And which of us is dreaming? If I was dreaming then this would go exactly how I wanted."

"Hmm. It is a theory." His fingers slipped under my chin and pulled my face around gently. "I think we should test it. If this is a my dream then you should know exactly what I want right now." His voice was low and husky.

I watched him and felt my heart flutter. "Then it must be mine because I only know what I want." I rasped. His lips slid over my jaw.

"And, what is that Olivia?" I loved the way he said my name.

"To not wake up." I sighed. His lips stopped at mine but, he didn't kiss me.

"Maybe we are sharing this dream then." His words were felt more than heard. I had never been so hot in my life. He was driving me insane. I touched his face and tried to kiss him but, he pulled away. I opened my eyes and frowned.

"Maybe not, If this was my dream you would kiss me." I muttered.

His fingers slid into my hair. "Would I?" I could feel the strength in him. It was overwhelming the power in his hands. I could feel it. I had never experienced anything like it.

"Yes." I shivered.

"And, what would that be like do you think?" I closed my eyes and moaned.

"God I'd really like to find out." I growled out. His lips touched my brow and I whimpered. He hadn't even really kissed me yet and, I could feel how taught my body was. How had he done this without doing anything at all. My temple burst with sensations as his lips caressed there. "Please, I can't take this." I whispered and covered his hands with my own. "Please just kiss me."

I felt his lips hover over mine again. He brushed them once and twice just a touch. "You taste like honey." He settled finally and I whimpered as his lips moved over mine. He pulled my lip into his mouth and nibbled which made me gasp. I had never been kissed like this. I had been kissed but, not like this. With this kind of dark hunger. His tongue swept inside, he growled and his fingers flexed. He pulled away and I opened my eyes slowly. "You're like a little fire." He watched me and I didn't know what to say. I just wanted him to kiss me again. I didn't have to wait. His lips fell to mine and he kissed me until my head spun. Then his lips moved to my throat his tongue sliding over my pulse again. I just shook my teeth, chattering.

"I want you." I shuddered. I couldn't move he had me in an iron grip. My hands slid up his chest. "Please?" I begged.

"Patience." His whispered words were said against my collarbone. "I told you I would savor you. I intend to." He found my mouth again and delved inside coaxing me to follow him. I slid my tongue over his and nearly cried out. He tasted so dark and wonderful. "This gown is beautiful." He slid a hand over the soft silky material. "It's almost as if you're wearing nothing at all." I smiled and touched his clothes they were thick and heavy.

"You are wearing far too much." I murmured.

"Am I?" He smiled and watched me as I slid the buttons free on the cloak. His eyes were dark and smoldering.

I pushed the garment over his shoulders and smiled. "You are so strong I can feel it." I kissed his chest through the shirt. "Like a panther or a tiger all strength and power. It's intoxicating." I mumbled. I let my hands slide back down, pulling at his shirt. I needed to touch his skin. My fingers slid over his flat stomach all heat and steel. "You are so incredible."

" Don't I frighten you?" I shook my head slowly as I watched the shirt glide higher over his chest.

I followed the progress of the shirt with my eyes. He was magnificent. I placed a kiss over his heart.

"It is a dream after all." I mumbled. "You are far too perfect to be real." I met his eyes and they softened, for just a moment I saw a sadness that twisted my heart but, then it was gone.

Andrea wished at times like these for a fast forward button.

He stopped my hands as they reached for his pants. "No not yet." He slid a strap over my shoulder and kissed the skin there slowly. His lips lingering. Then the other shoulder. I trembled violently as I felt my gown gather at my breasts. His fingers slid over one nipple and it reached out for him. "God you are so beautiful and responsive." He sighed and his lips covered me through the material. I cried out and pushed into him. He did the same to the other and I could feel how ready I was the heat that was consuming me. His thumbs slipped into the fabric at my ribs and it fell gathering at my waist. He pulled in a breath. I couldn't imagine feeling so beautiful or sexy.

His lips captured my breast again he tugged and pulled it into his mouth. I cradled him to me and pushed forward. His lips moved to the other and repeated the delightful torture then a trail up my throat. He looked in my eyes. "You are beautiful." I whispered. "I have never wanted a man like I do you."

"Are you sure?" He pulled me closer and I could feel his desire. "Never."

I nodded and my head fell back as he rubbed against my already heated core I picked up one leg and slid it over his thigh intensifying the feel of him. His hand moved down to my ass and pulled me forward grinding against me. "Oh." I sighed. I felt it as I was lowered to the ground. He moved to my breasts again and I was ready to explode. He reached my waist and hooked his fingers in the gown. I lifted myself to help him pull it free. His tongue trailed down my body as he removed with the gown. I felt his teeth scrape over my skin in the hollow of my hip bone and I thought I would lose my mind.

When he slid back up my body I could feel his skin touching mine. He had removed his pants as well. When had he done that? I had the chance to wonder on that for a moment. Then his lips were over mine and his tongue was exploring mine. I felt a brush of fingertips over me and I instantly arched up into his hand. He groaned and kissed me deeper as he slid his fingers inside. I almost went over the edge then. I felt my fingers dig into his back. He pulled back and looked at me as his fingers moved inside me. He smiled as I writhed against him. "That's it. Just let go." He whispered. I didn't even know what he wanted anymore I was mindless. I arched into his touch as his fingers moved over me as well as inside and I felt myself winding up. His touch became insistent I couldn't hold it in anymore. I bucked against his hand and screamed. He smiled and kissed me his fingers still moving leisurely over me. "You are an incredible woman." He leaned down and kissed me again. His body was rigid. I slid my hand down and tried to touch him. He hissed in a breath and groaned as my fingers wrapped around him.

He covered my hand and stopped me. "I'm not anywhere near done with you." He whispered. I whimpered as he pulled my hand away. "Just relax." I watched him as he hovered over me. "You are far too sweet not to take my time." His eyes were burning into mine.

"I'm going to die." I rasped.

He laughed softly and kissed my chin then my jaw and finally his lips were at my ear. "I think this dream is running away with both of us." His words were like a fan on flames. I thought to myself. His breath wasn't as even and controlled anymore. His hair slid over my skin as his lips caressed my shoulder then my collarbone. Lower he moved but, slowly his tongue and his lips making me squirm and gasp. I had to remind myself to breath.

He traveled down my body and I knew I wouldn't survive what he was going to do next. I was already so aroused it was like being burned. His tongue slid over me and I didn't know whether I wanted to move closer or get away. I screamed and broke again. He was there his eyes so dark I thought I was seeing things. "You are more than you should be." He watched her. "I have never felt like this."

"Me either." I sighed. Hell I had never felt a tenth of what I was feeling right now I should be afraid but, it was a dream and, it was him. There was something about him. He watched me and smiled slowly.

His lips fell to mine. "I have been waiting for this since I first touched you." His breathing was almost as ragged as mine. "I don't lose control but, I have lost it with you." His tongue thrust into my mouth and I welcomed him. I moaned and buried my fingers in his hair. I felt him there and knew that this was a dream but, it felt so real. I should have been nervous. I wasn't it was like I had been mesmerized. He slid his hands down my thighs his lips still on mine. He thrust in and I gasped at the feeling. I rocked my hips and we both gasped. He dropped his head to my shoulder. "I'm afraid I've hurt you." He mumbled.

"It feels so good please don't stop." I sighed. He moved and I felt it to my toes. I moaned. He growled and his lips found my ear lobe he pulled on it and pushed even deeper. I felt my hands slide around his back I gripped his shoulders.

His breathing was ragged. I could feel myself growing tighter and tighter. I felt his fingers touch me. I whimpered. It was the most wonderful feeling I had ever had in my life. I went rigid and He did as well. How had I missed this feeling. I buried my face in his hair. "Oh God." I gasped. He held me and I listened to his heart.

"Olivia." My name a caress on his lips. Like he was tasting my name as he said it. He nuzzled my throat. "Olivia. I…"

I never knew what he would have said. I woke and groaned. "Damn it." I heard the knock again. I sat up slowly. "What, god what the hell?" My mom walked in.

"What the hell are you doing still in bed." I closed my eyes to the sun as she threw open the blinds. "It's noon." I sighed and glared at her.

"If you ever make me drink again I will eat your liver." I grumbled and fell back down. She laughed at me.

"You must have been dreaming really nice things." She raised a brow. "I heard you all the way down the hall last night. At first I thought you had let that moron Joey stay over but, then I saw that you were by yourself. I even tried to wake you but, you were really out of it." I thought about my dream so incredibly realistic it was terrifying and I flushed.

"Good lord mom some decency please." I watched her as she picked up the clothes from the night before. "Mom I can clean my own room."

"I know but, you should have a couple of days off before you have to be a real grown up." She kissed my forehead. "You've been sweating too. What a vivid dream that must have been. You need to pass those along." She grinned. I groaned, God help me.

"Mom I don't think you could handle it." I sighed and she laughed walking out. I stood slowly and realized how sore I was. Man it felt like I had worked out all night. Or had glorious wild sex all night which of course I hadn't. I realized I had sweat all over my damn sheets so I turned to snatch them and froze. There was blood on my sheets. I looked at the calendar. Nope I wasn't due for another three weeks to have my period. I didn't feel crampy anyway. That was weird. For just a second his words flitted through my mind. 'I'm afraid I've hurt you.' I just looked at it for a few minutes "Nah that's not possible." Then I decided that perhaps I had bled and just didn't realize maybe I should make a doctor's appointment.

I did the next day but, the first time she could get me in was two weeks away. I just decided it was probably a fluke anyway but, would wait and see.

I had an interview at three and decided to get ready early. I arrived at Chemcorp at two forty five and spoke with Kelly Robbins; after that I decided I really liked it. They had really liked my résumé so they had contacted me. I was a fabulous lab tech on my way to being a chemist. But, for now lab tech was good enough. And, this company made biosafe products that were good for the environment. A huge thing with me anyway. I smiled and walked out knowing I had a job and it was almost six figures. I was doing well.

I got the call two days later. I could start the following Monday I told Kelly about my Dr. appointment and he said it was fine. By the time it came though I wasn't sure it mattered anymore. I hadn't had a problem and much to my disappointment I hadn't had another dream either. It was the closest I had ever come to really feeling for someone. Too bad he wasn't real. I walked in and sat down after waiting for fifteen minutes. The doctor did the exam and stood up. She moved to the counter and started setting up specimens. "Do you want to start on a birth control again after I get through? I frowned.

"What would I need that for?" I sighed.

"You've started being sexually active again, so I just assumed that was why you were here." I looked at her and raised a brow.

"Dr. Sable. I am not sexually active." She turned and smiled.

"You know it's okay Olivia. I'm not your mother and your twenty one."

"But, I haven't had sex. Not that I know of. Not awake anyway." I added mumbling.

"Listen." She turned and saw my expression was honest. She frowned. "Olivia there is vaginal tearing I can see. Now there are ways that can happen. Riding horses can do it sometimes. Or an accident where you hit yourself in that general area. But, six months ago you were not sexually active." She crossed her arms. "Have you been out anywhere, someone could have given you a roofie."

"I had a party at my mom's but, she sure as hell wouldn't have drugged me. I woke up alone but, there was blood on the bed and I sure as hell was sore. I even dreamed." I frowned.

"You dreamed what?"

"Well I dreamed that I had sex."

"Do you do that often?" I sighed.

"Never before." I sighed.

"Could it have been rape."

"Oh no I was very willing." I sagged. "But, it wasn't real it couldn't have been. Surely real sex isn't that good."

She raised a brow as I debated with myself.

"I just don't understand."

"What makes you think it was a dream. Couldn't it be possible that you had too much to drink." I nodded.

"I'd definitely had too much to drink it's not the act that's impossible I guess but the man was definitely not possible." I frowned. "Maybe I had an accident that night and I just didn't know it we have horses. I sure don't remember riding one. She nodded and turned back to the slides. She took a deep breath.

"It wasn't an accident Olivia." The doctor was very still. Her words were soft.

"What how do you know?"

"You're pregnant."

"What?" I just looked at her. "You must have done it wrong."

"No Liv I didn't." I walked over and looked at the slide. I frowned.

"I'm pregnant." My head was shaking with my confusion. "I just don't get it." She talked to me about planned parenthood and prenatal vitamins if I wanted to keep it. I just listened and tried to figure out what the hell had happened.

I just kept looking in the mirror to see if I looked different. I got an apartment close to the lab and I never drank again. Nothing happened, no dreams, nothing. In fact my life was resorted to going to work and coming home. I finally decided I would try to go out on a date; one of my coworkers asked me out and I said yes he was cute and a nice guy and you can't put your heart into a dream no matter how real it was or that it somehow made you pregnant. I tried to write it off but that of course was impossible. I definitely had proof that my dream was more than a dream. I finally decided that one of the people at the party must have had a friend and I hooked up with him after Joey left but, it had been so good I had somehow rationalized it as a dream. It was the best I could do. I was now two months pregnant.

Brice picked me up at my apartment and we went to have drinks. He was nice. He danced with me and he told me I was beautiful. He was a great guy.

He was boring. He kissed me and I felt nothing. I tried to tell myself I was being stupid and I needed to focus on what was real. But, when he dropped me off I had already almost forgotten him. I kept thinking about doing all the same things eating dinner, dancing with the man in my dream. I just couldn't stop thinking about him. I got to my bed and I was so tired I just decided to lay down for a minute then I would get undressed.

I looked around in the dark. I couldn't stop my heart from jumping. "I'm here again."

"Yes you are," That voice. I trembled just hearing it. His hands slid around my waist. "This dress is beautiful." He kissed my ear and swayed back and forth. I sighed and laid my head back.

"I must have been so tired I didn't even get undressed. I had a date tonight." He went rigid.

"Oh and, how did that go?" I closed my eyes and smiled.

"I have no clue; I couldn't stop thinking about you long enough to pay attention to a damn thing he said." I laughed softly. His hands eased and his lips returned to my throat.

I knew damn good and well there was no one in my apartment. "I don't understand what's happening to us." I smiled a little and then I frowned. "I'm pregnant."

"Oh well that's nice isn't it. I guess if you have a man then even if not the one you went out with. I shouldn't be touching you like this." His other hand had been sliding up my ribs. He stopped and sighed. I sucked in a breath as I looked back in his eyes. I gathered courage.

"I don't have a man." I just watched him. "This isn't a dream."

"It has to be." He frowned. His fingers sliding over my skin. I rolled into his touch. I don't know why I didn't stop him there was something wrong wasn't there. But, his touch felt right.

"If it isn't a dream then someone attacked me and raped me because I'm pregnant and I don't remember anyone touching me but, you." He met my eyes. His hands hesitated.

"That isn't possible." He searched them and saw the honesty. "You are a dream you have to be." He pulled at my night gown. This time we were actually in a bed but, it wasn't mine. "If you aren't then I made love to you and it is my child you carry." I nodded.

"I know." I touched his face. "We should be frightened and appalled. Don't you think?" He frowned. It was the first time I had ever seen anything other than sorrow on his face and want. His expression was nothing I had ever seen before. He looked angry and happy at the same time. His eyes closed. I reached up and touched his face. "I'm sorry." I whispered. He shook his head and kissed my fingers.

"I'm not." He smiled sadly and opened his eyes. "All I can think of, is that you're mine and so is this baby." His hands swept over my stomach. "And that I want you more than I have ever wanted or needed a woman." He touched me deeply. "I have never known anyone so passionate." He slid his hand over me. I closed my eyes.

"I am pregnant." I whispered.

"It's mine then." He moved faster and I lost all coherent thought. Everything culminated and I froze and shook in his arms. He hovered over me but, I smiled. "No." I shook my head slowly. I looked at him shyly. I leaned up and pushed him gently down on his back. He wouldn't have gone if he didn't want to there is no way I could force him to do anything. I moved down his body slowly kissing as I went. I wanted to touch him, as he had not let me before. I pressed a kiss to him unsure; this was not something I had ever done but, I wanted this I had thought of exactly what I wanted to do. He groaned and I felt his hands in my hair.

I continued until he pulled me away. I was gasping when I hit my back. He slammed our bodies together. He didn't speak. He just watched my eyes his filled with more sorrow than I could even imagine. He closed them to keep me from seeing the pain. What made him so sad? He pulled me into his arms, his fingers clenched and he snarled my name.

I loved that sound more than anything I had ever heard. He kissed my ear and lay beside me. I turned and laid my head on his chest so I could look at him. "What do you do I don't even know your name." I smiled ruefully. "You didn't want me to know but, with the strange things happening I think I should know."

"My name is Itachi. I don't think it will mean anything to you." He placed a kiss on my brow. "I don't think your from my world." He sighed. "I can't imagine how this happened."

"Actually it's fairly simple if you consider that the universe is infinite. Things in the world don't make sense all the time. What makes you think I'm not from your world?"

"I can feel it. I don't know how to explain it except to show you something." He sighed. "I don't even understand why we are being allowed to continue the dream this time."

"What happened the last time was I got woken up." I sighed. "The time before I suppose it would be you. But, it's Saturday for me so I don't have to wake up."

"I am at loose ends today as well." He sighed.

"I don't want to wake up." I kissed him softly. "I don't really know what to do."

"I hate that you are doing this at all. I should not have taken you to my bed." I laughed softly. The sorrow was back in his eyes.

"We thought we were dreaming." I shrugged. "I knew this felt too real. The funny thing is I'm not questioning it. I don't know why."

"Because it feels right." He whispered. "I feel it too and I should not feel that way about anything like this."

"What do you mean? I've seen the sadness in you and the pain even when you are making love to me you look almost distraught." He looked away and took a deep breath.

"Tell me what do you do in your world?" He avoided my question.

"I am a scientist. I study biological ways to make our planet safer to live in." He nodded.

"So you are a healer you simply heal the earth instead of people." I nodded.

"Something like that. I like the way that sounds better than lab tech." He slid my hair behind my ear. "What do you do?"

"I wait." He said softly.

"For?" He sighed.

"I wait for my mission to be over. I don't want to talk about it I'm sorry but, you would not want to hear it." He sighed and kissed me. "It is not a happy tale and, I don't want to mar this miracle with pain."

It would hurt him if I kept trying to get him to talk and I didn't want to ever cause him pain. I could see that he had enough already. "Okay I won't ask." I slid my hand over his face. "I don't know what to tell anyone." I frowned. "My mother is going to think Joey did it."

"The ex boyfriend. Perhaps that would be best." I rolled my eyes. "Yeah except I haven't slept with him in over a year." He frowned.

"Well this is very complicated." He sighed and fell back. "I can feel my body stirring." He moaned. "I don't want to wake but, I feel something. His lips found mine and he kissed me deeply." I whimpered and cradled his face then he was gone. I blinked a few times and realized I was awake.

"Damn." I sighed.

I wasn't sure what to do. I got to work and sighed. "What's the matter hot stuff."

"I'm pregnant." Jessica had become my friend almost right away and I felt okay telling her it wasn't as I could hide it forever anyway.

"Do you want it?" I frowned what did she mean by that? "I mean if you want it great but, if you don't I would just end it before it gets any worse." I had never even contemplated killing the baby.

"Never crossed my mind." I frowned. "I would never take the life of an innocent child even if I didn't want the baby Jess." She shrugged.

"I was merely making the suggestion." I sighed.

"I know it just wasn't what I expected."

"Well honestly Liv you should know by now how that happens."

"Very funny."

"Practice safe sex." I laughed. How could you get any safer than a dream right. What a joke. It was unexpected but, I couldn't bring myself to dislike the idea. Even though I didn't understand what was happening or how I certainly wasn't going to try to say I didn't like it. Every time he touched me it was like I'd been set on fire. I needed to tell Mom. That wasn't going to be much fun though. I sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

I went to the house that Saturday and tried not to be nervous. My little brother was in his room watching anime you could hear the strange language melodic and soft coming from under his door. I walked in and hugged him. He smiled and glanced at me then back to his cartoon. "What is it this time?"

"Naruto." He smiled.

"Fish paste. What a strange name." He smiled.

"I know but, they even have a back story for why his name is Naruto." I looked at the screen and a young man was glaring and snapping angrily about hate.

"He seems angry."

"He's fighting his brother. This is brand new." I looked back up and sighed the animation was very good. There was something familiar about the young man something about his eyes. They were red. That was it. I felt my cheeks heat up. Good lord I turned away but, something caught my eye. I looked back at the screen and had to take the back of my brother's chair for support. A man was sitting in a chair and he was looking at the younger man. "What is that man's name."

"Which one."

"The one sitting down."

"Itachi why. It means weasel." I nodded. I had thought that but, it was a strange name so I wasn't sure.

"You say this is new?" He nodded.

"You look like you've seen a ghost what's the matter."

"Do they ever base these things off of real people."

He shrugged. "Maybe but, these people are a little too fantastic for that." I watched as the younger man's hand the little brother's hand lit up with a blue light. "What the hell is that?"

"It's called Chidori. It's like lightning in his hand." I watched as the beam slammed into the wall beside Itachi's head. I sat down my hands shaking. This wasn't possible. I watched the rest of it numbly. My heart breaking as I watched him fight with his brother. "Why do they hate each other?" My brother looked at me and frowned.

"Are you sure you're alright." I nodded. "Well you see Itachi killed their whole family all of them but, it looks like he was ordered to do it. But, he couldn't kill his little brother."

"What?" My heart froze. Surely this wasn't true. It just wasn't possible. How could that happen. No there was no way. He was so sweet and kind he couldn't. It was just a coincidence it had to be. "What are those eyes for are they red all the time." I asked.

"No they actually have black eyes. Or really dark anyway. Their Japanese after all. That's called a Sharingan. Itachi has to use his all the time because he's almost blind. But, his brother Sasuke doesn't use his unless he's fighting. Then Itachi has this other eye. He got it when he killed his best friend. It's all very complicated."

"I see that." I felt cold inside. I stood and walked out. I ate dinner with my family then I went home. I didn't even tell them about the baby, I was too upset. I just ate the food that tasted like cardboard. Then I went home and laid down. I was afraid to go to sleep. But, part of me still wanted to see him.

I opened my eyes slowly. I sat up and crossed my legs. I just waited. "Did you tell your family?"

"No…" I didn't even look at him. "What's your last name."

"Why?" His voice was guarded. I met his eyes.

"It is you." I looked at my hands. "I saw you."

"Oh?" He didn't come any closer.

"Yes. Your name is Itachi Uchiha. You killed your whole family. You left your little brother alive. I'm sure there is a lot more to the story but, I was a little too upset to listen to anymore." I felt the apprehension but, I wasn't really afraid and I damn well should have been. He was a murderer the worst kind. "That eye is called the Sharingan. Show me."

"What?"

"The other eye the one you got when you killed your best friend." He closed his eyes and sighed.

"You don't want to see it."

"Just do it." He opened his eye and it looked like a strange spiral of black and red. Then his eyes were closed and it was gone. "Did you kill your little brother?"

"I haven't fought him." He sighed and sat down far enough away that he didn't have to think he was making me nervous.

"I watched you fight him today."

"I have not fought my brother. My brother is living with a man named Orochimaru. He's training to be strong enough to come after me. But, I have not fought him yet. He isn't strong enough to beat me yet." I narrowed my eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"He will not lose his fight with me." He said softly looking at the ground. He sat down a few feet away. Probably afraid of frightening me.

"You intend to let him kill you?" He nodded.

"It is his destiny."

"Why did you do it? Were you ordered?"

"I don't understand how you know this. What did you find; was there a scroll?" "I don't know about a scroll but, you and your brother are on an anime from Japan it's like a film but, it's painted. I don't understand either but, I would say there is someone else that is dreaming about your world but, they just see it instead of actually being able to touch it. It's the only thing that makes sense. It is you I saw today. They don't do you justice." I sighed. "But, it was you." I looked at him as I crawled to his side. I took his hand and slid it over my cheek. "Now please tell me why you did it? I know there has to be some kind of reason. I can feel the kindness, the softness in you. How, why would you do something so awful."

"I didn't have a choice." He pulled my hand to his lips and kissed my knuckles. "I was given an ultimatum. Either I do it or the An bu would."

"What is that?"

"It's a police force I was a part of." He looked away his eyes were black now and so filled with sadness. "My family was going to attack the village and cause a revolt. They would have started a war. I couldn't let that happen. But, I wanted to reason with them. Then I was told there was no more time. I either do it or they would. I made my decision. But, I wasn't strong enough. I knew if I took my friends life I would gain that eye you saw. He would have to die anyway, I rationalized. I did what I had to do but, I couldn't hurt Sasuke he was my little brother my sweet little brother. I loved him. I just couldn't do it." He closed his eyes over the pain. I could see that he was dying inside. No matter what had happened this man was not a killer. He had been forced into a corner. I couldn't hate him or even fear him I knew it was not his choice. I could see it.

I sighed heavily and curled into his chest. He looked at me for a few moments stiffly. Then he pulled me into his arms and held me his eyes shut tightly over the pain. "Why not tell your brother the truth?" I whispered.

"I can not. He would blame the village. He would go and try to destroy it." He sighed and kissed my hair. "He is a little of a hot head." He smiled. "The last time I saw him. He was so desperate to save his friend and kill me he put himself in harms way. I had to hurt him just to get him to stop."

"You hurt him?" He flinched.

"He has to see me as the enemy." He pulled me up and cradled me in his arms. He stood and there was a bed. He laid down and curled me close. "It's the only way I can somehow make this alright. I've never told anyone. They must think me the villain."

"So your brother can destroy you and go home a hero." He nodded. "I see. What if someone tells him the truth/"

"That can't happen. But, I will not allow him to hurt the village." I sighed. Honor and duty were the only things that mattered to men like him. My father had been a marine. I understood the temperament all too well.

"I know." Of course now I knew he was going to die. I went stiff and I felt the blood leave my face as that settled into me.

He saw the knowledge in my eyes and he smiled. "Don't look that way. It will be okay. I have waited for this. I am happy with my fate. My brother will be so strong. And he will go home and be whatever he wants to be."

"And you'll be dead." I shook and suddenly I felt nauseous. He wouldn't let me move.

"Hush love don't think about that." He sighed and pulled me closer. "Just you knowing the truth makes me feel free."

"I think you should tell him. You could live."

"I don't want to live. And, I am sick. I have an illness that will kill me anyway." He shrugged. "At least I can make some of what I did better by giving my power to my brother."

I just shook my head and cried. He held me to him. We stayed like that silent and still. He would kiss my hair. I would pull his fingers to my mouth and kiss them. I felt the alarm and looked at him I was losing it. I looked at him and kissed him. He kissed me in return fiercely. Then it was over and I opened my eyes.

I felt the reality of this sink in and I cried. I cried off an on for a few days. I finally told my mother I was pregnant. She was alright after she got over the shock. My brother started to tell me what happened since I had been so interested in the story but, I shook my head and ran to the bathroom to throw up.

I went to work and tried to live my life. I hadn't dreamt of him for almost two months. I wasn't sure if I ever would again. I wasn't sure how the hell this had even happened.

I had tried to research it. There were several ways that it was thought you could move from one universe to another all theory and conjecture but, all of them said that it was based off of the laws of physics and the idea that an infinite universe allows for infinite possibilities. All of it was vague and didn't explain a damn thing.

I was starting to show. Everyone thought I was strange anyway. So I guess it really wasn't all that big a deal that I was pregnant but, I had no boyfriend and I wasn't promiscuous.

I had stayed up late reading a paper on the theory of worm holes and how they could open up inside the mind and that was where dreams truly came from. We were watching alternate realities in our sleep. A year ago I would have laughed but, now I had to consider it.

I fell asleep book in hand.

A hand slid over my arm. A kiss on my cheek. I picked up my head. I was laying with my ankles crossed my hands in my lap. A hand slid over my softly rounded stomach. I looked up and sighed. "Hey." I smiled.

He kissed my forehead. "Hello my dear." He stretched out on the bed and his hand rubbed back and forth. "You are showing. How long has it been for you?"

"Four months."

He nodded. "Time is different for us as well then. It has been close to a year since I have been here." His lips slid over mine gently. "I have missed you." I sifted my fingers through his hair.

"I missed you too." I whispered against his lips. He pulled me close and moaned as the kiss became heated. I wanted him desperately. He pulled me up on top of him and reached for the bottom of the gown I wore. I leaned up so he could pull it over my head. His hands slid over my breasts they were so much more sensitive. I gasped. He pulled me down and rolled us over slowly. I looked up at him and smiled. "I think I'm in love with you."

He traced circles over me slowly watching me sigh and shiver. I looked in his eyes and waited for him to say something. His eyes met mine. "Olivia, I won't be coming to you much longer."

"Why?" I watched his eyes and saw the inevitability in his eyes. "He's coming isn't he?" He nodded. I closed my eyes.

He kissed me sliding a hand over my body. "It's alright." He whispered in my ear. "This is how it was meant to be. Just let us spend the time we have left together not in sadness." I nodded the tears slipping down my cheeks. I sucked in a breath as he began his slow and unbelievably sweet assault. He took his time and we made love for hours.

His head was pillowed on my chest. His fingers sliding slowly over my belly. "What do you think it will be." He said softly.

"I already know." He looked at me. "We have a test called an ultrasound in my world it let's you look at the baby. It's a girl." He smiled and looked at my stomach again.

"A girl." He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Would you like to name her?"

"You would allow me to do that." I nodded. He laid his head down. His eyes were soft. "My mother's name was Mikoto." He sighed. "No I don't like that." He sighed. "I don't want her name associated with the past." He looked at me. "Camellia." He smiled. "I like that. It's a flower here it's beautiful. Big and it smells sweet." I smiled.

"We have them here too I love that." I touched his face. He kissed my palm.

"I don't know if I'll see you again." He covered my hand. "I want you to understand that she may end up having my eyes. I hope she doesn't I assume in your world that would be strange." I nodded. "If there are stories about us there surely there is a way to explain her eyes to her if they come." He started to look worried. I sighed and pulled his face to me and I kissed him deeply.

"Hush…I will do whatever I have to for our daughter." I smiled. "I have had a lot of time to think on this and I am glad. This means that a piece of you will live on." He buried his face in my shoulder.

"I am happy." His words were soft. "And, I love you too." I closed my eyes and when they opened I was in my room and I was awake. I moaned and rolled over. Figures.

My life was so odd. I had to accept things as truth when they were impossible. I had to live with the impossible every day. It's hard to deny a thing when it is right in front of you. I cried when I woke the next day and had not dreamt of him. Soon in his world his life would be over.

I prayed just one more night. That was all I wanted just one more chance. I had the weekend off and I took the chance, I took a couple of holistic sleeping supplements. I wanted to sleep without interruption. I unplugged the phone and hung a sign on my door. I didn't want to be bothered I wanted one more chance to see him. I laid down as the remedy slowly put me under. I felt myself drifting.

I opened my eyes. "Please be here."

"I am here." His arms wrapped around me. "I have made myself sleep. I will not wake for a long time. He sighed. "I wanted one more chance to have you. I will have no more nights with you." I cringed as that thought settled around me. He kissed me and took a deep breath. "No tears, not tonight." He whispered.

I nodded. He kissed me and I realized if this was it. If this was the last moment I had then I wanted it to be all it could be. I leaned back and felt his body. He was still so strong. His power was something you could almost see. His lips slid over my throat and I whimpered. I turned and looked at him. My hands slid over the muscles in his chest they rippled. I kissed him and nipped at him making him gasp. I wanted to worship him as he always did me. I pushed him back and thought of a massive bed. It was there He lay back and I smiled. "Do you remember what you told me when this happened the first time?"

"I told you that the dream was going to get a lot better." He murmured. I nodded. "Then I told you that I was going to savor you and I did, when I got the chance." I smiled.

"Yes you did." I leaned down and started my assault. I started to do some of the things he would do to me to drive me mad. He gasped. "I intend to do the same." I smiled against his skin and ran a trail up to his throat where I scraped my teeth over his pulse. His fingers slid over my breasts thumbs brushing over me lightly. I dropped my head and moaned. His lips touched my ear. "You are still the most beautiful woman I have ever known." I smiled. My lips pulled at his ear.

I slid my tongue over it and hummed as his hands continued kneading me, teasing me. "You are perfect and you are mine. I love you Itachi Uchiha. I will always love you." I nibbled my way to his chin and then I kissed him. He pulled me in and I was gasping and shaking when he pulled back.

I looked in his eyes. "And, hot you are really hot." I shivered. He laughed softly.

I curled into his side and my hand slid down his chest. I looked at him and smiled, wrapping my hand around him. He groaned and arched into my touch. I really liked that.

I leaned up and kissed his chest then lower I made my way down and slid my mouth over him. He growled and his fingers flinched in my hair. I moved over him slowly. I glanced up and froze. His eyes were so hot. I closed mine and continued my assault. I felt his hand slide between my thighs and I moaned around him. He gripped my hip and hissed; then I felt him touch me. I took my head away and gasped. My hand still sliding over him. I was going to make him just as crazy as he always made me.

He started to arch into my mouth his hand stopped moving inside me and he gripped my behind. I could feel him getting close he tried to stop me but, I stayed his hands. He groaned and fell back. His need was overrunning his senses. It wasn't awful because I loved him and this was the last night we would ever have. I wanted this memory just like I wanted the rest of them. I pulled away slowly and kissed him softly on his flat stomach. He flew at me and I was on my back. He didn't speak. I smiled at him slowly. My body was so hot. I was ready to burn up. He lowered his head to my chest and placed a kiss over my heart. "You are so much more than you should be. It's why I thought this had to be a dream." His lips moved to my ribs and I giggled as he nipped at them and tickled me. He kissed my swollen belly. I was six months now. He whispered against my skin to the baby I couldn't hear him but, his voice was soft and loving. His hands slid over my thighs. He kissed each hip bone and blew a warm breath against me making me hiss. He kissed my thighs and then my knee all the way to my ankles. Every so often his eyes would meet mine. He would hold me in his intensity for a few seconds then he would continue his torture. He kissed his way back up and I trembled. Just one small movement and I was moaning. He nibbled and laved. He used his fingers and his mouth. I rolled and writhed my hands buried in the bedclothes. He held me captive and the heat spread like wild fire. I stopped breathing all together as it culminated and then I screamed. He kept it up until I was just a quivering ball of nerves then slowly moved his way up my body. I didn't have any bones left, they had been turned to slush.

He searched my eyes as he hovered over me. He slid against me and I whimpered; his fingers reached down and picked up my thigh. He slid in slowly. Inch by agonizing inch he was still so much to take. Emotionally and physically. "You are still so small and so hot." His words should have embarrassed me. They didn't but, they should have. No one had ever spoken to me like this. He pulled away and slid back rolling his body as he did making something burn inside me. I gasped and closed my eyes. "No." HIs words were fierce. "Look at me. I want to see it." I opened my eyes. He picked up my other thigh. Slowly deeply he moved within me. All the time his eyes on mine. I whimpered as he rolled against me. "You like that don't you?"

"God Yes." I rasped as he did it again.

"I like the way you sound." He murmured. "I like the way you have to fight for the words." I moaned and touched his arms. My eyes still locked with his. "Tell me what you like Olivia?"

"I…Ohh." He moved so slowly pulling back almost leaving my body then sliding back in so torturously slow. "I like the way you feel…inside…me." I ground out. "So full." I sucked in a ragged breath and my fingers flinched as he stopped so deep inside and rocked forward. I moaned again and shook. "So much. So hot. I'm going to burn up." He let go of my legs and slid his arms around me pulling me up I laid my head on his shoulder and mewled. I tried to tell him more but, it all came out as mush. His hands slid into my hair and he pulled my face back. His eyes were red now. I remembered something about him being able to see better that way. I watched him. He arched up and my head fell back. His lips found my throat. My hands slid around his neck and got tangled in his hair. "You are so beautiful." His lips were on my ear. "You make me feel things I thought were dead." He pulled me back and looked at me. His eyes searching mine. His were filled with so much emotion. He kissed me roughly falling back so I was over him. He moved with me his hands sliding down to my hips. He picked me up and pulled me down. Neither of us willing to see this end we stretched out every single moment. I moaned as waves of ecstasy crashed over me. I fell over on his chest. My nose resting on his collar bone, I just couldn't move anymore. The emotions the depth of it all was just too much for me. I kissed him and felt it as he slid us over I looked up at him now. He moved with a purpose now. I felt myself winding up again, shaking. He closed his eyes and held me close. He froze and whispered my name. His hands braced on either side of my head. He just watched me for the longest time. He smiled softly the sadness was lessening. "It makes it better for you to know it's almost over doesn't it?" I regretted the words as soon as they were out.

He slowly slid to my side and pulled me over his chest. I laid there and watched him. He pushed my hair out over my shoulder. "Olivia." His eyes were soft and filled with sadness. I shook my head.

"No not right now." I sighed. "I already know what's going to happen remember. Just as well as you do, I guess better. I could tell you. Help you."

"I would only use it to help him." He sighed.

"Alright then…" I touched his face. "I don't want to think of that tonight." I slid my fingers over his lips. "Tonight is just about you and me. Not your brother not our lives beyond this place. Just you and I."

"Agreed." He sighed and kissed my forehead. "I love you. I suppose I shouldn't feel that way. We don't even really know one another."

I smiled. "We know. I know you're kind and sweet but, your sense of duty and honor comes before everything except your little brother. I know you want to ensure his happiness. You are doing the best you can for him. That means you have a big heart." I crossed my arms and laid my head on them listening to his heart. "I also know you're a control freak and, you have a bad habit of being right all the time." I looked at him and saw a raised brow. "And I have a feeling you would be really annoying to be around. Always telling me what to do." I took a deep breath and rolled onto my back. He rolled up onto his elbow and looked down at me. A small smile on his lips.

"You…" He brushed the hair back over my ear. "Are selfless. You blush a lot. I may not be the first man you've ever offered yourself to but, I would be willing to bet I am the second." I felt myself blush. He raised a brow. "See." He brushed one cheek. "You are passionate. I think you have a temper." I frowned. "I can just imagine what it would be like if I was there to be right all the time." He smiled and cupped my cheek. "I'll bet you throw things."

"I haven't done that in years." I frowned. He laughed softly.

"But, you did." He leaned down and kissed me gently. "You love your family. And, you love science. It drives you crazy that this is happening and you don't know how so you have spent months trying to figure out how it happened." I watched him and he smiled. He knew he was right. Again. "But, you never questioned that it was happening because you are smart enough to know there are things in this universe that don't make sense." He smiled. "I love you Olivia."

"I love you Itachi." I pulled his lips down to mine slowly. "I will miss you." He kissed me slowly. When he pulled away I cradled his face. "You would be a wonderful father." He closed his eyes and pulled me into his arms.

"And, you will be the perfect mother." He held me and we made love again as much as we could all the time we could spend until it was impossible to do our bodies nothing but, jello. I lay there in his arms. And felt like I was falling asleep. "Do you think you can sleep in a dream?"

"This has never truly been a dream. But, I think I would like to fall asleep in your arms." He whispered. "I will not be here when you wake."

"I know." I felt the tears. His arms around me, he pulled me tight against his chest. His arm lay protectively over our baby. He kissed my hair and sighed.

"Don't cry." He begged. "I don't want that to be the last thing I see." I tried to stop. I didn't want to hurt him. I wiped at my eyes. He sighed and tucked his chin in my shoulder. "Sleep love and know that you will always be in my heart." I felt his breathing slow. I felt myself drifting as well. I twined my hands in his. Wishing that they would be there when I woke.

I sighed and yawned. I opened my eyes slowly and looked out my window. I closed them and wished my heart wasn't breaking. I rolled to my back taking a deep breath. It was then that I realized there was someone beside me and, screamed. I jumped from the bed. "Holy shit."

An eye opened. He frowned. "Am I still dreaming?" "I don't think so." I gasped. "My god you're here." He sat up slowly.

"Yes I am." He looked around. "I assume this is your world." I nodded. "This is a complication."

"You think." I muttered. Then my mind wrapped around the fact that he was here. He was here and he wasn't dead. I threw myself at him. He pulled me into his arms and sighed. I pulled back.

"What?" I closed my eyes as it hit me. "Your brother."

"Yes my brother I have to be there." I frowned.

"You will be." He watched my eyes.

"Yes the stories. The woman that wrote them saw me fighting him so I must end up back there." I nodded. He frowned. "It will only cause you more pain. You'll never know when I will be gone. Every time we sleep it will be a chance I won't be here when you wake." I did cry then but, after a small time I nodded.

"Then we will live every single moment we can until that happens." He looked in my eyes and nodded.

"We will have right now." He smiled. "That will be more than either of us expected." We both decided that it was exactly what we would do.

I looked at him in my bed. Naked. "Hmm. I wonder if we're lucky enough that your pants came with us. I looked around. "Of course not." I smiled. "Well too bad."

"I suppose I will simply be stuck indoors naked with you." He looked around. "That doesn't sound bad." I laughed. "No but, I guess we should find you some. It's a good thing I love big clothes. I walked to the closet and started digging I found a big pair of sweats and a T shirt that said. 'You don't have to pay me I'll be better than you for free.' He raised a brow at that." I sighed. He pulled the close on and I sighed as he covered his beautiful form.

"How can I understand you? I always wondered about that. You speak Japanese." I sighed. "Of course I do speak it but, that is not what my ears are hearing. I am hearing you speaking in English. He shook his head.

"I don't really know. I still think I will wake up in that horribly uncomfortable stone chair I fell asleep in last night when I drugged myself." I shrugged.

"Maybe you will and I will find out I took too much of that home sleep remedy and wake up in the hospital." He frowned.

"You could hurt the baby."

"I took something that wouldn't." I sighed. "Let's just go on the assumption that you may be sleeping but, I am not."

"I don't know how I would be here without my body." Then his head came up. "Unless my chakra is here. Astral projection is a possibility." I nodded. "That could explain why you understand me. I would be speaking whatever you are. I am attuned to your soul." He smiled.

"Yes that might be it." I took his hand and kissed it. "Listen I feel like I am on borrowed time here so I would really like to do all I can to make this something we both get to share." He smiled and pulled me close.

"Sounds good to me." He mumbled looking down at me. He picked me up my legs slid around his waist naturally. Two steps and I was against the wall. His eyes were hooded. He rubbed against me. He was clothed but, I was still very naked. I gasped. "I can think of something I would like to share right now." He reached between us and freed himself. I moaned as he moved. He poured his love out through his soul. I did the same. We kissed each other as if it was the first kiss, the last. I felt his fingers slide between us and my head fell back as I cursed. He laughed softly and kept pushing until he gripped my waist hard and his teeth scraped my shoulder he didn't hurt me but, he growled low and I couldn't imagine a sexier sound. He stood there for a small time, just holding me. I held on to him for dear life. After a time he let me slide to the floor.

He looked down at me and touched my face gently. "Maybe we should take a shower before we go anywhere." I whispered breathlessly. Just him looking at me took my senses.

"That sounds good." He stepped out of his clothes and pulled me up into his arms.

"I could walk."

"Not right now your knees are weak if I let you go you'll fall down."

"Show off." I muttered pointing.

"See already annoyed at my know it all attitude." He kissed my hair and walked in. He set me on the counter and turned on the water. He picked me up and walked in the shower. He set me on my feet and the water hit me. I sighed.

"That feels so good." I smiled. He laughed softly.

"You are very easy to please aren't you." I shrugged. He turned me around and pulled me against him. . He took the shampoo and washed my long hair his fingers burying deep. "Your hair is beautiful it's even darker than mine." I sighed and leaned forward." He rinsed it and did the same with the conditioner. I had closed my eyes but, I felt the sponge slide over one shoulder then the other. As he washed me. His hands slowly following. He pulled up a breast heavy now from the baby and slid the sponge over it. I mumbled as I fell back against him. Then softly over my belly. I sighed as the sponge slid lower. My hand gripped his arm as he made circles with the sponge. "How do you do that?" I whispered.

"What?" He said innocently still working the sponge over me. He finally left that area and washed the rest of me. But, the heat had already started. He reached up and took the shower sprayer loose. He slid it over me washing the soap away. His hands still sliding over my body. As he slid the nozzle over my thighs and higher I gasped.

"Hmm." I could almost hear his mind working. His lips pulled at my ear lobe. "That feels good doesn't it." He slid the nozzle over me again. I sucked in a breath. "I'll have to remember that." He pulled the nozzle away and finished. I was trembling. I had no idea that would happen. I turned and looked at him. Here in my bright shower he was even more beautiful. I washed him as well and decided he should have to suffer a little as well. I slid the sponge down over his hip and rolled it over him. He growled low.

I slid over him, the soap making him slick. He watched me. "If you keep that up. You are going to end up against this wall too woman." He hissed and his eyes closed. I laughed and rinsed him off.

"We can't just have sex all the time." I looked up at him and saw a raised brow. "Okay well I would like to eat too. I'm starving." He looked at me for another moment and he leaned down to me and kissed me. He rinsed himself off then the water turn off then he pulled back slowly.

"Then of course we should feed you." He smiled.

I was going to sit in the chair but, he pulled me into his lap. He grabbed the grapes I had pulled from the fridge and washed. He took one and slid it to my lips. I watched him and took the grape pulling it in with my tongue never breaking the eye contact. He smiled slowly. "You are a very dangerous creature."

I picked up the grapes and popped another in my mouth. I tossed one at him and he caught it. I giggled. Then we played a game where I tried to get as many in his mouth as possible. He just laughed and caught the ones that missed before they could hit the floor and fed them to me. I sighed and laid my head on his shoulder. "Would you meet my family. I would like them to know you." I smiled. "It is odd for them because they know I'm not a one night stand kind of girl. It seems strange to them that they haven't met you."

He leaned down and kissed my brow. "I would love to meet your family."

I smiled. "Great I'm supposed to meet them at the mall for lunch."

"The Mall?"

"It's a place where you go shopping but everything is in one building." He nodded. I put him back in his clothes and found mine. I put on a coat and frowned. "I don't have a coat for you. It is going to be very cold."

I frowned but, formed a plan. "We'll get to the mall early and buy you some things that are more appropriate." He frowned.

"I don't like you spending money on me."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. I have no one to spend it on." I took his hand and walked out the door. He stepped into the cold New York winter and I felt something flare. I looked at him and you could see a blue light form around him.

"Until we get somewhere warm. Would you like me to carry you we can move much more quickly." I laughed.

"Honey we aren't on foot." I pushed a button and the garage opened he watched as my jeep was exposed to the dim light of the cloudy day. "We're going in that."


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

"And, what is that?" He looked at it and frowned.

"It's a machine." I opened the door. "Just get in."

He sat down and looked around. He was silent. I turned the key and it roared to life the heater poured and I leaned over him grabbing the belt. I clicked it into place. He slid his hand into my hair and kissed me. I got lost until I pulled away. I smiled lazily and sighed. "You are spoiling me." I sat down and put on my own belt.

"You deserve to be spoiled." He slid his hand over mine. I let the SUV slide out of the garage and hit the button so it would close. His fingers flinched as I lurched over the snow that had mounded up in front of the door. "Don't worry this thing is pretty safe." I turned onto the highway and we drove to the mall.

He watched everything his sharingan eyes capturing the world and seeming to hold it. "Your world is so different. Cars and the lights that hang over the road changing to tell you what to do. What happens when you disobey them."

"You will get a ticket." I said mildly. "There are cameras on the poles and, if you run the light then you get a ticket and it costs money."

"There are sensors in the cameras to know?" I nodded. "That is incredible." He stepped out and came to her side. "It is slick take my hand." I smiled.

"I guess you don't slip do you." He shook his head and smiled. His eyes faded to black.

"I will trip now though because I am very close to blindness without my sharingan." He sighed. "I assume I can't walk in there with my eyes. I shook my head.

"We'll get you some sun glasses though and then it won't matter." He nodded.

We walked in my arm in his. Once inside we immediately went to a trendy spot to get him some clothes. He picked out black slacks and a black pullover. I smiled. "Are we creating a theme?"

"No." He frowned. "I just like black. I have always worn dark clothing. He sighed. "Would you like me to change it?"

"No." I laughed softly. "It looks good on you."

He looked at me and smiled. "Everything looks good on you." He pulled me close and kissed me in the middle of the store not caring who watched. He pulled away. "But, you look best in nothing at all." I blushed red. That wasn't whispered. A woman an isle away gasped. Her companion who had heard him to, giggled.

"Let's just get them." I sighed. We got to the counter and I saw a very nice pair of sunglasses. I snatched them and set them on the counter with the other stuff. Then I pulled out my debit card and paid the woman she watched Itachi with hungry eyes. It made me want to snarl. We went to the bathroom. I snatched open the door to the family one just one big bathroom. I closed the door and locked it. "Okay now you can change and we'll put the old clothes in the bag."

I turned to help and he was pulling his pants up. He looked at me and smiled, he stepped to me his chest still bare. I looked down and frowned. "Oh my god you're barefoot." I sighed. "How did no one notice." He laughed and grabbed the shirt, pulling it on and took the glasses. His eyes were red again and he put them on.

"Much better." He sighed relaxing. He didn't like not being able to see. We walked out and went to a shoe store and bought some loafers. He walked out looking every bit the tall dark and handsome stranger.

He took my face and kissed me. I was lost for a few moments then, we walked towards the food court. I was famished. I hadn't eaten anything but, those damn grapes and they were not lasting. My stomach growled. He grinned. "We have to get you something to eat."

I smiled. "I'm pretty hungry." I looked. "Hey there's my brother and my Mom." I waved. They waved back and went to sit.

"Hey Livs." Her brother hugged her. Then her Mom.

"So who is this?" My mother looked up at the tall man beside me. He took the glasses off and slid them over his hair. He had bound it before they had left the house. My mother smiled and her eyes widened a bit.

"This is Itachi." I said it then I frowned. My brother had gone from curious to incredulous. His eyes slid over the man beside me and incredulity moved into disbelief and then shock. He took the offered hand a little reluctantly and shook it then sat down and frowned at him.

"Itachi huh?" I looked at him warningly. He raised a brow at me. Itachi saw this and sighed.

"Yes that is my name. It is the name of a man in my home country of Japan. He is in a legend where he redeems his dark past by sacrificing himself to save his country from war. It is common enough name now, even though it actually means weasel. He laughed softly. "I suppose it doesn't sound all that noble."

I looked at Charlie and sighed. "I know what your thinking just get over it."

"Right." He frowned and looked away. My mom didn't miss the exchange.

Itachi looked at me. I smiled. "We'll go and get the food." She grabbed her brother's arm and drug him away.

They got out of ear shot. Her brother looked at her. "What the hell is going on Livs?"

"He's not who you think he is."

"Tell that to him." He pointed. "He is a damn good likeness. Is he one of those wack jobs that dresses up like the characters."

"Does he sound like a wack job?"

"No not really." I nodded. "No Livs what he sounds like is the real man. He looks like Itachi."

"Well he is, sort of. Remember I asked you if they ever based those characters off of real people well he is one of them." He frowned.

"So he's Japanese then." I nodded. "Hell Livs this is just damn weird."

"I realize that." I said softly.

"Is he the father of your baby." I nodded. "Do you love him." I smiled and nodded. "Geez sis alright."

Her brother ordered the food for him and I ordered for everyone else. I took it back to the table where Itachi was charming my mother with his smile and those damn black eyes. She was eating out of his hand by the time we sat down. "Itachi was just telling me that he thought you were a dream because you were simply too perfect to be real." She raised a brow. "Wasn't that sweet?" I rolled my eyes.

He took my hand and I sat beside him. My brother watched him the entire meal. Itachi just smiled at him. They ate pizza which he raved over. I laughed at him as he took several bites and moaned and groaned at it. My mother laughed. She just couldn't imagine never eating pizza.

They talked and he avoided anything from my brother easily. After the food. I stood and my mother drug me away. I looked back at him with my brother and sighed. That could be bad.

"So this is the man you have been with all this time. Why are we just now meeting him?" She frowned.

"He lives in Japan Mom. I didn't think I'd ever see him again. We live in different worlds. He's only here for a short time." She sighed.

"So you created a child with this man and you have no intention of having a relationship with him." I looked away so she wouldn't see my pain.

"It isn't that I don't want to. It's that I can't Mom he can't neither of us is capable of the kind of relationship you are talking about. We love each other and we both love the baby. But, we can't be anything more than what we are. It simply isn't possible." I tried to hide the tears.

"You love him don't you."

"Yes and he loves me but, it doesn't matter Mom. Please just let this be." She pulled me into her arms.

"Okay honey okay. Wait he's not married is he?"

"No Mom he's not married." I took a deep breath.

"Oh good." I sighed. After the food we wandered the mall and shopped for a while. Itachi touched me constantly his hand in mine. A hand on my belly. I watched him and smiled. I wondered if he would be this way if time wasn't so precarious for us.

They headed out to my jeep. "Do you mind if I try to drive?" I frowned. He touched my face and smiled. "I promise to be careful." I just couldn't say no. I handed him the keys. He smiled and kissed me his fingers sliding into my hair. I sighed and leaned against him.

We got in and he turned the key. He turned on his eyes and happily drove it out of the lot. I watched him as we drove and smiled. He was driving as if he had done it his whole life. He even reached up and touched the button to open the garage door. He slid in and put the jeep in park and stepped out.

I narrowed my eyes. "How did you do that?" He smiled and watched me with those eyes. He waited and watched me. "That's what they do isn't it they allow you to copy what I do that's why you watched me driving so closely." He nodded.

He pulled me up tight and kissed me. We went inside. I turned on the TV and he pulled me into his arms and we watched TV he was fascinated. I started to drift and my eyes flew open. He smiled at me. "Sleep love I'm not tired you can rest." I let my eyes close slowly. It felt so nice here in his arms.

I did sleep. I woke in bed. He was gone. I looked around and felt panic set in but, I heard the shower and I sighed. I walked to the door and watched him. He looked back at me and smiled. I removed my clothes and he held out his hand. I stepped in and he pulled me back against him. We stood there the hot water spraying over us. He just held me. "I have never allowed myself this kind of closeness." He whispered. "I was far too dangerous to be around but, here I am safe. I can be myself. I don't have to worry someone is out to get me."

"Not here." I sighed and leaned my head back.

"It feels strange to not worry about enemies around every corner." He slid her hair back and kissed her softly.

"You are tempted to try and stay aren't you?" He closed his eyes.

"It was never up to me. But, my mind does think about the simplicity of this life here with you." He sighed. "It isn't possible but, I wish for more than I deserve."

She closed her eyes and let herself cry here in the shower he didn't have to know.

He kissed her and touched her. They ended up in bed after the water was cool. They lay there reluctant to sleep. He kissed her and sighed. "You can't stay awake forever."

"I know." He sighed.

"Sleep I'll watch over you." I whispered.

"It won't work that way for me my dear if I am to leave I will leave whether you are watching or not." He kissed her hand and closed his eyes. "I will pray that I am here but, if not then know that I love you. Tell our daughter I loved her too. Even though I hadn't met her."

I laid down and cried. He held me and whispered to me until we both drifted away with exhaustion.

I woke a kiss on my shoulder. I looked at him and smiled. "You're still here."

He smiled. "Yes I was a little surprised as well."

As the days went on we grew less and less terrified. Our daughter grew in size. When I was eight and a half months we started to hope he might be there to see the baby born.

We lived each day to its fullest. Living for the moment. I was home on leave for the baby so I didn't even have to go to work. We just spent all our time together and even argued a little. It was like having a family.

I was in the kitchen making eggs and my water broke. I gasped. Itachi was there in a second. "Okay let's get you in the car." I let him lead me, he drove us and we arrived just the contractions started getting heavy. He was with me through it all.

I groaned at the pain. He frowned he really didn't like me hurting. When everyone left for a moment he looked at me and his eyes spun. He touched my face. "Olivia you don't feel the pain." I sagged.

"Oh that's very nice." He smiled.

When it came time I pushed and, pushed. His lips were at my ear. "Come on baby one more big push." I pushed holding his hand as tight as I could and felt the baby rush out. Everyone clapped and I smiled tiredly. They took the baby and swaddled her. "Here is your daughter." They handed her to Itachi and he looked down at her. "Hello beautiful." He smiled and, handed her to me.

"What do you think about the world little Camellia?" She watched me with her dark eyes and even darker hair.

He sat down and watched us. Everyone left the room slowly to leave the parents to new family member.

He smiled and took the baby when I yawned. "I'm so tired." I sighed.

"Sleep love." He kissed me gently. "I'll watch over her." I nodded and let my eyes fall shut.

I woke and frowned. The room was empty. I sat up slowly and looked around the room. The door opened and my mother came in. She looked around and frowned. "What happened to Itachi?" I froze.

"What do you mean?" I said softly, dread filling me.

"He was in here. He was so tired he fell asleep with the baby in his arms. I took her and covered him up I know he was here." I fell back to the bed and tried to gain some kind of composure. She stepped to me and handed me Cami. "Here I'll go and look for him."

I just nodded knowing she wouldn't find him it was finally time for him to go back and finish things. I looked into our daughter's face and kissed her forehead. "It was always a miracle but, at least he got to see you." I smiled. "That's all we really wanted. Then I cried and cried. I cried for a very long time. But, life goes on. Even if you don't want it too.

Andrea let her go and wiped away the tears. She wrapped her arms around Olivia and cried with her. She had told her it was painless. She was wrong. She was glad Sasuke hadn't had to see that. It would have caused him a great deal of pain to see that. To see the happiness that he had taken from his brother.

When the dreams happened it seemed to be her will controlling the outcome. She wanted him to see his daughter so he did. She could feel the will. She may be able to summon without knowing it. That may be her ability. It was unconscious this need to have him with her. But, destiny could not give up it's hold on him because if Madara was right then things needed to happen the way they did for everyone to end up where they needed to be for the story to go on. For life to go on.

She walked out the door and Cam sat on the porch. Andrea sat beside her. "Hey."

"Hello." She smiled a little. "Are you done?"

"Yeah." Andrea sighed and leaned against the young woman. "Don't worry your Mom will be alright." She nodded.

"I know." She smiled a little. "I can't stay here much longer though. It's going to upset her."

"What do you mean why?'

"I'm starting to feel like this isn't enough I get angry at the people around me. I am really strong. I have to be so careful not to hurt someone." Andrea watched her and frowned.

"No we don't want to hurt anyone."

"I would never just turn into a murderer." She sighed. "You don't have to worry about that but, this world isn't where I belong." She looked at me her eyes red and filled with sorrow. "I want to be a ninja. I think I'd be good at it."

"What about your Mom and your uncle and grandmother. Are you sure you want to leave them." She looked out at the snow.

"I am hoping I can talk my mother into coming with me. With Madara I could come back and visit right. He would do that?" She looked at me. "Don't you think?" She frowned. "I can't really like him. At least not right now. When I think of what he did to my father. It makes me so angry. He caused a lot of this you know?"

"Yes I think he would do that. I have never heard him say it but, I think he feels very badly for that." Andrea smiled and stood. "I doesn't help much I know. I have a hard time sometimes too forgiving but, we don't live in a world where you can judge I have my own demons. I can't hate him for having his own. When you want to talk to him just use this." She pulled a small scroll and handed it to her. "It will call Madara too you and he will bring you to mine and your uncle's house." She nodded and put the small scroll in her pocket.

"Thank you." She sighed and stood. "You should go."

Andrea stood and nodded. "Okay well I'll see you soon." She hugged Cam and then pulled up her hands. She was gone.

Andrea sighed. She closed her eyes and shook her head slowly. Arms wrapped around her comforting arms. "Are you alright?

"No." She sighed and leaned back. "No I am not alright. That could have been me." She closed her eyes and turned into his chest. He pulled her close. "I love you." She leaned up and kissed him her fingers slid into his hair. She deepened the kiss. He groaned and his fingers dug into her rear and picked her up. She slid back onto the table. Her legs wrapped around him. He leaned forward and poured his pain into that moment.

"Now." She whispered.

"The kids could come home."

"I don't care." She rasped. Sasuke looked at her he saw the near panic in her eyes. He didn't question her sorrow or her need. They had been together too long for him to do that. He pulled her into his arms and wrapped her legs around him.

"Come my love." He kissed her deeply and carried her to bed. "I don't want to be interrupted." He mumbled against her throat. She just clung to him. He took her to bed and tried to assuage her fear.

He looked down at her and sighed that night after everyone had gone to bed. "Now would you like to tell me what brought that on?" He ran a finger over her brow.

"Not that I'm complaining." He smiled. "You will never hear me complain." He smiled. "But, you were very upset."

"Yes." She sighed. "I saw her relationship with Itachi." Andrea closed her eyes and buried her face in his shoulder. "It was hard."

He looked haunted. "What did you find out?"

"I think she's a natural summoner. Her will seems to be the catalyst. She wanted Itachi to be there long enough to see their daughter. So he was there." She sighed.

He closed his eyes. "If I hadn't murdered him he would be here now."

"You know that's not true. He was so sick." She touched his face. "You know I'm right because you can hear him."

He leaned down and curled around her. "I won't give up there has to be a way to fix this." He frowned.

"Cam took the scroll to ask for Madara." He nodded.

"I thought she might."

Cam looked at the small scroll. "What's that?"

"It will summon Madara."

"You want to go to that world don't you?"

"I don't want to leave you." She sighed.

"You have to do what's best for you." She smiled. "Just yourself. Don't worry about me."

"I want you to go with me." She frowned. "Yes mother, I want you to go. You would like it there."

"I don't think so they don't even have cars baby." She frowned. "I really don't want to live with out cars and microwaves." She grinned. "Itachi told me those were two things he'd miss the most. Well other than me and you." She grinned.

"But, I don't want to leave you all alone."

"Honey I am not alone." She sighed.

"Yes you are. Grandmother moved to France with Phillip. You don't have anyone please come with me. I'll be nervous without you."

"No you won't be but, I appreciate you saying that. "All right but, I'm not staying." Cam hugged her.

"Thanks Mom." She packed a bag. Olivia packed one as well. She sighed. They stood in the living room they had closed everything up and locked it tight. She took the scroll and slid it open on the floor. Then she stood back and sighed.

Madara stood there in a suit and tie. "This is most inconvenient." He sighed heavily. "I was in the middle of a meeting."

"I'm sorry." Cam frowned.

"It's alright my dear. I'm just not used to being a taxi service. And, we both know I'm not all that nice a person so we'll just take care of this then I can return from now on your mother can summon you. When she learns how."

"Why would I be able to do that?"

"If you could summon Itachi from another world to create her I'm certain you can manage taking yourself and her." He touched them and Cam closed her eyes. They landed in street in front of Sasuke's home.

He nodded to Carrie and was gone. Cam frowned. "Well let's go I guess." Carrie walked forward.

"Hey honey you must be the new Uchiha." She grinned. "What a trip." She sighed. "Come on honey let's go and get you settled in. You must be Olivia."

Olivia nodded. "Well yes. This is my daughter."

"Camellia. I know my daughter's name is Orchid." She grinned.

"Very cute." She smiled.

"Hello Camellia." Naruto smiled standing next to her uncle.

She knew who he was too.

"Hello."

The group of children stopped. Michael and Kanashimi had heard of her. Orchid looked at her and shook her head. "God you guys are like cookie cutters. I have to go home but, I'll see you tomorrow. She ran to the young woman and said hello then ran home. Michael and Kanashimi walked forward and greeted her. Minato was frozen.

He just watched her.

Naruto looked at him. "Minato come and meet Camellia." He took a step and then another.

Kanashimi watched him and raised a brow. He had never seen his best friend look so out of sorts he wasn't afraid of anything but, suddenly he looked like he might fall to pieces. He just kept watching Cam and his blue eyes were filled with wonder. Michael rolled his eyes and pulled his kinsman away. "Come on we need to talk to Andrea don't we?"

"Uh yeah I guess." Sasuke saw the same thing and grabbed Naruto. He looked at them and back at him. Naruto smiled.

"Minato as the son of the Hokage you should be the one that shows Cam how to move around the village." He looked at his father and nodded dumbly. They turned and walked away.

Cam watched this young man and frowned. He looked like he was ready to pass out. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm okay." He mumbled. "Come on let's go see the village." He turned away and grabbed her hand without thinking. His heart stopped as her warm hand enfolded in his. He let it go. "Just come on."

She watched him and smiled. He was cute. His blond hair and dark blue eyes. And, he was nervous around her too. Did he like her? She had such a hard time making friends because they all seemed to sense she was different but, here she had family and they knew she was different but, they were too it made her feel safe. She trotted to his side. "So Do you live at the Hokage's mansion." She took his hand and looked around. "This is really neat."

He looked at their joined hands and smiled. "Yeah it is I'd like to see your world too though. I wish I could ride in a car. I hear about it and it sounds neat."

"It's overrated. This is much more fun. Race Ya." She took off and moved as fast as she could pushing chakra into her feet and she laughed as he caught up and slid past her. She ran till she was so tired she just fell over. He tripped over top of her and they both sprawled in the sun.

He watched her as they lay there trying to remember how to breathe again. "I'm sorry you had to grow up without your Dad. I never even met him but, I hear a lot about him."

"It's alright." She sighed. "I got to meet him." She smiled. "He's tall."

"Do you think they could figure out a way for him to be alive again?" He sighed and looked out at the village. It lay before them at the bottom of the hill they were on.

"I don't want to get my hopes up." She said softly. They lay there for a small time then they headed for the village it was getting late. Minato walked her into the house and nodded to Sasuke. Then he turned and ran as fast as he could home.

Naruto grabbed him at the door. "So son. What do you think?"

"Of what?" He looked up at his dad.

"Well of Cam of course."

"Dad I really don't want to talk about girls with you." He frowned. "Seriously. You are not asking me this."

"Ah come on I had a terrible crush on Lady Haruno when I was your are age." Minato made a terrible face.

"Lady Haruno but, she's married to Sai."

"She wasn't always married to him." He raised his brows suggestively.

"Did Uncle Sasuke get mad, I always thought Lady Haruno liked him when you were little."

"He didn't care then and, he did know but, Sakura never liked me." He shrugged. Naruto sat back and smiled. "And, of course that was before I realized that your mother was the most beautiful woman in the world." He smiled at the arms that wrapped around his neck.

"Nice save Dad." He laughed. "I'm going to bed." He ran from the room.

He pulled Hinata down into his arms. "Hey there." He grinned down at her.

"You shouldn't harass him." She reached up and touched his face.

"He really liked Cam." He raised his brows.

"Well that isn't all that surprising she looks just like the rest of them. She's beautiful." She looked at him and smiled.

He turned her so she sat more firmly in his lap. His fingers slid into her hair. "I adore you." He grinned.

"Are you sure you don't wish I had pink hair." She watched him and smiled a little.

"I always loved black hair." He buried his fingers in her hair and kissed her deeply. She instantly shivered and slid herself closer.

"I always loved you." She whispered. He smiled and picked her up sliding her legs around his waist. His fingers slid to her bottom and pulled her against him. She gasped and fell back. He watched her and felt his pulse quicken so many years and he had never gotten tired of touching her. He stood pulling her up with him. She slung her arms around his neck and, laid her head on his shoulder. "Are we going to sleep now." She yawned and kissed his throat.

"Eventually." He said seductively.

He carried her to the bed and laid her down following her. He stretched out over her. "You know I was thinking." "About what." She murmured as his fingers slid into her hair.

"Another baby." He smiled. "You know Carrie and Kiba have three kids. So does Sasuke."

"You know." She gasped as his hands slid lower. "That sounds lovely. I would certainly love the idea of trying." He laughed softly.

Kiba looked at his daughter and frowned. She was looking out the window again. "What is she looking at?" She didn't have to leave for her mission for another hour.

"She's probably watching for Michael." He frowned.

"Why?"

She laughed and curled her arms around him. "She's beautiful. He is sweet and adorable."

"He's Madara's son." He frowned.

"Madara isn't the bad guy anymore. He saved my life remember." Kiba snorted.

"Madara is in love it makes him act like the good guy I'm not stupid I know what he's capable of even if you don't." She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Oh he's not that bad."

"If you really believe that just ask Naruto what happened to his parents. Or the other thousands that man tormented or tortured. Oh yeah you can't they're all dead already. I do not want my daughter having a crush on someone like that." He frowned.

Carrie narrowed her eyes. "You will not blame that wonderful young boy for his father's sins. I had to live with that kind of pain and I refuse to allow you to do it. Keba I love you but, if you don't want to sleep with Akamaru I suggest you take that back."

He dropped his head. "I give. I sure as hell don't want that to happen again." He sighed.

Her arms wrapped around him. "Listen. They are so young. It's not as if he's asking for her hand. She has a crush. He's a sweet boy the worst you have to fear is a kiss." He shivered and growled low. "Down boy." She slipped around his front and looked up into his beautiful eyes. "All kisses don't exactly mean what ours did you know sometimes their harmless."

He rolled his eyes. "Not in a teenage boy."

"Well you might be right." She frowned a little. "I remember teenage boys."

"Oh really." She looked at him and laughed at his narrowed eyes. "I had friends. You are such a dog. Possessive and pushy."

"You like me possessive." He nipped at her throat and she sighed.

"Yes it's the pushy I'm griping about." He laughed softly. "Just trust your daughter to be the independent girl she's always been. Also she's so shy around him she's much too scared to make a move."

"Thank god she isn't like you."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" He raised a brow.

"You had me panting after you like a lost puppy." She raised her brows.

"I don't remember it exactly that way." She frowned.

"I still have a hard time just looking at the Kazekage without thinking about murder."

She laughed. "You had better continue to try."

"I know you think he could kill me."

"I know he could but, he's so sweet he puts up with your bad temper." She sighed. "He never even kissed me."

"He wanted to."

"Really?" She raised her brows. "Hmm." She tapped her chin. "When did you say he was coming again?" He growled and she laughed and kissed him. He pulled her as tight as he could in her expectant state.

"You would think you two could at least wait for one to arrive before begin working on the next one." They jumped at Shino.

"The children are ready. Your daughter has been waiting to say goodbye." He just watched them.

Carrie blushed and shivered never really comfortable around Shino. She was always afraid one of those damn bugs would get loose.

"Ah hell Shino you could have cleared your throat or something."

"I did twice you are oblivious." Keba sighed.

"Come on let's just get outside." They walked out and the children stood with their sensei for this outing. Neji was looking at Michael and he looked at Camellia and raised a brow. Keba rolled his eyes. "I guess with all of these Uchiha's we don't have to worry about Sasuke being the only one anymore. His other two will start reproducing soon enough." He muttered.

"You know talking like that could get you in a very precarious place Keba." He flinched. His head dropped.

"How the hell do you creep up on me like that Andrea." He looked at the pretty redhead beside him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch 5**

"**You are so busy talking you don't see what's around you." She said slowly. Her eyes were a bit narrow. Keba knew exactly what this woman was capable of and even though she was just about the sweetest woman on earth next to his own wife… Speaking ill of her husband was a good way to end up playing puppet for her for the rest of the day. **

**He remembered a time when he had made the mistake of speaking very badly of him once. He had been angry and, Carrie had been in the sand. He hadn't really meant it but, he was pissed. Sasuke was all happy and, Keba was miserable. Sasuke had been gone. This was a very long time ago. Orchid was only a couple of months old. **

**He watched Sasuke kiss his wife and his heart longed for that contact. He had been sitting with Akamaru a few minutes later and, had opened his big fat mouth. "I don't understand it Akamaru. I'm a good guy I never betrayed the damn village. I didn't betray Carrie I was only doing what I thought was safest for her. That damn Sasuke he's a criminal a murderer…" Akamaru whined. "Shut up don't defend him. He's a jerk and he's selfish. Why the hell does he deserve to be happy?" **

"**Because he wasn't stupid enough to make decisions for me." He closed his eyes as he felt the fire burning into his back. Then he had stood not meaning too. Akamaru whined again. "Shut up or you'll be beside him." The dog made a hasty retreat. **

**Keba looked at him. "Traitor." He snapped. "What the hell are you doing Andrea?" He turned slowly like he was on strings. **

"**I think you need to think about some things in the quiet, for a while." She slid him out over the water slowly. He dangled above the water unable to move. For the next forty eight hours he dropped by degrees into the freezing water. He couldn't even scream because she told him to be quiet. He was just stuck. **

**He watched from very close to drowning as Sasuke walked to the end of the dock. "Keba what the hell are you doing out there?"**

**Andrea walked beside him. She smiled and let him go. He fell into the water and scrambled out. When he reached the bank he was near freezing. She took her husband's hand and kissed it. "He was just thinking honey." He raised his brows and looked at them deciding it best to leave it alone.**

**Yes he remembered exactly what it meant to do that.**

**He sagged. "Yeah, yeah you're never going to let that go are you?" He laughed at her. She raised a brow.**

"**No." She walked past him to her son and kissed his wild hair. This son was the spitting image of his father. The other two were a combination of both parents but, this one seemed to just be him in miniature. **

**He walked to his daughter and smiled. "Hey honey. Are you ready?"**

"**More than ready." He frowned. **

"**This isn't because of Michael is it?" She flushed at her father. **

"**Number one I'm excited because I'm going on a mission. Number two I refuse to talk about boys to you." She mumbled and kissed his cheek. Dawn ran forward and slipped under her. She trotted away atop the massive dog. Being deaf had not stopped her from becoming a wonderful ninja dog. As soon as she had come back to this world she had flourished. Her pale red coat was the color of fire now her blue eyes were beautiful and full of intelligence. She couldn't hear but, she made up for it with her other senses and her chakra control was better than any other of the dogs. She was great. **

**Keba was very glad she had her. She would keep her safe. Neji nodded to the children. "Alright now we are meeting Kakashi outside the village close to the border of the land of fire then we will head on to the mist village. To meet with the delegates for the council we are escorting the Mizukage back to the Leaf village as a favor to her." Michael was silent just listening he was new to the idea of team work beyond working with his father but, he wasn't against it. He was excited to be able to just be himself. **

**Andrea smiled. "I adore you my son." He rolled his eyes. She laughed and kissed him. Sasuke leapt in and landed with the twins. **

**Tenchi and Hikari hugged him. "Little brother is growing up." **

"**Geez could you two give it a rest?" Kanashimi sighed. **

"**I'm sorry little brother." Hikari ruffled his hair. "One of these days you are going to be just like Dad." Tenchi elbowed him. "Well without the moment of Grr." He shrugged.**

**Sasuke rolled his eyes. They finally got out of there and were on their way, out of the village. **

**Orchid was really glad she hated the way her Dad kept trying to put himself between her and Michael. It was ridiculous.**

**She was fourteen. She had a right to like who she wanted. She frowned. "What are you thinking with that furrowed brow?" **

"**Nothing, I guess." She hated the blush she felt. **

"**You looked so angry." **

"**It's just my Dad he's really…"**

"**Yeah I know. Parents are all the same." Michael smiled. **

**She really doubted his dad bothered him about which girls he liked but, she nodded. "Mine are pretty great but, my Mom is terrified that I'm going to die if I get a scratch." **

"**Right." She laughed. They jumped through the trees. Dawn leapt forward as fast as the rest of them. Neji scanned the forest around them. He had been sent on this mission because Kabuto was still out there somewhere. He was carrying two Uchiha's it was not a time when he wanted to be caught off guard.**

**They traveled through the day and then settled into camp. Minato told everyone a story of when he went with his Dad and Uncle Sasuke to stop a nasty man that thought he was going to take the fox. **

**Everyone was riveted except Neji who had been there. They all listened and had a good time. Then they slept. Michael was asleep. Orchid lay over top of Dawn her fingers strayed through the dog's fir. "He's beautiful." She used sign language to speak to her. Dawn closed her eyes and sighed. Her way of saying she agreed but, wasn't sure what the heck to do about it. **

**He was leaning against Dawn's side. His eyes closed his dark brows were perfect. She wanted to touch him. She flopped down and closed her eyes. Oh hell. She should just be glad to be close to him. **

**Michael opened his eyes slowly. He looked at her. She was pretty. Her eyes were so different. The giant dog opened her eyes and watched him. Her tail flopped softly and she flicked an ear. He brought up his hands and spoke to her. "How long have you been together?"**

**She looked at him and he let his eyes spin. He looked at her and smiled. "Do I have to sign."**

**The dog stood and her tail pulled up over her back. "No that's not necessary. I do have a question to ask?"**

"**What is that?" He sat down. **

"**What are you here to do?" Her eyes were sparking with something dangerous.**

"**Are you worried about me?" **

"**I know your father." Michael sighed. **

**He nodded. "I see." He frowned. "I know what my father did, he took me away and told me about all of it from killing my uncle to what he did to Naruto and his parents. All the rest of them. Every dirty evil thing he ever did." He sighed. "I love my father but, I don't know what to do. How do I look at him knowing what he did." He hadn't spoken to anyone but, he could tell her. "My mother has no idea. She knows the barest minimum." **

"**She wants it that way she doesn't want to know what he did in his past life." She laid down and put her head in his lap. "If you were her would you want to know? She loves your father. **

"**Yes she does. So do I." He smiled a little. "I don't want to be my father. If that was what you were worried about." **

**They sat there and talked for a small time. Then she was tired so she told him to get some sleep. He let go of his eyes and felt exhausted they had talked too long he could use his eyes well but, he had never really done this for a long time so he was really tired.**

**He leaned back and closed his eyes. A hand slid down into his hair. He glanced up and looked at Orchid she was asleep. Her arm had fallen down Dawn's side. It slid into his hair. **

**He didn't see any reason to wake her. He just let himself drift. **

**Orchid woke slowly her fingers threading through satin hair slowly. She didn't do it on purpose. Her eyes opened and she looked into dark blue eyes and a half smile. "Good morning." He whispered. She jerked away and sat up. **

"**Sorry I didn't do that on purpose." **

"**I didn't say you did." **

**She frowned. He didn't know what she was so upset about. He stood. "I'm going to go and check with Neji." He was gone and she dropped her head. **

"**Thanks for letting me do that." She sighed unhappily. Dawn opened an eye and looked at her rolling her eyes. "You could have woken me up." A raised brow was her response. Dawn was no help at all.**

**They all headed out. Minato leapt ahead he needed to think. They landed near the edge of the land of fire. Kakashi waited with the other members of his group. Hikari and Tenchi were with him. Kanashimi frowned. "Why are you two here?" **

"**Well little brother this is part of our mission." He rolled his eyes. They just wanted to check up on him. He jumped ahead angry. Minato sighed he looked at Orchid. She nodded and leapt after him. **

"**Kanashimi wait." She jumped to his side. **

"**I don't like them freakin' following me." **

"**They aren't following you." **

"**Yes they are this is my mission. And, here they are checking up on me." Orchid sighed and looked away.**

"**They are worried that's all." She looked at him and frowned. "You have got to remember Kabuto he is still out there and he is looking for an Uchiha to take over." She took his face. "You can't blame them for being worried." **

**He sat down and frowned. "I guess." **

"**Just give them a break." She smiled. "We just need to prove that we can handle ourselves." He nodded…**

**Neji stiffened. Michael stood and frowned. Dawn snarled and leapt toward the children. Tenchi's head spun and she screamed for her brother and jumped. **

**Kanashimi frowned. "I feel something. It's dirty." He pulled at Orchid and set her behind him. "Something's coming." **

"**Hello." He frowned at the man, well sort of.**

"**Are you Kabuto?" **

"**Ah well at one point I was called that. I am more myself now than I was to start with." He smiled and his tongue slid out in a really creepy way. **

"**Yeah you're him." Kanashimi frowned. **

"**Well you have far too much company I just wanted to see all of you to choose which one of you I like the best." He smiled again it was pretty creepy.**

"**Okay that's officially gross." Orchid snarled and tried to get around Kanashimi. He held her back. **

**People burst from the trees. Kakashi landed in front with Neji Hikari and Tenchi on either side. Michael landed with Minato. **

"**Ah look at this." He watched them all his tongue flicking out like the snake he was. Then his eyes settled on Michael. "Oh my look at you. And who do you belong to?" **

**Michael's eyes flashed silver. "Isn't that lovely? Well time to go; thank your father for me for making so many of you." He was gone.**

**Michael looked at the empty space where he was and frowned. "I assume that was Kabuto." **

"**Yes." Kakashi's hand was on his shoulder. "He's gone so we'll just move on with the mission." He shared a look with Neji and they moved out quickly. **

**Everyone was very quiet and watchful. Orchid stayed close to Kanashimi they had grown up together he was like a brother to her just as Minato was she was terrified for him…she kept looking back at Michael, worried for him too. **

**Camellia looked at Sasuke and frowned. "What?"**

"**I'm sorry my dear. My brother was thinking out loud. I was simply listening." He smiled. "He adores you."**

"**I wish you wouldn't tell me things like that." Her eyes looked devastated. "It hurts to know that he is gone. Please don't let my mother hear those things." **

"**Of course not dear. I'm sorry. He is as well." She sat down and sighed throwing a rock into the water. **

"**Never mind I think I'm just frustrated. Everyone else has trained and been in this life all their lives but, I don't really know anything. My eyes are the only thing I have." **

"**We intend to fix that." Sasuke smiled. "You are going to have a teacher." **

"**I assumed you would be my teacher." **

"**Unfortunately you have just proven I am too emotionally involved to be objective about you." He touched her face. "You are going to be taught by someone that should be able to teach you the ninja arts and I think you will get along with her. And, we will have another teacher for your summoning powers we think you inherited from your mother." Camellia smiled. **

"**Are you ready kid?" She turned and looked up at Shikamaru. **

"**You are my teacher? Shikamaru Sensei." He nodded. **

"**Yep." He leaned down at tapped her on the nose. "Sasuke thinks I would be able to keep up with your mind. I don't know yet but, we're going to give it a shot. I have two months before I have to go back to the sand and my wife so I'll be with you until then. After that I believe we have another teacher for you." She smiled and let him lead her away. She broke away for a moment and ran back to Sasuke to hug him. "Thank you Uncle…Father. I love you." **

"**Oh we love you too." He said softly his brother's emotions high. How had he been so damn cold all those years he was crying inside his mind right now. Sasuke sighed and watched her walk away. "We are going to find a way for you to be out of my mind." **

"**It is impossible." **

"**So is my life." **

"**Good point." **

"**We need a body." **

"**Kabuto has your body."**

"**Does he have my body or a facsimile?" **

"**I think we should find out. It is certainly possible." Sasuke leapt away. He walked in and his wife was standing in front of the sink. Itachi slid to the back and turned into himself as his brother's mind turned intimate. He slid his arms around Andrea. **

**She sighed and leaned back. "I never get tired of your arms." **

"**You know everyone is gone house to ourselves. Big empty house. Lonely girl." **

"**What makes you think I'm lonely Mr. Uchiha?"**

"**You're not now Mrs. Uchiha." He kissed her throat. She sighed and her head fell to his shoulder. **

"**Mmm." She glanced at him. "You are still the sexiest man I have ever seen." She turned in his arms. "Well husband you said this house was empty. Why don't we take advantage what in the world are you waiting for?" **

"**You took the words right out of my mouth." He pulled her up into his arms and walked towards the bedroom with purpose. She pulled his face down and kissed him deeply. They made it to the living room floor….**

**Olivia watched as Camellia wandered away with the man with the pony tail. Shikamaru Nara that was his name. She was going to be a ninja. "Oh Itachi I hope this was the right thing to do." **

**She turned. "It was." She saw the smiling face of Sakura. "She belongs here; this is her home." **

"**You sound like you really love this place." **

"**I do." **

"**You must have grown up with them all." Sakura nodded. **

"**You never read any of the stories they wrote." She shook her head. **

"**I saw Sasuke fight with Itachi I never wanted to see anything else." Sakura sighed unhappily. **

"**I can imagine not. I'm sorry about that." She shook her head. "We never knew or it never would have happened."**

"**I know that." She tried to be brave. "I'm tired I think I'll get some sleep. Is she safe with him?" **

"**What Shikamaru; sure. He's just taking her to do shuriken and kunai training, chakra control things like that. He wanted her to be able to train at night so she wouldn't have to show how far behind she is. She'll catch up quickly I promise by the time he's done she'll be right up there with her kinsman. She is Itachi's daughter after all." Olivia smiled.**

"**He was amazing." She blushed a little as an errant thought slipped through. **

**Sakura grinned. "I can imagine. Okay time for me to go home. I'll see you later." She was gone. Olivia went inside and laid down as her eyes closed she felt herself drift, she was exhausted. **

**She stood and looked out at the night sky. She was dreaming of the place she had seen with him so long ago. **

"**I miss you. Oh God I miss you." She knelt down and wept.**

"**Olivia." His voice was soft. **

"**I know I'm dreaming now." She moaned. **

**A finger drifted down her cheek wiping the tear away. "Then I must be too. My brother and his wife were….well I just didn't want to be there it is painful to see him love her and know that you are here so close." **

**Olivia rolled up and looked at him. "Are you really hear?"**

'**I don't know love.' He sighed. **

**He slid her to the ground slowly. "But, I don't intend to waste it. Sasuke may not survive if he talks in his sleep though." He slammed his mouth into hers and moaned. "Oh god you taste just like I remember." **

"**Shut up." She moaned and kissed him again. He ripped at her clothes and she at his. They came together in a frenzy. He closed his eyes and tried to control himself. She urged him on but, he held her steady. **

"**Wait a moment love." He ground out. His fingers slid between them. She gasped and arched up. He started to move. He knew this was not going to last long. He wanted her too badly and it had been far too long. **

**He touched her and brought her up as he rose himself. She was shaking and mumbling when she cried out and closed around him. She was tiny it was almost like the first time they had been together and he knew he had hurt her again. He poured into her and sighed. "Olivia in all these years." **

"**I couldn't replace you not you." She sighed. "I love you Itachi." **

"**And I you." He was gone and she moaned unhappily.**

**Sasuke opened his eyes he could feel his sudden need. He frowned, he and Andrea had made love in several different lovely ways before retiring why would he suddenly feel so desperate. He pulled her over him and filled her. She gasped and arched back. "Oh God." He pushed up into her. **

**They rode the high to it's end and he gasped and kissed her. "I don't know what that was." Sasuke woke and moaned. "God what the hell was that?" **

**Andrea looked at him and touched his damp brow. She sighed. "I don't care I want another, what a way to wake up." She dropped her head to his shoulder. "Anytime you feel the urge just go with it." **

**He laughed but he was pretty sure this wasn't him. That was him making love to his wife but at the same time the thoughts weren't really his. He didn't think in the terms that were running through his mind. He knew someone who did. He closed his eyes and moved through his mind he didn't want Andrea to know she had really just been with his brother. It would devastate her. **

"**Itachi." He frowned. **

"**I know brother I'm sorry." He looked at him. "It was not intentional. Olivia dreamed of me or summoned me. Whatever the amazing thing is she can do. I will apologize for bringing you into it but, I can't really be sorry for being able to make love to her. I love her brother." He sighed sadly. "But, as much as I do I should give her up. I should be in the afterlife." He sighed. I just linger and I'm not sure why." **

"**You left too much of yourself in Naruto. Almost half of your chakra. You are not dead. You simply don't have a body brother. If we could retrieve your body from Kabuto you could have her in your life. You wouldn't have your eyes but, do you care about that?" **

"**No. I just want to live my life and be a better father than I was a brother." He sat down in Sasuke's rocky mind. "I don't know how we could do what you are proposing though and how in the world would I return to my body. It's a nice thought but I'm afraid it's an impossible dream." Sasuke stood and smiled a little. **

"**Let's hope not because if my wife ever finds out that was you and not me, we will both be in a great deal of trouble." Itachi frowned. **

"**My Lord are sure about this?" **

"**I really hate it when my underlings question me." Kabuto walked to the table and pulled out the medicines. "Just worry about yourself I can worry over the rest just do as your asked and all will be well. **

"**Yes Lord Kabuto." Kabuto sighed. He and Orochimaru had come to an understanding. Orochimaru was very strong but, Kabuto had never given up his body completely and without his full power Orochimaru couldn't force his will completely so they had given up fighting and, decided to work together. **

**He handed the pills to the young man. "Here take these." **

"**What will they do?" Kabuto smiled. His tongue sliding out.**

**He looked at the small pills and smiled. "They will help you get even stronger." He slid his fingers under the young man's chin. "I need you to be strong Aiko." The young man took the pills and walked out. They always made him tired. **

**Aiko was an interesting young man. He wasn't a ninja. Wasn't even from the five nations but, he had an unusual power and it was helpful. He would be able to amplify it with the pills and catching the young Uchiha; Michael they had called him. An unusual name. It must be a name from that other world that those women had come from.**

**There were three of them. The young woman with the strange eyes had to be the product of Kiba and then there was the blond boy with the blue eyes. He was of course Naruto's son. Then the Uchiha that the girl had been with must be Sasuke's child. "So who do you belong to. He had blue eyes. Not the black of the rest of them. Who was he?" He frowned and his eyes widened. "You must be his son. How wonderful. Of course I must be very careful." He would have to find a way to be completely invisible taking that young man would be a danger. It would not be easy to avoid his family and having his father with his full powers was dangerous. He would have to be very careful but that silver flash he was pretty sure he knew what that was. It was the chakra of life which meant he was conceived in the Sage of Sixth Paths legendary pool of life. He needed that power. It was better than having an Uchiha it was like truly having immortality. Kabuto's body was growing old. He could feel it dying every day.**

**He must have that power. "Oh this is so intriguing." He smiled. "Soon we will finally have what we've always wanted." **

"**Yes we will." The voice in his mind sounded greedy. Soft laughter and they walked out. He had a lot to plan. **

**Michael walked back into the village with his new teammates. They were laughing. Everything had gone very well after the narrow miss with Kabuto. **

**They arrived back with the Mizukage and her own guards. Kisame was with her. Having gone back to the mist after he was forgiven for being part of the Akatsuki. He smiled and looked at the village. "It is still a little weird to come here and not have to hide my face." He sighed. **

**Andrea walked forward and took his hands. "Kisame." She grinned. **

**He hugged her close. "The little fireball. I see Sasuke is treating you alright." He leaned down. **

"**Well of course he is." She grinned. "Or I might come and live with you Kisame." He laughed. **

**He leaned down and smiled. "You forget I remember your beginnings little Andrea." He raised his brows. "I'm not sure I could handle you." **

**She blushed red and turned away. "Oh good lord." Sasuke laughed now. His brother had just burst into laughter at her face and it was infectious. She hid her face in his shoulder and he kissed her hair. **

**The Mizukage was greeted warmly by Naruto. Then she walked to the rest of them. "Well I am glad that I didn't kill you Sasuke. Your son is a wonderful shinobi." **

"**Thankyou Lady Mizukage." He bowed. **

"**Michael is a good boy as well." She ruffled his hair. "Well Naruto is everyone else here?"**

"**Not yet. We're still waiting on the Raikage. Gaara has come and The Tsuchikage is here." **

"**Okay well I guess we'll just wait for Loudmouth." Sasuke snickered. She looked at Kisame. "Well you had better stay in Uchiha area until we leave." Kisame nodded and walked away with Sasuke and the children.**

**Naruto walked beside The Mizukage. "You know Naruto you have truly brought in a time of plenty. We have been so peaceful. If not for the rogues we would have no one to chase after. My shinobi are learning to be human again." She sighed. "Kisame is a sensei. His students will be in the chunin this year. "Along with a group from the rain. He nodded. **

"**Yes they are Konan's students." She shook her head. "She was Nagato's teammate. She nodded. **

"**I see. So she was the woman that was with him." Naruto nodded. **

"**We were afraid Madara had killed her but, she had one last trick up her sleeve he didn't think of. She saved herself at the last minute. He never realized she had a daughter."**

"**She is really great." He smiled. "She could have been the Amikage." He sighed. "She didn't want to have to worry over that. No there will be a council meeting then the chunin's will begin."**

"**So how many Uchiha will be in the chunin this time." She looked at him brightly. **

"**Well so far there are two but it may be three." She frowned. **

"**Yes." He looked at her and smiled. "Itachi's daughter is here as well." **

"**Itachi had a daughter. How old is she?"**

"**She is two years older than my son."**

**They walked into the Hokage's mansion still discussing the chunin she was excited about Kisame's students. **

**Sasuke looked at him and sighed. "Well so villain to hero how does that feel after all these years Kisame." **

"**It feels good." He smiled. "I like it. I have students." **

"**I know they're in trouble though. My son and Naruto's in it this year." He nodded. **

"**Oh I know but, we have worked really hard." He sighed. They are really great students. I hear the sand has a few students that are really great too." Sasuke turned. "Well I am required at these meetings so I had better go but, you are free to move as you like but, until the Raikage leaves you should stay here." **

"**Yeah he's still pretty angry." Sasuke smiled. **

"**He doesn't even like me being there but, he doesn't have much of a choice either." He leapt away and Kisame sat down by the water. **

**Carrie watched him and frowned. "He's so lonely." **

"**Woman would you leave him alone." Kiba grabbed him and pulled him back against her. "You are not the world's match maker."**

"**But, he's such a nice man. Surely he could find someone. Look at Sai he's unattractive and he ended up with Sakura." Kiba shook his head. **

"**I'm not really sure that's the way to approach him." **

"**Well I wouldn't say it to him." She sighed. "He has a great personality." **

"**Right." He rolled his eyes. **

**They moved away from the window to go and gather up their daughter. **

**Orchid walked Michael to his door. "Well you did really well." Michael smiled. **

"**Thank you." He sighed. "I really am glad you were there Kanashimi listens to you." **

"**He doesn't have much of a choice we're more like siblings than anything." She shrugged. "He knows Dawn will sit on him and I can knock the snot out of him." **

"**I'm pretty sure they let you do that." He sighed. "Minato and Kanashimi are stronger than you." **

**Orchid frowned. "Thanks." **

"**Sorry I wasn't trying to hurt your feelings." **

"**I know." She sighed. He ruffled her hair. She blushed. "Well I better get home." She ran away. He sighed. **

"**She likes you." He looked up at his father. He smiled and squeezed his shoulder. "Your mother is with Andrea." He walked inside the house. **

"**I like her too she's smart and even though she hasn't really figured out her abilities yet she is good at tracking and when she doesn't lose her temper." Madara watched him and nodded. **

"**Yes I would expect nothing less." He smiled. "Come your mother missed you." **

**Camellia watched the group walk into the mansion. She recognized who they were by their faces. She jumped away her new abilities had been honed a lot over the last two weeks since they had left. She wanted to see Michael. She landed in the Uchiha clan area and slid to a stop. A tall man sat beside the water where she often saw her Uncle sit. Who was he? She walked slowly forward. 'You can come and sit child." **

**She walked slowly forward. "I know who you are." She mumbled. "I saw you." **

"**In the books and stories." She shook her head. **

"**No in an old bingo book." He laughed. **

"**Ah well then I suppose you would know me then." She nodded and sat.**

"**You were right next to my father." She sighed. "You were his partner." He nodded. **

"**You are Camellia then." **

**They sat there for a few minutes in silence. "I'm really glad you're here." He said softly. **

"**Me too." She looked into the water. "But, it's painful too for my Mom; she loves him and here she is reminded of him every day." **

"**I can imagine that would hurt." **

"**It does. And, I never even really got to know him." She closed her eyes. He saw the tears. Poor little thing. She was pretty. She looked just like him. He hadn't seen her mother yet but, He could just imagine she was pretty. She leaned against him and cried. He sighed and pulled her close. **

"**It's okay honey." He mumbled. He wasn't really good at this. **

**Carrie sighed and held the fabric up. "Here you are Lady Uruki." **

"**Oh yes, I was listening to the child and the man by the water." She sighed. "She sounded so sad." She smiled a little. "He is clueless how to make her feel better." She held up her arms. Carrie smiled and slid the robe over her arms. This woman was so interesting she was pretty her long pale hair the color of wheat. Her sightless eyes were the color of the ocean. Not green and not blue. The only thing that was awful was that she couldn't see the beautiful gowns and Kimonos she always made for her. **

"**I guess she is. Her father was killed by her uncle. He was a criminal for years then everyone finds out he was a hero." Uruki sighed. **

"**This world is getting better but, it still has a long way to go." She turned. "You are still the most amazing designer." She ran her hands down her sides. "I can feel the stitching the perfection."**

"**I wish you could see it." Carrie sighed. "You are so beautiful." **

"**I wish my husband could see it." She sighed. "He's been gone for twenty years. Oh well life goes on I suppose." She headed for the door. "I'll send Iruka back with the money." **

"**I'm not worried my Lady." Carrie grinned. "Her nephew was adorable and his new son was cute as a button.**

**Uruki walked out and slowly moved down the road. She could hear every footstep she made and where it went. It was convenient that her blood line had excellent hearing because otherwise she would be in trouble. Being blind wasn't an asset in the shinobi world. She had never been allowed to become a ninja. It was one thing to be injured after you were a ninja. She had been born blind. She would have been hidden away and kept out of sight if her family had not died in the war. She was the only one left of her clan that had the trait. Iruka was born without it. **

**Mores the pity. She listened as foot steps sounded behind her stealthy footsteps. She frowned. What was that? **

**She continued on and heard another set of feet. She started to get worried. She was a member of the council she was in danger of being abducted but, not in her own village. What the hell was going on. She was surrounded. "Who are you?" **

"**Well they're right your hearing is that keen." A voice rough and raspy a man to her left. He was tall and his clothing was thick and heavy. But, it was summer. Armor it must be. His heart was fast. He was worried. **

"**Is that what your after the Sakano blood line trait." She growled. She might not have the skills of a ninja but, she still had the heart of her clan. "I would rather die." **

**Kisame was walking down the street it was late evening and he wanted to speak with the Mizukage. He saw a woman and she was surrounded. He sighed. He watched her and saw her trying to see her enemy but, it would never be she was blind. He frowned. That was just unsporting. He had been a villain to beat all villains but, you really shouldn't attack unarmed blind women. He frowned. **

"**Hey you there get away from her."**

**Uruki heard the man the one by the water. "They are trying to kidnap me because of my clan trait." She frowned. "I don't know you Sir but, please help me. I'm blind or I would defeat them myself." **

**He could believe that. She listened to the men with a determined set to her chin.**

"**I'm afraid I can't let you take her. I am here as an emissary from the village hidden in the mist and my alliance with this village is strong. You will have to leave the woman be." The men looked at him and weighed the fact that there was only one of him. He smiled. "If you'd like to fight though I'm more than willing. He pulled his sword and it fell with a thud on the ground. **

"**My name is Kisame Hoshigaki." He grinned. **

**The men stopped. "The legendary mist swordsman." One of them said a little hesitantly. The rest were getting restless. As one they jumped away. **

**He frowned. "No one wants to fight anymore." He sighed. **

**He turned and watched them leap away over the rooftops. He froze at the hand on his chest. He looked down. The woman was touching him. "Kisame." She rolled the name around in her mind. She smiled. "Thank you."**

"**It was the least I could do." He smiled. God she was pretty. Her hair was pale her eyes the same color as the waves in the cove he grew up in. He backed away slowly. "I'll walk you home." **

"**I would appreciate that. I would not want my abilities being stolen from the village." He shook his head. She had no worries about herself or her own safety. **

**They walked towards her home. She was more upset than she wanted to admit. He could see how flustered she was. She tripped and he reached out to steady her. "Damn." She snapped. "I don't trip." **

"**It's alright." He looked at her and sighed. "You had a pretty big fright." **

"**I wasn't afraid." She frowned. "Yes I was." She muttered. "I don't like being afraid."**

"**No one does." He offered. She stopped at a door. She turned and looked up at him again. He felt his gut shiver. God she was pretty. He needed to get the hell away from her. **

"**Thank you for saving me. I will make sure you are rewarded." **

"**That isn't necessary." She reached up to touch his face he frowned and took her wrists. "What exactly are you doing?." **

"**I would like to see you, you are my savior." She smiled. "I think I have the right to see your face." **

**He closed his eyes and sighed. "Alright." She slid her fingers up and touched his chin. **

"**You are really tall." He sighed he hadn't been touched by a woman in more than a decade. Her tiny fingers slid over his cheeks. "You like to smile." She touched his face slowly and her brow furrowed. "You're afraid of me." She touched his tense brow.**

"**Not exactly." He sighed. She smoothed his brow. "I am not used to being touched like this." **

**She smiled. "Oh come now any man as tall as you that has such a heroic nature must have the women falling all over him." **

"**Not really." He mumbled. **

**She pulled her hands away and smiled. "Thank you." She stood on the tips of her tiny toes and kissed him on the cheek. He froze. His heart raced and he almost moaned. He simply hadn't had any contact like that in so long. She pulled back and smiled. "You are shivering. Goodbye Kisame." She turned and walked in the house. **

**He took a deep breath and sagged. "Good God." He shook his head. "I need to get away from here." **

**He walked to the small house he always stayed in when he was here. He laid down and groaned at the fact that he could still feel her fingertips touching his brow. Surely she had felt how different he looked. He had been worried she would cringe when she felt his sharp teeth. She didn't even seem to notice. He sighed. Stop. He told himself. Just stop. 'You will never have a woman like that. You are a fool and if you ever touched her you would be a dead fool.' She was a council member. A clan head. She certainly wasn't for the likes of him.**


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6

Uruki listened intently to the council of Kage. She would like to be anywhere but, here. She hated having to hear the cloud ninja they were so incredibly loud.

She winced as the Raikage complained about the disappearances he was having with anyone that had a particular trait. Gaara had the same problem as did the other Kage. The Kazekage was pleasant to listen to he was as honest as Naruto his heart just as open. But, his voice was so soft and low.

She frowned. "Lord Hokage?" She said quietly at his ear.

Kisame watched her from behind the Mizukage. He had transformed his appearance to be here with his Lady Mizukage. He watched as Naruto listened to the beautiful woman he had inadvertently met.

"Lady Uruki has something to say." He looked at her and she stood.

"I am Lady Uruki of the Sakano clan and I was almost abducted last night. If not for Lord Hoshigaki I would have been taken." Kisame closed his eyes as she turned directly towards him. "He can tell you more about them. I only know the leader wore armor like a samurai and they were large men. They however thought it best not to engage him and left."

The Raikage frowned at Kisame and he just sighed and let go of the transformation. The Raikage was grinding his teeth but, he didn't say anything. Naruto looked at him and smiled. "Thank you Kisame for saving our Lady Uruki I am very grateful. It is nice to be so well known some times." He smiled.

"Infamous is more accurate a term." The Raikage muttered.

The Mizukage looked at him and raised a brow. He sighed. Naruto just grinned. "Well I think we should investigate into this and keep each other updated. Kisame what did the men look like?"

"Well there were five of them. They were tall but, none looked exactly the same. I believe they were recruited by another from other villages. However they all wore the same headband. "A symbol for metamorphosis. It was not a good sign." He sighed. "The leader as she said wore armor but, it looked a bit like something worn a century ago. It looked old and well kept perhaps his father was a samurai." The Lord from the land of iron frowned.

"I would not like to think of my own in something like this." He sighed.

"Unfortunately since they were not wearing their own village symbols it will be hard to be sure where they are from." He sighed. They were well trained. I think they would have engaged me if not fearful of a scene.

"I agree." The Kazekage sighed. "We will be sure to be careful since they seem to be after anyone with unusual powers we will keep a close eye on anyone that might have an unusual power." They all agreed.

"Is there any other news we should share?"

"Well the chunin this year will be very interesting. Who are the biggest contenders?" The Tsuchikage smiled. "I'm excited about one of my students and his team. They are truly skilled.

The Raikage nodded. "I also have some impressive students."

Naruto smiled. "I think this will be a legendary year."

They all nodded.

The meeting broke up. Kisame walked out and was talking with Sasuke. "Hello Kisame." He turned and looked at the small woman.

"Hello Lady Uruki."

"You don't have to call me that." She smiled warmly. "Uruki would be fine." She touched his arm and then was led away. Sasuke lifted a brow.

"Well that was interesting." He smiled. "I think she is a little fond of you."

"No one is fond of me." He frowned. "She is just grateful I saved her." He walked away. Sasuke smiled he could see that wasn't the case but, he didn't see any reason to argue. Itachi was raising a brow as well.

"He likes her." Sasuke said softly.

"Who wouldn't she's beautiful."

"Who?" Gaara asked quietly.

"Oh nothing." Sasuke said smiling "Just talking to myself."

Gaara raised a brow as he walked away. Naruto looked at him and smiled. "What are you frowning at?"

"Sasuke was talking to himself. I didn't know he did that."

"He doesn't he was talking to Itachi." Gaara lifted his head and nodded.

"I see." They all went to get some sleep.

Madara stood on the First Hokage's head. Naruto leapt to his side. "Visiting your son."

"Judy was worried." He smiled.

"You know if it was not for her. I would never trust you here. She keeps you in line better than anyone could." He smiled. "You are far too worried about disappointing her." He laughed softly.

"I wanted to speak with you. I heard that You are going to enter Michael in the chunin. Are you sure he's ready?"

"Neji thinks so he said he did very well." Madara nodded.

"My wife is not happy about this." He frowned. "I will need to know he is safe."

Naruto frowned. "I can't promise you he will not be hurt it is the chunin but, we are going to be careful. We are going to have Andrea keep an eye on everyone during the second part of the chunin." He nodded.

"Very good. I will be leaving a summoning scroll if I am needed." He looked at Naruto. "I think you have done a great thing Naruto you have done what Nagato and I could not do."

"What is that Madara?"

"You changed the world." He leapt away. Naruto looked at the village and sighed.

"I wish I believed that." He felt something a twinge that something wasn't right. But, he couldn't put his finger on it and there was just too much going on to pinpoint. He wasn't a sensor. He went home feeling a little uneasy but, by morning it was gone. He just assumed perhaps he was being over protective.

Camellia was ready when the first part of the chunin came around. She was just lucky she was here at all. She had been afraid she wouldn't get to come but, Gaara's team had lost a member. She had been taken before they had reached the Sand after their meeting. The young woman apparently had a very unusual ability she had gained from her grandfather the third Kazekage. The ability to use Iron sand. So he had allowed her to join their three man squad or he would have forfeited his chance for his students. She joined his group happily the two young men were good shinobi actually it was because they were his nephews. One was Kankuro's son the other was Temari and Shikamaru's son. She liked that because he reminded her of her sensei. He was smart and funny. He pretended to be lazy but wasn't. It was comforting. She didn't feel so out of place.

They were having a formal dinner before the exams started. A party for the adults then a dance for the children which Andrea and Carrie mostly Carrie had organized.

She walked in slowly. It looked fabulous. She couldn't believe how they had transformed the stadium. Lights hung and flowers were everywhere. She sighed. "It's beautiful isn't it?" She looked up at her Uncle.

"Yes it is." He held out his hand.

"Care to dance with your uncle?" She smiled and took his hand. "You look lovely."

"I look like I'm back home." She sighed.

"Well it does have a western feel this beautiful confection Carrie made for you." He sighed. "You look very grown up." His eyes strayed to her mother and she watched with a raised brow as his eyes suddenly looked filled with longing.

"My father should stop looking at my mother like that before my aunt sees it." He shook his head.

"Damn." He sighed.

She laughed a little. "May I cut in." Sasuke looked up at Kisame.

"Be my guest." He stepped back and bowed. "I need to go and have a talk with myself anyway."

Kisame shook his head. "That must be very strange for them."

"I feel bad for Aunt Andrea. She has to pretend like it doesn't make her mad." She sighed.

He laughed. "I can just imagine."

Carrie sighed. Kiba was off on a damn mission. Here she was at the party she organized and she was a whale. And her husband was so pushy and possessive no one would come near her. She loved him but, at moments like these she wished he was more easygoing when it came to her. So far the only one that had danced with her was Naruto. Her feet tapped in the steps of the dance she knew well. "Care to dance with an old friend."

She turned and smiled happily. "Gaara." He took her hands and kissed them. "Of course I would."

He pulled her out onto the floor and spun her around. "You are as beautiful as ever my dear."

"I am a cow ready to calf." She sighed.

"You don't see yourself very well." He smiled. His green eyes were soft and filled with warmth.

"You are biased." She rolled her eyes.

"Yes I am." He sighed. "I never did want give you back to Kiba." He rubbed her knuckles. "I adore you." She sighed.

"I know." She smiled. "But, I love him what can I do."

"I know, I used all my charm and you left anyway." He sighed.

"So have you found yourself a little woman what about that little girl what was her name?" He spun her around. "Matsuri that's who she was what about her? You know you've been alone a long time."

"She is a sweet woman." He sighed. "Perhaps you are right." He looked down at her growing middle. "Since I am lost where you are concerned I will have to find another."

"Your sense of humor is boundless."

"I think so." He smiled. "I am being given a death stare by your husband though so I suppose I must release you." He looked at Kiba and smiled slowly. Then he kissed her cheek just as slowly and pulled away. "Go." He whispered.

Kiba's eyes flamed. He just watched the man that in his opinion would never deserve that lovely woman took her in his arms and slid her onto the floor. He walked to his brother's side and smiled.

"You really should stop torturing that man you've done it several times over the years."

"He deserves it and if he ever makes the mistake of letting her go I'll simply kill him so he can't come back." He sighed. "Oh damn. No I wouldn't but…"

"I know little brother I know." He sighed. Gaara had really cared for her. Though he had let her go he hadn't wanted to. Kiba was lucky Gaara was not the man he started out being or he would have ended up dead several times over….

Carrie took his face and made him look at her. "Hey you know I'm the one you're married to it would be nice if you were gazing at me instead of glaring at him." She grumbled. "I'm glad you came home early."

"He kissed you."

"He kissed my cheek." She sighed. "Will you please it has been over thirteen years and two children since that happened. Would you please let it go. He has, why can't you."

"Sure he has." He narrowed his eyes one more time and then he leaned down and kissed her until she was weak from it. And he looked at Gaara and smiled. Gaara simply raised a brow and lifted his drink a little.

Naruto looked at his suddenly tense friend. "What's the matter Gaara?"

"Oh nothing." He sighed. "Just an old wound that hurts every once in a while."

Naruto looked in the direction he had glanced and sighed. He wished he could help him but, he certainly didn't know how.

Andrea spun in the arms of her husband. "He is having a hard time isn't he?" She looked at Olivia she stood with Kisame. He said something to her and she laughed.

Itachi's heart clenched at her soft eyes. The sadness never quite hidden. "Just go and dance with her."

"I can't do that."

"Yes you can." She looked in his eyes and saw Itachi. "I know you want this. It's alright really. But, you dance with her. You use my husbands body for anything else and I'll make you regret it." He sighed.

"You are the best sister in law ever." He leaned down and kissed her cheek. Sasuke sighed.

"I love you Andrea." He whispered. "I will find a way to fix this some how."

"You had better because I am far too jealous to be able to see you look at her like that and stay reasonable." She sighed and let him go.

"Mother come and dance with me." She looked up and Hikari and nodded. They spun across the floor.

Sasuke walked to Olivia with a purpose. "Come with me for a moment." She just blinked as he pulled her away. He pulled her up into his arms and leapt to the rows of seats. He looked down at her and smiled. "Happy birthday Olivia." She blushed.

"I didn't know anyone knew." He pulled up his hands and transformed himself. He could at least look like him if he was going to be him for a moment. She froze.

"How can you?"

"My brother and his wife love me a great deal and they knew how unhappy I was. You look beautiful and it is your birthday." She reached up and touched his face. "You feel like you."

"I know my love but, we must be mindful that I am not me." He slid his arms around her and spun her around. "I could forget and my brother is loudly reminding me that I have to feel every single bit of pain he feels so we wouldn't want any problems."

"Oh my." Olivia frowned. "No I wouldn't want to get him into trouble." She sighed and leaned her head against his shoulder. "This is okay do you think?"

"Yes my dear Olivia I don't think this will hurt anything." He set his nose to her hair and, closed his eyes. They stayed like that for a long time just spinning in slow circles. He closed his eyes as the music stopped. "I love you." He whispered fiercely. He leaned down and couldn't stop himself from kissing her. He groaned as he heard the growl in his mind. He growled and kissed her anyway. Then he pulled away and let go of the transformation himself.

Olivia pulled away. "I'm sorry Sasuke."

"I'm not upset, not really." He sighed. "Come on. Let's go before I end up dead." He pulled her up and leapt back down.

He set her on her feet. "Thank you." She whispered and kissed his cheek. "You really are a good brother."

"I know." He said softly. "Now I have an angry wife to plead with and make up to so I am going to go." He sighed and walked away.

Andrea stood beside Carrie and Kiba. Sasuke walked forward. "Hey." He said a little hesitantly.

She closed her eyes and remembered that this had been her idea. She held out her hand and he took it smiling. She let him pull her into his arms and wondered if she could find Kabuto herself. She'd get his body back if only so she could get him the hell out of her husband.

"I love you." She whispered. "I'm not angry."

"Oh god thank you. You really are the most understanding of women."

"Yes I am." She sighed. He pulled her tightly against him and sighed happily.

"I am going to make this up to you." He whispered.

"You better." She kissed his chin.

The adults backed away so the children could take over. They had a late supper and watched the children dance.

Minato had watched her all night. "Son go and ask her." Naruto pushed him.

"I am." He muttered. "Just as soon as I think I can do it without passing out." He sighed and took a step forward.

He took another and gained confidence. His father was the Hokage he was brave and fearless. He could do this he was his father's son. He smiled. "Hello. How are you enjoying the party."

Camellia looked at Minato and smiled. "It's nice."

"Would you like to dance?" She looked at him, her eyes sparkled and he felt his breath catch. She nodded and let him lead her to the floor. He pulled her close trying to control the shivers in his hands. She let him spin her around and sighed letting the music pull her from her melancholy.

Orchid sighed and dropped her head to her hands. There he went again. Now he was dancing with Ino and Choji Sensei's daughter. They were like vultures or jackals she wanted to rip their hair out.

"You could ask him. You know." Kanashimi whispered.

"I'm too much of a coward." Kanashimi looked at Michael and grinned. "Come on dance with me then?"

She frowned. "Why would I dance with you?"

"Just come on." He pulled her out and spun her around. If she was ever going to get anywhere he was going to have to help. He had watched his Aunt Carrie play matchmaker for years. He could at least give her a push in the direction she wanted to go.

He spun her around and around till he got close to where his kinsman danced his eyes desperate for freedom. He was saving them both. "Can I cut in?"

The young woman smiled a very predatory smile and released Michael. He winked at Orchid and pulled the young woman away. He had grown up with Mai he could handle her.

Michael smiled gratefully at him and pulled Orchid close. He looked at her and leaned down his lips at her ear. "You saved my life." He took a deep breath which made poor Orchid nearly pass out from the pleasure of his warm breath on her ear. "She looked at me like she wanted to eat me."

She had to keep herself from shivering. He pulled back and slid her around again. "Are you excited?"

"Oh yes." She blurted. "Wait about what?"

"The Chunin of course."

"Oh yeah. Sure I am." He looked at her and frowned.

"What were you excited about?"

"Nothing." She looked around for something to save her. "I was excited about…. Hey did you know it's Olivia's birthday."

"Umm. No I didn't." He was pretty sure she had just avoided his question. He looked at her and raised a brow. She was flushed and red faced. She hadn't looked like that with Kanashimi. He spun her around and watched her. She calmed down when he let the question die.

He started to form a theory. He slid his hand into hers and pulled her around in the step pulling her close sliding his hand down to the middle of her back watching her face. She gasped and her eyes met his. He raised a brow as she blushed. His father's words came back to him. 'She likes you.'

Kiba watched as Michael spun his daughter around and pulled her up tight against him in a very adult sort of way. He growled. "What the hell does he think he's doing?"

"What?"

"Madara's son just groped our daughter."

"He is dancing with her you could hardly call it groping." Andrea frowned. She had seen it but, she could also see his intentions and his heart was pure he wasn't thinking anything. He was filled with curiosity.

"It isn't appropriate for teenage children."

"My brother already had lovers by now." Sasuke added absently.

"You are not helping." Andrea snapped.

Kiba lunged to his feet. But he froze. "Damn it Andrea let me go."

"Not until you become more reasonable." She frowned. "You are not going to bother those children."

Carrie sighed and stood. "Come along Kiba."

"No, he could…"

"I don't feel very well." She touched her stomach and her face fell. Kiba instantly was at her side. "I think I need to lay down." Kiba took her away.

Sasuke snickered. "He's so easy to manipulate."

"He deserves it. He's damn lucky she loves him so much or I think we would have to go to the sand to see her." Sasuke raised his brows but, he didn't protest. She was probably right.

Michael pulled away a little. He didn't want her to think he was trying something. He was just testing his theory. She looked at him and sighed. "You did that on purpose didn't you?" She frowned.

"Yes." He sighed. "I did."

"I'm not going to start following you around or anything." She mumbled. "I'm not pathetic you know."

"I never said you were." He smiled and she couldn't help the blush. He watched her and danced with her across the floor. She was unusual. Her eyes were the color of jade but, the pupils were elliptical it was like she had a cat's eyes. She was pretty. Her hair was darker than her mother's but, it was just as full and filled with big soft curls. He danced with her all night asking questions about her and enjoying her nervous answers.

Gaara stood on the top of the stadium where he would watch the chunin from in a the weeks ahead. He sighed and leaned on the railing. "What's the matter my lord?"

He looked back at Tenchi. The oldest of Sasuke's children and the only girl. "Nothing my dear. I was just thinking."

"You were pining." She smiled. "You should stop."

"It is not as easy as it seems."

"It is if you didn't really love her."

"You are a very clever girl for being so young." She looked at him and sighed.

"I am not so young anymore my lord." He looked at her and nodded.

"You are right of course." He sighed. "I suppose you are all grown up now aren't you."

"Yes old enough to know that you are in love with the idea of someone so sweet and kind." She smiled. "Someone safe to love."

He watched her. "I've known you all my life."

"Yes."

"I have seen you and I know why you feel so much for her. She is safe. She is so good and right you knew in your heart that she would never betray him." He turned and leaned back. She was very bright of course she would be. "You are afraid to let yourself love anyone."

"Am I?" He watched her and wondered if she might be right. "And to what do I owe this moment of enlightenment?"

"Let's just say I'm an interested party in seeing that you allow yourself to care."

He looked at her and one smooth brow rose. She certainly was her parents daughter. She was coming on to him in her own cryptic way. She was half his age. Well perhaps not half his age. But, she was close. Unfortunately or perhaps not, her and her brother had aged quickly. They're genetic make up had been altered when they had been taken by the demon and both had matured at an accelerated rate. So even though she was actually seventeen she appeared to be only a few years younger than his twenty nine. And she had looked that way since she was around ten.

She turned and looked down to the people. "What would you say if I asked you to dance with me Tenchi?"

"I would say no unless you actually wanted to dance with me and not just someone." He nodded.

"I see." He met her eyes. He had spent the last thirteen years pining for a woman that would never have him. She was good and wonderful and she belonged to another man. He looked at the crowd with her. "I think you may be right. I do adore her. But, I feel something within her that calls to me. A sense that she is like me." He closed his eyes. "She was alone like me. Cast aside like me."

"And you wanted to protect her from that." She smiled. "It's a beautiful idea but, it isn't love."

"No it isn't." He felt the burden slip away. He closed his eyes. "No it wasn't."

Tenchi smiled. "Now I'll dance with you if you still want to."

He looked at her and smiled. "I never asked."

"But, you will."

He reached out his hand. She slid her fingers into his. "Your father would eat my heart if I was to do anything inappropriate with you."

"I promise you I can handle my father." She smiled a little wickedly. "And you."

Sasuke looked at his wife who was looking up at the top of the stadium. "What is it?"

"Nothing." She smiled. "Nothing at all. I am getting tired." She smiled and slid her hand over his knee. He raised a brow.

"I am going to let you do this but, I am not Kiba." He muttered as his hand covered hers just as she reached her goal and he closed his eyes. "But, you will tell me what it is you are avoiding after I have paid you back for being the most understanding wife on the planet."

"Yes my love." She just smiled and let him lead her away.

Temari and Kankuro looked around. "Where did Gaara go?"

"He's up there." Shikamaru pointed.

"Why?"

"Well I'm not absolutely sure but, I think he's dancing with Sasuke's daughter.

The two siblings looked up and smiled. They would really like it if he could actually get past his misplaced feelings for his friend.

Gaara looked down at the beautiful woman in his arms. Her hair was as dark as her father's but her eyes were green, the color of the forest at night.

They were darker than her mother's and certainly not the black of her father's. He watched her and wondered where in the world she intended to take this. He was not innocent and hadn't been for many years. "You know Tenchi I am not someone to play games with. I am not a young man."

"I don't play games and I am not a child." She spun around.

"What do you do Tenchi?"

"I'm a member of the An Bu." She said softly. Her heart was beginning to speed up. "I have been since I was seven."

"That is incredible."

"No more so than you being the Kazekage at the age of fifteen." She whispered.

Her eyes were dark her lids hooded. She looked up at him. He stopped and looked down at her. He wanted to kiss her. She wanted it too. He could feel it. He slid over her soft skin. "I shouldn't do this."

"If you don't I will." Tenchi replied huskily.

He leaned down and his lips brushed hers the feeling was instantaneous. A hunger. God what was that? She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He deepened it and she moaned. He anchored her to him his fingers lacing deeply into her hair. He kissed her until he was breathless and so was she then he pulled away and rested his forehead against her hair. "That was very intriguing."

"It was exactly what I hoped it would be." She mumbled her hands sliding down his chest slowly. Her breathing was still a little ragged. "I have waited a long time for that kiss."

"Have you."

She nodded slowly. Her fingers slid over his hands and rubbed slowly over his smooth perfect skin. "Since I came to the chunin in the sand and saw you."

"Really." He mumbled kissing her hair. "You were pretty young."

"Yes I was." She turned her face into his palm and kissed it. "But, I knew then that I wanted you."

"You waited this long to tell me."

"I waited for the right time."

"You are most certainly your father's daughter." He laughed softly. "I need to get back."

"So do I." He leaned back and looked at her.

"I am going to kiss you again." He said softly and did just that. It was just as uncontrolled as the first. He frowned as she jumped away.

He pulled up his hands and stood between his siblings. "Well did you have fun?"

"You have no idea." He muttered and went to find a drink.

"Thank God." Temari said happily. Shikamaru looked at him and wondered what kind of a reward they would offer for Sasuke if he killed the Kazekage. It had been pretty high when he was just suspected as a traitor. The figures started running through his head as did the different ways to stop that from happening. He could get a headache trying to make this better.

"Temari would you give it a rest?"

"Come on Kankuro. Don't you think it's great. He can finally move on from the animal lover and find a real woman. I like Tenchi. She was a member of the An Bu at seven I saw her in the chunin so did you. She's awesome. And single you know not married or pregnant, about to whelp."

"Temari." Shikamaru silenced her his lips at her ear. "If you don't stop I am going to be forced to drag you out of here." He muttered his hands sliding suggestively down her sides. One thing he had realized when he had gotten to know her a little better was that she was absolutely the most passionate woman ever born. It was the only way to live with her was to keep her sated and happy constantly it was tiring but, it was one time when he really believed it was worth the effort. And man did he enjoy doing it. She gasped and slid back against him but, he pulled away. She shivered and glared.

"I'll get you for this."

"I hope so." He grinned. Kankuro watched as they headed silently away.

"Well here I am alone again." He sighed. "I wish Shiorri would come with me sometimes.

"She doesn't like leaving the village and with her mother ill you knew she couldn't bare to be away." Gaara sighed and stood beside him.

"So what do you think really, brother to brother?"

Gaara took a drink and laughed softly. "I think I'm in trouble."

Naruto slung his arm around his shoulder. He had actually been up there and had jumped away when he saw that they were obviously involved in each other. He wasn't a voyeur. "I love you like a brother Gaara but, I must agree you are in trouble. I have never seen an Uchiha not get what they want if they decide they're going to have something, they get it." He sighed.

Kankuro saw Sasuke in his mind not the man of tonight but the one from a long time ago. He cringed and looked at his brother. "You're doomed. Let's just hope you live through it." Gaara frowned. That almost sounded like his brother wasn't sure he could beat Sasuke. He narrowed his eyes and looked at him. Kankuro raised his hands in surrender. "Never mind. I never said a thing."

Tenchi landed and sighed. "You are playing with fire." Hikari looked at her and then back at the other guests.

"Actually wouldn't it be playing with sand." He rolled his eyes.

"I was talking about Father. If he finds out about this he's going to lose his mind."

"I'm an adult."

"You are his little girl."

"I haven't been that in a long time. I'm not even innocent." Hikari frowned.

"Not something I needed to know. Hey wait who?" He frowned. "I was pretty sure I beat the crap out of the ones that tried."

"I wasn't always in the village brother." She smiled. "In fact when we took the chunin I was alone for five days away from you and Dad."

"That's really creepy. We were twelve."

"We looked like we were eighteen. Are you telling me you never did it."

"We weren't talking about me." He looked away.

"I know you did you were with that girl from the mist. I saw you. We were what eleven then. Ha so don't be lecturing me." He sighed.

"Alright fine but, Dad doesn't have a clue he's going to think you are. He's going to lose it." Tenchi smiled.

"Maybe but, there is one thing he can't fight."

They both said simultaneously. "Mom!"

"I'll kill him!"

"You will do no such thing." Andrea stood and looked at him. He stood by the window his chest glowing in the moon light. She sighed and walked to his side. "I hate to tell you this but our daughter is all grown up."

"She's half his age."

"Well she looks a lot older and she acts a lot older too." She closed her eyes. "She's not a virgin honey. She hasn't been since she was twelve."

He cringed and shook. "You really could have kept that to yourself."

"You really need to let this be what it will be."

"Damn you know it was a lot easier when I found out our son was…well it's just easier."

"I'm sure." She rolled her eyes.

"My brother is now terrified." He sighed. "He wants me to go and check on Cam because she's four years older than Tenchi was. I'll be back in a little while." Sasuke leapt away and wandered back hearing her laughter behind him.

"I can't believe you're this worried. She's with Minato it's not exactly the same."

"But, she's my daughter. What if she's like me?"

"Then we're already too late."

"Don't say things like that."

"Well you're the one being irrational."

"Me. You threatened to kill the Kazekage."

"It wouldn't be the first time I tried to kill a Kage. I'm simply setting a standard. At least this time I have a good reason." Itachi laughed because he knew he didn't mean it. They arrived and he saw Minato walking to her getting her a piece of cake. Itachi took a deep breath. "See perfectly innocent."

"You never know. You know we might want to check on Tenchi. We could just be saying hi." Sasuke saw Gaara safely with his family.

"Maybe you're right. We could just talk to her."

"We're going to make her angry."

"Not necessarily."

"What are you trying to say?" She glared at her father. Hikari took his leave. Time to go.

"I'm just trying to let you know you should be careful of your heart I mean he was falling all over Carrie earlier tonight and now he's suddenly kissing you, it's very..."

"How do you know he kissed me?"

"Umm." He didn't want to tell her he'd already looked inside Naruto's mind when he wasn't paying attention. Of course he was pretty sure he knew but, he just raised a brow and pretended not to know. He really was a good friend. "Well you were in plain sight he said defensively. "People saw you."

"What people?" She frowned.

"The Hokage as a matter of fact."

"Why the hell are you suddenly calling him the Hokage. I refuse to let you make me feel badly about this." Itachi was trying to tell him this was not going well at all. He pushed through this was his daughter damn it. But, he was smart enough to know he wasn't getting anywhere. He sat down and sighed. "Damn it Tenchi you're my daughter."

"I would be your daughter even if I was living with the Kazekage." He moaned and ran his hands through his hair.

"You really know how to hurt me don't you." She looked at her father who loved her.

She sat down beside him and leaned into his side. "I love you Dad but, I'm all grown up." He looked at her and groaned unhappily.

"I don't want you to be grown up. I want you to be my little girl forever. I held you in my arms the day you were born and told myself I would never let you go and now you are going to run off with some man some day if not this one, another one." He frowned. "I'm not going to like them even if they are honest and trustworthy and completely good. Which by the way he isn't you should have met him when he was talking to himself like a loon. I wish I could show you that." He sighed. "But, I love you and I want you to be happy but, if you are ever unhappy; I will kill the one that made you that way." He pulled her into his arms and hugged her. She kissed his cheek and pulled away.

He stood. "By the way. You didn't date one of your teammates did you?"

"No why do you ask that?" He frowned.

"Some one from the Sand?" She shook her head.

"Why are you asking me this?"

"No reason." He just smiled. "I'll just let you get back to whatever you were doing."

She looked at him and her eyes narrowed. He knew She wasn't sure how he knew but, he did. God help that man if he every found out. She just watched the crowd. She was on duty. But, there was nothing to see and it was going to break up soon.

Andrea sighed. "Well do you feel better?"

"Yeah we both do." He sat down on the side of the bed and fell back against her. "Minato is too much of a gentleman to do anything inappropriate and I think we're lucky enough that Olivia is where she gets her morals.

"Hey." He heard the angry response inside his head and he snickered. "It was a dream." He grumbled.

"Lovers." Sasuke muttered. "Not lover plural with an s. You were fifteen." Andrea watched the exchange and smiled. This was really weird.

"Okay boys. I am tired. Can we argue about this later? Itachi was really hot even at fifteen so if he decided he wanted a woman I'm sure she fell all over him. You can't really blame him for letting them."

"Did you just say my brother was hot." Sasuke frowned. Itachi was the one snickering now. He landed over her and glared.

"You were really adorable too, if it makes you feel any better." He raised a brow.

"You are trying to make me angry." She laughed.

"It's working." They fell asleep in each other's arms.

Andrea woke to her husband taking her with an intensity she recognized it was just like the last time he'd woken her up. She looked up into his eyes and saw….She screamed and threw him off the bed. "You son of a bitch."

"Wait?"

Olivia sighed as he disappeared. "Damn." She moaned and fell over.

Sasuke held up his hands helplessly. "Wait love now it's not what you think."

"Really. Because I think I was just fucking your brother."

"Umm." He had to figure out a way to explain this. Oh god he was doomed. "You see."

"Oh hell no don't tell me you are okay with this?" She started to walk towards him. "Because if you say that this is…" She closed her eyes. "I'm leaving." She turned and walked calmly to her closet. She pulled out her robe the robe he had given her so long ago. She shivered and threw it to the ground, grabbing something Carrie had made for her and yanking it on. He felt his chest constrict. His brother felt absolute horror. She headed for the door.

"Andrea wait?" She spun.

"No you are not going to speak to me ever. If they find you a body you can get it and then I can kill you again you son of a bitch. I will kill you." She felt dirty. Never in her life had she even considered another man and now she had apparently cheated on her husband twice and hadn't even realized it and what was worse he condoned it." She felt ill.

"Oh God Andrea please listen to me? It really isn't what you think." Sasuke fell to his knees. "Please I am begging you?"

"You have one minute to find a way to make this okay."

Kiba looked out at the scene and raised his brows. "What the hell is going on out there?"

"I don't know. It looks like Sasuke is begging."

"And they aren't really wearing anything." Carrie frowned. Sasuke only wore a pair of pants he slept in and Andrea was still dragging her cloak around her. "You know this is private."

"You want to leave."

"Hell no, are you crazy this is too good and my friend might need me. I wonder what he did?"

Kiba watched him. "I don't know but, if he's not careful I know just where he'll end up."

"As mad as she looks it might be head first."

Andrea was shaking she was so angry. "He wasn't making love to you."

"Oh really." Her eyes narrowed to slits and they changed to the black he hadn't seen in a very long time.

"No it was Olivia." He hoped he could make this make sense. "She dreamt of him, summoned his spirit but, I can feel what he feels." She ground her teeth together.

"So you weren't really fucking me at all you were fucking her and I just happen to be in the way." She closed her eyes. "Wait; I'm leaving and you can go and fuck her or just go fuck yourself but, you sure as hell better stay away from me."

Kiba watched as she disappeared in a flash of black flames.

"Wow that was different."

"I can't believe she just told him to go and sleep with someone else." Kiba raised a brow.

"She didn't say anything about sleeping." She elbowed him. "You should go and talk to him."

"Are you insane? What the hell would I say?"

"I don't know but, look at him?"

Sasuke fell to the ground. He cried out and grabbed his head moaning…


	7. Chapter 7

Andrea landed on the top of Naruto's stone head and screamed. She fell and tears streamed down her face. This just wasn't possible. She pulled out the scroll and summoned Madara. He landed beside her his eyes filled with frustration. He was dressed in pajamas. He was going to do something very nasty if this kept happening to him. He was not nice enough to be at someone's beck and call. He looked around and found Andrea. She was laying on her side and cringing. "Andrea my dear what is the matter?" His heart pinched a little. He must really care whether she was happy or not. It still amazed him sometimes how that could happen. What in the world had happened?

"Take me somewhere."

"Where?"

"I don't care, away from here." He felt Sasuke coming. "Now or I'm afraid of what I might do to him." He touched her shoulder and sighed. They landed in the cave beside the massive statue created so long ago by pain he hadn't been here in a very long time but, it seemed to be the perfect place for her right now. He just let her be. She walked back and forth.

"How could he do this?" "What did he do?" Madara frowned. He just couldn't imagine him doing anything to hurt her, not willingly.

"He slept with Olivia." She shook her head. "Or he pretended I was her. God I don't know it's horrible and wrong and I feel like I've been violated all over again." She fell to the ground and cried. "Oh God." She just started to rock back and forth. He left; got Judy and brought her back. She saw her friend and fell to her side. He went back to the Leaf he was surprised at how much anger he felt against Sasuke. But, he wouldn't have Judy if not for Andrea he cared for her and Sasuke had obviously hurt her very badly. He wanted to know what the hell was going on?

He landed outside Sasuke's house and found him lying on the ground. Kiba was trying to get him up but he was almost catatonic. "Sasuke what is going on? Why did I have to take her away from here? You had better have damn good explanation."

"I don't." He mumbled. "I tried to explain it to her and I only made it worse." He stood shakily and walked into the house numbly. The children had come home but, Kiba and Carrie had corralled them. He fell into a chair and his eyes were desolate. Madara looked at him and narrowed his gaze. "What did you do Itachi?"

"It wasn't intentional."

"I didn't ask that." He frowned.

"Olivia has the ability to summon me." Itachi sighed. "But, my chakra is bonded to Sasuke's so he can feel what I feel. She summoned me in her sleep. She didn't do it on purpose."

"And since Sasuke felt your need for her his need became overwhelming and he channeled your need and…You are in a great deal of trouble." Sasuke howled his pain.

"I don't know what to do." He cringed. "I can't lose her."

"Then you will have to lose your brother." Sasuke looked at Madara and his eyes were tormented.

"No." He moaned. "Oh God what will I do?"

"You could bind Olivia's powers." Itachi sighed.

"It's too late for that. She will not accept my chakra. If I get a body she will probably hate me." He dropped his head. "I never wanted to hurt her. She is a lovely woman and she saved my brother."

"You had better give her some time." Madara sighed. "Judy is with her. I'll try to explain more clearly what happened but, I would say until you resolve this you had better resolve yourself to leaving her alone."

"Tell her…" He closed his eyes to hide his pain. "Tell her I'll leave. She can come back the children need her. I'll be with Naruto." He sighed and stood. "I'll be gone in an hour." He turned and walked back to the back of the house to pack.

Andrea walked into the house an hour later and went to the couch she couldn't sleep in the bed. She just laid down on the couch and cried. She cried until the sun came up.

She got the children ready and sent them on their way. Her son looked at her and sighed. "Mom please don't be so sad. I don't know what happened but, Dad loves you more than anything in this world." He kissed her cheek and walked out.

She screamed when she knew he wouldn't hear her and fell to the floor.

Sasuke woke on the couch in Naruto's office. His head pounding. "Hey buddy are you okay?"

"No." He stood and felt like he had taken a step back in time. He felt a little….a lot crazy. He wanted to kill someone. He looked at Naruto and nodded. "I am leaving."

"What?" He looked at him and started to shake his head. "You can't leave. Damn it Sasuke if you leave this isn't going to get better it's going to get worse." He fell into the desk. "Please don't do this. Tell me what's going on?"

"Andrea thinks I slept with another woman."

"Why the hell would she think that?"

"Because it's true in a way." Naruto frowned.

"What the hell are you talking about? You cheated on Andrea. What the hell for?" Sasuke sighed and tried to explain what was going on. Naruto sat down heavily and rubbed his temples. "God what are we going to do?"

"We; there is no we Naruto. You didn't cheat on your wife."

"Sasuke we are in this together. Stay until the chunin exams are over as a favor to me. Then go after Kabuto and get Itachi his own body. That is the only solution."

"I need something to do." Naruto frowned.

"You have something to do." He looked out the window. "Sasuke he's coming I can feel it. I have fought with Kabuto and Orochimaru. You fought him hell you carried him around inside you. Can't you feel it he's coming. I don't think you'll have to go after Kabuto; I think he's coming here."

Andrea woke and shook. Never since Madara had brought her back here had she slept away from him. Only during the period when the demon had her children. Now it had been two weeks. He didn't come near her.

He waited for her to be gone then he would come and see the children. They had an unspoken schedule. He got the evenings and she got the mornings.

She couldn't eat. She felt loss like she did when her family was gone. She just couldn't do this anymore. She loved him. Madara had told her what had happened and she knew it wasn't his fault it was more the idea that she had been touched in spirit anyway by another man. She just couldn't get past it. Every time she thought of it she threw up.

She wasn't even really angry anymore but, she felt broken. She didn't know what to do now. She watched the water and cried.

Sasuke stood in the tree and watched her. "What am I going to do?" He whispered. "I'm killing her. Look at her she is dying."

"So are you." Naruto sighed. "Go and talk to her. Don't approach her just talk to her."

"She doesn't want to see me." He moaned.

"You know that's a lie." Naruto closed his eyes. "I love my wife. More than myself I love her but, we don't have a bond like you two do. God you can't blame her for being hurt. To her she feels like you betrayed each other. Everything she built her foundation on is gone in a moment. It's got to be eating her up." Naruto squeezed his shoulder. "Go to her. Tell her you won't live without her."

Sasuke shook but, he walked out. She would know he was there. She picked up her head and watched him. "I'm sorry I guess I didn't see what time it was."

"No love it isn't time for the children to come home." He whispered. He stopped several yards away on the water. "I just needed to see you."

"Oh." She looked at him and every fiber of her wanted to run to him. She looked and saw his brother deep inside him. Hiding. She could feel his sorrow and horror. He hated what he had done. She had forgiven so many things. Accepted things over the years. It had taken a long time for Itachi to learn to block them out when they made love. So the first few times they had been together had been odd. But, he hadn't been in control of anything. That was what made her skin crawl it might has well have been his hands and his body. She felt like a betrayer because the most awful part about it was she knew it had happened before and then this time and she had liked it. She hadn't been able to tell what did that mean? Was she so unworthy of him she didn't even know the difference between them?

She felt nauseous again and she balled up and moaned. He move to her and reached but she cringed. He closed his eyes and stood. "I'm sorry I'll leave."

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

He looked at her and frowned why would she be sorry. Then it hit him. He knew his own wife. He had been there to help her through nightmares and fears. His wonderful wife that had never understood that he was the worthless member of this relationship that he was the sullied and undeserving. She wasn't angry with him. Because she wasn't capable of that. She was horrified because she let it happen and didn't know. And worse she had enjoyed it. He closed his eyes and the pain washed over him. She didn't think she deserved to be here with him anymore.

He shook his head slowly. "Andrea." He said softly. He knelt by her side on the water. "Andrea look at me?"

Her head shook. "No." She murmured. "I can't."

He sighed and slid his fingers under her chin. She shook and moaned at the feeling of his touch. Her eyes met his and he pulled her in too fast for her to stop it.

He stood in her mind. The only place he could ever be where his brother wasn't in here it was his spirit only. Itachi stayed with his body. His brother wouldn't hear what he had to say and, she wouldn't be forced to feel him inside here.

She just turned away. "Andrea please look at me?"

"Sasuke I…I thought that I loved you more and better than anyone ever loved anyone."

"You do." He whispered clasping her shoulders.

"No." She said pulling away roughly. "Don't you get it." She looked at him her eyes filled with brittle anger. "I liked it. Him touching me. I liked it. Oh god." She fell and grabbed her stomach. Sasuke shook. Hearing that was painful but, it wasn't her fault.

"You thought it was me." He sighed and, knelt down pulling her into his arms. She tried to get away but, he was just stronger, even here. "Andrea I love you."

"Please forgive me." She looked at him and begged.

He glared at her. "No." She cringed. "Andrea?" His words turned soft. "I will not forgive you for doing nothing wrong. My brother didn't mean for what happened to happen. He loves Olivia as much as I love you. And, he died anyway to try and protect me even when he had her he gave his life up for me." He sagged and pulled her tightly into his arms.

"I know…" She mumbled. "But, how can you not be angry? How could I not know it wasn't you." She shivered and moaned at him.

"Oh love that isn't important." He sighed. "Why in the world would you worry about that?" He pulled her face up. "You shouldn't have to worry over things like that."

"But, I should know. Your kiss and your touch should feel different." She crumbled. "Why didn't I know?"

"Because I am just as guilty as you of not knowing." He sighed. "I didn't really understand. When I felt the need in my heart I needed you. Never anyone else. But, I could sense something wasn't the same. Something wasn't right just as you did."

"I only knew when I saw him in your eyes."

"He wasn't the only one there." He whispered. "Andrea I never wanted anyone but, you. Never."

"I have never wanted another man ever." She shook her head fiercely.

"Then how is any of this your fault. I was a fool and I am the one that owes you the apology because I knew it had happened when I confronted my brother but, I didn't tell you because I was afraid it would hurt you." He let the tears fall and held her tight. "I just made everything worse."

"I should have known."

"There was no way for you to know." He whispered.

"Did you know it was Olivia?"

"Not until afterwards and it was never truly her anymore than it was truly him. We made love to each other only their need pushed us. Not them. They made love to one another. Itachi never even realized what was happening until everything went badly. He only believed he was stealing a moment with the woman he loves and has been apart from for almost sixteen years." He sighed. "If I had been away from you for that long I wouldn't give a damn if I had to let the world watch. I would want you if I had to use his body or his hands I would do it. I would simply want you." He let her go and stood before her pulling her with him. "It's been two weeks and I am having a hard time caring now." He pulled her into his arms. "I can't live without you."

"You have been. You could."

"I have not lived one moment since I have been away from you." He whispered. "Andrea please don't make me leave. I won't be able to stay here. Only because I promised Naruto have I been here now. You keep me sane I can't be without you. I feel the darkness starting to swallow me up if you aren't with me." He buried his face in her shoulder. "I don't want to go back."

Andrea sighed. "God how did this happen?" He just held onto her and shook.

Kisame watched them and sighed. Thank goodness he was really worried about them. He watched Sasuke fall farther and farther away every day and Andrea moved farther and farther back into herself. They really couldn't survive without one another. He turned away and looked at Kiba. "What are you looking at? You weren't any better when she came back I was here I remember."

Kiba frowned. "Don't you have someone to hurt or maim?"

"Just you if you keep staring." He snapped. Kiba went inside his house growling.

Andrea let him carry her back into the house but, she wiggled free. "I want to talk to him?"

"He's really upset." She just looked at him. "Alright." He pulled her in and, touched her face. "I love you."

"Just let me talk to him." She pulled away and walked forward she didn't even see him his chakra was almost completely masked.

"I want to talk to you."

"No you don't." She turned.

"Why did you let that happen? I know you could have stopped it anyone with as much self control as you could have stopped." He didn't deny it.

"I could have." He watched her she deserved the truth. "I didn't want to."

"You could have killed us and caused less pain." He closed his eyes.

"Yes." He nodded. "You are right. Andrea I can't give you a reason that will make this okay. I am a fool and a selfish one at that.

"I already knew that." She looked at him and, all her frustration all the years she had watched her husband's pain. It all came out. She reached back and slapped him as hard as she could. "He wasn't in control you were. Just like when he was little. You are selfish Itachi Uchiha. You killed your own family for the village. Yes. You were young and stupid." She was fuming. She turned away and paced. "I never agreed with what you did but, I understood you felt you didn't have a choice."

"I didn't." He mumbled.

"Bull shit." She snarled. "There is always a choice beyond what you did." She took a deep breath. "But, I can't change the past so I forgave you. You had the chance to tell him the truth but, you didn't because you wanted to be done with life. You wanted to be done with guilt. And you actually thought your decision was the right one." She spun and glared at him. "I hate you."

He closed his eyes. "I hate you, for making him the way he was. I would rather him be here safe and happy married to someone like Sakura than the way he was when I met him broken and alone. Anyone who could do that and then claim they love the person they did it to…" She growled. "You should be ashamed."

"I…"

"I'm not finished." She snapped. "I love you…" She sighed the anger seeping away. "You are my brother in law. You did what you thought you had to do and, you made him strong enough to live through the horror you and life threw at him. Because of that, I did meet him and, I have loved you for a very long time. But, what you did to us because you felt alone; because of something you did to yourself. I can't forgive you for that." She shook her head. "Maybe some day I can forgive you but, not right now." She shook her head. "Olivia deserves better than you."

"Yes." He said fiercely. "But, I love her." He cried. "And she loves me."

"I know how she feels but, you will not go and see her again. I want you sealed until you get your own body." She looked at him. "Do this for your brother because he can't ask you." She looked at Sasuke who stood with his head down his heart broken. "Do this because you love him enough to not be selfish, once in your damn miserable life."

"Yes." He nodded. She turned. "Andrea?"

"What?"

"You're right about all of it." He whispered. "But, I really do love him."

"I know you do." She sighed. "If you didn't I would erase you from this world."

"You have the power." He whispered softly.

"I know what my power is." She walked back to Sasuke and took his face in her hands. "Do this for me please, go to Naruto and have him sealed so this can't happen again. You can still speak to him but, he can't affect you or your actions."

Sasuke nodded. She turned back to Itachi. "Go and see her then go to Naruto." Sasuke let her go. She walked away from him.

"Andrea."

"Go now Itachi, before I change my mind." He was gone. Sasuke's chakra was suppressed. Andrea had done it. She was so incredible. But, she never used this power if anyone knew what she could really do. Sasuke lay inside his mind it felt odd. He was asleep in a way in a stasis.

Itachi walked into the small home and transformed himself. He saw Olivia she still lay in bed where he had probably left her two weeks ago. She looked horrible. He had done this to her too. "Olivia?"

"Hello." She said miserably. "I'm not asleep."

"No."

"But you aren't really here are you?"

"No." He sighed. "Olivia I won't be able to see you but…" He wanted to tell her that he would have a new body but, that might never happen. He dropped to his knees and touched her face. "Let me go? Please?"

"Why?" She said slowly.

"Because I am hurting you. I've hurt my brother and, my sister. I am selfish and worthless. I don't deserve you. I should be gone. I don't belong here." Olivia sat up.

"I don't want to."

"I don't either but, it is the only way I can stop hurting everyone." He whispered. She took his face. "You do what you have to do but, I will be here." She felt the tears and let them fall. "I don't suppose I get a kiss."

"I have hurt my sister and my brother enough for one life time." He sighed. He touched her face gently. "I love you but, I have to stop doing these things to my family." He stood. "I don't deserve you."

"I think you have that backwards." She sighed. "How long will it be till I see you again?"

"I don't know that's why you should just move on." He said softly. "God I don't want you to but, you should."

"I love you Itachi I don't know what else to do." She slipped her arms around him. "Please just one kiss before you leave."

He sighed and shook. He just couldn't help it. He leaned down and kissed her. She cried and pulled away. "I waited so long." She fell back to the bed and he left it was just too much.

He got to the Hokage's mansion and walked in standing in the corner. Naruto looked at him and raised a brow then nodded and turned back to the conversation he was having with the Raikage. They finished up and he left one glare pointed his way. "Okay what's up?" He turned. "By the way you should probably not walk around with that face too much."

Itachi closed his eyes and let go. "I'm sorry it was an accident."

"You don't make accidents Itachi what's wrong?"

"I need you to seal me inside Sasuke." Naruto nodded.

"I can do that but, you will be completely helpless unable to affect the world around you at all." Itachi nodded.

"Yes. I know but, it is the way it must be. She's right I have been very selfish and now I have almost cost my brother his happiness again." He closed his eyes. "When you seal me he will wake and he will not feel me anymore. And she won't have to see me anymore." Naruto watched him and sighed.

"You really messed up didn't you buddy?" Itachi looked in his friends eyes they had been together a long time.

"Yes I did, again."

Andrea sat beside him and held his fingers in hers. She hated this. She felt like a traitor. She took his brother away from him again.

She leaned down and kissed him gently. "I'm so sorry." She whispered into his ear.

"I think that's my line isn't it?" She pulled away and dropped her head.

"I never should have made you do this. You deserve to have your brother." Sasuke looked at her pained face.

"You are not to blame for this. He and I should have dealt with this before it got to the point it did." He slid his fingers under her chin. "He's still in there. Things are just more private now." He smiled and touched her.

"You already had a seal so Naruto had to use another along with that one so he is sealed with the five tail."

"See he even has someone to talk to." He smiled for her.

She dropped her head to his shoulder. "Oh God I love you and I'm sorry. I hurt you and pushed you away and, I'm sorry." He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"No love I'm sorry for ever hurting you and making you feel like you weren't good enough." He sighed. "I have never believed I deserved you and you reminded me without meaning to how unworthy I really am." She curled close and was asleep in minutes. He sighed and touched her face kissing her brow. "You must not have slept at all in the last two weeks."

Sakura walked in and saw them asleep on the tiny hospital bed. She sighed. "Well I think it will be alright."

"I hope so." Naruto said softly. They walked away, Kakashi was walking down the hall. He stopped.

"Are they alright?"

"They're both sleeping." Sakura sighed.

"Everyone passed the first stage of chunin." He smiled. "Naruto I want to show you something."

Naruto looked at Kakashi and frowned. "What is it Sensei?"

"Just come and see." They reached the area where the guests were camped.

He walked to a small tent with the rain symbol on the side. "Konan." He said softly.

She stepped out and smiled. "Naruto or should I call you Lord Hokage."

"Please Naruto is fine." He smiled.

Kakashi watched Naruto's reaction as the children stepped out and it was two boys and a girl. One had dark hair the other pale but the girl in the middle made him pause. Her pale red hair and soft golden eyes made him raise a brow but then her eyes flashed and he looked at Konan. This was her daughter. He took a deep breath and smiled.

"This is my team. Okura and Hokota and this is my daughter Tomei." He nodded.

"Hello." He shook their hands. "I look forward to seeing you."

He looked at Konan and she smiled and touched her daughter's face. "I'll talk to you soon Konan." She nodded.

They walked away. "Do you think anyone else will know who she is."

"I don't know. It depends on how much power she has in her eyes. If she starts summoning things then there might be a problem. We can keep it quiet." Naruto nodded.

"Yes let's hope so. I would never want her to be in danger."

Gaara stood on the balcony. "You are taking a chance. My guards would not know to not attack you."

"You're guards aren't prepared to defend against me." She leaned against the railing. "I haven't seen you lately."

"I have avoided you." He looked at her and smiled. "You make me uncomfortable."

"I'm sure I do." She grinned. "You want me."

"Indubitably." He murmured moving closer. "It is why I should stay away."

"But, you can't." She smiled as his fingers slid over her shoulders. He looked in her eyes. Two weeks that was how long it had been since he kissed this woman who was too much. Everything about her was too intense and too deep. She made him feel uncontrollable things like lust and hunger he didn't really want to feel. It was not how he lived his life. "Kiss me My Lord?" She whispered against his lips.

He stayed as he was but she moved back and forth slowly. Her soft full lips brushing his. He snarled and yanked her against him. He kissed her roughly. She sighed happily and melted in his arms. They stayed that way a long time. He slid his hands down her spine and mumbled against her skin. "If you continue to come to me like this alone after dark you are going to get more than you bargain for."

"It is exactly what I am bargaining for." She mumbled back. Her tongue slid over his ear lobe then she leapt away.

"Doomed." Kankuro said softly from the room. "You are doomed brother."

"Yes." He sighed and walked back in. "I know."

Kisame sat by the water. His students had all made it through. He was very proud of them. He smiled. "Can I join you?" He looked up at Lady Uruki and shook his head.

"Of course you can." He helped her sit he was afraid she would fall. She was more sure footed than he thought as she slipped down onto the dock.

"You haven't been at the council meetings."

"I'm not usually. I make the Raikage angry."

"Because you tried to kill his brother and he thought he killed you already. Then everyone was certain you were dead. I would love to know how that happened. I have read the reports."

"That would be it. Why would you read those?" He frowned.

"I like to know the men that save me. I was curious about you. How are you still alive?" She smiled up at him and tried to touch his face. He took her wrist gently. "You don't want me to see your face. Are you afraid I missed something."

"I just don't think it's appropriate."

"I was married for ten years. I'm pretty sure I know what inappropriate is. Me touching your face in public when we are both clothed is not at all inappropriate." He smiled at her wit.

"It was the person you are touching that seems wrong my lady not the act."

"You will not be able to convince me you are a villain. Our Hokage pardoned you. As did your own Kage." He sighed. "Lord Hoshigaki?"

"I am not a Lord."

"I'm sorry I had the impression that you were the head of your clan."

"I am all there is to my clan except a young ninja that disappeared. They were all killed as traitors." She shrugged.

"I don't see where that doesn't make you clan head. "Sasuke is clan head of a clan killed for the peace of this village when they hadn't done anything wrong yet." She sighed. "I think my village has as many ghosts as yours." She smiled and stood. "Come I sent Iruka home I told him you would escort me. I still very much want to know how you are still alive."

He raised a brow she was a determined thing. "You are very odd Lady Uruki."

"I have been on this earth long enough to know how I feel about things." She held out her hand. He took it and slipped it through his arm. He shook his head and walked her toward the village center where her home was. She walked slowly beside him her arm in his. "I realized I was found out." He frowned. "Naruto could sense me once he mastered the fox's chakra. I fought my way through them but, Naruto had done a number on me. Samheda was hurt too. So I tried to just get away. I wanted to get Madara the information on Naruto and Bee. When I knew I couldn't get away I used a jutsu that my mother taught me."

"And, what is that?" He sighed.

"You don't want to know this." She just waited expectantly. "I made my sharks devour me."

"Yes I read that. The part I am curious about is that you seem to be not so eaten." She smiled.

"I was getting to that. One of my sharks took the scroll with the information to Madara. That was the only one they cared about. When the other shark was dispelled the chakra that it had devoured returned to the one that no one bothered with because he wasn't carrying vital information. I then swam to the sea and pulled myself back together so to speak. I can turn into water. It's easy to get away when you can do that. So here I am." He shrugged of course she couldn't see it.

They arrived at her home and he stepped away. "Here you are my Lady."

"Won't you come inside?"

"I don't think so."

"You are stubborn aren't you. I don't intend to hurt you." He rolled his eyes and laughed.

"I wasn't the least bit worried about that which you know." He sighed. "You have to understand my Lady I am not someone you should want to spend time with."

"I think I should be able to decide that for myself." She frowned. "Are you afraid of me?" She crossed her arms and looked at his chest.

"Of course not. You are a very small, woman not even a ninja I don't have any reason to be afraid of you." She raised a brow.

"Then why do you keep trying to avoid me." He frowned.

"Because you appear to like me but, you don't know me." He said and ran a hand through his hair. "I am not the kind of man you should want to spend time with I am a criminal and a freak. You are beautiful and good and perfect." He closed his eyes and frowned. "Damn it woman you are a council member."

"You are a coward." She said softly. "I had thought you were something different than you apparently are. I apologize for misjudging you." She turned away and walked inside. "If you ever decide to be the man I know you are. Then come and see me. I like you and I could care less what others think. I may not know you but, I would like to." She turned away sadly and closed the door.

"Goodbye Kisame."

He stood there and looked at the door for a few more moments before he frowned and walked away. He had never in his life been called a coward. Never. A lot of things. Traitor Murderer criminal. But, not a coward.

He sighed. "Women."

Michael looked at Orchid and sighed. "You are such an interesting girl."

"I wish you wouldn't say things like that. It makes me uncomfortable."

"Why?"

"God would you give it a rest?" She moaned and rolled over. "I'm going to stop letting you use me as a guinea pig for your eyes if you keep doing this to me. I like you, get past it." She closed her eyes. "I wish you had never figured that out."

"I like it. I was a little confused why you refused to act normal around me."

"Well you fixed that now I'm just annoyed around you." She muttered.

He smiled. "Okay let's try again?"

She opened her eyes and he looked down at her. His blue eyes now crimson. She sighed. He stood and pulled her to her feet. She sparred with him and he anticipated her moves flawlessly. He was incredible and he was driving her insane. She flinched every time he touched her. It was like touching a fire.

He knew it though because like his father he took complete advantage of the situation. He was tormenting her. He would touch her on her cheek a finger sliding down her face. He was doing it on purpose, seducing her slowly just to watch her reaction but, he wasn't trying to hurt her. Perhaps seducing wasn't the right word they weren't exactly the age for seduction. He just didn't realize how much it bothered her and she didn't want to tell him to stop because she liked it. It was that simple. Her hormones thought he was the neatest thing.

She was smart enough to know it was hormones. So she just reminded herself that she really didn't want to end up being some heart broken cry baby because the first boy she liked wasn't all that into her. He was just filled with curiosity.

Minato looked at his father. "I wanted to see if you could learn to use sage mode you aren't near the moron I was when I was your age and you have already mastered the Rasengan without clones so I would say you are certainly taking after your mother or my Dad because it isn't me." Minato laughed.

"Oh come on Dad you are the son of the Fourth Hokage and you are the sixth so I don't see where you could really be all that bad when you were my age."

"You'd be surprised. Your father was a late bloomer." Kakashi grinned. "Hey have you guys seen Cam I was coming to find her but she isn't here."

"She's with her mother she hasn't been feeling well." Kakashi sighed unhappily.

"Thanks." He moved to the little house and knocked.

Cam opened the door. "Kakashi sensei." She smiled. "I'm done Mom just needed help with something." Kakashi walked in and looked at her. She looked frail. He frowned. He walked to her side. "Cam I was going to teach you some summoning today and I forgot my scrolls could you go and get them then meet me in the field."

"Sure Kakashi Sensei." She ran out after hugging her mother. He looked at her.

"Listen; Olivia is it?" She watched him nodding. "You can't give up. I have seen some amazing things in this world. You need to be hopeful." Olivia looked at him and smiled.

"You think I'm depressed." She laughed a little.

"Aren't you?"

"No Kakashi. I'm dying. I have cancer I know because my father died from it I have the same symptoms." He frowned.

"We need to get you to the hospital."

"No one can heal me." He shook his head.

"You don't know that we have medical powers here you don't understand. Just go to see Sakura tell her what's wrong." Olivia sighed. "Go for your daughter." She nodded.

"Alright I'll go." He was gone and she sighed and fell heavily to her couch.

Kakashi went to Sakura first he was afraid that she wouldn't go she just seemed to be very stubborn. He sent Sakura to her.

He found Cam on the training post. "You are trying to save my Mom aren't you?"

"She may not have to die here." Cam sighed.

"That would be nice." He looked at her and frowned. He didn't want to see her lose both her parents. He felt so privileged that in this generation there were so many children that had both parents.

"There is hope even if she is as ill as you both believe but, you should have gone to the medical core sooner." He sighed. "Well are you ready?"

"Yes of course I am." He grinned.

Everyone worked their hardest. Orchid though felt as if she was lagging behind; everyone knew where they stood. She loved her father and her dog but, she didn't have the natural traits of her clan even though she looked like she might. So far all she could do was be the perfect person for Michael and Kanashimi to test their eyes on. She was fast really fast and they had a hard time keeping up both had to work really hard.

Great. She was the Uchiha testing toy. Just what she always wanted. She was frustrated. That was what she was.

It was time for the forest of death. Michael was looking at the high walls. His friends stood beside him his teammates were Mai and Noriko. He looked at the two women and, then longingly at his friends.

Minato looked at him and shook his head. Orchid looked at him and laughed a little. Those two would drive him nuts.

Mai walked to her and smiled. "Five days all alone with Michael. I can just imagine you wish you were in my place."

Orchid looked at Michael and her heart clenched but she refused to let this bitch make her angry. "I'm sure he does too." She smiled.

"Why he's already bored with you I'm sure. My Mom said your Mom was easy, so I'm sure you are too." Orchid had turned away but, now she spun and leapt at her, her teeth bared. Minato thankfully was as fast as her, he snatched her and held on. "Whoa Orchid calm down?"

Mai was like a dog with a bone though. She smiled. "Just like a bitch in heat." She laughed.

"I'll kill her." Orchid. "Just remember we are getting ready to spend the next five days in the forest of death. You may not come out." She spat at the girl.

Minato closed his eyes and prayed he could hold onto her. She was ready to murder he could feel her blood lust. "You have to calm down just think about the fact that if they don't get their scrolls and all three of them reach the tower he's out too." That did it she calmed down.

"Fine." She muttered. "It isn't worth it anyway."

Cam stood not far away with her team. Gaara watched and frowned. "They seem to be having a problem."

"I think that girl would like to die early." Cam sighed. The other two members of her team laughed softly.

Konan stood with Naruto. "We are going to have Andrea watching the whole time don't worry we will be able to see if anyone comes in that doesn't belong it won't be like last time."

Konan nodded. "I am a little worried with all these people disappearing that have special traits I worry over my daughter."

"My Lord all is ready we can move on your order."

"Yes this is going to work very well. It worked so well last time. We didn't destroy the Leaf but, that isn't our goal at this time anyway. If I can simply Mark Michael I will have what I wish for now anyway."

He looked at the groups of students. "They think they are so good at finding us." He laughed. "They should know by now that I am more powerful than all of them."

He scanned the students and saw Michael with two girls. "What an odd team." He smiled. I wonder what will happen when he has the mark? His kinsman was so very interesting. I won't have to worry over him doing as he did with you. You were weakened you waited to long I have perfected it he will be mine."

"You continue to insult me and I will make you pay for it Kabuto."

"Yes my Lord." He sighed. "This generation has so much more emotion than the last it will be their downfall. They are susceptible to other's emotions as well as their own.

Andrea scanned the crowd. "It would help If I had ever actually met Kabuto myself." She frowned. "I only felt his chakra inside you."

"It will be alright love." He kissed her throat. They had only just woken up in the hospital a few hours before. They had slept for three days. "Just look for anything unusual."

"There are several things out here." She looked at Konan's group. "Pain's daughter has odd chakra. It's strangely mellow. I would have thought it would be bright and chaotic."

"Only because he was so angry my dear. I do wonder how that happened. The child is obviously Yahiko's but, has the rinnegan so is Nagato's as well." He raised his brows. Andrea shook her head.

"I think you are a dirty minded man."

"I have a right to be." He sighed and kissed her throat again.

"It is intriguing." He sighed.

"I miss my wife. I would probably find anything intriguing at this point." He tucked his head in her shoulder.

"Poor baby and now you have to wait five days to get to do that now." She giggled. He frowned.

"You are enjoying this."

"Not really but, hearing you pout is adorable." She curled more firmly into his arms.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 8

Naruto watched as Moegi announced the rules and the scrolls were handed out. Then the doors opened and the children flew in. Andrea and Sasuke landed beside him.

"We felt a couple of things that didn't seem right but, I don't know what they were I am watching those signatures and will continue to keep an eye on them. The children are moving parallel to each other." Naruto nodded.

"Just keep an eye on those unusual chakra's it could just be an unusual shinobi but, if they converge on the children and anything starts to look not quite right let me know." He frowned. "I don't want to interrupt but, I won't let another incident happen like with Orochimaru." Sasuke frowned darkly.

"No absolutely not." He had a horrible vision of his son in place of him and his heart stopped. "We will not allow that to happen."

Kanashimi looked at Minato and nodded. They leapt forward.

A group from the grass was hiding ahead and he could see them. Minato's sage training had gone well but, he wasn't done yet. He could use it but, not for very long so he didn't use it now. There wasn't really a point not if he could do it without it. They ambushed them and quickly obtained the scroll they needed.

They moved forward Orchid was still angry. A scream and she stood ramrod straight. "That was Mai." She snarled and disappeared.

"What the hell is she doing now?" Kanashimi frowned.

"I don't know but, we can't just let her go on her own." They sailed after her.

They landed in the middle of a giant snake. Orchid frowned. "You stupid girl. You screamed over a snake."

Michael watched her and smiled. "You came running to save someone you don't like why would you do that?" He watched her intently.

"Perhaps I only came to see her in pieces." She frowned. He raised a brow.

"I don't think so." He smiled.

They moved forward with them and found a scroll. Within the first three hours they had gathered the scrolls they needed and headed for the tower.

"Do you see them?"

"I do now what do you want?" He smiled.

"We need to separate the girl with the dog and the Uchiha."

"That's the one with the pale eyes right my lord because there are two of them."

"I don't want Sasuke's son." He frowned. "He was far too unmanageable. Perhaps Madara's son will not be." He smiled his tongue sweeping away in a very creepy way. The young man sighed. That really was gross.

"I don't know about this my Lord."

"Just do as you are told." The young man shrugged and took off.

"Someone is approaching our children." She frowned. "I don't know who they are but, they are one of the anomalies."

"Just watch." Sasuke sat beside her. Dinner had been brought to them. Naruto sat beside them as well.

Kanashimi frowned. "Someone's coming. Someone big."

They watched and tensed. A group jumped in.

"They are the group from the rain." Michael looked at the girl. She was very unusual and felt somehow familiar to him. He wasn't sure why.

"Hello Leaf." The girl was the leader. She stepped forward.

"I promise you, we are not pushovers.

"I don't need your scroll we have ours." She shrugged. Everyone relaxed a little.

"Why not show us." Orchid frowned. The young lady held them up. "Alright."

"Have you seen your other kinsman has she gotten hers yet."

"We don't know." They all shrugged.

"Well we are much safer in numbers. I say we travel together." She held out a hand to Orchid. "I am Tomei."

"Orchid." She smiled.

"Oh yes. The daughter of the clothing maker." Orchid smiled.

"Yes."

"Lord Uzumaki had something made for my mother by her." She sighed. "It was beautiful."

They walked slowly towards the tower but, it was already in the evening. "I think we should make camp."

"That's a good idea we're close to the river and we can keep watch in shifts with a perimeter." They all nodded and Kanashimi made a fire while Minato and Michael went with Hokato to get the fish. They could hear the sounds of the others around them and sometimes they saw them but, it was not a problem. Kanashimi must have some of his mother's gift because he knew he shouldn't be able to see them so well.

Michael and Orchid took third watch. Michael sighed and leaned against the tree. "Do you smell anything?"

She shook her head. "Are you angry with me?"

"No." She frowned.

"You certainly seem like you are."

"Michael please just leave me alone?" He looked at her and sighed.

"I've made you angry because I keep tormenting you. I'm sorry." He slid his fingers over hers and smiled. "I won't do it anymore. I guess that's my father coming out in me. He has this really irritating need to see how far he can take things he does it to Mom all the time."

"I'm fine Michael I wasn't mad and I don't really mind you tormenting me." She blushed a little.

He raised a brow. "Are you sure?"

She shook her head. He wanted to know why but, he didn't ask. And, if he was honest he knew why. He liked her too. He had since that night they had danced together. He really wanted to be closer to her. In his world where he had grown up it wouldn't be strange at all for either of them to be going on dates. He even had a girl his age that was pregnant in class back in his world. He unlike most of the people here had seen things like pornography because you couldn't get away from it. He looked at her and sighed. He wished he could be as innocent as the people here. Or perhaps not. He kind of liked knowing that he wasn't clueless about what he was getting ready to do.

He looked at Orchid. Her long dark hair was falling over her shoulders she had taken it down for the night. Her green eyes scanned the forest. "Orchid." He whispered.

She turned to him and he was inches away from her face his blue eyes intense. He slid his fingers into her hair and kissed her brow. "You are beautiful." He mumbled. "And, intelligent." He kissed her cheek softly. "And I really do like you." Then her lips gently. He pulled back and smiled. She just watched him.

"You kissed me."

"Yes. I did." He watched her. "You don't intend to hit me do you?"

"Um…I had considered it." She blushed.

"Refrain." He frowned. "Why?"

"Because you should ask." He looked at the ground.

"Really." He sighed. "I guess I haven't been here long enough."

"What do you mean?" She touched her lips and watched him.

"In my world it would be more romantic to surprise you." He shook his head. "I guess I don't know as much as I thought I did."

What did he mean by that. She shivered a little at what he had done. Her lips tingled where he had touched them. She smiled a little now that he wasn't looking. "Why didn't you hit me?" He looked back at her.

"Because you said I was beautiful and you liked me." She blushed. "I couldn't be mad then." She sighed. "I wouldn't try it again though."

He sighed and stood. "I'm going to walk the perimeter I need to think." She nodded and watched him walk away.

Orchid sat there and sighed. He had kissed her and told her he liked her. That was really nice. She really shouldn't have said she wanted to hit him but, she had it was just so sudden. She shrugged. Oh well he'll get over it.

"It looks as if I don't have to endanger the girl at all the boy has gone off alone anyway." He smiled and let the creature fall from his sleeve. "Go and bite him." He smiled. Lord Kabuto had thought he would have to distract him but, it didn't look like that was a problem.

Michael sat and tossed a stone into the water. She hadn't seemed to care one way or the other that he had kissed her. At least not the physical reaction he had hoped for. He sighed.

Suddenly his arm ripped with pain. He looked and a spider the size of a dinner plate was biting him. "Shit." He knocked it away and realized it's fangs were still in his arm. "Damn it. At least I know you're dead you nasty creature."

The spider fell to the ground and curled up tight.

"The strange chakra moved away so I guess we're safe for right now." Andrea sighed. She closed her eyes and laid back slowly. They were on blankets. She rolled over her head on Sasuke's chest.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" He whispered.

"Several times today." She looked up at him crossing her arms across his chest. "Sasuke I'm not angry. I feel a little guilty for making you seal Itachi but, I'm not the least bit angry." She smiled.

"Just promise me that you will never leave me again." He muttered.

"I don't think I could take it." He sighed. She yawned. He smiled. "Why don't you let me take over and you get some rest."

"Okay." She took her hands and slid them over his armbands that still held her chakra. She pushed and amplified it. Then she dropped her head and closed her eyes. "I love you too."

He pulled her head into his lap. "Just sleep love." He touched her face. "I'll wake you if there's a problem."

Sasuke watched the scene there were so many in there but, he could feel the similarities in the chakras to the people he had known so long.

He sighed. He hated these things. They reminded him of his past. Which he would rather forget. In there was where his horror had started again. He had almost gotten past the pain and now he wished he had. His brother wouldn't be lost inside him. He would be here now with him. His fingers flinched in her soft hair. She was right what had happened was horrible and wrong. He didn't like the idea of it any better than she did but, it was his brother. He and Andrea had never in their lives allowed themselves the comfort of another. They had only shared their love and bodies with each other. Now it almost felt as if he had made love to Olivia. It felt in his heart as if he had betrayed her. He knew she felt the same.

It was like having to share her all these years. He had shared her with his brother. He had dealt with it but, he felt guilt now that he actually felt a little glad that the only eyes that watched his wife were his own. "I'm sorry brother." He whispered.

Kanashimi walked the perimeter. "You see anything?"

"Nothing." The young woman from the rain moved parallel. "Wait I feel something but, it's similar to you." She watched. "I believe it is the sand."

Kanashimi leapt ahead and landed. Cam was engaged with a group from the grass. She was trying to keep their scroll and it looked as if one of their team had already been hurt." She was defending the down man with her eyes and her kunai.

Kanashimi pulled his sword and landed beside her. "You hurt?" He asked.

"No but, Tetsu's leg is broken." He nodded.

"Get him out of here." Tomei landed. "We'll take care of this. Go back and meet up with the teams."

Cam watched him for a moment and nodded. She and her other teammate snagged the young man and pulled him away. They Now the three grass ninja were up against Kanashimi and Tomei. Tomei smiled. "Hello boys."

"Why the hell would you two be working together at all? And, why are you here?"

They didn't see any reason to talk. Kanashimi took the first one down then another Tomei used her eyes to toss the last one into a tree. They moved back and found Cam sitting over her teammate as Noriko healed the young sand shinobi. "I can't heal a broken leg but, I can set the bone and bandage him.

Cam looked around them. "I wish we had found you guys last night. He was pushed from a tree early on and we have been sitting ducks ever since."

"Well we're good now." Tomei handed her the heaven scroll she needed.

"You really don't have to do that." She shrugged.

"I don't need it." Cam saw everyone but, her eyes landed on Michael he had been quiet. Usually he was the first to greet her other than Minato who wasn't here probably on watch. She was missing one of the other rain ninja as well. She stood and walked to Michael he was cradling his arm. "What's the matter, are you injured?"

"A damn spider bit me." He frowned. "It hurts like hell but, I really don't want to tell anyone."

"Noriko might be able to suck out the poison." Michael looked at her and frowned.

"I'm not sure I want her to." He sighed. "It feels like it would hurt anyone it touched. I can feel it spreading like fire." He swayed a little. Cam watched him as his eyes spun.

"What are you doing now?" He looked at her and his eyes were filled with rash emotion. "Just get the hell away from me." He moved away and sat down alone. Cam frowned. Maybe Orchid could talk to him.

She walked to her and sat down. "There is something wrong with Michael."

"What?" She had avoided him because he had kissed her and it had bothered her more than she was willing to admit.

"I think you should talk to him. He was bitten by a spider and he's in a lot of pain. I'm not sure but, I think he's been poisoned. It's only a few hours until dawn I think we should start moving he may need real medical attention." Orchid was instantly on alert.

"I'll go and speak with him." She walked towards him but, he stood and moved into the forest. She moved after him but, Dawn grabbed her. She looked at her and frowned. "What's the matter with you?"

She shook her head.

"I'm not going to let him go off and get lost or pass out he's hurt." Dawn frowned and sat down. "Oh for crying out loud I'm just going over there. I can see him you can see me." She stomped away and Dawn growled and watched her. She didn't want to be anywhere near that smell.

Orchid walked into the trees but, Michael was gone. "Michael where did you go?" She took a deep breath. Something smelled off. "Michael?" She said softly. Suddenly she felt her self surrounded.

"Here." He whispered. She bent her head away from the Kunai that was at her throat.

"This isn't funny Michael." She growled.

"I wasn't trying to be." He smiled slowly and slid his nose over her ear. She was quaking with fear. Something was very wrong here. His hand held her around the waist firmly. The kunai at her throat the tip touching the underside of her jaw. "You smell wonderful. I can smell you." His lips brushed her ear.

"Michael you're really scaring me." Teeth scraped her skin. She shivered. "Oh please whatever you're doing don't." She shook. A low growl sounded behind them.

"Ah your faithful dog has come to save you from me. The evil son of the most hated man of all time." He murmured low. Orchid was crying a tear slid over his fingers. He frowned and froze. "Oh, Oh god what am I doing?" He instantly let her go and pulled away. "Oh god I'm so sorry." Orchid jumped to Dawn's side and watched him warily.

"What's wrong with you Michael?" She stuttered out of fear. He swayed on his feet and fell his eyes closing. She walked forward slowly still watching him. His cheeks were red. He smelled so wrong. She knelt down and, touched his face. He was burning up. "Dawn come here he's sick, really sick." Dawn walked forward and grumbled. "Please Dawn I don't think he meant to do that." She sighed. His fingers were turning black on his left arm. She pulled the arm band down to show the angry black lines pulling away from the massive bite marks on his arm. "Oh no."

She yelled for everyone and they all came and saw his wound. They put him on Dawn and they moved as one towards the tower Michael woke once and looked at Orchid. His eyes filled with tears. "I'm so sorry." He whispered.

She looked at him and sighed. "I should have hit you." She smiled and touched his face. He smiled and passed out again.

As soon as they went into the tower they carried him to the infirmary. The medical corps started working on him immediately. Orchid watched, her heart clenched in fear. He had attacked her. He hadn't meant to though she just knew he hadn't.

They worked over him and she cringed as Tsunade walked in. It must be very bad. Then Naruto arrived. He walked in and looked at him. "Shit." He dropped his head.

Andrea and Sasuke landed. "What are we going to do?"

"Do you recognize it?"

"No. I don't feel any similarities at all which means he's changed into something wholly different from what I know." Sasuke shook his head.

Naruto looked at him and squeezed Sasuke's shoulder for support. "I don't think I can do this again." He closed his eyes.

"You aren't alone this time." Andrea took his hand and twined her fingers in it." We're here with you."

"I can seal it." He sighed. "Not that it worked all that well with you."

"That was Kakashi's seal. He can't make seals like you can." Hinata kissed his hair. "We need to call Madara."

"Tell him to send Judy to me. I want to explain this my own way she'll be so afraid." Andrea sagged.

Madara paced back and forth in the hall. "That son of a whore. I'll kill him. That lowly belly crawling reptile." He ranted.

He looked in the room and saw the young girl by his side her hand slid over his brow. Her massive dog lay at her feet watching his son warily. "Damn it."

"I'm going after him."

"You don't know how to find him." Kisame said softly and I saw your wife you can't leave her right now My Lord she is terrified and your son needs to see you. Why not let some of us go and look for him." Kisame grinned. "I hated that slimy snake when I met him."

Madara looked at him and nodded.

"Alright." He sighed. "Go, Zetsu is hiding in the land of rivers. Tell him to help you. Tell him if he doesn't I'll serve him with ramen." He ran his hands through his hair.

Sasuke watched the man pace and couldn't stop his relief that is wasn't his son. What a terrible way to feel. He sighed. "It will be alright."

"Yes because you were just fine." He muttered. "He almost took over your body."

"He never had a chance with my body." Sasuke scowled. "I was far too determined to let him have me." He looked at Michael. "But, we must be very careful with him because the reason he couldn't put his hold on me was my hatred for Itachi. Michael doesn't have that drive." He sighed. "But, he doesn't have the anger to push either. He would have to find another way to get him to leave the village. We will simply watch him.

"Why not just take him back to the other world."

"You can't do that." He sighed. "We can't allow that man to suddenly have influence over a powerful shinobi in a world where he could cause a massacre in minutes just because he lost his temper." He shook his head.

Andrea looked at Judy. "It could cost him his soul. It wouldn't be his fault but, in our world he could kill thousands before he realized what he had done. All it took was someone hurting one of Sasuke's teammates and he nearly killed a man. That was here in this world where they are prepared for that kind of thing. In our world anyone that looked at him wrong would be prey. You can't do that." Judy fell onto the couch and cried.

"I knew he shouldn't come here. This place is like some kind of infection it poisons everyone here." She moaned. Andrea ignored the insults her friend was hurt.

"Judy just stay calm, Michael can't see you like this." Judy frowned.

They moved Michael to a different room when he didn't wake up right away. He was sleeping peacefully now. Kiba looked in the window. Orchid sat her head on the pillow next to his asleep her hand twined through his. "What this hell does this mean?" He frowned.

Sakura looked at her and her heart clenched it looked awfully familiar to her in a couple of ways. Kiba had sat like that for a month with Carrie and then of course it brought back her own childhood and her hours watching Sasuke try in vain to fight his curse mark. "I'd say she's your daughter and that she is a loyal friend." She turned away. The pain washing over her. Her life had seemed to revolve around one of these rooms for a long time. She walked out and walked down the street she moved straight to the house and walked in. Sai was in the kitchen cooking dinner. She walked right to him and curled her arms around him her head on his shoulder. He smiled and kissed her hair. "You look upset and happy all at once how is that possible?"

"I remembered something awful but, I realized it can never really touch me again." She sighed and closed her eyes. So many years she had wasted loving a man that could never love her a man she wasn't sure she could have survived if he had. She didn't envy Andrea or the other woman. Loving an Uchiha was something she simply wasn't strong enough to do.

Orchid opened her eyes. Another squeeze. She looked at her fingers. "Hey." He whispered.

"Oh thank god." She dropped her head. He sighed and brought up his right hand that didn't feel like it was filled with lead and patted her hair.

"Have you been here the whole time?" She blushed.

"As much as I could." She frowned. "I owe you a pounding for what you did." He looked away his eyes filled with sorrow.

"I'm so sorry that happened." He closed his eyes. "I just can't imagine what happened."

"I know, they didn't think I was awake but, I heard them talking you have a curse mark." Michael frowned and looked at his arm. Three Matamas sat on his arm.

"Oh hell. That means…"

"Yes I know."

"Why would he do that to me? I'm not Sasuke my parents are alive I don't have a brother who is he going to use to make me nuts?" Orchid looked at him and raised a brow.

She leaned down smiling. "You're nuts already." She laughed at his frown.

"Thank you."

"Just making an observation." She didn't want him to dwell on what had happened it was an accident. He had been feverish. He wasn't really trying to hurt her and hadn't; not really. He had just scared her. "I think I'll leave though your parents need to know you're awake."

"Ah man they're gonna' freak." He sighed. "Hey I don't suppose you have a kiss for the invalid?" He raised his brows suggestively. She blushed and stood.

"You are really pushing it." She sighed as he looked at her his eyes were so blue. She looked away for a moment and then leaned down. "No one should look like you do." She kissed his cheek. He sighed and touched her face.

"That wasn't exactly what I meant." He slid his fingers under her chin. She looked at him as, he set his lips to hers. He smiled and pulled back. "I am so sorry about what happened. I would never hurt you." He rubbed his knuckles under her jaw. "Did I hurt you?"

"No." She mumbled and pulled gently away. "I'll go and get your parents." She slid from the room and didn't even look at her fuming father. She was in such huge trouble.

Madara looked at him and smiled. "Well at least we know he picked the strongest of us." Judy looked at him and narrowed her eyes. "I'm just saying." He sighed and looked away. She would never understand that in his life power had always meant everything. He hated this and had every intention of dealing with it but, Orochimaru had picked Michael from all of them because he had seen his power. Oh well he guessed in this instance it wasn't that great to be the best.

"For crying out loud." She dropped her head. "You would think something like that." She sighed and fell into the chair heavily. "I really hate this place."

"Mom please." Michael tried to sit up but, his left arm wouldn't do what he wanted. Madara helped him and put some pillows behind his head. "Mom don't be angry at them they didn't know what was going to happen."

"I knew." She said miserably.

"It'll be alright. They've dealt with this before."

"Son, that might not be the thing to mention." Madara shook his head.

"Oh yes that went great." Judy waved her arms. "I think I remember Andrea reading about it and crying her eyes out because Sasuke left everything he loved and then nearly killed his best friend just so he could go to the miserable bastard." Her head dropped into her hands and she started to cry. Madara looked at his son and squeezed his knee. He nodded and knelt in front of her. He took her face gently and made her look at him.

"Listen to me my love." He kissed her cheek softly. Michael really didn't want his mom to be so upset. He hated seeing her cry.

"What happened to Sasuke happened because he was so hurt. He had lost his entire family all of them murdered. And he believed he had the guilty party to go after. Michael will not have that catalyst he will have no anger for Orochimaru to feed on. I have my best men finding him. Don't worry my love please. If I think for one moment our son is in danger I will go after him myself." Judy looked in his eyes. He had never lied to her not in all these years. Of course he was more than capable and now would be a good time to start but, she didn't think he was. She would just have to trust in him and this place to keep him safe. She sagged and let him hold her.

"Alright but, I still hate this place."

"I do too love it's why I went with you." He kissed her hair. "Alright now let's firm up before we throw our son into seizures he's already nearing the breaking point."

"Man I can't even move and you two are all lovey dovey it's gross. I'm glad you guys love each other but, do it in private." He shivered.

"I think I heard an angry dog snapping about his daughter and virtue and I think he said. "Damn Uchiha's are predators looking for unsuspecting girls to seduce." He raised a brow. "I wonder where that came from." Michael's eyes widened and he blushed.

"I have no idea." Judy smiled a little now too.

"Oh no, a mother gets to know these things."

"A mother should just leave her son alone." He frowned. Both his parents just watched him. "Oh fine, I might have kissed her but, I swear it wasn't inappropriate or anything." He sighed. "It was hardly a kiss at all."

Judy smiled and suddenly her eyes were glowing. Madara looked at her and wondered why that look of joy seemed familiar. Oh yes Carrie. She had always looked that way when she had seen something love related that interested her. God help him the dog's whelp. They were very young perhaps he would grow out of it.

She was pretty though he supposed. And, she had stayed with him loyal the whole time. Loyal…He almost laughed at the thought that brought on. Oh well it would be whatever it was.

"Oh no way, man this is awful."

"Why?" Carrie smiled and rubbed at his shoulders.

"He kissed her."

"She kissed him." She smiled. "He's incredibly cute. To the point of drool worthy. I can't really blame her and he did ask."

"She could have said no. She should have said no. Oh god this can't be happening." He dropped to the bed miserably. Carrie just sighed and slid her hands over his back. He rolled over quickly and looked at her. She straddled his middle now and her eyes went a little hazy. She was very pregnant but, that never seemed to stop her amorous nature. He grinned but, pushed on. "You didn't get any of your feelings did you. Oh god please tell me you didn't."

"No." She rolled her eyes. "I think there is too much going on in his life to get a vibe on what he wants. And they are really young." She leaned down and kissed his chest. "Stop worrying about them. It will be fine."

"You're just trying to seduce me." He grumbled as he slid his fingers over her thighs.

"Working?" She looked at him hopefully.

"Of course it is." Suddenly she was on her back and her heart was skipping. "It always works." He growled a little.

Kisame headed out of town. He walked through the center of town and saw the door. Her door. He couldn't let her think he was a coward. He sighed and walked to the little house. The door opened. "I had hoped you would come here before you left." She smiled brightly and backed away. "I guess I might have been a little harsh the other day."

"I don't know why I did." He walked into her house and sighed it was pretty and filled with beautiful things she had collected over the years. Unlike him she had a home. He was a criminal and couldn't stay in one place too long. "And, you might have been right. About me being frightened. Not for myself. I am a lot of things but, I'm not a coward. I just don't want think you realize that I'm not suitable to be in the same room with you much less. A friend or anything else."

"Stop that." She murmured. "I can feel how nervous you are. Stop berating yourself. It's a little silly."

"I'm sorry." He sighed.

She smiled and handed him a cup of tea. "Just relax. I know you have to leave but, you can stay a few minutes."

"Why do you even want me here?" He frowned. "I really don't understand it."

"Kisame what do you think I see?" She walked to where he still stood and she slid her fingers over his face. "When I touch you."

"I don't think you see very much."

"I see more than you think." She sighed. "I see that you are determined when you set your mind on something. You're stubborn and bullheaded you want things your own way but, you can take orders if you trust who they come from." She smiled. "I think you have a sense of humor and you like to laugh. I think you miss your friend and, you feel sorrow that he's gone. I think you feel very alone."

"You can feel all that just by touching my cold skin." His eyes followed hers even though she couldn't see there was emotion there.

"I can feel more." She whispered. "But, I'd rather feel it than say it." She ran a finger over his lips. He closed his eyes and moaned.

"You can't possibly want that." He took his hands and touched her fingers. "Not from me." He looked at her soft eyes.

"Yes." She whispered. "I do."

He just wasn't the most controlled man anyway. He felt a heat where her fingers slipped over his cheeks. His eyes drifted closed. He let her pull his face down to hers. She was so beautiful. He looked at her one last time as she leaned up on her toes.

He closed his eyes and kissed her. He had kissed women. He had even had relationships over the years. Some women liked the idea of a dangerous man. He was that. But, this woman wasn't like that. She wasn't a thrill seeker. She just saw something imaginary in him he knew wasn't there no matter what she thought. But, she was so pretty he couldn't help it.

She slid her fingers over his face as he kissed her slowly. He had to be very mindful of kissing anyone. She smiled against his lips as he pulled away. "Thank you." She whispered.

"Thank you." He sighed. His heart was doing somersaults. "Now I have to go." He touched her face.

"But, you'll come back." He just watched her, he couldn't understand this woman at all. She made no sense to him.

"Yes I'll come back."

"Please come and see me. Stop worrying over someone you used to be and think on who you are now." She touched his face again.

He walked out of the Leaf and didn't know how to feel. He was so lost in his thoughts he never felt him until Kakashi landed beside him.

"Naruto thought you might like some company." Kisame smiled.

"Yes I would." Kisame sighed and they headed to find Zetsu and then Orochimaru or Kabuto whatever the hell he calls himself now.

Orochimaru sighed. "You are a fool."

"No I'm not." Kabuto frowned. "You'll see. It isn't as if your illusions will work. This has to be very subtle. You'll see, this is going to go perfectly.

He watched the boys dreams and smiled.

"I can't believe we are stooping to use hormones to make this happen."

"You can't believe. We've used love and money and loyalty and any other means to do what we want and this surprises you." Kabuto shook his head.

"You were always too clever and too creepy."

"Right, you're one to talk."

"You never used to talk to me this way."

"I am just as much a part of this as you are now. I'm not your subordinate anymore." Kabuto pulled down the bottle and slipped the pills free and took two. "We are still pretty healthy right now but, soon we will be getting sick."

"I know that." Orochimaru snarled.

Gaara looked at the combatants. "This certainly brings back memories every time we're here in this room I remember the first time I ever met all of you." Naruto laughed.

"Yep. Me too." Shikamaru laughed.

"You were nuts."

"I was a little out of sorts I suppose but, I don't think nuts is the correct term brother." Kankuro patted his brother on his shoulder.

"You were pretty crazy." He sighed.

Naruto sighed and shook his head. "Alright you two that was the past, no reason to dwell on that."

Gaara looked at Sasuke and then looked away. "Yes why don't we do that."

Sasuke never even looked at him just raised a brow. Shikamaru didn't miss the exchange. He wondered how that was going. Gaara was still alive. That was a good sign. So was Sasuke. So either he didn't know or more likely Andrea just had that much pull over him. After that exchange he would say it was the latter. He had known Tenchi all her life and she was a determined little creature. If she had decided on this he was pretty sure neither of them had a choice in the matter.

She had been his first student along with Asuma's son and he was pretty sure they had been close. Of course he had moved to the capital to be part of the guard for the Lord of the Land of fire. They had parted as friends. He had never seen them intimate but, he had suspected and he was just as certain Saratobi had no choice either. Well best keep that knowledge to himself.

Sasuke would probably blame him. He'd say he should have watched them closer. Right before he killed him. Probably squashed him or set him on fire. So many ways to die. He moved a little father away unconsciously.

Sasuke looked at him and frowned. What the hell was his problem? The first two fighters stepped out.

One was Ichigo from the cloud village and Tomei's teammate Hokato. Tomei's teammate lost but, that was alright. He tried very hard. They slipped through the names. Michael walked out and stood by his teacher and his teammates. Lee smiled and patted his shoulder. He knew better than most what it felt like to watch the matches. "It happens again in six months Michael I am sure that by then they will have this figured out."

Michael nodded. "I'm alright really it's just disappointing."

They watched the fights and it came to Orchid and Mai.

Mai walked out slowly. Orchid had been standing with Michael. She looked at him and smiled. He watched her as she leapt over the side and landed in front of Mai. "I'm going to enjoy this."

Mai frowned. "I saw you kiss him." She snarled. "That doesn't mean you win you know."

"I refuse to play this game with you." Orchid watched her and they circled. "Michael is…" Her teeth bared. "Mine."

"Oh man this is ridiculous." Kiba bowed his head.

Michael was red all the way to his toes he was sure. Lee laughed and patted his shoulder. "It's alright Michael I've seen this before."

Sakura sat next to Ino. "Well that should bring back memories." Ino frowned.

"I think I may have caused this." She sighed. "I did say something pretty awful about Orchid's mother."

"Her name is Carrie." Choji kissed her hand.

"Yeah well she insulted me. I didn't think anyone could hear me."

"You screamed it down the street."

"Just watch the children fight."

Carrie watched Ino with narrowed eyes. She never had gotten over what that woman had said to her. "I hope Orchid beats the shit out of her."

"Honey don't be so rash."

"You just don't want her to win because it's Michael their fighting over."

"Exactly." Kiba frowned.

The two girls went at it and it was explosive. Orchid slammed into her. Mai hit her back. They attacked each other until both were bruised and bleeding but, at the end of the match it was Orchid that still stood. She smiled down at her. "Now I will not tell you again. Stay away from Michael." She jumped back up over the railing and heaved next to her parents. She didn't even look at Michael. He watched her and his body tightened. She looked beautiful fighting, so fierce and wild. He almost felt like he wanted her to claim him. He blushed just thinking that.

Kiba looked at her. "We need to talk about some things."

"We don't need to talk about anything." She snapped. "I did that because she deserved it. It had nothing to do with Michael."

She murmured.

"It sure sounded like it to me." Kiba muttered.

Carrie shook her head. He quieted. They watched Minato and Kanashimi win their fights.

At the end of the day all the kids had done their family's proud and had won their matches so now a month from today they would meet again in the big arena and finish up. Naruto showed them the line up. Tomei looked at Kanashimi and raised a brow. He smiled from where he stood next to her. She bumped her elbow into his side playfully. "Don't be thinking I'll go easy on you."

"I wouldn't dream of it." He smiled at her soft face. "I wouldn't want that."

"Good." She nodded. They watched the line up and everyone looked at their opponents. Kanashimi walked out with Minato.

"Well what do you think? Tomei is going to be a hell of a fighter to go against. My dad fought those powers he says their crazy strong." Kanashimi nodded.

"I know and You'll have to ask Dad about that Sota kid of Kisame's. He's the Mizukage's son. He has her blood line trait Dad has seen it before.

"When did you see that." Naruto asked his brow furrowed.

"When she tried to melt me." He shrugged. "It was a long time ago."

Each student went to their own Teacher. Madara arrived and checked on Michael. Cam watched him walk towards her. "So you are going up against a cloud shinobi." She nodded. "Well I am your teacher."

"Why you aren't a lightening type."

"No my dear. I am going to help you train your eyes." He smiled. "You can come home with me and we will train your eyes. Michael is not in the chunin so I am free to teach you about your eyes. Sasuke is very busy with Minato so I offered to help if you would rather someone else I can arrange it."

"No I don't mind really." She smiled a little.

"You are just worried about being around me too much." She sighed. "You did see all the stories then."

"I saw everything." He nodded.

"I understand." He sighed. "I am not a nice man but, I can teach you to use your eyes and perhaps some other tricks. I learned a great deal from your father." That brightened her up. He smiled. "He was the smartest man I ever knew."

Orchid smiled at Yamato. "So…"

"Well since we really don't know what you're skills are we thought you might just want to know how to defend against water attacks. We know you are an earth type."

Everyone worked very hard and trained non stop. The time came and the stadium was filled to overflowing for the matches here every village was represented in one way or another. Every one had their personal favorites. The matches of the day would be Tomei and Kanashimi's then Minato's as well two Kage's children facing off.

Orchid's match was second. She watched the first match and her eyes slid to Michael as he walked to her. "Hey I haven't seen you much."

"I was training." She murmured.

"You were avoiding me." He sighed. "You are afraid to be alone with me now."

"No I'm not." She covered his hand with her own. The match ended and it was her turn. She looked at him and her eyes lost focus god he was so beautiful. "Wish me luck."

He smiled and squeezed her hand. He touched her face with his good arm. He didn't use his other arm much yet. It felt strange still even though only the tiny marks remained and they were now surrounded by a seal. He watched her and waited. They were alone no one would see. He didn't want to embarrass her or himself. But, he hadn't kissed her since he was in the hospital and he really wanted to. She saw him and didn't stop him. He touched his lips to hers and his body exploded with emotions. He suddenly felt like this kiss wasn't enough. His fingers slipped into her hair. He moaned and moved closer. She gasped and her mouth opened. He deepened the kiss but, she was frozen. He came back to his senses and pulled away. He watched her walk away and dropped his head. She didn't say anything she didn't attack him she just walked away. He looked down at his arms and saw the black fire curling around his shoulder. "Damn it." He looked up to the top where Naruto was and realized he didn't have a choice he had to wait. As soon as these matches were over he was going to ask Naruto to help him seal it better or something there had to be something he knew it was the mark that made that happen. When he had held her and had the knife to her throat. His body had reacted as a man would to a woman and he knew damn good and well that was not how you should feel when you are threatening someone.

He watched her go into her fight but, because he had ruined her focus she lost. She leapt up to where she had been but, didn't speak to him. He rested his chin in his hands and watched silently. This sucked.

Orchid glanced at him and her heart shuddered. He had kissed her really kissed her the way her parents kissed. She wasn't sure how she felt about that. Part of her had liked it. Another part of her had been terrified.

It was time for Minato and Sota's fight.

_Go you want her._

_Leave me alone._

_Go you remember how she felt in your arms go to her._

_Go to hell. _

_You want her you can't deny it._

He watched her and his body was screaming. Minato was fighting but, it was good fight. With Sasuke's help he was more than a match for the mist shinobi. He focused on that. The voice was constant and had been any time he was near Orchid. He had accused her of avoiding him but, he had done the same. He closed his eyes and tried to focus. But, it was screaming.

He walked towards her. "Go away Michael. I don't really want to talk about what happened."

He looked at her and his body stopped listening to him. "Go away Orchid run." He moaned as he continued to walk towards her. She looked at him and saw his terror. She frowned.

"Michael what in the world is wrong? I'm not mad not really but, what's the matter?" His fingers touched hers and it was too late. He could feel his control slipping. He looked at the curse mark and watched it crawl up his arm. Orchid watched it too. "Oh God it's happening isn't it." He couldn't speak it was like watching someone else's life. He pulled her up against him hard and slammed his mouth into hers he forced her lips open and kissed her roughly. No he screamed but nothing happened. He picked her up and pinned her against the pillar beside them. She was struggling and trying to scream. She clawed and bit at him. He could feel the pain but, nothing else.

He tried desperately to gain control. Sasuke could do this so could he. He focused and pulled away from her mouth. His fingers pulled away minutely. "Fight me Orchid, you have to fight me." He rasped. "Too late." He snapped.

She looked at him and could see the conflict her heart was filled with terror. He wasn't doing this. She tried to tell herself. As a hand slid up her thigh she screamed. The world shattered and everything went black.

Michael woke again in the hospital. "I think he's coming around."

He looked up into the face of his father. "Are you alright?" He didn't speak. He just stared at them. He didn't speak to anyone.

He listened though. He could hear them in the hall way.

"They think some one attacked them. She's not talking and neither is he. If not for her they probably would have both been killed.

So she hadn't told them what he'd tried to do. He felt ill. He leaned over and threw up in a trash can. _You should leave._

_God leave me alone._

_You aren't fit to be here with these people._

He listened to that all night and all day. He finally had the chance and took it he slipped out of the hospital. He waited for his family to go home. It would be until morning before they even started looking. He could be long gone by then. He slipped out of the village and started moving away somewhere he couldn't hurt anyone.

Sasuke watched the night and frowned. "Something is wrong."

"What is it?"

"It's the attack on the children. Something doesn't feel right." He frowned.

"Orchid saved them both." She agreed she had felt a disturbance in their chakra just before the collapse. Before she had done what she did. "Her power is incredible. Do you think that power comes from Carrie?"

"It has to." He pulled her into his arms. They had all been ready to watch the match when the world had erupted. The stadium had vibrated and collapsed. The ground had opened up and nearly swallowed them all. If not for Gaara and his sand the children might have died but, he remembered them being down there. They had found Michael and Orchid unconscious with the rubble. Their clothes were in tatters and Orchid woke petrified and he knew she had been attacked. Michael looked like he had gone three rounds with an angry mountain lion. Something happened. But, neither of them was talking.

Orchid knew he was leaving she could feel it. Almost as if by kissing her he had put a piece of himself inside her. She waited and saw him. She leapt down to his side. "Leaving the village. It's what he wants. He caused that so you would leave."

"Stay away from me." He snarled. "Do you want me to do it again?"

"Michael." She sighed. "You didn't do that."

He glared at her and touched her cheek where a bruise lay a bruise shaped like his fingers holding her too tightly. "That looks like my hand." His eyes closed. "Oh god I'm so sorry. I can't be here, I hurt you. Orchid I almost raped you. I couldn't live with that."

She dropped her head. "Please don't leave? He'll try to do the same thing he did to Sasuke."

"Sasuke beat him. I can beat him too."

"I'll go and tell everyone." Michael sighed.

He laughed softly and sighed. "This is way too familiar. It's almost like Déjà vu. I've even seen this one." He walked to her and frowned. She just watched him of course she didn't know about this. She had never seen the stories from his world. He let his eyes spin and looked at her. Tears fell. She knew what he was going to do. He looked inside himself. He touched her gently. "I want to kiss you. Just me. Not the mark just me. Is that alright? Please, I just want one chance to feel like I did before." She nodded as the tears fell. He didn't want to hurt her. He touched her so gently. His eyes were filled with emotion. "It will be alright but, this way I can't hurt you anymore. He's leaving me alone now. I'm doing what he wants so he's quiet."

"I'm so afraid for you." She tucked her head into his shoulder. He pulled her face back and brushed the tears away. He let his lips find hers. His were bruised from where she had bitten him but, he didn't care. He kissed her softly his kiss. His lips caressing hers. He sighed and pulled away.

"Don't be afraid." He smiled for her and then he focused as his father had taught him and she fell into his arms. He held her tight for a few seconds. "Just sleep." He carried her to the bench that his kinsman had laid his friend on. "I'm so sorry." He covered her with a cloak and walked away….


	9. Chapter 9

Ch 9

Sasuke found her. He looked at her laid on that bench and closed his eyes. "It's happened hasn't it?" Kiba stood beside him.

Naruto and Sakura landed and looked at the bench. "No." Sakura whispered. Sasuke met her eyes and she looked away. Naruto pulled her up into his arms. "Let's get her home." He shook his head and kissed her hair. "I'm so sorry honey. I can't ever seem to keep my promises. Call Madara?" Sasuke looked at him and felt a stab of pain.

"It won't be like last time." Naruto nodded.

"You're right it won't be." He looked ready to murder very seldom did you see Naruto with hate in his eyes but, it was there now.

They sent teams to scour for him but, they found nothing. It wasn't like last time. He had just vanished….

Michael opened his eyes slowly. "There you are. I wondered if you were going to sleep a little longer." He looked into the golden green snake eyes. The glasses perched on his nose.

"Kabuto."

"Sort of." He smiled. "You are here so I guess we'll just get started."

"What do you mean?"

"Well we have to progress the curse mark or it will eat you alive." Michael looked away.

"I already know about that. I also know that it will do that anyway." Kabuto shook his head.

"I find it fascinating that there is a whole other world out there and in it we are simply stories." He grinned. "I would love to go there. Too bad your eyes haven't changed. You might have your father's power and I could see it."

"I would cut my own wrists." Michael mumbled.

"Well of course you would."

"You know I'm not Sasuke I don't give a damn about power."

"But, you came." He smiled slowly.

"Only because you almost made me…I wish I was strong enough to kill you." He closed his eyes and turned away. They had him in a cell he was not a willing participant as Sasuke was. "When I am I will."

"Well why don't we focus on the now. Come I need you to help me with something." Michael frowned and stood.

"What do you want?"

"I have need of your eyes."

"I won't help you hurt people."

"Actually it's just to get someone to calm down I caught him but, he's pretty out of control and I think you may be able to help." Michael frowned but, followed him.

They walked to another cell that was being ripped to shreds. He looked at it and widened his eyes. "Who's in there?"

"Let's just find out." The door opened and of course Kabuto was no where.

"Damn." A man slid free from the cell. He looked at Michael and froze.

"I'll definitely kill you." He jumped forward. Michael leapt out of the way.

"Jugo stop." He recognized him even like this. "Please Jugo."

"Who are you how do you know my name?" He snarled and tried to plow through him. Michael let his eyes spin and he slid to a stop. "Jugo you will calm down." Jugo ran at him but, as he saw his eyes he slid to a stop. His face receded into the soft eyes and face of the man he had seen.

"You…those eyes who are you?" Michael smiled a little.

"Sasuke will be very glad to know you're okay." He smiled. "I'm Michael."

"That's an odd name."

"It's the name my mother gave me. It's all really complicated but, it looks like I'll have time to tell you. I'm Michael Uchiha the son of Judy my mother and Madara Uchiha." Jugo watched him and frowned.

"Madara he wasn't really…"

"I know but, things have changed a lot. Sasuke lives in the Leaf with his wife and three children." Jugo looked at him and smiled. He took a deep breath.

"Oh thank goodness." He sighed. "I was so worried about him. I don't hear anything in here."

"I imagine not. Come on let's get you something to eat and a proper bed okay." Jugo frowned.

"He got to you didn't he."

"Yeah he got to me. He's figured out a way to put your curse mark into animals. I was bitten by a spider and by the time I knew what was happening it was too late. I almost….I almost hurt my friend." Jugo dropped his head.

"Oh no." He sighed. "I'm so sorry."

"No it wasn't you just the fact that the mark attached me to him. It was his influence not yours and you didn't do this by choice Jugo. You are just as much a victim as Orchid." He cringed.

"A girl you almost hurt a girl."

"It's alright." He patted him. "Geez you're really big." He looked up at him. "I guess it was different when you were younger and so was Sasuke."

"How do you know me?"

"I'll explain everything….

"Well that was interesting. Even without the Mangekyo sharingan he calmed Jugo. He didn't even have to fight him."

"He isn't related to Sasuke and Itachi directly he is a much purer form of sharingan. And to have Madara as a teacher would be incredibly helpful. Is everything in place?"

"Yes we are completely hidden they can't find us here."

"You had better be right or we'll end up dead."

"Of course I'm right." They moved down the hall.

Naruto ran his hands through his already messy hair. He hadn't slept in days. "We can't do anything till we find him." He moaned and dropped his head.

A knock sounded quietly. "Come in." He said miserably.

Orchid walked in and her face was drawn and pale it had been a week.

"Lord Hokage can I speak with you?" She looked at the room full of people. "Alone." She blushed. He smiled tiredly.

"I need to go and eat lunch why don't we just go together." He took her hand and they walked out and down the hall.

"I know why he left." She looked at the ground. He walked her towards the park her tears overflowed. "It was my fault."

He sat down on a bench and she sat down folding her hands in her lap. "I don't see how it could be your fault." He looked at her and she met his eyes. Hers were filled with fear and remorse.

"It wasn't his fault. Uncle Naruto it wasn't at all." He frowned.

"What wasn't his fault?"

"It was the curse mark." She mumbled. "He didn't mean for it to happen."

"What happened?"

"He tried to…It was Orchimaru." It finally sank in. He felt his blood freeze.

"Did he hurt you."

"No I hurt him a lot more than he hurt me." Naruto nodded.

"I wondered how he had gotten so hurt when you only had a few bruises." She nodded.

"It wasn't him. He wasn't in control of himself at all. He tried to stop he pulled back and told me to fight him. I could see the pain in his eyes I know he didn't want to do it." She shook her head. "You have to believe me."

"Of course I do." He sighed. "I would never think Michael capable of that."

"He's not." She murmured. "He fought him so hard and I was just so scared. I almost killed everyone."

"No one was hurt dear." He pulled her close and rocked her she was crying. "Thank you for telling me though I needed to know. Is there anything else you can remember. What did the curse mark look like."

"Fire." Naruto nodded.

"Was it covering him." She nodded.

"All the way to his other shoulder."

"Thank you honey." He kissed her hair. "I don't think you should tell anyone else though. It would only upset your father and he wouldn't understand."

"I know that." She rolled her eyes. "I'm not stupid."

"I know."

She looked at the ground. "I'm so scared for him. He's my best friend." She sighed. "And, I really like him."

"He likes you too." He squeezed her shoulder. "We just need to make him understand that he doesn't have to do this alone."

She ran away and he sat there. He ran his hands through his hair again. "It's completely different."

"Yes, he could push me in a direction but, he could never control me." Sasuke dropped from the tree. "No wonder he left. He was afraid Orochimaru would make him finish the job."

"Oh Sasuke this is bad. If Kiba ever found out about this.

"He would turn into an idiot. I know." Sasuke frowned. "I don't really blame him. If Tenchi or Cam told me something like that happened. Even if he couldn't help it. Just the idea. We had better keep it quiet."

"My son would never rape a woman." Madara looked out the window. He spun and his eyes were burning with disgust. "Hell even I never….That is just despicable. That he would…I'll kill him when I find him I'll rip him into a million pieces."

Andrea looked at Sasuke. "Sasuke didn't say that he did. But, that was what almost happened. Orochimaru has made the curse mark stronger. He could never make Sasuke do anything just send him impressions illusions. This is different. He controlled him. It wasn't Michael we know that. So does Orchid."

"But, that is how he will feel. He is my son but, he is hers in his heart. He will feel like somewhere inside him the thought was there already." He shook his head. "Michael would be better off if he was like us. He will do whatever it takes to keep her safe away from him." He dropped his head in misery. "How can I ever tell her?"

"She'll understand."

"No she won't." He whispered. Then he was gone.

Michael looked up and sighed. "I don't think you should do this." Jugo frowned.

"I don't have much of a choice." He took the pills and swallowed them. "It'll be alright."

He was ready but, it still hurt. He curled and moaned. Kabuto looked at Jugo. "Alright set him in." Jugo sighed and set the young man in the casket.

Then he watched as the seals were set. "Okay now we can get him out of there in a few hours. He'll be fine don't worry."

"You are evil." He turned and walked to a corner and sat down.

"Yes well that is all based on perspective." He walked away.

Jugo didn't think he should leave. This was his fault after all. It was his curse mark that the boy was carrying.

Michael dreamed of Orchid. He cried. His eyes opened slowly. "Well look at you. It must be the blood line that makes you look this way."

Michael stood and frowned. He held up a clawed gray hand. "Hmm." He looked to Jugo. "How much like him do I look?"

"A lot but, you eyes are different they're silver and your hair. I don't know if you'll have the wings." Michael nodded. He could see his longer hair and he sighed and felt it receding.

"Well that's fun. You are mine now."

"No I will never be that. I'm not yours or your bosses. Even if you succeed I still won't be yours." Michael looked at him and frowned he could feel the power. But, he didn't feel the influence anymore. Was it the new chakra that had caused it. He looked at him and sighed. "Just go away."

"He's certainly just as rude as the other one."

Orchid looked at the crater where the stadium used to be. Her eyes closed the tears falling. "I never got to prove I was better than Kanashimi." Minato sighed. "It's all your fault."

She looked at him and he was smiling. "You can't prove something that's not true." She muttered.

"Oh man you know how to hurt a guy." He slid an arm around her and pulled her close she closed her eyes and cried. She moaned and threw herself at him her shoulders shaking. Kanashimi walked up and looked at her.

He sat down on the other side of her and rubbed her back. "It's alright." He smiled. "Just think you're stronger than both of us."

She laughed then and laid her head on his shoulder. "Thanks both of you."

They pulled her out of her melancholy slowly. "What are we doing about this?" She looked at them.

"We need to go after him." Cam sat down beside them.

"They have the best Jonin in the village after him." Minato tried to be the voice of reason.

"They don't know Michael we do." Cam frowned. "We know him we know why he left." Orchid frowned.

Minato sighed. "I overheard my Dad talking to Uncle Sasuke."

"I don't think Michael would want you to know about that." She murmured.

"It wasn't his fault or yours and he didn't really do anything right." Orchid blushed.

"No. Can we move on?" Cam squeezed her shoulder.

"What we need is a way to get out of the village without anyone knowing about it." They all looked at each other and nodded. They needed to a plan.

Gaara looked at his friend. "I will lend my shinobi to you."

"I know Gaara but, everyone is on this." He sighed. "He's done something different. He isn't the same person anymore. "He has found a way to hide from us. Last time it took three years to find him."

"I know friend. That was a long time ago wasn't it." Naruto nodded.

"Yes it was, it feels like a lifetime ago." Naruto ran his hands through his hair. "Damn it Gaara I promised he'd be safe here."

"You couldn't foresee this."

"Really you honestly believe that." Naruto shook his head. "You know better just as I do."

"I want to send my An Bu with you if it's alright, tell me if I'm overstepping." Gaara sighed. "I think he might be the one taking the bloodline traits if he is then it might help us find Michael sooner."

"You know better than that Naruto you could never overstep with me. I would appreciate any help you could offer." Naruto nodded. "I want Michael to come home as well. It is in the best interest of all that he not become a host for Orochimaru. And, I do not like this sadness in you." He squeezed his shoulder and turned away.

Gaara left an hour later he was traveling with the Lord of the Land of wind so it was slow going. He looked at one of the four An Bu her long raven colored hair the soft waves glistened in the sun. It was her; he could almost feel the heat coming off of her. And, his need to touch her. It was like an addiction. He was going to be consumed if he wasn't careful. That night he stood on a tree overlooking the forest so different from his home. He felt the slight vibration as she landed beside him. "Good evening Miss Uchiha."

"I would have thought we were on a first name basis by now." She sighed.

"Well since we are on official business I thought you might want to keep it professional."

"Very well Lord Kazekage. Do you mind if I stand here with you for a while?"

"Not at all." He smiled and she did too.

They stood there for a long time and he started to listen to the sound of her breathing and her heart. His was speeding up. Her scent wafted to him and he felt his mouth water. He was in trouble for sure if this continued. She had initiated any intimacy they had shared. He would have to call himself a coward unless he did something about it. So he looked at her and smiled. He decided to surprise her, something to remind her that he was a man not an untried youth. He let the sand slip around her and pull her into his arms then it swirled around them and back into the gourd. She gasped. "I thought you wanted to keep this professional."

He grinned. "Oh believe me I'm a professional." He slid his fingers into her hair and kissed her. He pulled gently on her lower lip until she opened and then swept inside. He kissed her for a small time then he pulled away. She looked at him and her hands were shaking. She pulled her mask down and leapt away. He smiled. He had finally thrown her off guard. Which was only fair since she had done it to him several times now.

Orchid looked at her clone. "Alright now I've been really down in the dumps so all you have to do is act sad and, you should be fine."

"I am you idiot of course I know how to act." She rolled her eyes. Orchid smiled sheepishly and leapt away, they met at the training grounds and Kanashimi and Cam were already there Minato landed beside her. She walked to the trees to get the pack she had hidden there and met the disapproving face of Dawn. "I am going and, if you try to stop me I'll just have Kanashimi or Cam stop you. She raised a lip. "I realize that but, he's my friend and, I'm going."

She woofed. "Then come with us." She frowned. "Well you're all there is."

Dawn dropped the pack after a staring contest and they left.

Michael frowned at the hallway as a woman came tearing around the corner. She had to be close to his age. She was screaming; she saw him and leapt into his arms. "What is going on who are you?"

"God don't let him get me." Jugo frowned and leapt ahead.

"I will stop it."

"No Jugo take her I can do this." He stepped out into the hall. He had been working on controlling the mark. He could change at will now. He let it slide over him and felt the change his hair grew and his fingernails his teeth slid over his lip. The girl screamed. "Oh god you're one too."

"I won't hurt you." He said softly. He looked at the thing that came slamming around the corner. "What is that?"

"His name is Inaka but, there's something wrong." She shook with fear.

"She's mine, give her back to me." The thing ground out. He didn't even really look like a man anymore. Michael sighed and looked at the girl who wore almost nothing her clothes had been ripped and her body bruised and scratched. He frowned.

"I don't think the lady wants you." The man roared and leapt at Michael but, he jumped at him and slammed into him. With the giant bat wing that came from no where. Okay that was interesting what a weird feeling. He felt the other wing spring out and it hurt. Damn. He refocused and jumped just as the man was attacking again. He was just sure he looked like one of those gargoyles that sit on the roof of a cathedral minus the tail thank god. He slammed into the thing and knocked him out. "Jugo take him back to whatever cell he was in and make sure he's locked in." He looked at the girl and let his face fall back to normal. "Come and I'll get you something to wear that's less revealing."

She followed him a little hesitantly. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Orchid and the others searched but the curse mark was a dead end just another bearer of it. He ended up dying on the way back to the Leaf which wasn't promising. After the first year Madara started searching on his own. Judy moved to the village temporarily for support. She was very upset but, she was strong. She just tried to deal with the world one day at a time.

Michael had managed to hold them off with the help of Jugo and keep them from separating the chakra from any of the children mostly because Orochimaru liked playing with him. He loved his games. "We need something to hold him to us for a little longer." He sighed.

"What do you suggest?" Orochimaru looked at the camera through Kabuto's eyes and saw the girl. He had actually captured her. He couldn't imagine how he had done it but, he had. Her ability was so tricky they had already had to chain her with chakra draining devices. Michael had been with him for over two years it was almost time.

"Her. Give her the drug."

"What but, she'll go insane with want. That drug has that affect on women and you know it." Kabuto frowned. "So you figure if he takes her he'll feel a certain loyalty to her and she will be forced to be loyal to us because she will have to have the drug."

They both smiled. Michael was susceptible. They knew he was.

Michael heard the sound and frowned. He looked at the door and wondered whether he should open it or not. He pulled it open and was surprised to find a lone woman. She was his age maybe a little older. He looked at her and sighed. "Are you alright?"

He walked forward and she stepped closer. "You are beautiful." She whispered. He raised his brows. Well that was different. Then her fingers slid over his chest.

"Okay lady, I don't really know you so I'm going to assume you are just…" He sighed. "They probably gave you that damn hormone. I heard them talking about that and what it's affect is. You are under the influence of a drug."

She looked at him and moaned as he grabbed her wrists to stop her. "Please do something?"

"I have no idea what you want so I'm sorry lady but, I can't help you." She slid her body closer and rubbed against his. The curse mark ruffled at that. "No I don't think so."

"I do." She whispered. Her lips found his chin and she nibbled. "I need you. My body is screaming for you."

Her words and her lips were compelling. His mark flared and he felt it sliding over him. It was pushing him. She watched as the fire slid over him. "Beautiful."

"Not really, come on now…umm. Whoever you are."

"I'm Tai."

"Good now we're getting somewhere."

"Not yet but, soon." She found his lips and kissed him. His body roared. Yes but, his heart said no. Unfortunately his heart seemed to be being drowned out right now. He was stiff and unmoving for a moment but, he felt his claws grow and his teeth. Which he now had to be mindful of.

"Oh man lady you are really making this hard. My name is Michael." He said softly trying to push her away. She rubbed against him again and he groaned. His lips found hers now and he kissed her letting her go so he could kiss her more deeply. She was instantly curling around him. He felt a growl low in his throat and he nipped at her lip. She opened and he thrust inside. He knew this was wrong but, god she felt really good.

She slid a hand down over him and he gasped. Never in his life had anyone touched him like this. He wasn't an idiot but, having someone do this was shocking. She kissed his throat and his chest pushing at the loose shirt. It slid off his shoulders. "Oh god you are so hot."

"I really don't think we should do this." She pulled at the rope around his waist. And the wrap fell with it. "Oh god you don't seem to care about that though do you?" He decided that he would have to just walk out. That was what he was going to do. "Listen I'm going to leave and come back when you….." She was on her knees then and he was lost. "Oh god." He moaned. She pulled at him and he let his eyes fall closed. "Umm." He still tried to think of something to say to stop her but, it wouldn't come out. His fingers slid into her hair unconsciously. He couldn't seem to help it. He felt his whole body tighten and….He came back to his senses and felt panic wash over him. "Oh god what did I do?" She just looked at him and her eyes were hazy. "Oh god…I'm sorry."

'I'm not."

"Of course not you're like a dog in heat right now. What the hell am I supposed to do with you?"

"Umm well you could stay and then fuck me when you can." He closed his eyes on her harsh words. This was really awful.

"I'm so sorry." He pulled his clothing back on.

"Oh no please don't leave me." He looked at her and she moaned she really did look like she was in pain. He didn't know what to do. He held out a hand to her and sighed.

"Come on." She let him pull her to her feet and she reached for him. "No, that isn't what I meant let's see if we can get you feeling a little more normal." He sighed.

"I can't leave this room."

'Why not?"

"Because I'll get sicker if I do."

"What do you mean sicker?" She slid her fingers over his lips. He grabbed her wrists.

"These." She showed him the cuffs. "They will drain my life away if I leave this room."

"Figures." He sighed. "I can't just leave you here."

"Good." She pulled at his clothing.

"That isn't what I meant." He frowned.

"Why not. I was so good to you." He closed his eyes as the picture of her on her knees filled his mind.

"Stop talking about that or I might take you up on your offer." He frowned and took a deep breath.

"I can't stop I can't think my body is screaming. I need to do it." Michael looked at her and saw her need. She was beautiful. She had given him a gift even if it was hormone induced and she would probably hit him if she was in her right mind it was still a gift and it was wonderful he certainly couldn't lie about that. He touched her face.

"I am going to regret this and so are you." He looked around for something anything soft or some way to lay her down. "This would be so much easier if I had a fucking clue what I was doing. How did you know what to do?"

"I don't know." She moaned rubbing against his thigh. "Oh please do something?"

"Maybe it's just instinct we all have because we're human." He sighed. Why had it been so easy with Orchid even when he was doing things he didn't want to he had known what to do. He felt clueless right now.

He saw a cot and sighed. "Good enough." He laid her out. She was nude. He sat on the edge and slid a hand over her stomach. He just couldn't do this out of the blue like this. How in the world did people do this. She touched his face. "You really are beautiful. Kiss me Michael." He leaned down and kissed her. As soon as his lips touched hers his body roared again. The hormone must pass through salivary glands. It made sense now. Because her mouth touching him would have done it too. It was why he could never pull away. Even if he wanted to.

He felt himself changing again. "Even like this you are beautiful."

"I'm not going to take you." He frowned. "I don't even know you."

"I don't care." She growled and slid his hand over her. "Touch me." He closed his eyes and let his touch slide over her. She arched and sighed. His instincts were working after all. She moaned and writhed. He snarled hovering over her and felt his clothes ripping as his wings slipped free. She watched him and her screams intensified. His mind was gone. He could feel it. He ripped at his clothes. He could see it smell her desire. He slid into and groaned. She clamped around him but, he felt the tear and knew what he had just done. "Oh god. I can't stop. He felt tears in his eyes but, there was nothing he could do. He moved roughly. She clung to him. She was crying out almost constantly now. He was getting close. She was too. He could feel it and had enough consciousness to not want to take the chance of conceiving with this stranger. He froze and shook as he listened to her moan his name and gasp for air. She was shaking having shattered as he pulled away. His wings dropped and he curled her into his arms. "What have I done?" She was out already. He took the cuffs and hit them with his chakra which is what he should have done at the beginning. But, his mind wasn't working. It was the middle of the night thank god so no one saw him carry her back to his room. He laid her in the bed and covered her to her ears. Then he took a shower and tried to forget what he'd done. The curse finally receded.

He woke on the floor with a hand touching his face. He opened his eyes. "Hello."

"God I'm sorry." He whispered. He looked into the soft brown eyes of the woman he had raped and tried not to cry. "I promise nothing like that will ever happen again."

"Well that's a little disappointing." She murmured and blushed. "I'd hate to think that's the only time in my life I ever get to do that." Then she blushed and closed her eyes. "Sorry I think there's still a little of the hormone in my system."

He laughed a little and sighed. "You are awful good about this, considering I raped you." He sat up and glared at the wall.

"Rape. Are you kidding me. I begged you. I don't think you can call that rape." He shook his head.

"No, you didn't want to. It was that hormone." He met her eyes. "If not for that, would you have done what you did?"

"No." She admitted and shrugged. Then she smiled and blushed again. "I of damn sure thought about it though. I just wouldn't have had the courage to do anything about it."

He stood and pulled her with him. "You are just trying to make me feel better." She turned away her bare behind swaying in a very tantalizing way. He felt his self start to react.

"It's working too." She glanced at him and raised a brow.

He frowned and walked to the chest. "Here put this on. There are really small children here. They don't need to see you this way."

"You don't want to see me this way because it makes you want me."

"Don't feel all that special, my Aunt Andrea would tell you I'm a teenager I get excited over anything." He laughed a little.

She did too. "Well we have the same saying in my village too. I guess neither of us had a chance did we?"

"Not really." He sighed. "You really are beautiful." He smiled. "And, I'm still so sorry."

"Stop." She touched his face but, didn't try to approach him. "I might have been under the influence but, I remember ever lovely minute of that last night and I liked it. I refuse to feel guilty." He dropped his head. "And, technically since you kept saying no. I raped you." She watched his face. He dropped his head.

"You win just put this on." She slid the robe over her shoulders and tied it. He had gotten dressed the night before. They left the room and Jugo walked around the corner.

"Who is that?" She mumbled.

"He's a friend." He thought of her being around him when the hormones kicked in.

"He's cute." Michael looked at her and sighed.

"You really need to flush your system." She frowned.

"I didn't say I was going to attack him I said he was cute. His eyes are soft and his red hair, he's not the devastating creature you are but, he's cute. I am allowed to have an opinion." Michael had to laugh at her haughty reply. She really didn't seem affected by the fact that he had turned her into a porn star last night or that she had done the same to him. She was interesting.

"Hello Jugo." She smiled and nodded to him. He looked at her and frowned.

"You smell like that hormone." She nodded.

"I know but, it's almost completely gone now." She shrugged. "I wont attack you I promise." She raised her brows suggestively. "Unless you ask real nice." Poor Jugo was one of the most honorable people Michael had ever known. He looked at her and blushed all the way to his toes. She smiled "I'm kidding it's alright. Relax. I am starving though does anyone have any food around here?"

"This way." Michael walked on and Jugo fell in step behind him. "What is your blood line trait?"

"I turn into mist." She smiled. "So I can creep into your room and kill you in the night." She sighed. "I'm the last of my line."

"Why are you still here?"

"You overloaded the cuffs so they can't hurt me anymore but, you can't change their physical make up. When my skin touches platinum or any other precious metal I can't change." She shrugged. "I can't believe he knew my weakness but, here I am."

They walked into the kitchen where the children were eating. Michael looked for Ineria." He looked at Jugo. He looked worried. Michael snarled. "I'll be back." He turned and swept down the hall changing as he went.

"Where is he going?"

"He's worried about one of the children in here. A little girl she's only six but, her blood line trait may be the most special of all of them."

"What is it?"

"She affects gravity. I've only seen it once but, she has little chakra. I would assume a genetic failsafe to keep the world in place. If that kind of power were to end up with someone who has as much chakra as Michael even before the mark. He could affect everything. He could control the world." Tai closed her eyes and shook. "What a frightening prospect."

Michael walked back in a few minutes later. His teeth grinding and a tiny child in his arms. "Jugo from now on she stays with either you or me. She'll sleep in my room." Jugo nodded and carried her away. Michael was still full blown in the curse mark his wings curled behind him. "That putrid bastard."

"What is it?"

"I had to make a deal." He looked at her. "I'm sorry."

"It had to do with me?" He frowned.

"Not exactly but, it was more because of you." He sighed. "I'm apologizing because I know it will make you angry."

"What is it?"

"I had to do as they ask and stay here without plotting to get free." She frowned. "You will have to take the hormone because now unless you take it you will grow sick. I am apologizing because I am the reason they gave it to you. They wanted a hold over me. And, if I disobey they will put you with Jugo."

"I don't really see where that's a horrible fate. I mean I know what the hormones mean but, it really wasn't all that bad." Michael.

"You would probably never know how bad it was but, the hormones affect the mark. He would loose himself in the curse mark as I did." She watched him.

"It doesn't affect you the way it does him."

"No in it's purist form inside Jugo it is just a killing thought. You would never know because he would kill you." He sighed. "And then when he woke he would know and it would hurt him to know that he had murdered you." She sighed.

"Well this is a complication for sure." She smiled. "You put the little girl in there because you hope it will curb your want."

"Hopefully." He sighed. "I don't like doing this." She raised a brow. "Not like this anyway."

She sighed. "Well I guess we'll just have to plot while we have kinky sex." She smiled. "I guess they couldn't tell then."

"You are really weird."

"I've heard that before too."

That day was quiet for them. She made it impossible for him to be upset about what had happened. He knew it was because she wanted to make him feel better. As the evening came he sighed and pulled the small bottle from his pocket and handed it to her. She looked at it and nodded.

"You really do hate this?" She sighed. "You know most men would feel like they had died and gone to heaven."

"I just want to go home." He murmured. "I wanted something like that to be shared with someone I loved. I like you but…"

"You don't even know me I understand." She sighed. "I on the other hand was destined to be alone. They chose my husband for me because my trait is so rare they want to be sure it passes on."

"Why would that make you lonely?"

"It isn't exactly a love match." She closed her eyes. "It's just someone to pass on the trait. There have been times when we have had children that didn't have the trait so they just gave us to someone else who might have the gene. "I'm from the village hidden in the jungles. It's far away from here and there are few in my village. So we do what we must to survive. We don't use normal nin jutsu or tai jutsu we use a form of grappling and throwing but, it is our genetic traits that bring us our safety. We can hide and become the forest." He nodded.

"I have heard a little from my father about your village." She looked at him and narrowed her eyes.

"Your father."

"Yes." He watched her.

"You have a power in your eyes don't you." Michael nodded. "But, they are not the right color he had black eyes." Michael smiled a little.

"My mother has blue eyes." He let them spin to the sharingan. "This is the eye you mean." She gasped.

"We have a legend of a man that came to our village and he is where the ability to change came from. He…was…well a very affectionate man." Michael dropped his head.

"Oh man that figures." He frowned. "Wait so that means that you are related to me." He was quickly turning green.

"No no do not worry over that. You have to understand that was close to a hundred years ago. I am in no way related to you. It would be as if we were simply clan members. But, how could this man be your father? He would have to be."

"I know but, it's him I promise. And, I intend to call him on it when I see him. Of course not when Mom is around." He sighed. "You better go ahead and take those." She nodded and swallowed them. "Maybe if we're lucky taking them over and over will lessen the effects."

They stayed with the others until her eyes started to glaze and she was trying to remove his clothing. He closed his eyes and told the mark that this was not happening. He forced it back. He felt the fire recede. She looked at him and moaned. "You are already doing better." She shook and cried.

"Lets just get you somewhere quiet." He pulled her up into his arms. They went to his room and he looked in. Jugo was sleeping against the wall Ineri was in his arms again. She was safe for now. He carried her down the hall. He walked into an empty room and shut the door and locked it. "Okay now we are going to focus on this if you have the power to turn yourself into mist then you can fight this."

"Not with these cuffs on." She moved against him.

"Damn it, stop that?"

"I can't." She pleaded. "What does it hurt?" She whispered.

"It hurts you I could hurt you." He sighed heavily.

"No, you won't." She moaned and kissed him. "Michael I need this."

"No you need to be a girl a little longer. Damn it this isn't right this using people." She kissed him again. His mark was fighting him. That hormone was a bonding agent they used to attach the curse to an insect or animal long enough to put it in someone. So he had it inside him and it was calling to her.

"I would like it better if you were using me." She snarled and her fingers were rough as they gripped his face. He was much stronger so it wasn't as if she could actually hurt him. He took her wrists. And held them tight.

"No." He murmured.

"Yes." She begged.

Her lips found his and she licked him. He stiffened as the effect hit him. He slammed his lips against hers. "You are asking for it." He growled as the mark started to peel away the layers of control.

"I'm begging." She gasped as his lips trailed down her throat. Her hands ripped at his clothes.

"NO!" He roared and looked at her. "You will stop this right now. He slid his fingers into her hair. "Listen to me." His wings spanned behind him. He looked like an angry angel. She just watched him her body screaming. He pressed her against the wall. "I will not repeat what happened last night." She looked into his furious silver eyes. Her control over her own body came back to her a little. She stopped struggling. His eyes softened. "You see you can do this and so can I."

She sighed. "You want to be good more than me." She smiled a little. "I don't really mind." She whispered and blushed.

"Wouldn't you rather want me because you just want me?" He mumbled. "Wouldn't you like to feel your heart race because it's me not because it's someone?"

"I wouldn't know." She closed her eyes. "I have never wanted anyone." Her face fell and she began to cry. He let her go and realized he had hurt her. He sighed and let her fall to the bed. She curled into his arms and cried herself to sleep."


	10. Chapter 10

Ch 10

"Incredible he stopped the hormone's effect." Orochimaru smiled. "He is so strong. I can't wait to feel that power."

"You may never feel it if we don't start taking the chakra's you have got to stop toying with him and do this. We have played enough games. You are going to cause a repeat of the last time if you don't just do it."

"Yes, yes Kabuto I know. He will be busy take the other's leave the girl."

"Are you sure?"

"Do you want to face Jugo?"

"Good point." Kabuto

Gaara watched the night. Tenchi slid up beside him. "You look thoughtful."

"Yes I was wondering what your father will think."

"He will get mad and probably act like a rabid bear. Then he'll be happy for me. Or my mother will dump him in the lake." She smiled confidently.

"You are an interesting woman." He touched her face. "However there is nothing to tell him you know."

"Yet." She slid closer.

"And, what do you think I will be asking him?"

"If you can marry me."

"Oh and when was I going to propose?" He pulled her in front of him. "You seem to have this all mapped out."

"Tomorrow morning." She took a step back toward his apartment. She had been here for almost a year investigating. "Over breakfast."

"You are so sure of yourself." He raised a brow following her slowly.

"I am sure of you. And, my feelings. I love you. I've loved you since the first time I saw you." He closed his eyes and pulled her into his arms. She was breathless at the emotions that poured off of him. She had little of her mother's powers but, she had enough to feel the overwhelming flood that poured from him.

"Tenchi." He looked down at her. "I love you too." He hadn't said it too afraid that he was wrong. That somehow even though she had made herself clear that he was wrong. That this was a dream. There was no way this perfect beautiful girl could possibly want him. "And, you are wrong."

She just watched him her brow furrowed. "About what?"

"The proposal." He pulled a small box from his pocket. "I got this after reading a story your mother gave to me many years ago. I never read it. A romance. Not something I wanted to bother with. It was too sad for me at the time. I found myself reading it not long ago and I saw that there is a custom in your mother's world where a man will give a woman a ring to symbolize his love for her. And…" He blushed. "His claim over her."

"I know my parents have rings." He nodded. She took the box in shaky hands. "You…didn't have to do this." She trembled. "I didn't really think." She was already crying.

He laughed softly at her his nervousness fading at her obvious shock. "You are very good a pretending aren't you." He kissed her hair. "All this time my brave little warrior and you were afraid that I would not want you."

"Not not exactly." She whispered as he slid the ring on her finger. The stone was green and warm to the touch. "You made this didn't you."

"Yes." He sighed. "I guess I really am lost. Yes I made it using my sand. I compressed and polished it until it shone. I suppose it would have been better if I had bought one. Perhaps a diamond." She covered his mouth.

"Shut up." She whispered. "Just be quiet a moment." He raised his brows but silenced. "Gaara, I…I don't even know what to feel or say. That you would make something so beautiful just for me." The tears poured down her face. She threw herself at him. "Oh God I love you so much."

"Marry me." He whispered and kissed her cheek. "Marry me and stay with me here. I will go and ask your father for your hand but, I want to hear you tell me you want this."

"Yes. Oh yes." She kissed him and moaned. He smiled and pulled her up into his arms.

"Good." He headed for his room.

"What are we doing now?"

"Celebrating." She shivered her eyes closing and a blush forming on her cheeks.

Tenchi looked at Gaara and smiled. "Hey." He kissed her.

"Good morning." He whispered and kissed her shoulder. She sat up and sighed. He was the most wonderful man in the world. She loved him with all she was. They had been together really together for over four months. When they had found out she was with child. Gaara had done just what he'd said and had gone to Sasuke.

He walked to his door and knocked.

"Well if it isn't Gaara of the sand. What can I do for the Kazekage?" Gaara looked at his cool face and sighed.

"Just let me come in Sasuke?" He narrowed his eyes but, backed away. "I want to ask you something."

"I'll bet." He sat down and watched him.

"You aren't going to make this easy are you?"

"No." He raised a brow.

"That's fine." Gaara said slowly. "You know I once wondered how I would feel in your place." He smiled a little. "I suppose I would be pretty angry with me and I would want to beat me to a bloody pulp."

"Close but, I was thinking a pine box."

"Yes well either way I would want me as far away I could get."

"That sums it up."

Gaara closed his eyes. "I love her."

"You loved Carrie."

"She was never mine."

"And my daughter is?"

"Yes."

"You are treading dangerous ground." Gaara nodded.

"Yes as are you. We both know what the other is capable of. We have killed and not had a second thought on it. But, We know how precious and rare true love really is. I love her and I will love her until there is no more breath in me." He met eyes with a man he had known for a long time. And, had never liked. He smiled. "I don't like you."

"I never liked you either." Sasuke frowned. "But, she loves you. Enough that, she told me months ago that she would do exactly what she wanted and I couldn't stop her. I knew I had lost her then." Gaara smiled. "Wait are you marrying her because you want to or is she…" Gaara smiled serenely.

"I adore her I am marrying her because even though she is a stubborn and infuriating as her father. I worship her and want her in my life forever." Sasuke sighed.

"She's pregnant."

"And that." He smiled. "I think your wife was pregnant before you married though wasn't she?"

"My wife was two weeks away from delivery when we got married but, there were extenuating circumstances. Do not try to make me see it your way I never will and, I hope you have a daughter just so you can know exactly how this feels some day and, when you do; I will laugh." Andrea walked into the room and took his hand.

"Gaara we would love to know that our daughter is with someone that can truly love her. And, I can't wait to see another helpless person in love with an Uchiha. You can see what I've had to deal with all these years." She moaned. "The man is impossible." Sasuke frowned.

"I am not impossible and you generally get exactly what you want no matter what I think." He furrowed his brow. Gaara smiled.

"Perhaps she is more like her mother then." They all laughed and he knew that he was right and that he would never stop feeling like the luckiest man on the planet.

Orchid sat by the water and sighed. "Hey lady what are you doing out here?" She looked up at Minato.

"Hey." He sat down. "Oh nothing."

"You were thinking about Michael again weren't you?" She nodded. He sighed and patted her hand. "We'll find him Orchid. I promise we will."

"I hope so. There's only a little time left before we lose any chance of saving him and we have never even had a decent lead on him." Minato nodded.

"I know but, it's alright we'll figure this out."

Kanashimi ran up with Cam. "Madara wants to talk to us. He's with the Hokage." They ran to the office and Madara stood there.

"Hello children. I have a favor to ask." Madara looked drawn. Orchid had never seen him this way.

"Madara and Zetsu have found a place that doesn't feel right we want to take you and see if you can smell the scent of Michael there he knows that Orchid could do it with Dawn so he hoped we could make it a mission."

Orchid jumped up and nodded. "Of course we will." Minato grinned. Madara nodded.

"Alright I want you to get your things ready we will leave in an hours time. I don't want to lose this chance." He was gone. They all ran and in an hour met back in his office. '

"Okay now I will have to take you in groups I can't move you all at once. They moved until it was just Minato and Cam. Her mother was too sick to leave home but, she had told her goodbye already.

Naruto looked at Madara. "Here are two scrolls one will summon me the other Sasuke if you find Kabuto you summon us." He handed them to him and watched his eyes. It wasn't a request. Madara smiled.

"Of course Lord Hokage." He was gone with the last two children. He looked at Hinata. "It will be over soon I can feel it."

"Let's hope so once and for all."

Michael. Looked at her and sighed. She was getting sicker. Fighting the hormone was hurting her. She lay there and sighed. He walked to her and touched her. She gasped and moaned. He was killing her because he was trying to be the good man. The only way to expel the hormone was to release endorphins.

The other children had been gone the next morning. It was his fault he should have stayed with them. Now it was only Ineri and her. Jugo would be with Ineri and she was too loud to leave with them. It upset Jugo and set him off.

He looked at her and closed his eyes. "You are dying."

"I'm fine." She mumbled.

"You are not fine." He laid down beside her. "He couldn't keep doing this to her it wasn't fair. He leaned forward and brushed her face. "I hate this because I wish it was for a different reason. But, I will not allow you to die because I have morals. Who knew it would ever be a bad thing to have morals. He kissed her gently. She was weak as a kitten. She moaned and kissed him in return at first it was almost shy then it started turning hungry.

He slipped her robe loose and touched her as he continued his slow assault. She rolled against him. "You don't want to do this." She whispered.

"Not for the reason you believe." He smiled. "I just wish that it was something I was doing because I just wanted to not because you are going to die if I don't." He kissed her and slid a hand down her body. He tried to be loving and tender all the things he wasn't before. It was beautiful in it's own way even though it wasn't the person he wanted. He thought of Orchid and his heart clenched. He wondered what she would look like now. Her hair would be longer.

He could just imagine how beautiful she must be right now. He closed his eyes as he felt his end coming and he tried to pull away from her but, she looked at him and shook her head. "Please? She begged. He frowned as she pushed against him and he felt himself stiffen.

"No." He moaned and felt himself pour into her. "Oh Damn." She sighed and held him close. He gently slipped away as she slept. He dressed and left the room. He had done it now. What was he going to do he had just taken a chance of getting her pregnant. He closed his eyes and sat on his bed.

"You are only doing what you have to you are not betraying the woman you care for." He looked at Jugo and sighed.

"I am betraying everything I stand for just being here Jugo." He laid down. "I am living in a world of evil and hate and it's eating me alive. I am not Sasuke. He had something driving him pushing him to stay away from the darkness that settles over me a little heavier every day."

"I have not seen it you have kept Ineri safe you have been my friend."

"I have done nothing that wasn't selfish." He frowned. "I have got to get away from him but, I will not go without you and Ineri and Tai."

"You can't do that."

"I will find a way." He touched Ineri's head. "She can't be here." The tiny girl was so precious.

He moved back to the room. He lay down beside Tai she would wake in the night and he would need to be there. He closed his eyes and imagined what he was going to do.

Madara landed among the children with Minato and Cam. "Alright have you scouted yet Orchid."

"I have and Dawn smells Michael or at least in part anyway." He nodded.

"Alright let's go. Zetsu is waiting." They moved forward quickly. "Move with caution."

They were silent as they crept up on the source of the scent. Zetsu looked at them and he pointed silently forward. Orchid looked through the bushes and saw a woman and a child. Well the girl looked to be her age but, she was obviously with child herself so she just figured she looked young. The woman froze and turned. Her eyes flashed silver for a moment and Madara closed his eyes. He looked at Orchid and frowned.

"I will approach you stay here." He told them.

Suddenly they watched Madara appear by the pond.

"Hello." The woman stood and flashed but, reappeared next to the child.

"Who are you?" She frowned. "Ineri was smiling."

"He looks like Michael Tai I think it's Michael's Daddy." She looked at him and Madara let his eyes spin." She sagged.

"Oh thank god we were afraid you were here to capture us. We hadn't come out until now but, he told us to wait then to try to head to the Leaf. I don't know where that is though and I didn't know where to go." She suddenly started crying. "I didn't want to leave but, we were hurting him. He had to listen to him and let him…We had to go don't you see. He would have ended up." She closed her eyes and fell Madara caught her. She was at least four or five months pregnant. She was so small it was hard to be certain. He was sure he knew who the father was. He looked up at Orchid and her face was filled with uncertainty and pain. He sighed. Well there was nothing for it now.

"Come we need to take them to the village."

Orchid sat and curled her legs around her. Her mother walked in the room. "Are you alright?"

"No." She sighed. "Do I look alright to you."

"Oh honey things aren't always what they seem." Orchid laughed bitterly.

"Right. I guess her being pregnant with his baby was just an illusion."

"No, but the circumstances behind it are unclear right now."

"They seem pretty clear to me Mom. He's been gone for almost three years. She was there he was there. It was perfectly normal for that to happen. He kissed me it wasn't like he ever professed his love." She fell back to the bed and grabbed a pillow. "I just want to cry and crawl under a rock. I can't even go out into the village because every time I do I see the sympathy on everyone's face. Even Mai found me earlier and said she was sorry. Do you believe that."

Naruto and Sasuke looked at the girl. "So…umm Madara?"

"I don't know." He rubbed his face. His wife sat beside the woman holding her hand. "I don't know anymore than you do she passed out. You aren't going to get anything from the child she's much too young to understand. Or at least she should be." He started pacing. "I am going out there again. Please keep her safe but, I am taking Kisame and Zetsu we are going. Sasuke looked at him and frowned. "I'm going too."

"Fine let's go. They can't be that far away from there. I know those two are not the disturbance I felt." They were gone and Naruto stood there. "Well you certainly complicated things Michael."

He opened the door and walked in. "She's pretty isn't she."

"Yes Judy she's very pretty." He sat down. "And, he saved her life which means he's okay too."

"Yes I had thought that." She smiled. "I wanted to be a grandmother Naruto. I did but, not like this. I don't even know who she is."

"I know." She stood.

"I'm going back to Andrea's. She'll be upset with Sasuke gone. She really hates being without him." Naruto nodded and he watched the girl sleep.

Sakura came in and waved at him. He walked out and she frowned. "The child is his there's no mistake but, she also has a strange substance in her system not a poison exactly but, it's something it will take more analyzing but I think it may have something to do with her reproductive system. Her hormones. He looked back at the girl and nodded.

Tai woke slowly. Her eyes blinked. "Hey there." He looked into blue eyes.

"You are Naruto." He smiled.

"Yes."

"I heard a lot about you and Sasuke and Sakura and his teammates. He misses you." He smiled at that.

"We miss him too."

She sat up slowly. "Is Ineri…"

"She's fine she's staying with Michael's mother for right now."

"Oh thank goodness. He would be devastated if anything happened to her. He really likes her." She smiled. "You can't really help it she's so sweet."

"What is her power."

"She affects gravity." He nodded.

"I thought it was something like that and, you."

"I can turn into mist." She let her body fade then she was back. Her eyes tired.

"You should build up your strength before you do that." She shrugged.

"I guess you would like to know what happened."

"Not if it hurts you to tell it." He thought of Orchid's confession and felt his stomach churn.

"No not really." She sighed. "Actually when I think back on it its kind of funny really." She smiled. "He is the sweetest guy. Orochimaru has a hormone that he uses to bond the curse to animals so he can administer it secretly. But, the hormone in it's pure form is like an aphrodisiac and it affects you like a drug. You can't live without it. The only way to get the hormone out of your system is to release it through endorphins." He watched her and it all became clear. "I actually attacked him the night we met." She blushed. "Poor guy never had a chance." Naruto raised his brows. Then we fought them but, the hormones were building up in my system and it was killing me so….well as you can see I picked up a little something along the way." She rolled her eyes. "It was a lot more enjoyable to do than it is to explain I can tell you that." Naruto blushed.

"Okay maybe we should change this story just a bit when we tell his mother."

"Oh alright." She shrugged. "Whatever you say." Naruto just watched her. She wasn't the least bit shamed or worried about what had happened or what she had done. She just seemed to look at it as something that happened. He shook his head.

"Well you rest here and we'll decide what to do when you get out of here."

Judy looked at Andrea and frowned. "I understand Andrea but, she belongs here with us."

"This is going to cause so much pain though Judy. Orchid loves Michael."

"I know that and I don't want to hurt her but, this is the mother of my grandchild and I have lived in terror for his life for almost three years. I will not budge on this." Andrea nodded.

"Alright."

Orchid watched in a detached sort of delirium as the woman grabbed up Ineria and held her close. She watched her walk into the house and then she went to go and throw up.

She stayed away from her. Avoided her at all costs but, the woman refused to leave her alone. She kept trying to talk to her. Every where she would go the woman would be. She would approach and Orchid would run for her life. She saw her and turned. "Damn why won't she just leave me alone."

"Because I need to talk to you."

"No you don't." She turned and moved but she was there. Damn that was awful. Orchid screamed and the ground rumbled. "Leave me alone."

"No." She looked at her. "I want you to listen to me. I know who you are I knew who you were when I saw you there is no way to mistake your eyes. He said you had the most beautiful green eyes he had ever seen."

Orchid frowned and the tremors stopped. Andrea had been running to stop the destruction but, she saw them and just listened. She didn't consider it eavesdropping it was more like self preservation.

"Great so he remembered me."

"No it's more than that will you listen to me please. I am worried about him." She sighed. Orchid's heart clenched in pain.

"Fine…I'll listen."

Tai sagged. "He did not do this because he wanted to."

"Why do I need to know that?" She looked away.

"Just shut up and listen." She rolled her eyes. "He did this because I was dying."

Orchid laughed. "Right and the disease can only be cured with sex right."

"Well yeah. Sort of." She groaned. "I'm not helping here I'm trying to help him out and I'm just messing it up worse. Listen he loves you. I know he does. He never wanted me. Orochimaru wanted a way to hold him to. And he knew if someone as good and honorable as Michael felt obligated to a woman he would never betray something that would harm her. The hormone they used to mark him. It does something to them. You know that because of what happened to you." Orchid blushed then her face paled. "Don't look like that he didn't attack me. I attacked him." She sighed. "It's all very complicated and technical he understood right away. I never really got it. It has something to do with the hormone they put in me seeping into him. It affected him and he fought it believe me." She laughed. "I thought I was going to die before he did anything." She watched the pain wash over her face. "Sorry I'm not very good at this kind of thing. The point is he never stopped caring for you and he never wanted anyone but, you." She sighed. "I'm not sure it was ever me he was really with." She smiled. "But, I promise he does love you and he's coming back to you not me." Her eyes sparkled. "So perk up and I can promise he's really a great guy." She laughed and turned to mist. "Really great." Orchid just stood there stunned. She wasn't really sure what to think. The woman had just told her that he loved her. But, it was really hard to figure out if she really wanted him to anymore. He had slept with her and thought of Orchid. That seemed well wrong. She apparently needed to analyze that and then there was the insinuation that he was really good at it. God what the hell was she suppose to do with that information? Andrea just walked away. She sure as hell couldn't help the girl she wasn't sure who she should talk to about that.

She walked back into her house and sat on her bed in a daze.

That was how Carrie found her. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know?" She looked at her mother. "I think Michael loves me."

Carrie wasn't sure where she'd gotten that idea from but, she waited to hear her story. Orchid told her what Tai had said and Carrie sighed. "You must be so confused." She pulled her into her arms. "I think I understand what Michael is feeling though."

Orchid leaned back.

"How could you know anything about that?" She frowned at her mother. "Do you think about other men when you're with Dad."

"No." She moaned. "God no. That isn't what I meant. Well not really."

"Oh god Mom if this is a sex story I'm not sure I can take it." She shivered and felt nausea.

"Oh honey." She sighed. "You know that there was a time when I was in the sand village."

"Yes I know Dad doesn't like Gaara because he let you go."

"That's not why he doesn't like him." She looked at her and sighed. "Alright now what I'm about to tell you is between you and me mother to daughter."

"Alright." She watched her mom and waited for her to confess whatever she was going to confess.

"I went to the sand when you were only a couple months old. Kiba loved me but, we had a misunderstanding and I was hurt. So I ran away." She sighed. "I wasn't very good at dealing with things like that back then. I ran to the sand and Gaara was so sweet and kind. He really liked me and I had felt like your father didn't want me. We hadn't even seen each other for almost a year.

Orchid raised her brows. "You didn't sleep with Gaara?" She started to turn white as a sheet. Tenchi was her cousin. Well almost anyway and thinking of her mom and her cousin sleeping with the same man just. It was really horrible.

"No…not exactly." She ran her hand over her face. Orchid frowned. "You see my mother taught me to hide in my own mind when life was too painful but, I didn't know it was there or how to control it. When Gaara tried to kiss me I saw this vision of he and I and what our life would be like but, I still loved Kiba. And, it only hurt him to see that I truly only wanted your father. So I know what it's like to love one person but, be holding another that is just as wonderful a person but, will never be the one you want. And, you can't blame him. I spoke to Sakura and she confirmed the woman's story the hormone that is still in her body has traces of a mating pheromone that is put off by some kind of beetle. She cringed. "It's actually kind of icky but, anyway the hormone if it's not expelled she said that it would build up in her system and start shutting down her vital functions. She really was going to die. And the story she told to Sakura and Naruto was a lot more…detailed. Michael could either watch her die or help her and if he didn't do what Orochimaru asked they would kill the little girl and put Tai with Jugo."

"Jugo the man that was with Sasuke."

"Yes and the hormone would affect his curse mark too but, he would kill her without meaning to." She sighed unhappily. "No matter how you look at it he didn't have an option. So he got them out of there as soon as he could. He saved their lives. She said they had been out there for a month before You found them. She never told him. He doesn't even know she's pregnant."

"Oh." She sighed. She didn't really know how to feel but, she had a better understanding now. "She also said that he was really great and she smiled. Geez what do you do with that?"

Carrie sighed. "Wow even I'm at a loss there."

She cried and her mother held her but, she did feel better. She could at least function without feeling so lost. A week later a group from Tai's village arrived.

Naruto looked at the man and frowned. "We have come to collect the woman."

"Her name is Tai." He sighed. "Don't you even know her name?"

"She is pregnant and we are told the child will be directly linked to the shinobi of our legends." Naruto frowned.

"It is Madara's grandchild yes." Judy walked in.

"You are not taking her unless she allows." The man never even looked at her.

"If she has a male child it will be the first in many years to carry the trait." Judy's eyes narrowed.

"You will not take her."

"The woman will stop speaking to me as if I needed her permission." He still failed to look at her. Judy was ready to attack the man when Andrea slid her arm in hers.

"Okay well thank you we'll leave you to it Naruto." She drug Judy from the room. "Let him handle this."

"Did you hear that bastard?" Andrea just continued to pull her away.

Naruto looked at the man from this insignificant village two countries away that had just spoken about a woman like she was property like she belonged to them. His eyes reddened and his teeth grew. "Tai will decide where she wishes to live and you will not force her. Or I will turn your tiny village to dust." He smiled when he said it. "The only thing left will be the women and children who will be welcome here."

He stepped around the desk and walked towards them. "Do I make myself perfectly clear?"

"Yes Lord Hokage of course." He smiled and his eyes were blue.

"Well then let's go and see what Tai wants to do." He walked out the door and the men followed obediently.

Tai was in a chair with a plate in her lap when they walked in. She looked at them and smiled. "Hello Father." She stood up and set the plate down. Then Naruto watched in wonder as she threw herself into his arms. The man stood stiff but, then he sighed and wrapped his arms around her.

"Are you alright daughter?" He looked at her.

"I'm fine." She smiled. "They're really nice here." He nodded.

"Yes they told me that you are not to leave this place unless it is what you wish." He smiled. "I was told very forcefully as a matter of fact."

"I know they don't really see things the way we do." She sighed.

"You were…he didn't harm you, the man that did this."

"Oh no." She waved a hand. "He was really nice too he's from here after all." She stood. "I'm ready."

Judy looked at her and pleaded with her eyes. "Judy please I like you all of you but, you have your life to live and I have mine. Madara's power will allow you to come any time you wish. So what are you worried about. But, this is Michael's life not mine."

She looked at her father. "I have one more goodbye to make then I'll go." He nodded smiling at her. Naruto frowned.

"What was all that business about back there in the office?

" He smiled.

"Well you see we do value our women above all things in our village but, I was…well she's my daughter and she was stolen from me. I didn't want to hear anything you had to say. But, you set me straight and you proved your strength if Tai had chosen to stay she would have been safe here. She would have made a very good wife for you." Naruto looked at him his eyes wide.

"I already have one of those." The man just looked at him like he was missing something.

Orchid looked at the occupant of her doorway and sighed. "Please I don't really need another one of your pep talks."

Tai rolled her eyes. "Actually I came to say goodbye. I'm going home now. Just try to remember what I said. He loves you or he wouldn't be trying so hard to get back to you. I may never know what love is but, I got to feel it a little because of what he feels for you. I couldn't bear it if I took that away from him." Tears shone in her eyes. "Just listen to him when he comes home to you, promise me." Her eyes were filled with pleas. Orchid sighed.

"Alright." She rolled her eyes. "I can't believe you are pleading his case." She shook her head. Tai pulled her close and hugged her. "Thank you. You are just as wonderful as he said you were."

That was sweet and disconcerting all at once then the pretty dark haired girl ran to her family and they headed out of the village. But, never completely out of her life. She turned and froze as she looked up into the furious face of her father.

"Uh oh. You weren't really supposed to hear that."

"When that ungrateful wretch returns to this village you will never see him again. Ever!" He roared.

"Since he isn't home and we don't know if ever will come home then why don't you just leave me the hell alone Dad." She stomped past him but he grabbed her arm. The ground trembled and she looked in his eyes. "Let me go."

He gripped her wrist and stared at her. A low growl and he looked at the now adult dog that looked like a combination of both her parents. Her ice colored eyes were slits. "Back off Setsu."

The dog just dropped her head and pinned her ears. The ground shook harder. "Kiba you will let go of your daughter this instant." He let go and she walked back to her room and shut the door softly but, the shaking didn't stop for a few minutes then she watched as the girl and dog disappeared through the night after going out her window. Kiba headed for the door. "If you do that you had better be prepared for the locks to be changed when you get back."

"We don't even have locks on the doors." He grumbled as he let go of the handle.

"Whatever. That's not the point and you know it."

"He got some girl pregnant. You can't think that it's okay for her to be around him?" He waved his hands in the air.

"He was forced to do that."

"Just like he was forced to almost rape her at the chunin exams. Oh yeah I know. Everyone thought they had kept that from me but, I knew. You can not expect me to go along with a relationship with someone like that. I was there when Andrea used to have nightmares about when she was raped. Or when you do." He looked at her and fell to his knees. "She's my daughter what do you want me to do?"

"Oh Kiba." She sighed. "Michael isn't those men. He is a better man than that. He saved that girl's life and little Ineri too. He wouldn't do that if he was like the men you are talking about. Michael is a good man." She kissed him on the brow. "She is going to do what she thinks is best and, you and I can't stop her."

"We could if the rope was tight enough." Kiba muttered.

She sighed and kissed him. "Just think we have one more to go."

He suddenly looked like he was in pain. "Don't remind me."

"It's dangerous to be this close to the Leaf and you know it." Kabuto whispered.

"It is the only way to get to where we need to go." The man was moving quickly. Orochimaru was a fool and now he could get them caught. He had three more weeks before he could transfer his soul into the new vessel. Only three weeks and he could be in a permanent body that was more powerful than anything he had ever dreamed. He had already started melding the powers to Michael of course he was losing his control over him. Since Michael had somehow freed the woman and child. He was left without a chip to use to keep him in line. The boy was strong extremely strong and that was before he started melding the powers with him.

They had to find this man to help do the jutsu. He had barely escaped the last run in he had, had with the leaf but, he had survived. Now he was the only one that knew how to transfer him into the body of Michael permanently.

Orchid lay on the branch with Setsu. "What should I do?" She sighed.

"I would just wait and see." Setsu frowned. "I remember him as a puppy. He was nice. I think your dad's wrong. Of course I'm a dog. So him breeding isn't really that big a deal for me. I just figure it's nature." She rolled her shoulders then her head went up. "I smell something."

"What is it?"

"Faint traces of Michael but, I smell Kabuto."

Orchid leapt up. "Go."

"But, we need to alert the village."

"And miss this chance to find Michael." Setsu finally nodded and Orchid leapt to her back and they took off.

"Where's Orchid." Kiba frowned. "I know she was mad but, she should have been back by now."

"She's probably still upset. She'll come home." Carrie sighed. By the time midnight rolled around they were both up and waiting. By two they were heading to Andrea's house by three they were in the Hokage's office.

"She wouldn't have gone after him." Naruto looked at them and frowned. "Would she?"

Kiba dropped his head. "I might have made her mad."

"How?"

"The idiot told her that she was never to see Michael again." He was screaming so loud I heard it in my house." Andrea sighed. "You moron."

"He got some random girl pregnant. Not the kind of man I want my daughter with okay."

"He is a better man than you were." Judy snapped. "At least he kept her safe."

Kiba silenced and dropped his head.

Carrie frowned. "The point is she's missing."

Naruto started rubbing his temples. "No wonder the old man didn't have any hair. He probably ripped it all out at moments like these."

Michael walked down the hall. Orochimaru had been gone but, he had also hidden Jugo and told him if he left Jugo would die so he waited. He had just arrived and Jugo had walked to him and sat down. It was very quiet here now. Just him and Jugo and the evil mastermind now he had a man that could perform his sick body snatching ceremony. He sighed and laid his head back against the wall.

"Do you hear that?"

"No." Michael picked up his head and focused. "Yes." And he recognized it too. He walked down the hall to the same door. "Do they really think this will work a second time?" He shook his head. "Idiots."

He opened the door and almost fell, his head spun. "Oh god."

Orchid lay on the floor moaning. She was sweating. This was that damned hormone. He knew it. He slammed the door. "Oh shit." He turned and walked back to the room and sat down.

"Surely they didn't use the same tactic again."

"I can't do this."

"Do you want me to try. I have made love to women. If you used your eyes before…" Michael stilled and the mark spread over him.

"I'll kill you." He said slowly. Jugo raised his brows. Then he closed them.

"It's your woman isn't it. The one from your village." Michael just looked at the wall. "You should be happy."

"Oh really."

"Well at least it is her."

"That is the problem it is her." He closed his eyes and listened to her all night. She cried and scratched at the door.

They stood over Setsu as Hana tried to heal her. "It was Kabuto he has her. She wasn't angry but, she didn't want to take a chance of missing Michael. We didn't even see him coming. He has a man with him that can use some kind of strange chakra. He hit us with something and took her then he was gone." The dog laid her head back. "I never should have let her go."

"You didn't know." Naruto knelt down. "You did good coming all the way back with an injury like that."

Kiba was holding his wife as she wept. Now there were two children stolen by this sick bastard.

Madara looked at Sasuke. "He knew that having Orchid would control him. If he has to sacrifice himself for her he'll do it freely." He closed his eyes. "Damn we have got to find him."

"The trail is fresh let's go after him now." Madara nodded. "Kiba come on. We have to go."

Kiba nodded. Carrie looked at him and cried. "You bring them home."

"I'll bring Orchid home." He grumbled. Madara narrowed his eyes but, said nothing.

Michael walked to the door and opened it slowly the bloody claw marks tore at his heart. He walked in and saw her in the corner. Her eyes were wild and she looked at him. "Michael?" Her words were soft. "Is that you?"

"I guess I do look a bit different." He smiled a little. "Come on we need to get you cleaned up and get your hands bandaged. She stood and looked at him. Her finger tips still dripped blood. She took one step and then two. Then she threw herself at him and he caught her and pulled her into his arms. He held her too tightly and buried his face in her hair. "You are still the most beautiful girl in the world." She shivered and pulled a little away.

"Tai came to the village with Ineri." She said and wiped at the blood that now stained his shirt.

"I'm glad they were safe." He said softly.

"She told me what happened." She looked at him and searched his eyes. Did he love her.

"Yes." He just watched her and waited for the accusations he knew he deserved. She nodded and pulled away gently. He sighed. She was too good to even do that. "Come on you need to be looked at." He walked her back to his room. Jugo stood and looked at her.

"Hello I feel like I know you already." He smiled. He looked at her hands and pursed his lips. "Come and sit we'll fix you right up."

"He didn't take her last night."

"No but, he will it's only a matter of time and it doesn't matter in the least because as long as she keeps him busy for the next three weeks who cares what he does to her." He turned away from the screens.

Michael watched her and sighed. "She is going to get sick Michael."

"I know that." He frowned. "You don't understand I can't do that to her."

"You love her you want her."

"That isn't the point. She's not someone to use like that." Jugo sighed.

"You are saving her not using her."

"Right that's what I should tell myself." He closed his eyes. That night they had done it again. He knew what they were doing. They were keeping him busy so he couldn't escape. He walked to the door and closed his eyes. He could do this and not hurt her. He couldn't bare another night of her screams. He opened the door and walked in.

She looked at him. "They put that stuff in me didn't they?" She shook from where she sat in the corner of the room. "They put that hormone in me and that's what this burning is. It's why I want you so badly."

That hurt a lot to hear. "Yes probably." He sat down against the door. I didn't let them come in here so it must have been in the food."

"Why haven't you done it yet?" She trembled as did her words.

"Because it's you." He said softly.

"So you can have sex to save the life of some woman you don't even know but, you can't even bring yourself to touch me." He closed his eyes.

"You should know better than that." He sighed. "I can't hurt you that way. You don't want this. I can't do something you don't want and I didn't know what was happening with her until it was too late."

"She seemed to think you were pretty skilled." She muttered her teeth chattering. "She told me so."

"Oh…god this is so awful." He closed his eyes. "I just she…I just couldn't stop."

"But, you aren't even going to try with me. Even though you know I'll die." She laid down and cringed.

"Orchid please?" He crawled to her but, stopped when he could smell her and his mouth watered. Unlike Tai he did want her and badly it was all he could do not to pounce on her.

She shook and closed her eyes. "Just do it and get it over with."

He had been reaching for her but, now he pulled his hand away. "No because it isn't what you want. I'll go and tell him to stop."

"How could you do that?" She mumbled as he stood and turned. Then her heart grasped what he meant and she flew at him. "NO!" She screamed. "You can't. You can't do that."

He looked down at her where she was touching him and his body was already preparing for it. He moaned and took her hands and kissed them. He was fighting himself more than he ever had. "It's alright." He smiled. "I have a plan." He leaned down and whispered. "If he get's my body it'll be the last thing he ever does he'll never reap the benefits. He'll be dead before he even gets off the table." He smiled and kissed her ear. "Just trust me."

"You can't do this." She begged. "Not for me. Don't give up for me. Please Michael?" He touched her face.

"You're worth it." He smiled and turned towards the door. She watched him and, knew she had to stop him but, she didn't know what to do.

"I love you." She wailed and fell to her knees. "I loved you the moment I saw you. Even when you were out of your mind I loved you then and, I love you now."

He was frozen. He closed his eyes. He had prayed to hear that from her. Prayed and hoped and here it was. He couldn't stop himself he turned and pulled her into his arms. "Orchid I love you. I have loved you so long. I never stopped thinking of you not for one moment. I adore you? You are everything to me." He kissed her hair. "That's why I don't want to do this to you. I can't use you."

She looked at him and watched his eyes. "I love you and I don't really understand but, I want this whatever this is." She trembled when he touched her. "I want you."

"You don't know what you're saying Orchid I won't be able to control myself with you I can feel it. I'm barely holding on as it is." She leaned up and looked at him.

"It's okay." She smiled. "I'm not afraid."

"You would be if you weren't drugged." He sighed.

"I don't think so." She looked at his chest. "These clothes." She slid her hands inside the loose shirt. "They look like pictures of Sasuke when he was with Orochimaru."

"That would be because they are his." He sighed. "It's helpful."

"Why?" He moaned unhappily.

"You'll see." He touched her face and kissed her cheek never her lips because he would lose it if he did. "I would never hurt you never."

"I know that." She was starting to feel the want now he could see it in her eyes. When you took the hormone the first few times it was painful. Then you felt like you were on fire. Then the want and you turned into a begging whore. He felt his stomach turn. He couldn't think of her that way not like that. "What's wrong you suddenly look like you're in pain?"

He just kissed her temple. "It's nothing." He whispered. "You are beautiful and wonderful and I love you."

She started shaking again. He pulled her up into his arms. He wanted to do this before she was so mindless she wouldn't know it was him anymore.

He walked to a different room. He didn't want to take her where he had already lain with Tai. He carried her in and laid her on the bed. "Just stay here a moment and I'll be right back." She watched him leave and moaned.

He closed the door and walked to his own room. Jugo had left to find somewhere to sleep and give him privacy. He looked at the room and tried to think of what he could do to make this okay to make this something special. His visions of her on their wedding night. A blushing bride. He had thought of it thousands of times. How he would touch her and make her sigh because it would please him as much as her. He closed his eyes and wondered what he could do. He nodded and walked out. He opened the door and looked at her. "Hey." She looked at him and rolled on the bed. She sat up and smiled a little trying to control herself. He walked to her and picked her up. She tried to kiss him. He pulled away. "Not yet." She whimpered and dropped her head. Her lips trailed over his shoulder but he managed to keep his control. He carried her back to his room. He set her on her feet and walked to the drawers. "I found this when I first came I don't know who it belonged to but, It should fit you." He held up the dark green Kimono. "It's just the color of your eyes." He pulled out some clothing for himself. "I need a shower. I will be back in a moment. Will you put that on for me?"

She nodded and didn't speak. He went into the bathroom and took a very cold shower. He could do this. He would make this romantic if it killed him. He walked out and looked at her. She was leaning against the door. Her cheeks flushed. "Hey." She rasped. "It's getting worse."

"I know." He sighed. "Come?" He held out a hand. She walked to him and wasn't sure what to do. He pulled up her hands and slid them around his neck. "Just dance with me a moment." He whispered. "I fell in love with you on a dance floor." He kissed her brow.

"You loved me even then?" Her teeth were chattering.

"Yes. I was just too stubborn to admit it." He grinned. "So I tried to spend as much time with you as I could. I tormented you." He sighed.

"I kissed you. And my heart soared. I had never felt such an emotion." He turned in lazy circles and hummed to her. The same waltz they danced to. She curled into him. After a small time she looked up at him.

"Michael please it hurts." She whimpered and squirmed. He sighed.

"I love you. Never forget how much I love you." He tipped up her chin. "Marry me?" He asked his eyes fierce. "Before we do this. If you say you'll marry me. I promise I will find a way to beat him and I will be there for you but, please say yes?"

She laughed a little. "I don't think the answer I give you now matters. I'm under the influence." She watched his face.

"Just answer me please?" He whispered against her cheek.

"Yes. Michael Yes." She rasped. He moaned and found her lips. He kissed her as tenderly as he could. His heart screamed for her his body was blazing. He felt the curse start to take over. She moaned and he deepened the kiss sweeping inside to taste her. This was what he wanted. This woman was the only thing he ever wanted. He slid his fingers in her hair. She opened her eyes and looked at him as he moved to her throat. "You're changing." She whispered. Her hands slid his shirt off his shoulders just as the wings ripped from his back. She gasped. "Oh god."

"Please don't be afraid?" He pleaded. She looked at him and he tore himself away. His breathing was labored but, he just couldn't hurt her or frighten her.

She looked at him and touched one wing as it curled protectively around her. He shivered. "I'm not." She trailed her fingers over the almost iridescent membrane. "You're beautiful, different but, beautiful." He looked at her and his eyes closed.

She stepped to him. "This is the curse mark in it's purity isn't it. You would have become something like this at the chunin." Her shock had dulled her ardor for the moment.

"No it had to be progressed to become this." He sighed as she touched his face then his hair. His eyes closed. She touched one oversized tooth. "You have teeth like me now."

"A little." He smiled at her. She was still his Orchid even like this.

"Michael." She met his eyes. "I'm not afraid." She slid her fingers into his hair and kissed him. He moaned and wrapped his arms around her.

He kissed her back with hunger and passion and she gave as much as she got. He picked her up and pulled her thighs around him. She rolled against them and they both hissed. He pressed her to the wall and kissed her again. She happily wrapped her arms around his neck. It was hard to think or breath. He pulled back and let her slide to the floor. He closed his eyes and folded his wings back.

Orchid watched with heated fascination as he pulled at her robe. He closed his eyes as it fell open. Then he opened them slowly and moaned. "God you are perfect." She smiled and let the dress fall.

"I think I might like this at least a little." She whispered and managed to blush. "I'm not nervous. I know I would be." He reached up but was afraid to touch her. Afraid to break the beautiful moment with lust. She walked to him and reached at his waist. She tugged on the rope and pulled it free. "I always thought this thing looked a little silly." She grinned. "Of course a lot of that is because my mother has grumbled about it since I was a baby."

He just watched her and refused to do anything she didn't want. "Now it feels more like opening a present." She sighed. "I wonder how much of this is me and how much is the stuff coursing through me. You know Mom told me the hormone is a pheromone from beetles. It's supposed to help you find the perfect mate." She mumbled. He felt her fingers slide around his waist. "I don't know what to do?" She sounded frustrated. He smiled at her beautiful frown.

"Now you just let me show you how much I love you." He whispered. His fingers slid over her face. "Because I do." He kissed her and felt the hunger rise but, he held it in check enough to pick her up and gently lay her on the bed. His fingers ached to touch her. He settled over her and moaned. God he wanted her. It was best his pants stay exactly where they were for now. He kissed her and she slid her fingers over his back. She kissed him and her actions were already becoming frantic. He knew it was the hormone it was finally reaching the breaking point. He slid knowing fingers over her. He moved to her breasts. His mouth sliding over them. She arched into his touch and cried. She was mumbling unintelligible things. He laughed softly and kissed her stomach. "Just wait." He whispered. "I will make this special." His voice rumbled over her skin.

He moved lower and she gasped and arched into his kiss. "Oh god what are you doing?" She wailed. "Never mind I don't care." She moaned and he had to laugh again. She was so perfect. He pushed her until she cried out. Then he sighed and moved. He was amazed that he was in complete control. It was almost as if the mark and the chakra that was sealed there loved her as deeply as he did. He slipped his pants free moving up her body slowly leaving a trail of kisses as he went.

Orchid was mindless but, she still felt her heart and whether he realized it or not her heart was more powerful than any drug. She watched his eyes. "I love you." She whispered.

He smiled. "I love you too." He kissed her brow.

He stopped, hovered. Oh god. He wanted her. He closed his eyes and, gently joined their bodies. He felt her innocence and took a deep breath. He pushed forward but she was so filled with desire she just moaned and pushed against him. He moved and his mind was lost as much as hers. He felt himself climb and she was too. Her body arched against him and he stiffened. He didn't even try to pull away. He didn't care he just wanted her. The idea of her carrying his child made him feel light headed with glee. He held her close as his heart froze and he lost himself in her.

She cried out and he felt her release and kissed her gently. She lay there and watched his face his eyes closed. He opened them and she touched his cheek. "Hey, there you are." She sighed.

"What?" He touched his teeth. "That's strange."

"That was gone a little while ago." She smiled. "You didn't notice."

He sighed. "I was a little busy." He murmured and kissed her chin.

She blushed and hid her face in his shoulder. "That was so beautiful."

He kissed her and slid to her side. "It was perfect just like you." He pulled her into his arms. "I will get us out of here." He whispered. "You will never be alone again I swear."

He leaned up and looked down into her beautiful eyes. "You just remember you promised."

"I remember I'll marry you as soon as you get us both back to the village." He sighed.

"Well your father will have to agree but, yes." Orchid raised her brows.

"Uh oh." She frowned. "That might be a problem."

"What?"

"Tai was pregnant when she got to the village." He froze.

"What did you say?"

"She was pregnant about four months." He moaned and fell back.

"Oh god." He rubbed his face. "This can't be happening." He looked at her. "Where is she now."

"In her own village they came to fetch her. Something about your child being special because of some legendary shinobi they base their life off of." He just lay there.

"Yeah that figures. It was my dad." Orchid sat up.

"Your dad." He nodded. His eyes closed. "Oh man this is really weird."

"Yes." He sighed. "I suddenly feel the need to break out in a chorus of 'It's a small world after all.'" He sighed. "What am I going to do about that."

"She really doesn't seem upset."

"She wouldn't but, that isn't what I meant." He sat up. "I can't marry you without your father's permission. It would be wrong."

"Then we will be engaged till doomsday." She sighed. "I don't even think my mother could beat him into submission with sex. Not enough for this." She laughed. "Oh god this really is impossible isn't it."

He frowned. "It can't be." He sat up and curled her close. "You're here with me. It's meant to be I can feel it." He watched her his blue eyes filled with love. She could still feel the want but, it wasn't so bad now. She could control it. Of course now that she knew how wonderful it was she was having a hard time thinking about anything else. But, she knew he was upset so she just watched his face. If she looked at him there she would want to touch him there. She smiled. "I really did love that." She said quietly.

He raised a brow and she was under him gasping. "You did huh?" He watched her eyes and smiled. "Well that's good because you'll have to do it all the time." He grinned. "And, I am going to take complete advantage of that."

"Oh that sounds lovely."

"This is meant to be." He looked at her and she could see the determination in his face. "You and I will be together." She smiled and started to believe he was right.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch 11

See I told you he would do it. He just needed to do it his own way. Unlike with the other woman he cares for this one. You will have to set her free it will be his wish. Orochimaru nodded.

"Of course, I am not a monster."

"Yes you are."

Madara watched Kiba with increasing aggravation. The man was quickly driving him to murder. He continually threw insults his way, about his son. Madara was so worried for the children he didn't want to deal with him. Sasuke simply stayed out of it. Madara would deal with it in his own way. They were moving quickly. The scent was fresh. But, they had to move as fast as they could, basing off the timeline they had less than five days to find them. She had been gone for two weeks. He was close he knew he was. When they got closer Sasuke would use his borrowed power from his wife and find them.

"Your son had better not have touched my daughter again or I will kill him."

Madara had, had enough. He slammed into the man. He pulled him up looking in his eyes. Kiba looked around at the red and black world. "I have listened to enough from you dog."

"Where the hell am I?"

"You are inside my mind." He glared "You ungrateful mutt. I saved your wife's life. And almost lost my own to do it." He walked around where Kiba hung form a pole. "I gave you a chance at your happiness and I didn't kill you for the last several comments you've made about my son. Your daughter is a lovely girl and I would be proud to have her in my family. She thankfully got her mother's heart.

If not for your nose. I would kill you here and now. But, I chose to spare you. I will not allow you to disparage him again. One more word and I will use my eyes to control you do we understand one another?

Kiba growled and tugged on the bonds. "Do not make the mistake of thinking yourself my equal in a fight." He let him go.

Kiba swayed but, steadied himself. Sasuke watched them.

"Are you ready?" Kiba nodded but, didn't speak. He leapt ahead Sasuke dropped to Madara's height and they moved ahead. He waited for Kiba to move away. "Madara if they have given Orchid the same hormone. He will have had no choice."

"I know that."

"It would be a good tactic to keep him passive as they bide their time to make the change." Sasuke sighed.

"Yes I know." He said softly. "He loves her Sasuke he would never do that unless he wanted to be with her forever he would rather give his life to that man."

"Yes I agree." Sasuke sighed. "It will be alright. The fact that Orochimaru likes his games is helpful to us this time."

"I agree." They pushed to catch up with Kiba.

Michael sat up and touched her hair. "You know this looks exactly like I thought it would. I imagined you with your hair longer."

"Was that when you were with Tai." He choked on the bite he had just taken. "I'll take that as a yes. She told me she thought you had pretended it was me. Did you really do that?" She rolled over and looked up at him.

"I don't really know how to answer that and not be wrong." he sighed. "I told you I never wanted anyone but, you. But, I was with her. Well actually I guess it would I let her." He sighed. "I couldn't let her die."

"I know. I'm not angry. I was hurt but, not angry and she told me you fought her through the whole thing. My mom told me something too that made me feel better." He smiled and fed her another bite of apple.

"At least she doesn't hate me."

"No one hates you." She sighed. "They just don't understand."

"Your father hates me."

"My father would hate anyone that kissed me." He raised a brow.

"Then he must revile me because I've done a hell of a lot more than kiss you." He nipped at her finger as she slid it over his lips to push a cherry in.

"Well he doesn't have to know that." She rolled over and sat up. "Jugo is coming we should at least try to look decent when he comes in."

"Orochimaru wants you." Jugo frowned.

"Stay with her." Jugo nodded and sat down on the floor.

"You don't have to sit on the floor." She pitched him an apple." and, smiled. "Sasuke is going to be so happy to see you."

"You think so."

"Oh yes he was very worried about you and Suiguetsu." Jugo smiled.

"Suiguetsu went back to his village. He lives quietly with his family there." She grinned.

"Great you can tell him when he comes." Jugo wished she was right. But, he knew what was coming and he was afraid.

"We're doing it tonight."

"Why tonight. I thought we needed two more days." Michael frowned.

"Because I want to do it now and the ceremony has been prepared. "Go and say your goodbyes she and Jugo will be freed as you requested."

Michael nodded. "Oh and don't think to do anything. I can still kill them both. Perhaps not you but, them certainly."

He just walked out. He went to the only room that didn't have camera's in it. He walked around and wondered. "Okay I'm going to do it."

He walked back to Orchid and Jugo. "Jugo could you give us a minute." Jugo walked out and Orchid frowned.

"What's happening?"

"He's doing it tonight. He looks worried. I think that he feels the Leaf coming. He wants to already be in my body by the time they get here."

"So what are you going to do."

"I'm going to stop him once and for all." He pulled her close. "No matter what happens I will be going home with you even if you see things that make you think differently."

"What do you mean?"

"Just trust me." He kissed her.

"Stop Kiba, I want to try to get a feel for things."

"Okay."

Sasuke pulled up his hands and focused. His mind pulled out away from him. He felt Madara and his heart filled with worry. Kiba's filled with the same worry and anger. Then farther away. He felt something but, he couldn't quite feel it something familiar but, not the children. He frowned and let go. "We're getting closer but we're still too far away." They leapt after the elusive presence.

Michael was ready he could do this… He was ready he could do this… He just chanted that to himself as he walked into the room and watched. Jugo and Orchid were already there. Jugo was holding her hand. He would need to stop her.

Michael walked forward and looked at Orochimaru. "I know how this goes but you won't frighten me."

"I don't know Michael you are still young." He smiled.

He was suddenly a giant snake the coils sliding over one another. "Are you afraid?"

Michael looked at him and raised a brow. "I could say some of the same things my kinsman said but, I have decided to do this my own way. He pulled up his hands and suddenly his body changed and moved. The curse mark took over. Orochimaru snickered. "So far you are the same young Michael."

"This is where it changes." Michael roared and he threw out his wings. Orchid watched in awe as he grew and grew into something she had never seen. Sure dragons were mythical beasts but, this was like something out a beautiful nightmare. A massive cat poofed beside him as well the animal leapt to her side. "You are the mate."

"I guess."

"I will protect you." She was so astounded. She just watched them. Jugo smiled.

Michael pulled up his now clawed hands. He made the signs. Fire streamed from his jaws. He lowered his head and reached in to snap at the snake which wrapped around him. He roared and let his wings slam the creature away from him but, the snake had him by the throat.

"You can't win against me boy." He laughed through his teeth. Michael wasn't there anymore. Orochimaru frowned.

"Oh I'm sorry did you miss me." He slammed the snake down into the ground and pinned him. "You can't beat me you sick old fuck." Orchid was terrified she slid her fingers into the soft hair. Jugo still held her hand.

Suddenly Michael started swaying. "I have poisoned you with my venom you may be good boy but, I am better."

Michael fell. Orchid screamed. The world erupted.

"I found them." Sasuke jumped. He could see the people all of them and then the animal. He leapt forward at light speed.

Then he felt the pain from Orchid and they all watched as the mountain blew apart. Madara touched both of them as a piece of the mountain the size of a house flew right at them.

"We need to hurry."

Orchid ran forward. Jugo and the cat were stunned. She touched the stones and they burst away. She could use it control it. She opened the mountain up. "Michael." She ran to his side.

"Michael are you alright?"

"I'm okay." He sighed and touched her. He had lost the mark. "I guess I lied though because I couldn't kill him."

"Jugo ran forward and grabbed him. He was in his curse mark but, he wasn't crazed. "Just come back let's get him away from here." He ran back to where the cat was racing for them. "Not so fast. That is my body there." The creature now stood a man sort of. Behind him were several new people. "You are strong boy and she is incredible. So incredible that I intend to add her to my collection. What do you think of them."

Michael looked and he knew who they were. He cringed then fury filled him. "Never you body snatching piece of garbage."

"You don't have a choice that was a neat trick but, it used up most of your chakra. You're done."

"I'm not." Kabuto turned and looked at the man on the hill.

"Sasuke."

Madara dropped to the children and touched them. He was now a good distance away. "Stay here." He was gone and returned with Jugo and the cat. "Interesting." He looked at his son and took his first deep breath. "I love you son."

"I love you to dad." He smiled. "I'm alright really."

"Are you alright?" He looked at Orchid her arms around Michael. She nodded. "Good. Now your father is coming you might want to be hugging the cat. He's not all that happy with my son." He was gone and she grinned.

"He's probably right." She smiled and kissed him then moved away. "Jugo are you okay." Jugo nodded.

"I'm going down there to help I shouldn't be here if he get's angry I could hurt him." He jumped away and Michael waited quietly. The man leapt to his daughter and pulled her close. He buried his nose in her hair and growled.

"You worthless piece of shit I'll kill you if you ever touch her again. I don't care who your father is." He pulled her close.

"You stay the hell away from him." Orchid watched him as he jumped back to the fight. She dropped her head glad that her chakra was gone too because she'd have dropped a boulder on his head.

"He has a right to be angry."

"No he doesn't but, that won't stop him." She sighed. "Just let him cool down."

Kiba was fuming he could smell his scent all over her. He could also smell something that wasn't there that should be that bastard had taken her innocence.

He watched the man he felt responsible for this as he spoke to Sasuke.

"Well Kabuto. We meet again." He watched him and smiled.

Inside him a voice was calling. He felt him. Yes brother he could see. His brother was there. His body was right there.

"You have an interesting collection Kabuto."

"Yes I think so." He smiled. "Let's play with them shall we. "You already killed your brother so no need to put you against him. What about this fellow he was tricky." nagato slipped forward.

"Hello Sasuke." The man looked at him.

"No he's not for you Sasuke I'll take care of him." Madara slipped forward. When he stepped close he leaned in. "Get to your brother's body and put his soul back in. Here I got this from the sage."

Sasuke took it and smiled. Then Madara pulled the small scroll. "And I think we may need a few more friends." He slammed the scroll down and touched it. The massive poof and Naruto stood there smiling. "Well Kabuto or Orochimaru. Why don't we have some fun." He jumped forward and landed next to his friend. "It ends here now. You have hurt the people I love for too long."

Orchid slipped back into Michael's arms and watched. "He doesn't have a chance does he?"

"No." He murmured and kissed her hair. "I love you."

"You don't have to keep saying that like you think it will be the last time. We're going back to the village together remember."

"Yes, I remember." They watched the fight. "Cam's mother is going to have Itachi back." She whispered tears falling.

"Yes that will be wonderful." He whispered his heart in his throat. His father had gotten very close to being hurt. Okay he was alright. After a small time it was over. They both took a deep breath. Kiba had fought with Deidara and had held him off long enough for Naruto and Sasuke to kill Kabuto. Michael pulled her face back and kissed her with desperation. "I love you." He was beside Tal when everyone jumped to the hilltop they were on. Jugo was smiling. Sasuke patted his arm.

Madara took them back in shifts. Orchid held his gaze until she couldn't see him anymore as her family led her away.

Michael sighed and sat down. "Damn." He moaned.

"It's alright son you will be fine. He'll come around." Madara backed away as his wife wrapped her arms around her son and cried. "You will never ever scare me like that again."

"Yes Mom." He sighed and kissed her cheek. She looked up at him.

"You're so tall I missed like four inches of height." She moaned and hugged him again.

Sasuke looked at him and raised a brow. "Love the clothes."

"They are convenient when you have wings."

"I always thought so." Itachi was ancy. "I'm taking my brother to Olivia I'll return."

Naruto patted his back. "I'm going home my wife is really going to be relieved that I'm not sick with worry anymore." He happily disappeared.

Michael sighed. "I think I liked it better when I wasn't sure what that meant."

Madara sighed. "Come on son."

"I think we should go home at least for a few days. I won't be able to stay away from her. I can control the mark so It's alright."

"I'm sure we can get rid of it." He nodded. They were gone.

Orchid looked out her locked window. Her eyes closed. She was miserable.

She laid her head down and sighed. Setsu took a paw and touched her arm. "It's alright honey you can't be grounded forever."

"I know." She looked out at the rain. "He's making the rain did you know that?"

"No. How is he doing that?"

"One of the powers they put inside was the ability to control the weather." Setsu sighed. "This is his sadness."

"Maybe you have the power too then." She closed her eyes and sighed. She looked at the window. "I can feel him. Do you want me to leave."

"No." She moaned. Setsu moved to a corner and laid down. He was at her window which was set with chakra and couldn't be opened by anyone other than Kiba's mother. She touched the window and his fingers were on the other side. His blue eyes were shining. He pressed his forehead to the glass. She did the same. "I love you." He whispered. She could hear him.

"I love you too." She heard the footsteps and closed her eyes. When the door was ripped open she was the only one at the window. Kiba snarled and slammed the door. She flinched.

Carrie watched him walk back into the room. She glared at him. "Was it him do you feel better?" She snapped. "It's been a month."

"I know he was here."

"Good for you and your nose."

"How can you be okay with this. He raped her whether she was willing or not you know damn good and well it was the drug." She laughed and her eyes narrowed. She had sent the other children over to Andrea's for a while because she was done and this was ending tonight. "I doubt that Kiba." She threw at him. "She is our daughter. I'm sure he didn't have to force her."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I can count the nights we haven't made love in the last year on my fingers. That's it. And only for a reason. I stay pregnant come on Kiba you have to understand that." He paled and his teeth ground.

"My daughter is not a slut."

"Oh but, I am." She narrowed her eyes.

"No." He looked at her angrily. "You know damn good and well that's not true."

"She loves him." She whispered and tried to calm her anger. "He loves her. He saved her life. He would never hurt her and if you would talk to her you would find out who your daughter really is. She is not a little girl anymore Kiba. She's all grown up you can't keep her your little child forever."

He dropped his head. "He took that away from me."

"No one took that away. It's natural for her to grow up. Honey listen to me. He loves her and she loves him. It is impossible to stop that. You should know that." She smiled up at him. "You faced the Kazekage because you loved me."

He just watched her. "And, as much as I love you. If you force my daughter to be miserable for one more day I will set you up a bed with the dogs. Because that is where you will stay from now on." He looked at her…. "Go and talk to her if you talk to her and you still think they should be apart. Honestly believe that I will abide your decision." He smiled. "You have to actually believe that in your heart not your rock hard brain."

He sighed and trudged up the stairs unhappily. He opened the door and looked at his daughter she was beautiful. He sat down on the bed. She was curled up with a pillow. "Your mother thinks I'm being unreasonable."

"Buddha would think you are being unreasonable." Setsu grumbled and walked out to leave them alone.

"I love him Dad." She sighed. "I know you don't believe it but I do."

"It's not that I don't believe you." He sighed. "I just don't think he's good enough."

She looked at him tears streaming. "You won't ever think anyone is good enough." She flew into his arms. "I love you but, please stop this. I love him and, he's had so much tragedy in his life he is in pain. I want to be there for him like you were there for Mom when she had to go through what happened to her as a child. You helped her through that pain. I want to help him through his. He isn't trying to take advantage of me Dad. When we were there and they had put that hormone in me."

He cringed. "I don't want…"

"Well you are going to hear it anyway Dad." She stood and looked at him. "You are going to listen to me. Just listen."

Kiba nodded the pain balling up inside. "He was so scared. He wouldn't come near me the first night I was there. He couldn't bare to hurt me. He just waited until the next day when he knew he could approach me and I wouldn't attack him." She sighed. "I was so hurt. He could sleep with some stranger to save her life but, not me." Kiba was beginning to feel sick. "But, it was because he loved me. He wanted to do like that when we were married make it special. He really wanted that. It hurt him that they had taken that from him. He had no idea Tai was pregnant when I told him he was heartbroken. He knew what that would mean that you would see him as a villain and he was right. He won't marry me unless you give him permission because he respects you that much. Do you really think you could stop him if he wanted in here." She sighed and sat down. "Do you really think you could stop me if I wanted out."

"But…"

"What. He made love to me Dad. It was beautiful. It wasn't horrible or frightening. Even though it could have been. He was careful and sweet. He made me feel loved and special." He sighed. "Didn't you feel that way with Mom."

"Yes." He moaned. "But, you are my little girl."

"I will always be that." She smiled and kissed his cheek. "But, I love him and I won't stop anymore than you will ever stop loving Mom." He looked at her then up at his wife who stood in the door tears running down her face.

He was outnumbered and outmatched and he knew it was time to throw in the towel. "Fine." He closed his eyes. "I can't win this anyway."

She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

"Just go before I change my mind. Maybe now this miserable damn rain will stop." He growled.

Orchid was already gone.

Carrie sat down and leaned against him. "Thank you for that." He pulled her into his arms. "You know her talking about us makes me think of you and me of our first times of making love."

"Funny it just made me sick."

"What?"

"I really don't want think about her doing that."

"Well she was going to or how could we get grandchildren."

"Who cares about those."

"Their great. You can play with them and then send them home" She smiled and slid her hands over his chest.

"You just want me to take you to bed. You know if you keep this up we'll end up with another one."

"Oh no I took care of that." He frowned.

"Yeah while you were gone I went with Judy and had an operation. No more babies." He frowned.

"How does that work." She grinned.

"Why don't you stop worrying about that and start worrying about no more babies no matter how many times we do it." He watched her and it started to sink in. "See sounds pretty nice doesn't it and we have a night with no children. Just think of all the racket we can make and no one will hear or interrupt or need to sleep in the bed because they had a nightmare." He was already carrying her through the hallway.

Orchid knew where he would be. She leapt into the tree beside the lake. "You are going to get soaked."

He looked at her and it took a few seconds before he realized she wasn't a mirage. He had her in his arms so fast she gasped. His lips found hers and she felt the teeth lengthen as he lost control of himself for a few minutes. He kissed her dizzy then pulled her close and the mark receded. "Oh god I missed you. I haven't been sane one single moment since you were in my arms." He pulled back and looked at her. "I don't have to prepare for attack do I?"

"No, my mom and I ganged up on him."

"Poor man never had a chance." He laughed softly. The rain slowed and then stopped all together. "Should I take you back home though. Your father won't like me any better if you stay out with me all night."

"Actually I think you would be in more trouble if we went anywhere near there tonight." She laughed. "My mother has been pretty awful to him so I think he's pretty happy to be in her good graces."

"I can imagine." He mumbled and pulled her close. He kissed her and pulled her tight against him. "I think I know exactly how he feels."

"So what are we going to do about it?" She slid her hands to his hips.

"Oh no you reckless woman you. We are very lucky to have escaped you being with child. Not that I would mind but you are very young and so am I. We were forced into something that really should have happened later." He sighed and kissed her brow. "As much as it pains me to say I think we should wait on that until we are married."

She looked at him and frowned. "What if he says no?"

"He will come around I can wait."

Kiba looked at him. "Not until she's eighteen." He looked at him and felt his throat close. A year and a half. He wasn't about to fight him but, it hurt.

"Yes sir." She however was not.

"Oh come on Dad I thought you were okay with this." Kiba looked at her and sighed.

"I am okay with this. Okay no but, that isn't why I'm saying this. I want you to be sure you are really young both of you what if you don't feel this way in two years."

"A year and a half Dad." She grumbled. "Fine but, I will marry him on my birthday."

"Fine with me." He smiled serenely. Kiba knew exactly what the pain was on the boy's face and he was reveling in it. If he was honorable then he would wait. He looked at his daughter and almost felt sorry for the boy. Almost.

Itachi looked down at Olivia. "Hey there." She opened her eyes.

"Oh…" She leapt into his arms. Her gown and the iv pulling but she didn't care. He pulled her close. "Oh god is it really you."

"Yes my dearest it's me." He pulled her away and looked into her eyes. "You can't leave me I don't want to lose you." He whispered. "I just got back to you."

"Oh Itachi." She just clung to him. Her tears falling. He looked up at Sakura and she sighed. He kissed her hair and let her lay back to the bed. Just jumping up like that had tired her so she was asleep already he walked outside.

"Please tell me she isn't dying." Sakura just looked away. He felt his blood turn cold. He ran to Sasuke's

"Call Madara please." Sasuke knew why he just did as he asked. Madara arrived and looked at him. "Can I speak with you?" He nodded and walked outside.

"Please let me save her."

"Itachi we can't do that all the time."

"You did it." He snarled. Then his temper calmed. "Please. I'm begging. She waited eighteen years just for me. Don't let her die I can't lose her. She deserves so much better than the half life she's gotten with me. I just want the chance to make that up to her. Madara please." He pleaded.

Madara took him to the hospital. "Stay here." He murmured. He walked in and sat down. "Child wake."

Olivia opened her eyes. She was so frail. He thought of Judy there and his heart stopped. "You're Madara." He nodded.

"Yes child I need to talk to you."

"Okay."

"Do you love Itachi?"

The woman changed in a moment the frailty was overshadowed by a glow that he knew all too well. "Oh yes."

"Do you think you'll love him fifty years from now?"

"I think I'll love him when I'm nothing but, dust. He's my best friend." She sighed. This took effort. Her eyes flitted shut. She took his hand slowly. He looked at their hands. His had caused so much pain. So much death. But, it was vital and warm. This woman who had never harmed another, never hurt anyone; her hands were pale and withered. "I know what you want to know but, it's okay. I love him but, I'm sick and he deserves someone that can really love him. Just take care of him for me, make sure he doesn't stay too upset." He clenched his teeth. "He has so much love to offer someone." She smiled and drifted away.

He stood and walked out. "If I do this you will have to live in my world. You would be at your full power. You would be completely healed and you are just as hated as me. Well maybe not as bad as me but, you would constantly put her in danger here."

"I don't want you to heal me." Itachi frowned.

"And, what would happen when you die from the sickness you have carried since we committed our sin my brother. My kinsman tell me then what would happen to her when she lives so long. No you will have to live too. Can you do that? Can you let go of all the damn guilt you feel? Everyone else has let it go. Can you?"

Itachi looked at her and nodded.

"I can do anything if it means she's okay. She's given her life to me and I have done nothing to deserve it." Tears slipped down his cheek.

"Gather her up and we will go." He nodded. Sakura watched as they gently removed the iv and wrapped her in blankets.

"She's so thin." He whispered. "I love you baby I swear just a little longer and you'll be okay. Just hang on a little longer." He kissed her hair. He looked at Sakura. "Thank you."

"She's a wonderful person." He nodded. Madara touched him and they were gone. She turned and headed for the door. Shikamaru was there. "Hey I thought I'd come and see her before I left I'm always afraid that it'll be the last time."

"Itachi and Madara took her somewhere. I think it's the place he went with Judy." Shikamaru nodded.

"Well she deserves it and her daughter does too." Sakura nodded.

Madara stepped away. "You must not take her in the pool I did that and it was a mistake my son is far stronger than he should be. We can not take that chance again we are too powerful."

"I didn't intend to do that."

"You will want to but, you mustn't. I will return tomorrow you must stay in the pool until then." He was gone.

Itachi laid her on the side of the pool. The strange silver glow slipped around the edges of the rocks. He removed his clothing his brother had lent him and climbed in. He hissed because he could feel the power of it and it humbled him. He pulled her into his arms and slipped the robe free. Then slowly he stepped to the middle and let it envelope them both. He just stayed there for a while then he moved to the side and sat down. He leaned his head back and pulled hers to his shoulder. She was still sleeping. His eyes drifted shut and he slept.

Olivia felt herself waking up and opened her eyes slowly. The first thing she noticed was that she didn't hurt. She could hear birds and leaves rustling. She felt warm and cool all at the same time. Her limbs were filled with a tingling. She felt warm sweet breath on her brow, she looked up at the sleeping Itachi.

She sat up and looked at him. He looked wonderful. His face was so peaceful. She felt fantastic. How did they get here? Where were they? Perhaps she had died and this was her heaven.

She looked at him and leaned forward. Her fingers brushed the hair from his face. She leaned down and kissed him. He kissed her back on instinct but, he was still sleeping. She slid her hand through the pool and frowned. It wasn't water exactly. It felt like touching one of those balls that has the electricity in them. She was scientist and should know the name of that but, it was lost to her right now. It was energy that was what it was. She looked at the thousand year old tree grove they were in the middle of. The root systems all led here. The trees were either feeding the pool or feeding off of it or both.

She turned in a circle it was beautiful and somehow the energy was seeping into them. She turned and looked at him. She knew that she had been dying but, she felt wonderful now. Somehow this place had healed her. She gazed at his perfect face. The lines under his eyes were there but, they weren't the dark shadows they were before.

Why was he still sleeping? He must be more ill than she was. He looked younger more vital than he had when she had seen him which is bad because she was now nearing her fortieth year and he still looked twenty one. She was a cougar now. How odd.

She walked to his side and brushed one perfect brow. He smiled a little but, his breathing was still very even.

She wanted him to wake up but, it was because it had been so long. Almost twenty years since she had actually made love to him. The real man. Not just a dream version she knew the difference she could remember in perfect detail.

"Hey you." She looked down into his eyes. They were black.

"You were very sick too weren't you."

"I was dying." He admitted. "I had the same disease and had been fighting it just long enough to deal with my brother." He sighed. "I don't deserve to be here."

"I know about what happened. You can't not hear it living here." She sighed and sat down beside him. "You messed up."

"I don't think that's the right word."

"I don't have the words. What you did was unspeakable. But, you did it because you honestly believed you had no choice." He closed his eyes. "I don't want to live here in all this violence. I don't like this place."

"Good because I had to make a deal that we wouldn't stay to be able to do this." He smiled. A little. I just couldn't live without you."

"I guess I couldn't either. I raised our daughter." She sighed. "That was all I could do."

"We're going to be together a long time and I don't ever want to spend a moment away from you. I am going to hound you until you despise me then I will grovel at your feet until you forgive me." She laughed.

"I don't think that will be necessary."

"It might be but, it doesn't matter." He lifted her into his arms and pulled her close, her knees slid beside his and she settled softly. "You're here and, your mine and I will never let you go."

She grinned and leaned forward into his chest. "Thank God."

They stayed like that but, his body started to feel very amorous. He had been warned of this but, he didn't realize how overwhelming it would be. "Itachi." She whispered and kissed his throat.

"Yes love."

"I'm feeling very…."

"Me too but, we can't."

She slid her hand over him. "I beg to differ."

"Oh believe me I could I want to but, Madara said we can not." She frowned.

"Why does he govern our sex life." Itachi smiled.

"That's not why. He said that a child conceived in this pool is too strong. Michael was and I think he's right. I don't want to do something to betray the gift he's given me. He didn't have to bring me here."

She nodded. "I see." She looked around and smiled. "Well that isn't really a problem."

"It isn't." She shook her head and tugged on his hand. He moved out into the pool. She continued to tug until she got to a very shallow spot and he stood in front of her his waist exposed. He smiled and slid a hand over her breast.

"You are so very clever. Will you consider becoming my wife Olivia? I would be honored." He kissed her throat. His lips trailed to her ear. "I love you."

"I would love to marry you." She whispered and kissed his shoulder. "I love you too."

They laid in the pool until the sun rose loving each other any way they could that might not involve a child, then they stepped out and slipped into their clothes. Madara arrived and looked at them.

"Well you look much better my dear." He squeezed her hand. "And you as well kinsman. We will return to the village to say our goodbyes then back to our new world."

"Very well." They arrived back at the village and Cam ran to her mother and hugged her tightly.

"You look very relaxed you didn't…"

"There are many ways to love a woman you aught to know that." Madara raised a brow.

"I do." He smiled a little. "I am happy for you, you are one of my only regrets. My life was what it was. But, I should not have used you."

"You have given me my life back. I can not despise you." He shrugged. "We have made many bad decisions. I am happier now than I ever was when I was so powerful my name struck fear." He smiled. "That was the great folly."

"What was that?"

"Ever believing strength was true power. Look around you. This is power. They are safe. They have slain the enemies. And they are still here. Unbroken and vital. Look at us if not for a miracle we would both be dead. Because we chose power over love."

"Well I suppose you might be right about some of it." He smiled as his wife and son walked forward and he pulled them in.


	12. Chapter 12

Ch 12

Itachi stepped towards his daughter. She had avoided him since he had been back. He hadn't pushed the issue. "Hey." She murmured.

"I'm sorry."

"You saved her. That's all that matters." She slipped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest. "Thank you." He held her close.

"I love you. I loved you all these years I held you in my arms and I fell in love with you the moment you were born." He whispered fiercely "And I will be there for you from now on."

She nodded hiding her tears. "I didn't want stronger eyes it isn't worth it."

He smiled. "No it's not."

Cam was going back with them to get to know her father and spend time with her family. Minato watched her and knew he needed to do something. He would lose his chance.

He walked up to her. She looked at him and smiled. He was taller than her now. "I'm happy for you." He said quietly.

"Thank you Minato." She smiled at him. He had waited and wondered and he just couldn't take it anymore. He pulled her into his arms in front of everyone and he slid his fingers in her hair and kissed her. She was frozen then she melted and kissed him back. He pulled away and smiled at her.

"Thank you for not hitting me." He smiled and stepped away. "I'll miss you."

Itachi met eyes with Naruto and smiled. He was beaming at his son. He felt Madara and he pulled his daughter and his fiancé close.

Sasuke watched his brother disappear. "Well it turned out alright didn't it." Andrea laid her head on his chest.

"Yes love, it turned out alright."

"Kabuto is gone the village is safe for now." She murmured. "Your brother is finally with his family."

"Yes and Michael isn't banned from Orchid anymore. No I think things are okay. And my wish came true because Gaara has a daughter and I hope she falls in love with someone and he has to feel the exact same way I do." Andrea snickered.

"Look at Kiba. He has to live with the fact that his sixteen year old daughter is going to marry one of us and knowing that she's already been with him must drive him nuts even if it wasn't because he wanted to." Sasuke nodded.

"Just think if he had waited she'd have been fine. Since we were on our way." Andrea looked at him and smiled.

"Would you have waited."

"I wouldn't have waited that first night. I'd have had you so fast you wouldn't know what hit you." She laughed.

"You were the one that tried to talk me out of it." He nodded.

"Yes but, he already knew what he was getting into you'd have been doomed if I hadn't been so clueless." She laughed.

"Right. I can just imagine how I would have taken finding out you had gotten a woman pregnant. You would be living in the lake still." He chuckled and pulled her into his arms to kiss her.

"Well I would have been smart enough to send her away from the Leaf." He raised his brows and she narrowed her eyes. "Do you think we could consider this a fight." She frowned. "It might call for a chance to make up." She grinned.

"Oh yes I was very hurt and angry."

"That's what I thought." He turned and towed her into the house.

Kiba watched Orchid hold hands with Michael and his heart sank. "Damn."

"Shut up. You know he hasn't even done anything but, kiss her since you put your condition on him. I think he's being very admirable." He sighed.

"I know."

Michael looked at her and his heart took off. "I love you. I won't be gone long. I'll come back for the next chunin's then I'll stay for a while."

"You could stay now." He smiled.

"Not and keep my word you are incorrigible." He pulled up her hands and kissed her knuckles. "I love you." He let her go and kissed her hair.

She watched him turn and, felt her stomach knot up. She ran to him and took his hand. He turned and looked down at her. She wrapped herself around him and kissed him fervently. He groaned and kissed her back but, set her on her feet. "You are evil." He whispered and set her away. "I love you."

He took his father's arm and held her gaze till he was gone. She sagged and Minato and Kanashimi towed her away to cheer her up. Kiba groaned and started to mutter. "You can't blame him for that." Naruto grinned. "That was all you buddy. She's yours for sure."

"Go to hell Naruto." He sighed and smiled. "Oh well I still have a little while."

"And then another daughter to raise. I'm thinking of having another son won't that be fun." He laughed as Kiba reared back to hit him. But, Naruto was gone a stuffed frog stood there now.

Four and half months later. The third part of the chunin exam…..

Michael watched them his kinsman and the newest bearer of the Rinnegan. Their fighting was beautiful and deadly like watching a terrifying poem unveil.

Arms slid around him. "Hey." She murmured. "Congratulations."

"Thank you." He smiled and kissed her fingers. "Same to you."

"Well it wasn't really fair." She sighed. "That's okay though Minato won too I would feel really bad if I was left out."

"You did beautifully. I loved watching you fight." He said huskily. "It was incredible."

"I can see that." She smiled her eyes sparkled. "You know you came back so close to time I haven't even kissed you. I think you owe me."

"Well you did win." He murmured as he pulled her around in front of him. You know last time we were in here we brought down the house." She laughed softly.

"I know but, I'm not afraid today. You could do whatever you want now." She slid her hands over his chest. He watched her his blue eyes burning.

"Yes but, then I would break my word." He sighed. "I can't do that."

"You promised me I don't care, break it." She nibbled at his chin. "You only promised my father that you'd wait to marry me."

"I promised you and myself." He tipped her chin up. "You are worth it."

"Oh fine." She sighed and dropped her head. "You are no fun at all." She sighed and leaned against him. "If you had any idea how bad this is. You wouldn't deny me."

He smiled at her flushed face. She looked just as she had when she had been unable to stop her feelings. He kissed her cheek. "You look just as bad as you did there. The hormones are gone."

"No you're wrong I think mine are stronger than the ones they gave me." She moaned softly.

"You know we are not alone." He smiled and pressed his lips to his ear. "An Bu behind you on the ceiling."

She looked up and frowned. "Well aren't you a nuisance." The man laughed softly.

"I don't know he keeps you from attacking me." He raised his brows.

"I wouldn't care." She smiled.

"Oh but I would." He said slowly. "You are mine and I don't want anyone else to see the treasure I found." He whispered all of this in her ear. "And when we are married I will show you exactly what I mean." She was panting. "Until then stop tempting me." He mumbled against her shoulder. "Watch your teammate."

She growled and ground her teeth. "You did that on purpose."

"I'll make it up to you." He whispered. "Just watch." She turned and huffed watching the match. His hands slid around her waist. "I am so in love with you." He murmured and kissed her throat. His fingers slid over her trembling stomach. She tried to turn. "Just watch them." The cloak she wore was heavy it was cold this time around. He could touch her and no one would see. His hands slid down into the soft pants and touched her. She gasped and her hands gripped the railing. "Oh god what are you doing?"

He smiled as his other hand slid up her chest to brush her nipple. She sucked in a breath. "Well I promised I wouldn't make love to you. I never said anything about loving you."

"Someone could see you." She hissed.

"They wouldn't have any idea what I'm doing. We just look like we're watching our companion fight. He's doing well by the way but, the fight is far from over."

"I can see it." She rasped.

He rolled his fingers over her slowly. She was already so high she was panting afraid to make a sound. In minutes she gasped and shook. He pulled his hands slowly away and kissed her ear. Her heart was beating ninety to nothing and she was leaning on the railing. He laughed softly. "Do you feel better."

"I can't believe you just did that." She leaned against him and he tucked his hands around her middle.

"I can't believe you let me. What kind of a woman are you?" His laughter rumbled. "Letting men have their way in public like that. I thought you didn't care."

"You are an evil man."

"Well my father is Madara. I have an excuse." He laughed.

"I'll bet he never did anything like that to your mother." Michael laughed.

"I don't even leave my room after dark. They can't seem to help themselves. They'll take a walk or watch a movie. I think it's wonderful. They love each other so much. I hope our marriage will be like that. I have a present for you."

"Oh." She smiled. "Wait. Kanashimi's won it. Look she's done."

"I see that. We'll have to go and congratulate him." He pulled the small box from his pocket and set it in her hand. "It's a tradition in my world." She opened the box and gasped. "To give our fiancé a ring to symbolize my commitment to you. And to show everyone that you are taken. Mine and no one else's." She looked at him and raised a brow.

"Too bad I didn't have one of those to put on you before." She sighed.

He closed his eyes. "I will never forgive myself for that."

"I'm joking." She smiled and her eyes sparkled. "I love you." She turned and held out her hand. He took the ring and slid it on her finger. It flashed and she frowned.

"What was that."

"Now I will never wonder where you are." He watched her. "I will always know and, I will keep you safe. I promise." He kissed her tenderly. A throat cleared. He glared at the man. "What are you friends with Kiba or something." The An Bu agent dropped from the ceiling. He pulled his mask down. "No I'm your kinsman and her father is coming to collect her I assumed you wanted to not be so involved when they arrive. Michael sighed.

"Yes of course Hikari. I apologize." He grinned his black eyes twinkled.

"Well just make sure you be careful or you'll end up in a grave before you get to the alter. Congratulations by the way." He kissed Orchid's cheek. She blushed. He was almost as handsome as Michael not quite but, almost. His dark Red hair was his mother's but, his father's dark eyes looked right through you. He was gone and Orchid was pretty sure he knew what Michael had just done. She turned red.

Michael. Took her hand and turned as her family walked in. The chunin's were over so it would be time to deliberate on which children get to move on. Minato ran in. Kanashimi leapt to the top and pulled Tomei with him.

She looked at him and smiled. "Good fight."

"Yes it was." He tapped her nose. "Maybe next time you'll beat me." She rolled her eyes.

"I would have kicked your ass."

"When?" He grinned. "I stomped you all the way through." He laughed at her glare. "Cheer up. One of these days you will be able to kill me with a thought." He raised his brows.

"I might if you keep it up." He smiled and walked to his parents.

Tomei watched him and her heart raced. "God he is hot." She turned to her Mom and sighed.

"You did very well." She leaned down and hugged her. "If you didn't like him I think you could have beaten him." She pulled back and smiled. Tomei blushed.

Naruto sat in front of the winners from the Leaf. Two Uchiha's His son. He smiled. Orchid and; Neji's son Kenzo.

He looked at them and grinned. "I am pleased to tell each of you that you are now chunin." He sighed. "I am so proud of all of you. You have already surpassed your parents and will surpass us all soon. The Leaf village has once again produced the finest of shin obi and it is all because of your hard work and dedication. You have saved us.

Some of you have almost sacrificed yourselves for us. I will be very proud when you all become Jonin. And, perhaps one of you will take my place one day when I am tired and want to rest." He happily dismissed them and sat down. "I am so proud of them I can hardly speak."

"It's almost as if they belong to all of us." Lady Iruki smiled.

"Yes I agree." The council murmured and talked of the up coming meetings. Lady Iruki was tired she stood and Iruka helped her leave. He walked her to the door and down to the hall.

A man stood at the door and Iruka nodded. "I think you have an escort my lady." A hand reached for hers and she sighed.

"Thank you Iruka I will see you later."

"Of course my lady."

"Hello." She said softly.

"I wondered if I might be allowed to walk you home."

"Only if you stay for dinner."

"Oh well I do love to eat." He grinned. "In fact it's one of my favorite things." They walked away.

"What do you think of that?" Kiba stood with Shino. "Of course she is blind."

"She is intelligent and kind. She is a beautiful woman." Shino watched her. "You should just be lucky your wife puts up with you."

"Hey who's side are you on?"

"The side of right Kiba. I'm going home to my wife why don't you do the same." He was gone and Kiba sighed.

"Who would marry him?"

"Actually she's beautiful and from a clan like his but, they house butterflies." Carrie smiled. "You would know that if you spent any time with your friends."

"I'm busy keeping my wife satisfied it's an all the time job." Carrie laughed and kissed him.

"Well you better work harder then."

Michael watched her and sighed. Four more months until his wedding. He was having a hard time holding out honestly. And, touching her was becoming a dangerous business. He watched her and sighed. She was so beautiful and she would be his soon enough. He told himself and he was already planning the lovely things he would do to her when she was finally his.

She would be that blushing bride if it killed him. She sat down beside him and kissed him. "Is it time yet."

"Nope he should be here any minute though." She slid her fingers through his hair. He rolled over and put his head in her lap. "Are you sure you want to go."

"Of course I do. I liked Tai after I got used to the idea of her and, she did make me feel better about you." He sighed.

"I will always be thankful to her for that." He took her fingers and kissed them.

"Are you two ready. Judy is with Andrea and they are shopping so we had better do this while we can." Michael was on his feet and took her hand pulling her up.

Madara touched them both and they were in a jungle. The trees around them were huge. The birds loud and the colors were vibrant. "The village is just that way."

They walked into the village and were quickly surrounded. Tai walked out and smiled. A baby on her hip. "Hello Michael."

"Tai." He said awkwardly. He really wasn't sure what to do about this. Orchid slid her hand in his and squeezed. He took a deep breath and walked forward. The child had his mother's almost black hair but, the blue eyes were unmistakable. Orchid smiled down at the child.

"It's a boy. His name is Sitka."

"That's great." He smiled. She handed him to him and Michael looked down at his son. "Hey there Sitka." Madara watched him and sighed. The chief of the village walked forward.

"You are him aren't you." Madara met the man's eyes and nodded. "How are you still alive?"

"A secret given to me by the sage of six paths." He smiled. "Not something I'm allowed to share."

The man nodded. "He is a special child already we have seen things around him. He can make the rain and he changes the color of things sometimes.

"Really." Madara smiled. "That is interesting."

"Come we will leave them to talk. Is that his wife." Madara nodded.

"She will be in a few months."

"He could bring her here and have both of them he would be an asset." Madara laughed.

"Please do not say that to the girl. She would be very upset indeed."

"Oh yes your village believes in only one wife doesn't it." Madara nodded. Then he smiled. "It's why I lived here for a while." The man laughed and he did too. "But, I have found that if you love the woman you are with you find you don't want another."

"I felt that way about Tai's mother but, when she passed I gained another and now I have two wives. One for when I am lonely. And one for when I make that one angry." He laughed. Madara laughed too.

Michael looked in the eyes of his son. "He's beautiful."

"Yes he is." Orchid leaned over his shoulder. "He's so cute."

She touched his hand and the baby took her finger.

"He's a really great baby." Tai grinned. "He hardly ever cries."

Orchid looked at the baby and sighed. That should be her baby. She wasn't angry or even envious really. Orochimaru took that away from her and it hurt. Michael looked at her and saw her sorrow. He kissed the boy's forehead and handed him back to his mother. Tai smiled. "I'm going to see about dinner." She trotted away.

"What is it love?" He touched her face here he didn't have to worry about propriety. He pulled her tight against him. "Tell me what puts that look on your face?"

"I guess I'm just sad." She smiled. "I feel cheated."

"I wish he was ours as well." He whispered. "I love him because he is my son. I loved him the moment I first saw him. But, I wish that had been something I only shared with you." He kissed her hair and set his chin on her head. "I wish all of this was something I only shared with you." He sighed. "I look at her and I know what it feels like to be with her and I feel like I betrayed you." He closed his eyes. "I feel so unworthy."

"You didn't want to. I know now exactly what she was going through. And what you were but, I think it was still different. Because it was you and because it was me." He smiled.

"It was. I swear to you it was." He looked in her eyes. "And you understanding that is the only reason I can get through the day." He kissed her desperately. "I love you and I can't wait until you are mine."

"I was always yours." She sighed. "Since the first time you smiled at me."

He pulled away and took her hand. "Alright let's go see my son." She smiled.

Tai watched them and sighed. "What's the matter? Oh he is very handsome isn't he."

"God you should see him out of all that and the way he…it is glorious." The woman grinned.

"Do you intend to try to claim him. You have the right." She sighed.

"No he was never mine. He was hers long before he was mine."

"So share."

"He wouldn't he never wanted me." She watched him kiss Orchid as he had never kissed her. "He will always be hers and he was so arrogant. I would constantly be infuriated with him. Always in control of everything telling me what to do. And, he would never train he is born with it. I pity the women our son chooses. They are doomed to be lorded over but, there are benefits." She raised her brows. Tika blushed.

"I can just imagine." They laughed and continued to cook.

They had dinner but, Orchid was very glad when it was time to go home. She was having a hard time watching Michael sit with Tai and hold the baby even when she was right next to him and then there was another woman Tika she had been introduced to that kept looking at Michael like he was food. It was very disconcerting. They left and Madara smiled and went to go and find his wife.

Michael sighed. "God that was weird."

"Yeah I know." She looked at the ground. "I can't help it I hate that."

"I know love it's alright. I understand."

"I wish I didn't care."

"I wish you didn't have to deal with it at all."

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "We will deal with this together and, we'll get through it."

"I could never do it without you."

When time came the wedding was here Michael waited at the end of the alter. Carrie had insisted on a wedding from their world so the place was filled with flowers and lanterns Orchid's hung everywhere with Camellias for the scent and some roses His father had imported in. Kanashimi stood beside him his best man.

He watched as she was walked down the isle for the last two weeks she had lived in seclusion and he hadn't even seen her. She was like a glass of water in the desert. He couldn't breath. He had waited for almost two years to have her. He had waited a lot longer but, to know what it was like to touch her to be inside her and not have her was agony.

He took her hand and met eyes with her father. He sighed and tried to smile. She was glowing under her veil. The words were spoken by Naruto. He smiled.

"I have been asked as the Hokage to oversee this. I'm not a monk but, I will do the best I can. These two young people have grown together and have formed a bond that will never break they have been best friends since they met and now will become partners in life and love with children and families they will grow even more and will someday watch as their parents are watching their own children find the love they deserve. I am pleased and proud as the Hokage to join them and that's all I have to say." He smiled. Michael just watched her. "Now's the part where you kiss her." Naruto whispered loudly and everyone laughed.

Michael looked at her and smiled trying to control his tears. "I love you. You are my best friend. And, I feel like I am finally taking a real breath and when we step away from here I'm finally taking a real step. This is the beginning of my life this here right now with you. And, I pray with all that I am to be worthy of you some day." He took her veil and slid it back.

"Michael. I met you when I was a little girl and you came here looking for a place to belong. You were living in a world I have never seen but, you were there waiting for me. And, I will always…" She smiled and wiped at the tears roughly. She took a breath. "I will always love your parents for letting you come here even though it didn't turn out the way we planned I wouldn't change a thing about it because all of it every moment led up to this one and this is the one that matters. From this day forward you and I are one. We will be together never alone. I love you Michael." She leaned up and wiped a tear away. "But, if you don't kiss me soon I'm going to hurt you." He laughed and pulled her to him kissing her breathless. Everyone cheered and clapped.

Orchid looked into his eyes as they swept across the floor. He smiled at her. "How do you feel?"

"Ready to go." She sighed sadly. "I haven't touched you since we were at Orochimaru's. I have had all this time to think of exactly what I want and I haven't been able to do any of it." She shivered. "All I have is that memory of the chunin's thanks to you and your morals. I never could tempt you." She rolled her eyes.

He laughed. "You were very hard to resist believe me. Many nights I went without sleep as I tried to think of all the ways I could remove you from your room." He sighed. "But, it's over now." His eyes sparkled and he leaned down. "Just a little longer and I'll take you somewhere special."

She trembled where his lips brushed her ear.

"I am really proud of him." Judy sighed. "He kept his promise to her." Madara laughed and pulled her around.

"Yes he definitely got that from you." He mumbled. "I would have taken you every way I could and simply been secretive."

"That is because you have the morals of a jack rabbit." She rolled her eyes. "You lived in a village for a quarter of a century just so you could have multiple wives." He blushed a little and she smiled. "You never should have told me that."

"Oh well." He met her gaze and raised a brow. "I learned a great deal in that twenty five years which you have greatly benefited from, dearest wife." She blushed all the way to her toes and he spun her away. Michael had finally had enough. He took her hand and moved to his father. Madara smiled. "Are you ready children."

"God yes." She rasped. He raised his brows as she covered her mouth. "Sorry." He smiled and watched her hug her parents. Michael looked at Sasuke who nodded and clasped hands they were well wished then Madara took a shoulder of both and left.

He set them down on a small beach. "I will return in a month for you. If something should happen and you should need me you have but, to call me or Sasuke. Then he was gone. Michael felt his heart in his throat.

"Where are we?" She turned and looked at the small cottage. "It's pretty. Is this an island?"

"Yes it belongs to Itachi he is letting us use it." She looked around. "We are the only living people in over a hundred kilometers."

She looked at him and made to lunge for him. He caught her but, held her at bay. "Oh no you don't. I intend to take my time with you." He laughed at her growl.

"You've taken a year and a half." She muttered. He sighed and kissed her hair.

"Just come with me." He carried her inside and took her to the living room. She looked around and realized that he had come here and set this place up to be perfect. She relaxed and grinned.

"You did all of this?" He nodded.

"I told you, you were worth anything." He sighed. "I adore you. I want this to be special. What happened before I don't even want to remember." She sighed and leaned against him.

"It was beautiful." She whispered.

"It was forced." He muttered. "I want this to be more than hormones."

"It was but, I understand." She slid her hands over his coat. "I love you." She whispered. "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you." His heart soared at that. He sat down in the overstuffed chair and pulled her into his arms.

"I feel the same but, we have the rest of our lives and I don't want to rush a single minute of it." He sighed and nuzzled her hair. "I want this to matter more than anything we did before."

She relented. "Alright. So what do you want to do?"

"I want to finish kissing my wife. Your father interrupted us." She laughed. Kiba had decided they were done when they had gotten married and he had cleared his throat and asked if Michael intended to at least wait until they were no longer in public. Michael had picked his head up and looked overtop of her and met eyes with the man. They had flashed silver. Kiba had frowned and turned away but, he had stopped. Now he tipped her chin up and kissed her slowly building to something. Then he finally pulled away. He smiled. "That's better."

"Mmm." She smiled. He cupped her chin.

"Now we will eat." He pulled the small table closer and took a small piece of food with the chop sticks and brought it to her mouth. She pulled it off slowly watching him. His eyes heated. He smiled. She grabbed a piece and slid it over his lips then she tossed it into her mouth and smiled. He raised a brow. She leaned up and kissed him. "I don't want to eat." She whispered against his lips. "I just want you. I've waited so long please." She kissed the corner of his mouth then his chin. He closed his eyes as she slid away from him and settled at his feet. She unbuttoned his coat and slid it wide. She smiled and opened the shirt. "I love you. And, I was so aggravated that you made us wait but, I understand now and, I'm glad. She slid the shirt free. Her fingers trailed over his chest. "You are so beautiful." Orchid placed a kiss over his heart. Then she reached for one sleeve and the other sliding the buttons free. He touched her face and she kissed his palm.

Orchid pushed the shirt over his shoulders and he leaned forward to let it slip off. Then it was draped over the other chair. She leaned back and looked at him. "You are mine." She whispered. She trialed her fingers over him smiling. He just watched her. She reached for his feet and pulled one shoe free. Then the other. His socks. She reached for his pants but, he stayed her hands. "Oh no you don't." She looked at him. "I am going to do what I want. You are mine I am yours." He watched her and his heart clenched. He had never let her do this. She had tried and he just couldn't, it felt wrong. Tai had done this and it had started the whole uncomfortable thing.

She looked in his eyes. "Why do you look so sad?"

"You shouldn't have to do that." He took her hands and threaded his fingers through them. "It's just not necessary."

She could see it in his face. She laid her head in his hands. "I want to do this because I love you. Will you like it?" He groaned.

"That isn't the point."

"Will you like it?"

"Without question." His eyes glazed over.

She blushed. "Let me do this please?" She looked up at him and smiled. "I can't believe I'm having to even ask. I'm pretty sure this is something men ask for not the other way around." She raised her brows. He sighed. She gently set his hands on the arms of the chair and kissed them. Then she kissed his chest and slipped the belt free letting it pool beside them. Her kisses trailed down as she worked the pants free. He let his head fall back and closed his eyes as she touched him. Then her mouth covered him and he couldn't breath. He dug his fingers into the chair. His teeth clenched. He whispered her name.

Orchid felt as his fingers slowly slid into her hair. He gasped and moaned. She smiled around him. She was so pleased to be able to do this for him. His fingers trembled and he tried to pull her away after only a few moments. She touched his wrists, sliding her thumbs over him soothingly and sighed. She knew what she was doing. He had given her the most beautiful experience when he had done this and she wasn't going to give him any less.

She moved faster and he was too mindless to stop her. He cried out and his fingers flinched in her hair as he found his release. "Oh." He gasped. "Oh god. I'm so sorry."

Orchid pulled away slowly and laid her head on his knee. "Why?" She watched him as he met her eyes and his were filled with sadness and fear.

"I couldn't stop." He sighed. "I just can't control myself." He frowned.

She raised a brow and slid her fingers over his stomach. His stomach trembled. "You weren't exactly supposed to." She laughed softly. "Michael." She sighed. "I like it that you can't control yourself. I love you. I couldn't possibly control myself with you." She made circles over his chest. "I don't want to have to hold back and, you shouldn't either." She smiled as his face softened. She didn't know what he was afraid of but, she didn't want him to think there was a reason for him to worry about her. "I loved that. The pleasure I give you comes back to me. I love the way it feels to have your fingers in my hair. The way my name sounded husky on your lips. It was beautiful." She leaned up slowly and kissed him her eyes were smoky as she slowly slid her tongue over him. He didn't close his eyes, he watched her and felt his desire climb. He smiled slowly.

"Stand up." He whispered hoarsely. She did as he asked. He turned her around and started slipping the thousands of buttons free. "I love you so much and you are right I don't want to hold back." He whispered as he kissed her spine. He smiled. "I'm not sure you want that though."

She shivered as she felt him behind her. His fingers slid the dress off her shoulders. "Oh god I want you." She trembled. "And I would never want you to hold back." She gasped. His fingers slid over her arms the dress slipped to the floor. He took her hand and helped her step out of it. Then he slowly picked up the dress gently laying it over the chair.

She wore a beautiful chemise hand sown with seed pearls and tiny emeralds. Her mother had wanted it perfect. She had started it six months before. He turned her around and sighed. "There are no words for how beautiful you are." He cupped her cheek.

She leaned into his touch.

He pulled her close and kissed her reverently slipping out of his pants and tossed them with the pile. She let her gaze travel down his body. Then traveled back up to his face. His eyebrows rose slowly and he looked down at her. He took a step back and just watched her. Her breath started to shorten. Her beautiful breasts heaved. He sat back down in the chair and motioned for her to come closer. She stepped between his knees and watched him as he slid the chemise slowly up her thighs, enough to pulled her forward into his lap. She looked down at him and waited trembling. He smiled slowly. He had spent the last year and a half controlling his other side. They were in sync now no worries of losing control like that. His eyes flashed silver but, that was the only sign. She felt him rub against her through the satin and she gasped. He pulled her face down and kissed her his fingers trailing into her hair. He rolled against her and she moaned into his mouth. His fingers slid down to her waist and he pulled the chemise up and over her head. It was intriguing all the layers She now wore a beautiful teddy the embroidery on it matching the chemise. The tie at the top was silk he broke away and watched as he pulled it free. "I am going to have to do something very nice for your mother."

He whispered as he opened it wide finally exposing her full breasts. The garment fell from his fingers as he captured one aching mound in his mouth. She gasped and arched forward. Then biting her lip she hummed. His fingers trailed down her back inside the lacy barrier the only thing left between them to grab her and pull her against him almost roughly. She bucked and moaned. He pulled back slowly and watched her. Her hair was still up from the wedding. He smiled a little and reached up to pull the pins free letting her hair cascade down her back a soft wave of mahogany. The piercing green eyes were hot and filled with need. He pushed her up helping her stand. Orchid was on fire. Her gaze burning through him.

He kissed her stomach and slid the under wear down her slender legs. She stepped out of them blushing, heart racing. She was so beautiful. He pulled up one foot and untied the satin ribbon around her calf kissing her knee. The stocking came down as well. She was shaking and he could smell her want. He was torturing him self dragging it out for both of them. Michael repeated the task with the other foot. Then gently he pulled her closer his fingers gripping her hips. He kissed her stomach again, his eyes trailing up to her face, she was shaking, her head back she swayed her heart beating so fast he could hear it. He leaned forward and blew softly on her too sensitive flesh. She gasped. He smiled at her uncontrollable emotions, her fingers slid over her breasts and down to his hair. She arched forward unconsciously and he obliged. She cried out as he slid his tongue over her. He continued until she was screaming and he had pulled her back into the chair her knees on the arms. Her fingers were gripping the chair back, she was throwing her head back as she broke and moaned his name. He smiled against her sliding her back. She stood on shaky legs. He had never been adventurous with her. He had only satisfied her in every way so she was not in need but, now he could do as he wished he could enjoy her thoroughly. He could show her so many lovely things. She watched him waiting for him to take her to the bed. He turned her around. "Kneel as you were before. Hold onto the chair." She did as he asked and he smiled. His fingers slid over her bottom and she gasped. "You are so perfect. I have so many things to show you. I saved them all up just for tonight." He whispered against her skin. A year and a half since he had felt her heat. He hadn't let her touch him knowing he would have taken her. It wasn't safe.

He ran his length over her. She sucked in a breath. He slid in slowly. She was still very small. He didn't want to hurt her. She felt so good.

"Oh Michael." She moaned and dropped her head. He slid out and moved back home. She cried out and pushed back against him.

He leaned forward and kissed her shoulder. "What is it love?" He whispered against her ear. "Do you like this?"

She moaned and laid her head on the chair. "I love you." She whispered. "It feels…" He slid back into her. "Oh." He smiled as she couldn't come up with words. He pulled back and slammed back in. He shook. He was getting caught up as well. He pulled back and watched her the muscles sliding under her skin. She moaned and dropped her head. She was lean and strong. She was perfect. He yanked her up into his arms.

"What are you doing?" She mumbled sadly. She let her head fall back against his shoulder. "Oh please don't torture me anymore." She whimpered.

"I'm not torturing you." He laughed softly. "I just want to see your beautiful face. He kissed her cheek. "I want to see your face when you're mindless." He kissed her softly and carried her to the big bed. "You are so beautiful and perfect."

He followed her onto the bed. "I love you so much." He leaned down and kissed her gently, laying beside her. He touched her slowly just running his hands over her. She leaned up and he pulled her over him. She gasped as he slid into her and pulled her down over him rolling up at the same time. She fell over and moaned. He picked her face up and looked at her. She just watched him as he pulled her down and pushed up. She clung to him. He rolled them over smoothly and continued. He felt himself nearing his end. He touched her as he moved in her, she screamed and bit his shoulder. He stiffened and, stayed frozen for a small time. She gasped and shook.

She slipped her teeth free and looked at him cringing. "I bit you. I'm so sorry."

"I liked it." He mumbled against her brow then he slid to her side and touched her face. "I can't imagine ever feeling better than I do right now." He sighed and smiled like a very satisfied very fat cat. Orchid grinned thinking of that. She had put that look on his face. Her love and her body had done that. She closed her eyes and stretched she missed this feeling. Being so tired and thinking of why making you blush. Orchid walked into the bathroom and started water running. She sat on the edge of the tub and smiled to herself. He slid her hair over her shoulder and kissed her. She leaned back against him. Her life couldn't be happier. The tub full she slipped in and he followed. She floated in the pool her hair rippling and her breasts floating like melons on the water. He smiled and watched her from where he sat.

"You really are incredible you know that." He raised a brow. "You look very pleased with yourself." She looked at him.

"So do you." She slid back to his side and kissed his chest. "Do you think we might have a baby."

"You're receptive." He shrugged.

"You can smell it too then." She sighed and rolled over.

"Yes I was very glad when you did not become that way when we were at Orochimaru's."

"I wouldn't have minded."

"You were too young." He frowned.

"Whatever, you sound like my mother." She rolled her eyes.

"At least I don't sound like your father and considering the beautiful things she made just for me." He grinned. "Though she is very lucky I have the self control I have or they would be in pieces." She laughed and rolled over.

"My father would have locked me in the basement till I was thirty if he thought he could get away with it." He laughed.

"I think your mother is the only reason you are free to be here today." They lay there until the water was cool and both were yawning then, slept in one another's arms.

The month went by quickly. But, alas as much as Orchid had hoped she hadn't conceived. She was sad but, not too disheartened. Her life was almost perfect and it would only get better.


	13. Chapter 13

Ch 13

Kanashimi walked into the room and smiled at Naruto. "Hello Kanashimi."

"Lord Hokage."

"I need you to go to the rain. Then to the sand." He nodded.

"Who am I taking with me?"

"It looks like Team Nine will go with you." He frowned. He was taking children. He wasn't exactly fond of children. They needed too much looking after. Naruto grinned. His father watched him and raised a brow. He didn't say anything he just nodded turning on his heel and left.

"I don't think that was what he was hoping for."

"No but, he's the only one we have that I really trust to keep her safe that isn't already out or married expecting a baby." He smiled. "Even Michael and Orchid are having a baby." They all grinned at that because they had tried so hard.

He walked forward looking at the children and sighed. "Well let's get going." He smiled for them they were cute. Orchid called to him and he turned. "Hello Mrs. Uchiha."

"Don't leave yet." He raised his brows. "Mika is coming too."

"Why?" He frowned. Mika wasn't a ninja. What was the point in that? He looked at her and raised a brow she must be close to eighteen. He sighed. He hadn't seen her in years. His eyes fell on the woman who stood behind her. She didn't look like the rest of the children. Her hair was the color of molten gold and her eyes were the color of cinnamon. He remembered when she was a child but, not well she had gone to live with Judy and Madara to go to school to learn about the clothing as her mother had. She had been gone for the last five years. "Mika is going to the Rain to make a dress for the new Amikage. He nodded.

"I see."

"Then you will escort her to the sand with the gown mom created for Tenchi."

He nodded. Then he looked at Orchid. "Could I speak to you for a moment?"

She held his gaze and walked away with him. "Why in the hell am I on this mission Orchid. A chunin could do this." He frowned.

"I'm afraid not." She sighed. "Mika has someone after her."

"Who; she's been with Judy and Madara for the last few years." Orchid frowned.

"She's been back a year. You just never come to the village for anything other than a shower and the next mission. She went to the sand with Mom to visit and a man approached her. He has been after her ever since. He even had the audacity to offer Mom money for her. A lot of money." Kanshimi raised his brows.

"You can't be serious."

"I am. He is a real creep he's from the Land of Ogres. He is an ogre." She sighed. "But, Mom requested you because she knows you'll never let anyone hurt her. It's also why we are sending Team nine. Shino's daughter will be an asset and then you have Sakura's son and my brother." He nodded.

"I know who they are but, why will Misuki be an asset."

"He uses bugs too. A form of blow fly." Kanashimi cringed.

Orchid laughed. "Yes that was what she thought. Just watch him because the flies are nasty."

"I'm sure." He frowned.

They headed out and he dealt with this mission as he did any. They traveled but it had to be at a slow pace. He wasn't frustrated he was used to traveling with Lords and caravans. They just moved slowly along that night they camped. She wasn't an unpleasant girl. She wasn't like either of her parents though she was so quiet and unassuming. She never complained. He watched her all day. She really was pretty. No that wasn't it. She was almost frighteningly beautiful and he was surrounded by beautiful women all the time. She was so pretty it hurt to look at her. He walked to her and sat down. "How did you like living with Judy and Madara?"

"It was alright." She smiled and met his eyes but, only for a moment. She looked away quickly. "They're really nice."

"Yes they are." He sighed. "Well don't worry Lord Sangato won't come near you I promise."

"He's terrible." She flinched. Her face paled. "He….never mind." She stood. "I'm sorry to cause you so much trouble."

"You aren't any trouble." He sighed and touched her hand. She pulled it away flinching again. He frowned and stepped away. She was uncomfortable with him.

He watched her over the next few days as they traveled to the rain. She was fine with women but, if any male other than her brother Gavin got near her she became jumpy and uncomfortable.

They arrived in the rain without a hitch. He sighed with relief as he watched her work over Tomei. He smiled at his long time friend. She watched him her eyes very warm. He had known her a very long time. They had walked around their attraction for each other for years then had given into it two years before now any time they saw one another it was a chance to spend some time together. They both seemed to be too busy and now she was the new Kage for the Rain village. He was so proud of her.

As soon as the day was over everyone left. Kanashimi walked forward. "Hello." He smiled down at her.

She watched him and slid her hand up his chest. "Hey, it's been a while hasn't it."

He nodded. "You look wonderful."

She looked at him and smiled. "I don't think we really need small talk do we?" She slid her fingers slowly around his neck. He smiled.

"You always did know what you wanted." He smiled and pulled her lips to his.

They lay sprawled across her bed and he sighed. "I tell you she has been hurt by someone. Whether it was that man or another. Some one had to do something to her to make her this way."

She frowned. "Do you want me to talk to her?"

"I don't know I'm afraid of upsetting her." He sighed and ran his fingers through her hair where she lay across his chest.

"If she was hurt you need to know." She watched the ceiling.

"I'm not sure what I would do with the information." He frowned. "How the hell would I tell her parents something like that. I know my mother had a terrible time getting past it."

"Your father got her past it with his love." She said suggestively. She rolled over and kissed his chest. She searched his eyes intently.

"What are you looking at me like that for?" She smiled.

"She's beautiful."

"She's barely a woman. I know you are not suggesting that I should be pursuing this woman?" She smiled.

"You like her."

"I don't know her."

"She is beautiful."

"And, so are you." He muttered.

"Yes but, I am not yours to have." She smiled.

He sighed and pulled her over his lap. "And, who says I want a woman to have all the time." He frowned. "Just because my father settled down and had children when he was my age doesn't mean I want to."

"Your father had your sister and brother when he was seven years younger than you are now." She smiled and kissed his chest. "You should be settling down."

"I don't want to settle down." He frowned. "And, why exactly are you not mine to have, what if I was madly in love with you."

"You aren't." She snorted.

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do. Last year when I was seeing that ninja from the cloud you didn't even care." She laughed at his frown. "Of course I didn't care either." She laughed.

"Unfortunately he did." He flipped them over. His lips slid over her throat. "He tried to fight with me." He mumbled his lips trailing down her body. "I suppose I would have been angry if I was him." He smiled and nipped at her.

"I told him I had no intention of marrying him. He should have listened to me." She gasped as he reached his goal.

"So Mika are you dating anyone." She slipped a stitch and the needle pinched Tomei. She flinched. Mika apologized. Kanashimi snickered softly. That's what she got for prying into the girl's life.

She was a determined creature she always had been. "So are you?" Mika paled.

"No." She murmured quietly. "I…I don't want to."

"Why not." She pushed.

Kanashimi frowned the poor girl was getting really upset. "Umm I just don't want to."

She opened her mouth. "Tomei." Kanashimi warned. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Oh fine." She sighed. "He wanted to know not me." She smiled.

Mika looked at him for a moment. He just held her gaze. She shivered and went back to her task.

"What the hell was that?" He slammed her into the wall. She laughed as his fingers dug into her picking her up.

"You, like her." She threw her head back.

"I like you." He snarled and moved against her.

He slowly let her slip back to the floor his breathing coming back to normal. He kissed her gently and she leaned into his chest. "She would be perfect for you."

"Are you going insane?" He groaned. "We just had sex."

"Very good sex. But, that's all it is." She kissed his chin. "I want you to have more than that."

"Why are you so desperate to make me want this woman." He frowned.

"You like her. You keep looking at her when you think no one notices. I think you should pursue it." She touched his face.

"You are so strange." He sighed and turned away. She laughed at him. He decided he needed a walk. Tomei was wrong he had no feelings for the girl other than worry. It bothered him that she was so afraid. He had heard of what had happened to the other half of his family it was one reason he had no intention of being in that world. What a horrible place where things like that can happen all the time. Look at Mika's own mother the tragedy that had befallen her. She lived with a man that used her like that from a small child. Horrific. And now this girl seemed to be plagued by a man who belonged their in that sickness not here. It made him damned angry. He wished he knew what had happened to her.

He wandered through the streets. He had been stuck here for over two weeks now. Damn it was irritating every time he turned around Tomei was pushing him on this girl. She was barely an adult. Not to mention terrified of him. He sighed. He heard something and frowned. It was a whimper. He slid silently through the shadows to the top of the building. He was on top of the Kage's mansion. He looked at the young woman as she dropped her head into her hands.

He walked forward and knelt down. "What's the matter Mika?" She screeched and nearly jumped off the roof to get away from him.

She moved away as far as she could. "I'll just go." She tried to get around him. He sighed and stepped in her way.

"Please tell me what happened to you?" He kept his distance. "I won't touch you I'm not even coming near you but, please tell me what happened to terrify you."

"I'm fine really I don't know why everyone thinks there's something wrong with me." She mumbled and tried once again to get past him. He sighed and stepped forward. He reached out slowly. Letting her see him. He reached for her hand. She shook but, didn't pull away. He knelt down treating her like a timid horse. "I have no intention of hurting you." He said softly. "But, you still cringe from me." He sighed unhappily. "Please tell me why?"

"It's none of your business." She whispered and pulled back. He let her go.

"It's something I need to know." He smiled softly. "I was sent to keep you safe and, I feel like I'm not doing my job." He sat down so she moved to the ledge she had been on.

"It's not that big a deal it's just what happens to me." She shrugged. "I'm doing something wrong."

"What in the world are you talking about?" He frowned.

"Men, I lead them on, that's my fault." He raised his brows.

"How do you lead them on?"

"I don't know." She sighed unhappily. "That man in the sand I never even looked at him really and then he found me later in a hallway. He tried to….touch me. I don't know why. But, I know what he wanted. I must have led him on."

"I don't think so my dear I think he is an awful man." He watched her face. "You said men. Did something happen to you when you were with Madara and Judy?"

"Nothing that isn't normal." She shrugged. "The boys in school thought I was pretty. But, I wouldn't talk to them I was too shy. I must have led them on too because they tried to hurt me but, I scared them when I broke the floor they ran away." She stood. "It's just better if I stay away from men that way they don't get the wrong idea. I think you're nice and your very handsome but, I'm not trying to mislead you."

"Who told you that?" He frowned her fear was horrible to see it was as if she expected him to attack her any moment. She watched him like a rabbit watches a hawk in the sky. Like he was a predator.

"It's not important." She shook her head and tried to run. He was really fast. She gasped as he stopped her. "Please." She begged. He frowned.

"I won't hurt you Mika." He searched her eyes. "I would never do what you're afraid of. I can't bear you being afraid. It pains me."

He looked in her eyes. He didn't want to do this but, he needed to help her. His eyes spun and she whimpered. "I won't hurt you." He whispered softly. "I just want to help you."

He pulled her into his mind. He had the power to do this but, only because she wasn't a ninja. He looked at her and sighed unhappily. He was almost overwhelmed by the fear he felt. "What are you so afraid of?"

"I…I…" She was shaking. "You could do anything you wanted in here and I couldn't stop you." She turned around and started to whimper. He looked at her and stopped her from her panic.

"Hush my dear you don't have to be afraid."

"I'm afraid not stupid." She snapped. He smiled. "I know what you can do in here."

"You have me confused with my father. I don't have that kind of power and besides..." He sighed. "I would never hurt you." He took her hands and pulled them to his lips and kissed them. Then he let her go. "I am not going to hurt you but, I need to know who would tell you that you are responsible for what men do. You are not. You are a sweet girl I doubt you have ever purposely tempted a man." He smiled softly.

"No…" She insisted.

"Of course not." He sighed. "Now please let me try to help you." He looked at her and smiled. "Will you trust me?"

"Okay." She whispered.

She stopped trying to block him. She couldn't have but, it might have hurt her if he had rummaged around. He watched her life pass by. Her childhood. Her parents her brothers and sisters then her teenage life. Her wanting to go and learn about her mother's world. She went to school. He watched the strange world pass by. Madara and his wife obviously enjoying their time with her since they had no other children.

It seemed nice. She was a peaceful child. Never talking back. She wasn't like him at all. Then the atmosphere changed. She looked at the ground and started to shake. A memory of a boy he asked her to some kind a gathering. She was dancing with him. He was taking her home. His words were cold he reached for her and she tried to stop him. Kanashimi frowned. She just wasn't a fighter. She wasn't a coward she just didn't think of violence it wasn't even in her heart. He looked at her and saw her pain. He pulled her into his arms unconsciously. She started to shake but, he just held her. He kissed her hair. "It's alright. I'm not here to hurt you." He whispered and rubbed her back slowly. She stood there stiffly she didn't fight him but, she was still afraid.

He watched as she was saved by her unconscious power. The car fell in the crevice that was created. She ran all the way home. She never told anyone. "Why?" He frowned. "Why wouldn't you tell someone? Madara would have never let you face that alone."

"I knew what he would do." She mumbled. She was starting to relax. "I didn't want to be responsible for that."

"You are too kind he deserved to be punished." She closed her eyes and tucked into his chest as the memory changed. She started shaking. Even more than before she was before. She was shaking him.

"You are beautiful Mika." He looked up at the speaker. Her memories weren't like some that he had seen it wasn't like watching a movie it was more overwhelming. He couldn't just watch the memories he was in the memory with her. He felt her fear with her. He frowned at the crippling horror that tried to seep inside him.

"Thank you Professor." His eyes narrowed as he looked at her.

"You make men think things they shouldn't." He touched her hair and twined it around his fingers.

She started to back away but, the monster wouldn't be deterred. He pinned her in a corner. "You lead men on smiling at them. You should be ashamed." He reached out and grabbed her breast. "You are a whore Mika." He muttered as he leaned into her. Kanashimi pushed past the memory. She flinched at every word. He shook his head and felt the tears gather at the corners of his eyes he just wasn't the kind of man to cry. He sighed and pull her close.

"I'm so sorry." He kissed her hair again. "It's alright. Just breath I won't make you see anymore."

"I'm sorry." She mumbled softly. "I shouldn't let you hug me. It will just make you think the wrong thing."

He snarled and pulled her back. His fingers slid into her hair and he met her gaze. His eyes were fierce. "You are not responsible even if I found you beautiful, even if I was attracted to you. That is not your fault." He softened his voice and his face. "I'm sorry I shouldn't yell at you but, you shouldn't have to feel this way." He let go of her mind. He took a deep breath. She was still standing in front of him. He touched her cheek.

"Mika…" He smiled softly. "You are beautiful. But, that is not an excuse for men to hurt you." She looked at him and shook the building started to shake. "Hush Mika there is no reason for that I am not going to hurt you." She looked at the ground.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. You are a sweet and wonderful person." He watched her and backed away a little not touching her. "And, no one should ever touch you if it isn't what you want."

He sat down and waited to see what she was going to do. She calmed down slowly. She edged closer to him. "Kanashimi…" He looked at her softly smiling.

"Yes Mika."

"Thank you." She closed her eyes. "I really do feel better." She mumbled. "I've never told anyone."

"I know honey I know." He reached out his hand but, didn't push her.

She watched his hand for a small time but, he felt her fingers slide over his slowly. He smiled and pulled her into his arms. She curled into his chest and he held her for a long time.

He was pretty sure the poor thing just looked like prey to them. Her soft eyes and her demeanor was so quiet. She looked like they could hurt her and she would let them and they were right. He hated it but she wasn't safe. She was too kind too pure. He was so used to women that were filled with fire. It was strange to see her so fragile. He had no clue where it came from. He let her pull away. "Are you better now?" He smiled and nodded. Then she ran away.

He took a deep breath. "What happened to her?" Tomei stepped out and sat beside him.

"A teacher at a school she attended cornered her and touched her I didn't see all of it. It upset her too much and it made me feel like murder so I let it go but, that isn't the only time. She is so quiet she just lets it happen and won't tell anyone."

"I certainly hope you intend to make sure the bastards that hurt her pay for it." He narrowed his eyes.

"Oh believe me I intend to. I need you to watch her for the rest of the day I need to contact my father." She nodded. She kissed his cheek.

"You like her."

"Shut up woman." He frowned and kissed her roughly. "You are infuriating."

"I'm right too." She smiled and her eyes changed. She summoned a massive bird. "Here he can take you to the Leaf faster than anything you could summon."

"Not necessarily but, I will take the offer." He smiled and leapt to it's back.

"I'll see you later. I'll keep her safe don't worry." He nodded and was already almost out of sight….

"I need to speak with Madara."

"Okay but, why and why are you back in the village?"

"I only want to have to say this once or I will become enraged again." Sasuke frowned at his son but, called Madara. Andrea walked in and opened her mouth but, Sasuke shook his head. Madara landed in front of them and frowned.

"What's the matter?"

"I need you to find someone in your world several of them." Kanashimi was very angry. "Mika was attacked when she lived there but, she was too afraid to tell you."

"What!" Madara snarled. "Who would hurt her? She never said a thing."

"She wouldn't it simply isn't in her nature it took me the last two weeks along with Tomei just to get it out of her." He frowned. "She was terrified of me until a small time ago when I finally talked her into telling me what was wrong. I think she still fears me a little." Andrea was livid her dark green eyes were black.

"Show us." Kanashimi focused this would take a lot. He pulled them in with his father's help. He showed them the memory. He was shaking when he was done. Madara was so angry he was trembling with it.

"I will deal with this." Madara said quietly. "Do you want to tell Carrie and Kiba." He was very calm it was deceptive. Sasuke and Andrea both shook their heads.

"No she can tell them if she wishes but, she told Kanashimi in confidence it would hurt her all over again if he did that." Andrea touched his face. "You did good honey." She kissed his cheek and he smiled.

"Alright Mom that's enough of that." He looked at Madara. "I want to go."

"No you need to get back to her she needs you if she has opened up to you then she will want you there." Andrea smiled. "She is a very sweet girl." He frowned and looked at her.

"You sound like Tomei." He muttered and was gone. Andrea smiled. Sasuke looked at her and frowned.

"Don't be planning things woman?" She looked at him and smiled.

"Why don't we just go and take care of this problem." Madara nodded.

"Yes I will deal with the professor you can deal with the young men.

"I'll transform and file charges against them. They are young and stupid. They may be redeemable." Sasuke didn't agree but, he wouldn't fight her. They didn't need the public wondering where the men went.

"Okay we need them acquiescent." She looked at him and he nodded. He could certainly make a difference in their minds as well. Madara looked at them as they landed in the yard.

"Not a word to my wife she would blame herself." Andrea smiled.

"We know. Let's go."

"What do you intend to do with the professor." Madara shrugged.

"What he deserves."

Kanashimi didn't like giving up the justice to them but, they were right he needed to get back. He knew Tomei could keep her safe but he would feel better if he was there.

He landed on the roof and sighed. Gavin stood watching him.

"We wondered where you went."

"I needed to handle something why? Is there something wrong?" He frowned.

"What happened to my sister. She's really messed up." Kanashimi narrowed his eyes.

"I don't know where is she?"

"She's hiding in her room she said she talked to you and she looked better then she found out you were gone and she freaked." He narrowed his eyes. "Did you do something to my sister?"

Kanashimi looked at him slowly and tried to remember that the boy was young. He was only sixteen or so, not someone he could cut to pieces for having too much audacity. "Never mind." The boy frowned and looked away. "I know you wouldn't hurt her." He sighed. "She's just been so different ever since she came back from the sand."

"It will be alright." Kanashimi tried to reassure him. "I'm going to speak with her. I'll see you later."

He leapt from the roof and landed on her window sill. "Mika what's the matter?" He saw her and frowned she was curled onto the bed her body shaking. "Mika?"

"You left." She groaned. "I know what you went to do."

"They deserved to be punished for what they did." She cried.

"I know what your idea of punished means." She said softly. "I don't want to be responsible for someone's death. Not because of me." He sat down on the edge of the bed. "Are my parents going to know."

"No." He watched her and she slowly turned over watching him. Her large cinnamon eyes were red rimmed. "Don't cry for them. And we are not monsters." He wiped the tears away. "My parents are going to make sure they can't do this to anyone else. I didn't send them to kill them." He watched her and his eyes suddenly looked like they were black diamonds. "I would have killed them Mika. They hurt you. They put this pain and fear inside you. Whether they succeeded in raping you or not is irrelevant you feel violated. It makes you afraid of me still."

"No." She shook her head. "I'm not afraid of you."

"I can see the fear." He whispered. "And, you still flinch when I touch you." He brushed her cheek and her eyes closed painfully.

"I'm sorry."

"Would you stop apologizing." He let go of the anger because he was hurting her. He smiled and made her sit up. "You and I are going to be great friends you'll see." She smiled a little.

"Okay." He stood. "Now come and see your brother when you feel a little better he's pretty worried about you." She rolled her eyes.

"Gavin worries about everything." She grumbled. It was the first time she looked like a normal young woman since he had seen her with Orchid. He laughed and ruffled her hair.

"No more talk of the past. We are moving forward." He told her and smiled. She nodded and smiled too.

"Okay."

He left and shut the door. He leaned against it for a moment and let the anger wash over him. He had held it in for her. But, now that she wasn't there to see he let it consume him.

He leapt to the office and growled. Tomei looked at him and raised a brow. "Come."

She nodded. They jumped from the window and he landed on his father's hawk. "Fly to the valley." Tomei landed on her bird as well and they moved to the deserted plain that lie close to the village.

Kanashimi jumped from the bird and gracefully landed on the ground. Tomei landed lightly some distance away. She pulled up her hands and he smiled. She knew what he needed.

They fought until he was lying on the ground gasping for air and she was looking down at him. "Do you feel better."

"I told you, you might be able to beat me one day."

"You said I could kill you with a thought." She reached down and made to pull him to his feet but, he yanked her down and flopped them over.

"I did didn't I." He watched her and his eyes burned. "I should remember to keep you happy."

"What are you going to do about her?" She watched him and he frowned.

"Damn it woman this is the part where we make love in the constant rain and you don't ask me about Mika." He stood and pulled her with him. "You are really ruining these moments for me."

"You don't really want me." He raised a brow and pulled her close.

"I beg to differ." He mumbled and kissed her forehead. Then he sighed and stepped away. "Damn why did you have to do this? I was perfectly fine. I was content. I had a lover I enjoyed thoroughly, no hang ups. Why are you complicating my life?"

"Because you could love her." She smiled softly at him and touched his face. "I wish you did love me because maybe then I could love you too. But, you don't." She sighed. "We're friends and you are hot. I really like being with you. But, you deserve better, you are so wonderful. You deserve to love someone."

He walked away and tipped his head back the rain fell over him. He opened his eyes. Hands slipped around his middle. She rested her head against his back. "Just be open minded." She kissed his shoulder. "And, stop sleeping with me." She whispered. "So I can find someone to love too. Because I'll never be able to stop this if you don't." He heard her tears and he turned and looked at her. She smiled for him. He sighed.

"I'm hurting you." He said softly and touched her face. "I'm so sorry?" She turned into his hand.

"No don't feel badly." She sighed. "I care for you. I always have." She let him pull her into his arms. "But, I know it's not love you don't love me."

"I do." He mumbled. "You're wrong."

She sighed. "God I wish you did. But, you don't." She kissed him on the cheek. He knew she was right. He didn't love her. He knew what love looked like. If he loved her as his parents loved one another. He would never find another woman attractive. His father had never wanted another woman never. And, they still looked at one another as they had long before he was born he suspected as they had when they first met. He had read the story of how they had met there were still several copies floating around. He had found the way they had fallen in love beautiful it was something he had always craved. What had happened he wondered to change that?

"I'm sorry that I hurt you." He sighed and pulled her close. "I'm so sorry." She didn't deny it now she just let him hold her.

She took a deep breath and pulled away. "Now You will be leaving in two days. I expect you to keep an open mind."

"You are very stubborn." She smiled.

"Yes I know." She grinned. "Just do it please."

"Only under duress." He frowned.

"I doubt that." She grinned. "You'll see. She likes you too."

"I never admitted that I liked her."

"You don't know her." She took his hand and they walked back towards the mansion. "You must give yourself a chance to know her."

"Tomei." He looked at her.

"No Kanashimi. You couldn't learn to love me. We both deserve the kind of love your parents and relatives have. The kind of love that sustained my Mother years after my father was dead. We deserve that. Sometimes we have to be patient for it. That is what I am going to be. You will have to be open to what is in front of you."

"What makes you so damn sure that, that little mouse is for me." She sighed.

"Because I can feel it." She looked at him and smiled. "I have the six paths of the sage. That includes the human path I can feel things sometimes almost like Carrie does and I feel this."

"You could be mistaken." He muttered.

"I'm not." She was at her door. "Go and don't tempt me anymore it's terribly unfair." She walked in and closed the door.

He went to his room to think.


	14. Chapter 14

Ch 14

Mika watched him surreptitiously. Why was he so nice to her? That wasn't fair she supposed. He was nice to everyone. But, she couldn't imagine him caring enough about her to help her like this. He had made her feel like she was okay. No one had ever done that. Well someone not related to her and he had, had ample opportunity to hurt her or take advantage and he hadn't. Of course he was a very honorable man. She knew that. He was just like the rest of his family. They were all honorable. Even Madara who was supposed to be one of the worst villains that had ever been born in the five nations and he was honorable. Though she suspected a lot of that came from the fact that he was too afraid of disappointing his wife.

She walked along she hated that she held everyone back. She tried to make up for it by traveling late into the night. It was getting dark and they hadn't even made it out of the rain and it was such a tiny country. She was embarrassed. "Would you like to travel faster." She flinched but then she took a deep breath and sighed. She looked up at him and smiled shyly.

"I don't know how that wasn't anything I ever knew how to do." She sighed.

"I could teach you. My Mom was your age before she knew anything at all." He smiled. "Come on I'll show you. You're feet are hurting anyway."

"No…" She looked at him and didn't bother trying to finish the lie. "Alright but, I won't be very good at it."

"Come now even your mother learned because she was tired of your Dad always getting away from her when she was mad at him." She laughed at that.

"Hanto you're in charge of setting up camp. Come on we'll see what we can do?" He walked to a clearing.

The children set up camp and got food ready. Then they sat and watched Kanashimi and his unlikely student. Gavin smiled. "I told her she needed to at least learn how to control her chakra but, she insisted she didn't need to know." He sighed.

"She is just a very gentle soul she fears hurting someone." Misuki watched the pair with quiet fascination. If you paid more attention to your sibling you would have noticed her fear before now. She was terrified of strange men."

"She's not scared of me." Gavin frowned.

"Though you are quite strange that isn't what I meant." Gavin growled. His puppy laughed.

"Traitor." He muttered. Hanto sighed.

"She is afraid of me as well and on the trip here she was very worried over Kanashimi sensei but, she seems to be better at least to some degree."

"Why is she scared of men?" Gavin frowned. But, Kanashimi started teaching her and he became enthralled.

He pulled up his hands. "I want to show you how to access your chakra."

"I think I know how to do that." She mumbled. "I was at the academy for a small time.

"Good." He made signs slowly and let her try to mimic him. She did. "Alright now concentrate on your feet." She closed her eyes and he watched her brow furrow as she tried desperately to focus her chakra. He let his eyes spin and watched the chakra begin to flow where she was directing it. But, she was blocking it with her own lack of confidence. He smiled and slipped his fingers over hers. "Relax." He said softly and ignored the jolt he felt just touching her. Damn Tomei and her logic. He didn't want to be attracted to this frightened doe of a girl. He was too much for her he would terrify her if he ever actually focused on her. It was impossible. She tried and the chakra started moving more easily. "That's it your doing very well."

He looked at her feet. "Okay now you have chakra focused on your feet try to concentrate on that and run with me. She looked at him and frowned. "You lost it." She sighed.

"I don't run very fast." He smiled.

"You'll see just trust me."

"Okay." She smiled shyly again and her fingers twitched in his as her cheeks blushed and then lost all color and she looked away. Dear lord what was he going to do with her?

He let her hands go and took a deep breath. "Okay try again."

She focused and it took a few minutes but, she did it. "Now Run with me." He took off and she did too.

She stopped after only a few meters because she realized that she was running so fast she felt off balance. She almost fell as she stopped. He caught her before she could land on her face. She laughed. "That was amazing."

"Yes it was you did very well. Do you want to try again?"

"Oh yes." She nodded.

They practiced until she was nearly falling down the sweat was beaded up on her brow and her hair was clinging to her face. Her cheeks were flushed and he watched her and cursed that woman for giving him ideas about this girl. She smiled innocently at him and he had to look away. "Okay let's take a break for tonight, by tomorrow evening you can try in trees." She grinned.

"Thank you I was too afraid to ask anyone to help me." She sighed. "I'm afraid of hurting someone."

"How." He frowned and looked at her. "I can move the earth like my mom and sister. Orchid nearly killed everyone because of Orochimaru I don't want to take that chance."

"If you were going to hurt anyone I'm pretty sure it would have happened. I think you have better control over your ability than you realize." He sighed as her face paled. "Don't do that."

"I'm sorry."

"And, stop apologizing." He smiled. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"I know." She mumbled. They reached the children and her brother handed her a plate. She ate with more gusto than he had ever seen her show. He smiled and watched her. Her pale hair wasn't curly like the rest of them. Gavin's even was wavy. Hers was long and straight. It hung like a golden waterfall over her shoulders. Her cinnamon colored eyes were thickly rimmed with dark sooty lashes. She was so pretty. It was no wonder men approached her but, for them to be so coarse and forward. At his absolute worst he never treated a woman like this girl had been treated. She was so beautiful and he could certainly imagine himself with her but, was it a good idea. He didn't know. It would be a lot of work to try to get that girl to not be terrified of a man even touching her. He groaned mentally as he imagined he really didn't want to work that hard.

He watched her sleep and tried to sort out the feelings he wasn't even sure he had.

"You're doing really well." He smiled at her. She grinned back.

"Thank you." They leapt to the next tree. It was taking a lot less time now. They were only three days out of the sand now.

He watched her and his senses picked something up he frowned and snatched her just as the trap sprung." He pulled her into his arms and turned. He felt the needles but just closed his eyes and put the pain somewhere else in his mind. "Are you alright." He rasped as they landed.

"What happened?" She gasped.

"We are being attacked just stay behind me." He turned and faced them. "Everyone get ready. Misuki up here with me protect her."

"Yes sensei."

"Gavin how many are there." Kanashimi pulled his sword. Mika saw the needles in his back. She covered her mouth and her heart ripped open. This man had protected her with his life. He had let himself be hurt just to save her. She looked ahead at the scene and her heart started to race. It was him.

Kanashimi could feel her emotions. He frowned. "It's alright he won't hurt you." He looked at her and flashed a smile.

She closed her eyes as he looked away. Damn it. She thought and her pulse started to rush in her ears.

"Give me my property and we will leave."

"I have no idea what you mean since we are escorting Miss Inuzuka certainly you do not consider her property." Kanashimi asked disdainfully.

"You will hand over the woman or you will all die." He let his eyes spin and smiled.

"I don't think you realize what you are saying." He let the chidori go and leapt forward. The wave of light slid through at least seven of the men with him. Their eyes turned white as they fell to the ground the sizzle of burned flesh still in his nose. "You made a mistake coming here."

Suddenly the buzz in the air was deafening. He saw the flies surrounding him spread and come after him. He lifted his hands but, another black cloud swept away surrounding that one and overwhelming it.

Mika looked at the men dead on the ground the blood dripping down Kanashimi's back. A cloud of insects battling. Some massive blue and black butterflies they fell in pieces as the enemy bugs over took them. She was shaking. No this wasn't going to happen it just wasn't.

The ground started to vibrate. Kanashimi frowned as he felt the chakra flow behind him but, the Sangato came at him and there was nothing he could do but, defend himself.

Mika cringed at the clash of blades. Kanashimi was fast but, he was losing blood. She cried out for them to stop all of them were engaged. They were hurting one another all of it because of her. She called out to him and no one listened.

"Stop!" She screamed and the world erupted. "No." She roared. The ground moved and churned. Kanashimi pulled her into his arms and grabbed Misuki they landed on a patch of untouched ground not far away. Sangato was hovering above the ground.

She was crying but, she wasn't afraid anymore. Kanashimi watched as she pulled away from him and walked forward. "Go away." She screamed. "Leave me alone. Go away damn you. Look what you've done. I will never let you touch me you disgust me."

She snarled at him. Kanashimi had thought she was beautiful before but, now like this, she was breathtaking. This was who she was supposed to be.

The other members of the team landed behind him. Kanashimi felt himself growing very weak. He must be losing a lot of blood. He frowned. He watched her the chakra moved out of her in an odd pattern and into the ground.

Sangato watched her and smiled. "You are beautiful."

"You are a pig." She snapped. Suddenly a pillar flew out of the ground nearly cutting him in two he had to use his bugs to move out of the way. It cut his thigh it looked like a sword of stone as she moved so did the pillars. He continued to have to fly higher and higher Her eyes burned.

He slipped down and Gavin caught him. "Sensei your bleeding a lot."

"I know you'll have to pull out the needles and let Hato heal me." He frowned. "Don't worry about hurting me I won't be awake. He felt the black surround him and he was gone his last thought that she would be alright now.

Mika looked at the man. "Leave or I will kill you." Another pillar and he smiled easily dodging now but, it didn't stop it flew from the ground and sailed after him like a giant stone spear. He screamed as it hit him in the chest. She watched it and her heart stopped as she saw the blood that she had drawn on another. It dropped as did the others and she fell from the limb she was on. Gavin caught her and sighed. "Damn now their both out."

"We'll fix them up and it'll be okay." He sighed at Hato.

"You always say that."

"I'm always right." They argued quietly as Misuki looked at the devastation. This was not like either the mother or the sister. They could only create earth quakes make fissures in the ground this was complete control more like the Kazekage and his sand. She was a fascinating adaptation. She turned and looked at her. She would put all of this in the report for Naruto he would be most interested in finding all of this out. She looked at the man that was not dead as he was pulled away by his comrades. He would not trouble them again she imagined he was not ready for this. Mika was just that meek it was not what he expected. Misuki expected it was because of the injury to Kanashimi sensei rather than a will to protect herself. She looked back at the pair as they were laid next to one another. Sensei was bandaged and his torn shirt was being replaced with another. Gavin was plaiting Mika's hair to get it out of her face. They bedded down in a small meadow near by they would have to wait until morning to travel.

"We will take five hour shifts two on watch one sleeping until morning they should wake by then." She leapt to a tree and watched as Gavin did the same Hato was rolling out a pallet beside the sleeping adults.

Kanashimi felt a rag on his face and he opened an eye. Hato replaced his rag and smiled. "How do you feel sensei?"

"Better. Thank you." He sat up. It was dark. "How long have I been out?"

"Only a few hours you healed quickly I would say your back it still fairly sore though." He moved a little an nodded it was painful and tight. "I'm fine. He looked at Mika and sighed. "How is she?"

"She used up most of her chakra but, she is fine I think it was more to protect herself than anything she thought she had killed that man and she got overwhelmed and passed out." Kanashimi nodded.

"So he got away."

"Yes but, Misuki doubts he will attack again she thinks he has learned his lesson he looked more disgusted when he left than anything." He took a deep breath.

"Good. Perhaps we can travel in peace now."

"Well relatively." Hato looked at Gavin as he argued with his young puppy. Kanashimi looked and smiled a little.

Mika opened her eyes slowly misery swallowing her. Kanashimi smiled at her. "Hey sleepy."

"Hello." She said quietly.

"He's not dead." He whispered and brushed the hair from her face. "He won't bother you anymore but, he is very much alive."

She looked visibly relieved. "Thank god." She sighed.

"He deserved what he got Mika he tried to treat you like a possession. He was a terrible man." She sat up and looked at her hands.

"He hurt you." She looked at him. "I wanted him dead for a moment because he hurt you." She stood and walked away. He watched her until she was in the shadows and he could no longer see, then he let his eyes spin and continued to watch her.

They arrived at the sand quickly after that. She delivered the dress and then disappeared. He spent time with his sister and his niece then he went to find her. His charges were enjoying their friends here they had meat when they were in the chunin here. So they were getting reacquainted.

Mika sat on the wall watching the world. "Hello little one." She looked back at the Kazekage. He was such a close friend to her mother though most of the time she never really thought of him as anything other than Gaara.

"Hello my Lord."

"That is not necessary for you my dear." He smiled tenderly and sat down beside her. "You are distressed. You have been since you returned I was curious if you wished to talk about it. I know of the incident here and am so very sorry. It would not have been tolerated had I known. His voice was suddenly low and very even. She looked at him and realized that he was very angry he was just hiding it well.

"I almost killed him. I wanted him dead." She whispered.

"He deserved it." He spoke with certainty she didn't understand.

"I didn't care what he had done to me." She sighed. "I'm used to it." His eyes narrowed but, she was looking at the horizon. "It was when he attacked my friend. He could have killed Kanashimi and it would have been my fault."

"No it wouldn't have been but, he is fine I saw him."

"He may look okay but, he lost a lot of blood. He just likes to pretend he's fine because he's stubborn." Gaara grinned.

"It is the true bloodline trait of the clan." She laughed softly at that. "So he is your friend."

"Oh yes he's very nice and he helped me not be so afraid. I don't think I could have stood up to Sangato if he had not told me it wasn't my fault what they did." Who the hell was they. He snarled internally. What the hell had happened to her? He was very angry by the time he arrived back at the mansion her innocent words rolled around in his head. He had always felt very strongly about all of Carrie's children but, this young lady was even more special because…at one moment in time for a split second she might have been his child. His daughter. The idea that someone might have abused her was like needles in his heart.

Kanashimi was doing a report for Naruto when he walked in. "What happened to her?" He raised a brow and met eyes with the Kage.

"You saw her then."

"Yes and there is more going on here than that boar Sangato."

"Yes she was attacked while in My mother's world several times."

"What the hell kind of place is that damned hole. No wonder Madara wants to be there." He snapped and forgot himself. "I should not have said that." He frowned. "Damn it. I don't lose my temper anymore."

"It's alright. I got very angry but, she never told anyone. If she had then Madara would have killed the man that started it. I am fairly certain he has had an accident by now. The rest are suffering unimaginably I'm sure. She impaled Sangato so he is no longer a threat either. I think she should stay here with you a while though. She seems to have a power more similar to yours than her mother's she can manipulate the earth in a way the others can't. She makes shapes and weapons out of it. I was planning on suggesting it to her. Or you can."

"No you should and I will send a request to her parents and get the okay from my wife as well though I know she will love having her." He smiled. "She has always loved her very much."

"Everyone loves her you can't help it." He muttered and jumped from the window.

"Interesting." Gaara smiled.

Kanashimi found her sitting on the wall on the outskirts of the city. Her hair blew in the wind the moon making it look silver. He sat down beside her. She didn't flinch. He smiled and felt that like a triumph. "Are you feeling better?"

"I am fine." He laughed softly. "I'm all healed. I have far too much chakra to be kept down by something like that for long."

"I saw how much blood you lost. Don't try to tell me you aren't still hurt."

"I'm not there isn't even a mark left." She narrowed her eyes.

"Do you need proof." He laughed at her.

Her eyes widened. "No."

"I wasn't going to get undressed." He laughed again. He turned. "Just feel." She frowned but, she did want to know and he couldn't possibly touch her with his back turned. Her fingers slid under his shirt. He had to clench his teeth as her fingers slid over his back. He closed his eyes and realized that Tomei was either right or the power of suggestion was really strong because he did care for this girl.

"They really are all gone. I would still be in the hospital." She sighed and pulled her hands away. He relaxed a little and turned around. "Okay so now you believe me that I'm not on death's door. So stop acting like you are the one that injured me." He smiled. "You didn't."

"I know but, it wouldn't have happened if not for me." She sighed unhappily.

"I'm a ninja we get injured." He shrugged. He smiled a little at her. "You were pretty great though that's a neat power."

"It is a terrible power." She shivered. "I could have killed that man."

He decided not to tell her that he thought that was exactly what the bastard deserved. "I think you should stay here for a while."

"Why?" She asked frowning.

"You need to learn to control this power you have."

"Oh." She was quiet.

"Gaara should be able to help you his power is similar."

"You really think so." He nodded and smiled.

"Would you stay with me?" He raised a brow. That was wonderful and awful all at once. He certainly couldn't refuse her.

"If you want me too."

"I do. I would feel better if you were here with me. I kind of feel like I need a friend right now." He nodded and smiled.

"Then I will stay." He smiled. She actually hugged him and then ran away.

He sighed and shook his head. Tomei would laugh in his face if she could see him and he was pretty certain Carrie had been rubbing her hands together with a gleam in her eye when she had asked for him. He wasn't sure if he was being manipulated or if this was some kind of cosmic joke. Either way he really didn't mind if he was honest with himself.

He wasn't sure what had changed the way he felt about love. Perhaps it was just his disappointment at not falling in love with Tomei. He had adored her since they were children. He had believed it was natural that they fall in love. But, it wasn't love. There was attraction and need but, it was all physical. He didn't feel protective of her beyond a friend. He wasn't possessive of her in the least. And, he knew himself well enough that if he wanted her and loved her he would murder another man for touching her. And, he hadn't felt that way when she had involved herself with that cloud ninja he had been indifferent. He had ignored the man. He had simply found her and they had made love in her office. The ninja was less than happy when he walked in and found them. He had been worried for her reputation but, he had not cared that she was seeing the man. She hadn't either. He frowned. He could see now how he had stopped her from finding someone she could have loved. He hadn't realized what he was doing.

He stood slowly, the pain was gone but, he was still a bit weak. He would need to finish his report and send it off.

Naruto looked at the parents of Mika and Kanashimi and smiled. Carrie met his eyes and grinned. "So Mika is staying in the sand."

"Yes I think it's a good idea considering the report by Misuki I think Kanashimi is right. This is very much like his sand. It would be a good idea if she learned to control it." Naruto smiled. "And, it would be good for her to get a break from all of us too Gaara is so mellow and easy to be around."

"What the hell Naruto a break from what." Kiba frowned.

"In this room I am your leader Kiba try to remember that." He frowned. "She isn't like the rest of your children Kiba. She's quiet and passive. Forcing her to be around us is too much for her right now. This attack by that jerk Sangato was hard on her she needs time to deal with it."

"I know." Kiba snarled. "But, I would feel better if she was here where we can keep her safe. Gaara is alright I guess but, he's as busy as you are and he can't keep her safe."

"That is why Kanashimi is staying with her." Carrie smiled.

Sasuke raised a brow and looked at his wife. Anytime that woman smiled that way it was the sign that her plan was working perfectly. Kiba frowned and looked at her his eyes narrowed.

"Ah hell. You did this on purpose Carrie."

"I don't know what you mean." She smiled.

Madara walked in the door and looked at them slowly. He met gaze with Kiba and raised a brow at the animosity he saw there. They had never liked each other but, he wasn't sure what this particular glare was for. Madara found Kiba to be useless beyond creating a beautiful daughter who thankfully was nothing like him. "I will speak to you in a moment my Lord." He said solemnly and looked away from the irritating mutt.

Kiba looked at his wife and frowned. "Not another one. I refuse." Sasuke cocked his head.

"What exactly do you mean by that?" He said slowly. He would give the idiot a chance to take it back.

"I already have to be related to that." Madara smiled.

"It hardly counts since your daughter is so little like you. I find it endlessly comforting." Madara's words hit Kiba just right he lunged but, stopped Andrea smiled.

"I'm saving your life idiot grow up." She frowned. "And, I think you should remember how cool the lake would be this time of year." Kiba sighed.

"Damn." He stopped and she let go.

Madara leaned in closely and looked at him. "I held onto my revenge for this village for over a century. Exactly how long do you think I can dislike you." He smiled.

The ground rumbled. "That is enough you are acting like children. My daughter and my son in law are going to have a baby we should be celebrating that, not watching you two bicker like old women. Now Mika is an adult like it or not Kiba She's twenty years old. You can't lord over her like a parent anymore. And, Kanashimi is protecting her not marrying her." She sighed at all of their glares. "I didn't get a feeling on this one guys they're on their own. Quit looking at me like that. I'm not a psychic. I just get feelings. I don't know. I always thought he'd end up with Tomei." She shrugged. Naruto laughed. He laughed so hard he sat down.

"Well that settles that now I need to speak with Madara."

Andrea smiled and drug the others away. She could hear about it from her husband later.

"The professor had an auto accident. He is paralyzed. He'll never walk again or speak. I was afraid to kill him. She is so very much like my wife in some ways she blames herself for things. I thought it best not to kill anyone." Naruto nodded.

Sasuke snarled. "I don't think I could have done that but, I agree. The other men won't be bothering anyone anymore. Officially I would say they will say they were electrocuted but, I don't think they will do much beyond drool on themselves for the rest of their lives. There were several other young women that they had tormented as well." He shook his head. "I don't know how you live there."

"It isn't as horrific for me as the memories I have here Sasuke." He sighed. "And Judy loves it. She looks at the beauty of the world without seeing the horror. It was what she did with me as well." He smiled and nodded to Naruto then he was gone.

"Well I think it all turned out alright."

"It isn't over yet brother." He frowned. "I know they think Sangato will leave well enough alone but, I'm not so sure. He's angry. He lost his chance at her maybe but, I'll bet he'll want to get back at her for hurting him. I don't imagine him just giving up so easily."

"No but, I don't think he's any match for your son." Sasuke nodded and smiled a little.

"No and certainly not for Gaara either." He looked out the window.

Gaara smiled. "Are you ready?"

"I think so." She sighed. "I've never tried to make it happen. I was just angry and it happened."

"I know that is what really set off my power as well." He let the sand slip over his fingers. "You should be able to call to it. You pour your chakra into the ground and then it does your will."

"Will I have to carry around a big bag of rocks like you do sand." He laughed.

"I don't think that will be necessary. I carry my sand because in places like the Leaf or the Mist lets say, sand is hard to come by." She nodded.

"But, rocks are everywhere."

"Right." He smiled. "But, either way you don't intend to be a ninja anyway do you."

"Oh no and hurt people on purpose no. I just want to know how to control it so I don't hurt anyone." He nodded.

"Very good then we will show you how to control your power to the best of that advantage. You will be able to use it as a defense for you and the people with you, rather than a weapon." She smiled.

"I'd like that." He grinned and ruffled her hair.

Kanashimi watched them. "Brother." He looked back and smiled.

"Tenchi pregnant again."

"Yes it happens when you can't leave each other alone." He frowned. She laughed. "She's so different from her brother's and sisters even Gavin who is far more like his mother than even Orchid is nothing like her. She laughed. "If I didn't know any better I'd swear she was his instead of Kiba's. She is quiet like him and her heart is always on her sleeve just like him."

Kanashimi frowned. "There isn't a possibility of that though." He raised a brow. "Is there?"

"No." She laughed. "And, you better not ever say anything like that in front of Kiba he was pretty sore about the almost relationship that his wife had with Gaara. They were very close but, not that close." She sighed. "You like her."

He looked at his sister and frowned but, why bother. He looked back. "Yes but, she's terrified of men."

"She's not afraid of you. Mom was terrified of anyone touching her but, she obviously got over it." She raised her brows.

He laughed. "Yeah I guess so. I'm not sure I'm cut out for that though. Dad had to be so careful and patient with her. I don't know whether I have it in me."

"You do if you want it bad enough and, this young lady never experienced what Mom did. Thank god." She shivered. "I don't think you have as much to worry about as you imagine. But, what good ever came from something you didn't have to work for at all." She smiled and patted his shoulder. "We aren't happy with something that's so easily achieved. It's not in our nature. We want something we have to really work for or we don't appreciate it." She walked slowly away and he turned back to the pair below. Was that why he didn't love Tomei because he hadn't had to work for it. She was certainly worth fighting for but he hadn't had to and it bothered him that she was so free with her body. It was hers but, she had, already had several lovers when they had started seeing one another. He sighed and leaned on the railing. This was more complicated than he had really wanted.

Mika didn't see a lot of her friend. She was so busy training but, she didn't want to let anyone down or hurt anyone so she practiced diligently. Then exhausted she would go and fall onto the bed sometimes with her clothes still on and collapse.

She was so sore. She walked out and sat down in the sitting room. Her feet hurt so bad. She rubbed them a knock on the door made her jump a little. "Who is it?"

The door opened a little. "It's me Mika is it alright if I come in?"

"Oh hi Kanashimi." She grinned. His heart swelled. Her innocent smile was so sweet. He felt like a letch just looking at her. She was so innocent. He had never been near a woman like her with any kind of romantic inclinations it was disconcerting. She was sitting in a soft chair her foot in her lap she was rubbing it and frowning. His brow rose and he thought of something fairly harmless he could do. He sat down opposite her. "Feet hurt?"

"I'm not used to this." She sighed. "I'm not used to being on my feet all the time. When we design we sit through a lot of it. I guess I'm a bit of a couch potato and I didn't know it."

He pulled the cushioned bench opposite her closer and reached out slowly taking her foot. She watched him and frowned but let him take her small foot. "You need to where sandals I know how you feel about them but, the sand is getting in your shoes and putting pressure on your heel causing pain." He slowly started to rub her toes first. He was an expert at this. He had learned to do this because it was a wonderful tool to appeal to the fairer sex. Women were such special creatures so affected by the small things. He had watched his father woo his mother for the last twenty five years. Each day making sure she knew how very special she was. He also had lessons from Carrie because she at one time had been an expert at massage. It had paid for her schooling in that other world.

He slid his thumb through the arch of her foot and she moaned and fell back. "Oh god. I forgot Mom taught you how to do this." Her eyes lowered and she sighed. "That feels so wonderful."

He smiled and continued until her body was completely limp where she lay sprawled in the chair. He took her other foot and did the same. She made the most beautiful tiny little sounds. By the time he laid her let her foot go she was just watching him with big soft eyes. "Thank you." He nodded and walked to the bathroom and started a bath. He looked around and found some of Temari's Lavender oil she had a fondness for he poured some in the tub and let the smell envelope the room. He walked back and scooped her up she yipped but, just watched him. "What are we doing now?" She frowned.

He raised his brows and laughed softly at her disconcerted face.

"You are going to take a bath and then curl into bed. I am going back to my room." He smiled. "I do have a request though." He set her on her feet. "I have been invited to the council meeting and I would like an escort. I would be honored if you would allow me to take you."

"Oh. So all of this was you buttering me up huh?" He smiled and nodded. "I didn't have much fun the last time I went to a formal gathering."

"I know hence the buttering up." He just watched her.

She frowned. "I want to." She whispered. "But, I'm afraid. Not of you really but, there will be other people." He shook his head.

"I won't leave your side all night. Then after we dance and have a lovely dinner I will escort you back here to your room and do the same thing I did this evening until you fall asleep in that chair."

"Now you've stooped to bribery." She sighed. He looked like a child that won an argument with his parents. He knew he'd already won. "Yes…I'll go." She sighed.

He took a deep breath and smiled. "Thank you." He kissed her hair. "Get some rest." He whispered into her hair then he was gone. She felt a flush and didn't think it had to do with the heat. She had better be careful or she really would lead him on. Sometimes she felt like she was the one being led on. She laughed at that thought and sat down to shut off the water. He certainly was nice to her. He must have learned all this stuff from his parents. They were really great to each other.


	15. Chapter 15

Ch 15

She climbed into the bath and closed her eyes. "Oh man whatever made him think to do that I sure hope he keeps it up this sure is nice." She closed her eyes.

Kanashimi stood in his room his fingers itching to touch her. His body wanting to turn and walk right back out that door and back down the hall. He left and went to find someone. He found his sister.

"You look a little too excited what's the matter." He told her what had just transpired and how he was feeling about it. "Oh man you pulled Dad's get out of trouble card. You were really worried she wouldn't go to the dinner then."

"She didn't exactly have a good time at the last one." She sighed.

"I know I hate that, that happened here." She sighed. "Gaara is really broken up about it too. He hates that this happened here but, the fact that she was hurt at all. He is attached to her."

"I know. So am I."

"Yes you are. What are you going to do about it? If you are rubbing her feet and making her baths we both know what that means, you want her. You can't approach her without honest intentions. She isn't like Tomei." He frowned.

"I know that and what do you know about Tomei?" She raised her brows and looked at her brother.

"I was at the council meeting in the Rain last year I saw you. You were like two sharks circling one another. Then you almost killed that stupid cloud ninja that had the idiotic notion to attack you and try to fight over her." He sighed and leaned against the railing.

"I know I hurt her with my actions and didn't mean to."

"You didn't mean to." She rubbed his back slowly. "Just focus on your life now. That's what matters."

"Thanks Sis." He kissed her cheek. "But, your husband would like to go to bed." He smiled at the man that had been patiently waiting at the door. "Good night." He looked at both of them and leapt over the side. He landed on his own balcony and walked inside. He laid down but, it was a long time before he slept.

Tenchi pulled up her hair. "Will you stop fidgeting."

"I can't help it I'm so nervous." She frowned.

"Why in the world are you so nervous." She sighed.

"I think Kanashimi is trying to romance me." She frowned. "Do you think so?"

"I don't know." She lied easily. "Would you want him too?"

"Oh geez I don't know." She frowned. "I feel so weird when he touches me. I've been touched before but, it felt kind of dirty where they touched me. Sometimes I felt like I wanted a shower afterwards. But, I get all mushy inside me when he touches me. What does that mean?"

"I wouldn't want to speak for you honey I know what it means for me." She looked at her and frowned.

"You've been with Gaara forever." She sighed. "How would you know."

"Probably the same reason your mother would know because I still get mushy when he touches me." She smiled. "I think you like him."

"Of course I do. Have you looked at him. He looks just like his dad." Tenchi laughed.

"Well I suppose it's different when he's just your annoying little brother." She smiled. "Just don't worry about it have fun."

"But, what if he wants to…to kiss me or something?" She paled.

"I don't think he would do that unless you wanted him to." She sighed.

"I guess you're right." She put her hands in her lap. She looked at the ground.

"What is it you look like a guilty child suddenly."

"What if I want to kiss him?" She whispered.

"Well then I think you should let him know." She looked at Tenchi and her eyes grew large and shown with hope.

"How do you do that, you have to know?" Tenchi laughed.

"Just let him know by being open. You might let yourself slide a little closer to him. Smile at him and close your eyes. Then open them really slowly and look at him through your lashes. Tenchi did it as she was talking about it.

"Wow that makes me want to kiss you." She grinned. "I guess you had to use that on Gaara."

"Actually." She smiled at the young woman. "I attacked him."

"Oh my." She gasped.

"He liked it." She raised her brows.

"I'm sure." She frowned. "But, I think I'll go with something a little less forward."

"Probably best. My poor brother would be lost if you didn't." They both laughed.

Kanashimi waited by the door for her and heard her laughter mixed with his sister. She came around the corner and he could see his life flash before his eyes never had he seen such a vision. Her hair was pulled up and it dripped around her face provocatively her gown was the color of her eyes. It flowed to the floor like water. She looked like a mirage. It was fitting they being in the desert.

Tenchi watched her brother's reaction and smiled. Yes he was definitely feeling for her. He was in for it now. If she was as determined as Tenchi thought she was, he was in trouble.

Kanashimi took her hand and pulled it up to his lips and kissed her knuckles. "You look lovely." He whispered his eyes never leaving hers. She felt her heart flutter and knew that for the first time in her life she wouldn't mind if someone touched her as long as it was him. He tucked her arm in his and let him pull her out with the others they sat and listened to the new guidelines for the way they were going to deal with rogue ninjas. His thumb rubbed circles over her knuckles. She shivered every once in a while. He looked at her and smiled his eyes were warm. "I watched you train the other day.." He whispered in her ear. "You were magnificent."

She wasn't sure what made her blush more. His warm breath on her ear or the compliment.

They ate dinner and he smiled at her they sat across from one another. She blushed again. He never realized how much fun this would be. After dinner Tenchi gathered her up and they walked to the council room the tables had been removed. It now looked like a ball room. That was what his mother called them. He watched her as she met the delegates with Tenchi. She met his gaze and smiled a little. He walked towards her and stopped beside Shikamaru. "Well Kanashimi how is the chase going?"

"I have no clue what you mean." He smiled and held her gaze.

"Sure you don't." He patted his shoulder. "Good luck." He was gone. He stepped forward when she was done mingling. Tenchi smiled at her and pushed her forward gently.

"Could I have this dance?" He asked his hand out the other tucked behind his back. Mika watched him. He was dressed in a formal kimono his clan symbol was embroidered on the shoulder on the back it was repeated but, in larger relief with a ring of flames that surrounded it representing the will of fire her mother had designed it. The color was dark but vivid blue He wore a similar clothing to his father but, the colors were blue and red and gold. He looked like something out of one of her mother's romance novels. His sword always across his back like a part of him. He was impossible to ignore.

She nodded and took his hand. He led her to the floor. "Well so how are you liking this so far?"

"It's better now." She smiled and peered up at him. He turned towards her as the music started. His fingers slid into hers as the other touched her waist. She shivered but, he didn't see any fear. He just watched her. They slowly spun around. The couple danced for a while and he got them something to drink, he did not allow her to leave his side. She started to look uncomfortable. He grinned. She must have to go to the bathroom. "Why don't we take a walk?"

They strode toward the bathrooms. He stopped and looked down at her. She blushed red. "I didn't want to ask and I was afraid to go alone. I'm such a coward."

"Just go and, you are not a coward." He watched her trot into the bathroom. He sighed and waited.

"What are you doing?" He turned and looked at the same ninja from the cloud he had met a year before. Uh oh.

"I am waiting what does it look like Takuyo?"

"You waiting to ambush Tomei again." He sighed.

"No I am not and, Tomei is my friend, be very careful how you speak of her. She is also a Kage and you should show respect." He frowned.

"Me I don't see how making it with her in her office on her desk was respecting her." Kanashimi closed his eyes as Mika's face paled. She had stepped out just as he said that. This was going to be a problem. She looked at him for a moment then ran.

"Damn, I should have killed you." He snarled and ran past him. It wasn't hard to catch her. He grabbed her arm and she froze the ground rumbled. "Stop that." He frowned at her. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"No you'll just hurt Tomei." She snapped and yanked her hand away. "How can you dance with me when she is here."

"I am not seeing Tomei I never was." He spoke softly. She was frightened and distrusting of him now. He wasn't sure how to fix it. A couple walked by in the hall and he frowned. He reached for a door and opened it. It was a small meeting room. He pulled her in reluctantly and shut the door. "Sit please and listen if you are still angry when I'm done I won't stop you I'll escort you safely where ever you want to go and then I will leave you alone."

"You were sleeping with her when we were in the rain?"

"Yes." He wouldn't lie. "No wonder you could be so nice to me and not touch me. You had someone to do that to." His eyes narrowed.

"You believe that I would use her like that, just so I would not be tempted by you." She watched his face and knew that she had just hurt him. "I care for her. A great deal. She has been my friend for a long time. We did have a relationship. I will not discuss it with you because it is none of your concern. But, she is the one that asked to stop the relationship and, she did it because of you." He said this slowly and clearly. "She saw that you were someone I could care for as more than a friend. Someone I might be able to love and she felt like we were both standing in each other's way so, she asked to end it. I did as she asked because I care for her too much to hurt her. Now are you ready to return to Gaara?" He watched her, his eyes quickly turning cold and remote. She had really messed up now. What was she going to do?

"Damn it." She dropped her head into her hands. "God I'm so sorry. I…I'm so stupid." She stood. "I never should have said that. I know better but, it just I just…I don't really know what I'm trying to say." She walked to him and took his hands. He let her but, his eyes were still fathomless. She closed her eyes and tried to think how she wanted to word this. "You're too good to be true." She smiled sheepishly. "I guess I can't imagine someone being as wonderful as you are really. You were so sweet to me and you made me feel like I was alright. Like I wasn't something that you could abuse. You made me feel like a person. You risked your life for me. And, now here you have been so romantic and sweet. You just don't seem real that's all and I guess I was looking for an excuse to prove I was right about you and, you weren't real. That was a terrible thing for me to say and I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

He frowned and watched her sad face. His pride hadn't liked her words and he was still a little raw over the pain he now knew he had caused his friend, who he truly cared for. Her saying something so horrible just scraped a wound that was already too fresh. She was so mixed up, it was why he had debated so much on whether he was willing to pursue this at all. "Look at me."

She did slowly. Her eyes filled with pain. "You really know how to hurt someone." He muttered.

"I'm sorry."

"No, it hurts because I did hurt her, I just didn't know I was doing it. I think she really did love me. But, I don't love her and she knows it. I know it too." He sighed and looked at the ground. "Hearing you say that just made it worse. I feel responsible for her pain and I didn't even realize I was causing it."

"Why don't you love her?"

"I have asked myself that." He rubbed her palms. He kissed them and then dropped their joined hands to her sides. "She told me it was because I needed someone like you." He whispered. "I never intended you to know any of this." He sighed. "She believed we were perfect for one another she told me that when we first arrived." He sighed. "I wasn't exactly willing to hear it either." He laughed softly. "You were so scared and I wasn't sure I wanted to go through what it would take to help you."

"But, you did."

"I couldn't stop myself. You were afraid and I couldn't stand the way you looked at me, with fear." She leaned forward and laid her head on his chest. He took a deep breath and wrapped his arms around her and instantly he knew. "But, holding you in my arms feels right. It feels like I'm where I belong. I've always wanted what my parents have. I lost that along the way but, with you I feel like I might be able to find it. I don't know and I can't make any guarantees but, this is worth finding out."

"I looked at you tonight and you touched my hand. I finally realized that I didn't have to be afraid because I wanted you to touch me." She took a deep breath and sighed relaxing completely in his arms. "I like the way this feels. Can you forgive my thoughtless words. I was wrong to say them."

"I'll say something stupid some day and, we'll just call it even how about that?" She laughed.

"Alright." She leaned against him and her fingers rested on his chest. "But, can we just skip the rest of the dinner."

"Are you alright." He tipped her chin up.

"Yeah but, my feet are killing me. He had me standing on rocks all day and those damn sandals don't give you any cushion at all. And we danced for like two hours already I'm just dying here." She looked away turning red. He laughed and pulled her tight, hugging her. He was just proud she was willing to complain.

"I believe a night of relaxation was the promise I made for after this gathering." He smiled and pulled her up into his arms.

"Oh god what are you doing?"

"You're feet hurt."

"We can't walk through the halls like this. What will it look like?" He laughed.

"I could care less but, I didn't intend on anyone seeing me." He walked to the window and threw it wide then he jumped and hop scotched to her balcony. "See…safe and sound."

He carried her to the chair and set her down. He walked straight to the bathroom, started a bath and went back to her. She smiled. "Go and take a shower you have to be tired of all that clothing too."

"You're just nervous about me trying to peek at you in the bath." He raised his brows. She laughed. "Maybe you're right."

He turned and walked to the door. "Lock this." He muttered and walked down the hall to his own room.

She jumped in the tub and sighed happily. When he knocked on the door she was sitting on the couch and her hair was up in a towel. He grinned at her. "Hey." He sat down and happily pulled her foot up. She moaned with pleasure as he rubbed her sore feet. She dropped her head back and sighed.

"You should get paid to do this." She mumbled.

"Oh…did you think I did this for free." He set her foot down.

She opened her eyes and looked at him. His eyes were soft but, there was a heat in them. He held out his hand. She watched it and debated. She took it slowly and he tugged her into his lap. He pulled the towel free and her damp hair fell over her shoulders. "I intend to receive payment for my services."

"Oh." She just watched him her throat closed.

"Yes." He slipped his hands into her hair. He was going to kiss her. She felt her heart take off. She closed her eyes and did as Tenchi had said and he raised a brow. He had never seen such a seductive look on her face. It was effective. He was also pretty sure he knew where it had come from. It didn't change what it did to him. He nuzzled her cheek. "Are you afraid?" He whispered.

"No. I really want you to kiss me. I think I'll kiss you if you don't kiss me." She rasped and he smiled against her cheek.

"Oh don't worry I intend to kiss you." He mumbled against her skin. "Have you ever been kissed by anyone?" His lips trailed over her jaw grazing her lightly with his teeth and she shuddered. She shook her head. He had to smile again. That really was an incredible feeling. Knowing you were going to kiss this woman and it would be the first kiss she had ever experienced. To know that was so precious. He kissed the corner of her mouth gently. "Do you realize how perfect you are."

"No." She whispered. He kissed her chin her brow. He was dragging this out as long as he could. It felt so good. He finally kissed her lips gently and she whimpered. He slipped his hand down her back to pull her closer and kissed her again just as gently. She touched his face her fingers shaking. Kanashimi had kissed many women but, he knew that this was different. Maybe that was how he knew. He wouldn't ruin this by becoming too forward so he pulled back and just held her.

She closed her eyes and leaned into him. In minutes she was sound asleep. He smiled and kissed her hair. He made himself comfortable and just closed his eyes to enjoy the feeling.

Mika woke and felt so wonderful she was warm and protected. She smiled and stretched.

Kanashimi watched her stretch like a cat and had the overwhelming urge to kiss her. He smiled at her. "Did you have a nice nap?" She looked at him and smiled a little nervously.

"I'm sorry I fell asleep." She mumbled and her head fell against his chest. He touched her cheek and kissed her forehead.

"I'm not. I like that you trust me enough to do that." He smiled. "I feel like I've accomplished something."

"You said I was perfect." He watched him. "But, I don't see it." She sighed. "Not about me anyway. You I do but, not me. I mess up all the time. I already hurt your feelings and you've never hurt mine."

"You have ugly feet." He murmured kissing her throat. "Do you feel hurt?" He laughed softly and looked at her. She was frowning at him.

"I don't really think that counts and I do not have ugly feet." She rolled her eyes.

"You didn't mean what you said. You are so new to this my dear I am not going to hold that against you." He raised a brow and smiled wickedly. "Besides there are more fun things to hold against you than that." He laughed at her blush. "Come on it's very late you should be in bed. You have training tomorrow. Come to my room before you go and we will fix your foot problem." She frowned but, nodded.

"Okay." She smiled a little. He stood and set her on her feet. She started to turn but, she looked back up. "Kanashimi?"

He smiled and slid his fingers in her hair He leaned down and kissed her gently. He didn't want to deepen the contact he didn't really think she was ready for that. He let the kiss linger. He kissed her hair and smiled. "Sweet dreams." He whispered against her temple.

"You too." She touched his face.

He left her to sleep and went to his own room. He didn't sleep as well as he had when he was napping with her. She was so beautiful. He laid down and stared at the ceiling. A knock and he watched the door open. It was Tomei. "Hey can I come in?"

"Sure." He smiled.

"Honestly I shouldn't be here." She sighed. "But, I didn't get the chance to see you."

"You are always welcome where I am." He walked to her and hugged her. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She pulled back.

"Come we had better go out of this room. I don't want anyone to think that you and I are sleeping together." She walked to the door and opened it. He followed her out. They wandered to the street and walked along in the night. "How are things?"

"What do you mean?" He asked and raised a brow. She just waited. "Oh fine nosy woman." He sighed. "I kissed her for the first time tonight." He smiled as he remember the sweet moment with her. "Tomei..I have never felt anything so precious in all my life." He closed his eyes. "And, yet I feel wrong even mentioning it to you." He looked at her quickly to see if she was alright.

She was smiling her eyes filled with joy. "I am more pleased than I can even say." She took a deep breath.

"Are you sure?"

"You certainly are arrogant. Did you think I would be pining away for you?"

"Well not exactly I suppose." He mumbled.

"You did you silly man." She smiled. "I am happy for you. I want you to be happy and now I can find my happiness." She leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Good luck." She slammed her hand and a massive creature slid free of the ground. She vaulted to it's back and it rushed into the sky. "And, don't screw this up." She yelled back to him as she headed out of sight. She was on her way back to her land. Back home. He turned back to his room. "Same to you my dear." He got back to his room and closed the door.

"Is she gone?" He froze.

"I thought you were in bed."

"I heard you talking as you left." She shrugged. "I just wanted to see how she was doing. I would have stopped you but, I didn't want to interrupt." She looked at him. Her eyes were unreadable.

"She wanted to make sure I wasn't screwing this up." He smiled.

"Really." She laughed. "I wasn't worried, well only a little." She blushed.

"You don't have to be." He smiled. "I would have been really worried if I had found you with some man."

"You told me you were friends. I can't tell you to not be friends with her." He shook his head.

"You need to go back to sleep." He sat down beside her. "In your own room." He touched her face.

She closed her eyes and looked sad. He laughed softly. Why not, he thought to himself. "Come on let's go to bed." He picked her up.

"I thought I had to go to my room." She murmured as he carried her towards the bed. His bed. She shivered. "I'm…"

"Stop." He whispered and kissed her temple. "We're just sleeping." He laid down on top of the covers. "Just go to sleep." He kissed her hair. "It's very late. You'll wake up late if someone's not there to get you up." He grinned. "Just sleep." He closed his eyes.

"You won't sleep all that well like this. Will you?" He smiled.

"Not if you keep talking."

"Sorry."

He just curled her close and closed his eyes. She was still and a little stiff for a few moments then a deep breath and she relaxed. He listened to her breathing slow down as she fell asleep. He drifted away as well with her safely in his arms. Right where she needed to be.

"It's time to wake up." He whispered in her ear. His fingers slid the hair from her brow and he kissed her there. "Come on you can't sleep all day."

She stiffened. Her body started to shake. He frowned. He pulled his hands back and she rolled off the bed and landed on her feet all before she even looked at him. She saw him and her face was a mask of fear for a moment. Then she sagged. She looked in his eyes infinitely sad then she sat on the bed and cried.

He stood and walked around the bed kneeling in front of her. "Are you alright now?"

"I…" He could feel the apology coming. She met his gaze and he smiled reassuringly. He didn't know what else to do. "When I was here last time." He saw horror flash over her eyes. "I woke up and he was in the bed with me. He wasn't wearing any clothes and he must have done something to me because I wasn't either and I was…" She turned red. "There were bruises and they were all over me. Especially….She closed her eyes and dropped her head. "Down there."

He closed his eyes. "Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"I guess I didn't remember. I just saw it when you woke me up. I didn't remember. I wish I still didn't." She wailed and threw herself into his arms. He carried her to her room.

"Why don't you go back to sleep." He whispered. She never saw his eyes spin she just nodded. Her eyes drifting shut. He put her in her bed and looked at her. He needed to go and speak with Gaara. He kissed her hair. "I'm so sorry." He whispered. He was starting to have a new appreciation for Kiba and his father. They had dealt with something he couldn't even fathom and had helped the women they loved get past it. He was falling in love with her he could feel it the draw to stay by her side was growing. And, despite the deep attraction he had felt almost since the day he'd met her, when Tomei had hugged him and kissed his cheek he had felt nothing just friendship.

He walked to the Kazekage's office and waited. Kankuro stood in front of the door. "He's having a meeting but, he should be done soon. What's the matter you look really angry?"

"I don't want to talk about it right now but, I would like you to know and your sister if you think you could arrange her being here." He was trying very hard to control himself. "I think your brother will need you."

"Okay I'll go get her just stay here at the door and guard it."

"Of course." He nodded as he disappeared.

The door opened and several of the clan leaders left all of them talking softly about some new plan to start planting here in the sand. He walked in slowly. "Gaara I need to tell you something?"

"Does this have to do with her not being in her bed this morning." Kanashimi frowned.

"Only indirectly. I have more honor than that." Gaara had been a little stiff. He relaxed.

"I apologize, I am over protective. She is an adult of course. I will have a great deal of trouble with my daughter as well I'm sure." Kanashimi didn't smile. "Why do you look so angry Kanashimi?"

"I am waiting for Temari and Kankuro." He frowned and sat down slowly.

"Why?" He was saved an explanation by their arrival. Temari looked at him and frowned. He shut the door behind her husband and sighed.

"I think Sangato raped her."

"Oh no, he only spoke to her in a hallway it was bad enough but, it wasn't rape." Kanashimi shook his head.

"She woke this morning and remembered it." His teeth ground together. The thought of her in his arms should be a warm pleasant thought now it was marred with her fear and his evil. "She said he was in her bed when she woke and she was bruised and unclothed.

Temari gasped and then snarled. Shikamaru closed his eyes over the pain. Kankuro was white with anger. He looked at Gaara and the sand was slowly swirling behind him as he sat very still. "Are you certain?" He asked deceptively calm.

"No but, I made her sleep I think we should have a doctor examine her." Shikamaru frowned.

"I will have it done discreetly. Sakura's daughter is here she will do it for me." He walked out. Tenchi walked in and her face fell.

"What's going on." She looked at her husband and frowned. He looked at her and his eyes filled with pain. She rushed to him and the sand fell. "What is wrong." He pulled her into his arms and whispered in her ear. She stiffened and turned. She met eyes with her brother. He turned and walked out.

He went to his room and started getting dressed. "You can't do this."

"Oh can't I." He stiffened. "I am certain I can."

"You can't it would break the alliance."

"I don't care." He tied his belt and slid the sword in place.

"And, what will I tell her when she wakes and you have disappeared." She whispered. "When she thinks you left because she's soiled and you don't want her anymore."

"She wouldn't think that." But, he knew she would. "Damn it. Tenchi I can't just sit here and let that beast stay a lord in his land how many other girls has he done this too."

"That is what the An Bu is for. We will call Hikari. He will get him. You know he will. We don't have to announce it. We'll just tell Naruto and Hikari."

"I want to feel his death damn it. I want to do it. I want to kill him for ever touching her at all. For hurting her." His eyes changed and he sparked. "I want his blood on my hands."

"You know very well where that leads brother." She looked at him slowly. "Letting your self dwell on revenge will not help her or you."

"Damn it." He fell to his knees. "He took that peace from her. I was so happy this morning I woke up my arms wrapped around a woman I think I can love. A woman I may love already. I kissed her for the first time. It was beautiful. I wanted to wake her and see her eyes soft with sleep. I wanted that moment and he took it from me forever." He clenched his fists. "He hurt her. I could deal with him frightening her as the other's had because, that was all they had done. He drugged her Tenchi. I made her remember that because I held her in my arms. I did that." Tears slipped down his face. Tenchi had never seen her brother cry. She slid to the floor and held her little brother.

He stood and pulled her with him. "I'm fine."

"You can't leave her. She needs you more right now than she did before. You are where her strength comes from." She watched him and saw the hatred slide away slowly and be replaced with pain and determination. He nodded and walked out. He didn't leave as badly as he wanted to he didn't. He stayed with her and escorted her home when she pleaded that she just couldn't stay in the sand any longer. It was too painful. Gaara was sad but, he understood. He took her to her home but, she didn't want to be there.

"Just go on home. I'll be alright." He shook his head. "I need to be alone Kanashimi just leave. Please."

"Okay." He sighed. He went to the lake and sat down. His head in his hands the anger and pain warring with each other.

Andrea saw her son and sighed. "I'll go and talk to him."

"No let me." Sasuke smiled and kissed her hair. He slipped to his son's side his heart burning for him. He knew the pain and the need to kill those that had hurt what you love. He knew that better than most.

And he hated that his son was being subjected to it. His son was so like him. Andrea was constantly telling him this was what he would have been if his life had been different he was kind. Sasuke had never been able to get rid of his anger completely. He still looked around the village sometimes and the darkness would rear its head. He sat down. "I don't know what to do." His voice was cold. "I want to go after him. I want him dead. I want his head on a platter."

"I know son." Sasuke watched the sun setting. "But, if you do that it will hurt her. Which is the thing you didn't want to do."

"Damn it. I don't need to hear this." He snarled. "I'm still here. I didn't go."

"I understand what you're feeling." Sasuke sighed. "Better than these people do. Not because of your mother. What happened to her had happened so far back in her past my rage was futile. There was no one for me to murder to protect her. But, I did have to look in the eye of the man that ordered my family dead. You don't know that pain but, it is close to this. He took something from her something you can't get back. So you want him dead. It was how I felt about Itachi."

"I wish everyone would stop trying to explain my pain to me." He looked at him and his eyes were red and angry. "I understand my pain I don't need you to tell me about my pain. I didn't go after them because I know where I need to be. I just don't know how to help her."

"You help her by being what she needs whatever that is." He smiled at him and realized that his son may look like him but, he was so much more selfless than Sasuke. "You just be there for her."

"I feel wrong for loving her. For wanting her. I feel like I'm not better than they are."

"Never say that son. You care about her. Just because you want to make love to her doesn't make you a fiend." He sighed. "I thought I was coming up here to talk you out of revenge. Your mother may have been better for this."

"What did you do to help Mom not be afraid?" He looked at him and his face was filled with pain. "How did you make her forget."

"I didn't make her forget." He sighed. "She still has nightmares every once in a while."

"I can't even hold her in my arms without her remembering what he did. I tried to hold her tried to ease her pain and she wanted me to but, as soon as I pulled her close she started to shake. "God I feel like a fiend."

Sasuke closed his eyes. "Maybe you should start over. Your mother was terrified of being touched by anyone and she didn't even know why. If you take it very slow. If you care for her enough. You can change it. But, you have to be willing and she does too. Andrea already cared for me deeply when she met me. She wanted to be close to me. See what her feelings are. I won't say it will be alright because I don't know that." He sighed. "It all depends on how much she cares for you."

"I don't know." He sighed.

"Maybe you should find out." He stood. "Don't lose hope."

"Thank you dad really. I'm sorry I snapped at you. I just feel so lost."

"I know." He smiled. "Your mother is very worried at least tell her you aren't turning into me."

Kanashimi stood and looked at him. "I could. I feel it but, I'm too afraid of leaving her. I guess that's more important for me."

"I think it might have been for me too if your mother had been there but, I don't know I abandoned her to the Leaf once so maybe not." He sighed. They headed down the hill slowly.

"I know but, you didn't really know her then not well anyway."

"I knew I just didn't want anything taking my revenge from me not even her." He looked at his son.

"Did she know you felt that way."

"Yes." He sighed. "Your mother understood." He smiled and looked at her. "She saved my life and my soul. Her heart is the only reason I am here today."

"I want that so bad Dad." He frowned. "I want that kind of love."

"Then if you think she is the one you can have it with, you just have to do all you can to help her." They reached his mother and she pulled him into her arms.

"I'm so sorry baby." She just held him. He was stiff for a few minutes then he just wrapped his arms around her and held on for dear life. His mother was just as his Dad had said and he really needed it right now. He hadn't been the one to hurt her but, he had made her remember. It hurt to know that.


	16. Chapter 16

_Ch 16_

_Mika watched the water and felt her heart clench. Her nose wasn't as good as her brother's or her sister but, it was good enough to know that he was sitting there. She looked at him and sighed. "I don't know why you bother." _

"_Because I love you." He whispered. _

"_Why?" She met his gaze slowly. "I don't deserve it." _

_He watched her and sighed. "How can you say that?" He looked at her. "You can't think this is your fault."_

"_Who's fault is it?" She looked away. "I know he did it but, the fact that I can't get past it is my fault." She reached out to touch him but, her crippling fear made her hand shake so badly she couldn't do it. He reached out and touched her fingers. She moaned as he brought her fingers to his face. _

_The ground started to shake. He let go slowly. "I'm sorry. I just wanted a chance to touch you. I won't do it again."_

"_I'm so sorry but, you should just go." She stood. "Just go and tell Tomei that you were wrong that you love her. Be with someone you can love. You love her." _

"_I love you." He watched her eyes. "I do care very much for Tomei she's my friend. But, I love you, you are my world and my life I don't want to spend my life with anyone but, you. I don't care if I never get to touch you I love you and, if you love me too we can get past this." He looked at her and held his hands towards her face. He slid his fingers through her hair never touching her. "Please tell me you love me too." _

_It had been two months since they had found out she had been raped by that man. Sangato had not been found. "How can you want to be with a woman you can't touch?" _

"_I want to be with you, not just any woman." He whispered. "Just give me a chance." He smiled down at her. _

_She closed her eyes. "I love you Kanashimi." _

"_Then we can get through this." He let his hands fall slowly. His finger slip down her cheek and listened to her soft shudder. _

_Mika walked into her home and sighed. She had moved out and gotten a small apartment. She sat in her tiny bed and cried. She cried until she couldn't anymore. A knock and she looked at the door. "Yes." _

_It opened and her mother walked in. "I just thought I'd come and see you." She smiled and sat down beside her daughter. "I know something more happened to you than you want us to know. I can see it in your eyes and you cry all the time." She looked at her daughter with worry. "I won't make you tell me but, I want you to know that I love you." _

"_Oh Momma." She wrapped her arms around her mother and held on for dear life. "Mom I don't know what to do." She told her mother everything. All of it. By the time she was done they were both crying. _

"_I never wanted that to happen to you." She whispered. _

"_You can't tell Dad he'll go crazy." _

"_I know very well what would happen honey." She sighed unhappily. "Is this why you came home and why you don't want to be in the Uchiha clan area any more." Her head dropped to her chest. Carrie tucked her knuckle under her chin and made her look at her. "You are trying to distance yourself from Kanashimi." _

"_I told him to find someone else." She murmured. "But he won't listen." _

"_Good if he did it would mean he wasn't good enough for you." She looked at her daughter and frowned. "You can not let this bastard beat you. If I hadn't dealt with my fear about my childhood. I was with that bastard that killed my mother for almost three years. If I hadn't dealt with that I wouldn't be with your father. I would have been too afraid to really love him the way he deserves. Without fear and reservations. _

_I didn't want to carry that around for the rest of my life. So I worked through it. Don't let this ruin your chance at happiness." The tears filled her eyes and her daughter cried too and they held each other for while. Carrie finally stood. "You can either hide here and be afraid which is what he wanted or you can take this and turn it into something that makes you stronger." She walked out and Mika sat there wondering what to do._

_She didn't want to be this way she wanted to get better. The idea that Sangato still had control over her because of her fear made her angry at herself. She leapt to her roof and sat there watching the night. It was so peaceful here. She would have never appreciated that before. In her mother's world it was loud all the time. Cars, alarms, sirens a thousand things to disrupt the peace she felt as a constant here. That world was exciting and fast paced but she would never go back unless it was to visit Judy and Madara. She sighed and laid back. _

_She needed to decide if this was something she was willing to work for or not. She couldn't do it for Kanashimi because it was something she had to get past for herself she knew that. But, it was hard to imagine letting anyone touch her in that way without being disgusted. The only good memories she had were when he had kissed her and been so sweet to her. She loved those moments cherished them. The way it felt to fall asleep in his arms but, then she would remember waking in his arms and it all came flooding back. She could almost remember what happened now. It was like a bad dream. She had gone to bed after she drank a glass of water she had never even tasted anything in it. She had gotten so tired she had made a bath and had fallen asleep. She woke on the bed with him over her already doing his awful deed but, he didn't stop there he had kept her in that bed all night the drug he gave her kept lethargic and unable to control her body. She had passed out from the horror she couldn't really feel. _

_When she awoke he was touching her and smiling down at her. He had told her that she might even be carrying his child now. She had leapt from the bed and run to the bathroom and showered scrubbing herself to try to rid herself of his filthy hands on her body. After remembering that she would imagine Kanashimi there and her fear was uncontrollable. She started to shake. She knew in her head that it wasn't the same but, her frightened heart couldn't stand the thought of him touching her._

_She closed her eyes and growled in frustration. "I hate this." She jumped from the roof and ran she ran all the way out of the village. She ran until she collapsed then she stood and ran some more. She hit the ground and screamed. The world opened up below her and she thrust great slivers of earth through the ground all around her until she was weak. Then she fell down and cried. _

_She lay there until morning. Scouts had seen her but, Naruto had told them to leave her alone. She needed to deal with this. _

_Naruto watched an eagle land it was from the Cloud. He unrolled the scroll and read it. It was bittersweet. They had caught the bastard he had been hiding in the Cloud with some distant relatives that had no idea what he was. They heard about it and turned him in. So he was on his way to the Capitol for a trial. Since he was a ninja the council that judged him would be as well. _

_He was relieved the man was captured for certain. But this only meant that she would have to face him again. They would want to hear her story. She was so fragile. He feared for her. _

"_You will not make her do this father it isn't right." Kanashimi stood with Minato. Naruto wanted him to have someone so he didn't make a break for it and go after him. Minato couldn't beat his friend but, he could slow him down long enough to let them get to him and bring him home. "She shouldn't have to see him again." _

"_He attacked her." Sasuke sighed. "It is ugly but, necessary that she tell her story the council." _

"_If he dies before the trial then it won't matter." Kanashimi's eyes glittered with hate._

"_We agreed to let the council deal with this. What you want is not the right way son. You should have learned that from me." He snarled and paced away then back again. _

"_It's much more satisfying." He said slowly. "And, it would save her from ever having to see him again." _

"_Why are all of you discussing my life with everyone but, me." They turned and Mika stood her eyes filled with anger, her hands fisted at her sides. _

"_You will have to testify at his trial." She closed her eyes and the pain washed over her. _

_She nodded. "Okay." Her cinnamon eyes found Kanashimi's "I'll be ready." Sasuke smiled. She was stronger than his son realized she had as much fire as the rest of her family it was just buried deeper. "Come on Minato we aren't needed here." _

_They were gone. She stood looking at him and her heart was beating too fast. "Why don't you want me to go?" _

"_Because it would hurt you." He whispered. He didn't approach her though everything in him wanted to. _

_She smiled a little. "Yes it will." She walked forward and stopped just inches from him it was all he could do not to pull her into his arms and kiss her. She looked so brave and beautiful. "But, I need this I need to see him and tell him how I feel." Kanashimi sighed. _

"_I will be with you." He smiled. "Unless you don't want me there." He continued to smile but there was fear in his eyes. Fear that she didn't want him near her. _

"_I would like that." She trembled. "I would feel better if you were there. I feel braver with you around." She laughed a little. It was the first time he had seen her smile in a long time. It made his heart ache. He wanted to hold her. But, he knew he couldn't. He did take her hand slowly. She squeezed his hand and tried not to shake. She closed her eyes and he started to let go. "No, don't. Just hold on please." He threaded his fingers through hers and watched her face. She was trying very hard to get past the fear. She opened her eyes and met his gaze. "I love you." She said the words with a fierceness that he had never heard. "I am not going to let him ruin that for me. He will not win." _

"_Thank you." He whispered. _

"_I'm not doing it for you I'm doing it for myself." She sighed. _

"_That isn't what I was thanking you for." He looked in her eyes and smiled. His face lit up. "I was thanking you for letting me go with you to the capitol. I would have stayed away if you wanted it but, I would feel better if I was there with you. If I am your bravery then you are my kindness because everything in me wants to go and get him and spend the next few weeks making him pay for what he did then I would let him die." He mumbled. "I'm sorry I know you hate violence but that is what I want." _

"_I have never wanted to hurt anyone even the men that frightened me. But, I do hope he is dealt with not for me." She frowned. "But, for the other girls that I know he has done this too. He keeps them in a palace in his home he told me about it that night. Now those girls can be set free. That is where I would have ended up. He is a monster." Kanashimi shook his head and rubbed his thumb in her palm. _

"_You are so brave." He smiled. "You don't need me to be brave at all but, I'll take it if it lets me be with you." He slowly brought her hand to his lips watching her he kissed it. She sighed and her eyes closed. She didn't shake though. _

_He let go of her hand. "I shouldn't be here alone with you though. I love you so much and I remember our kisses too well." _

"_Those moments keep me from falling into the dark." She smiled. _

_He couldn't help it he touched her face. She shivered but, she leaned into it. "I want you to hold me." _

"_It will frighten you." _

"_I know but, it's what I want." She kept her eyes closed as his arms wrapped around her. She gasped as the fear became crippling. She started to shake. "Oh god." _

_He was instantly pulling away but, she hung onto him tightly. "No please don't just a minute longer. I feel so lost without you. Please." She was desperate. Her body was pushing him away but, her heart wanted him. It was a strange thing to see the softness in her eyes but, the pain was there too." He closed his eyes and held her struggling soul as she fought her fear. He wished for his father's abilities now. He could take her pain and fear away at least while he was with her. _

_Mika felt his tears and she looked up at him her warring heart breaking as the fear became panic. He was crying for her. She felt the fear ease a little. His compassion was so plain and the love that shone in his eyes. She tucked her head into his shoulder and held on. _

_Kanashimi felt her relax and he took a deep breath he didn't even realize he'd been crying. He sighed. "I don't cry." _

"_I know." She whispered her warm breath making his skin tingle. He wanted to kiss her and love her desperately prove to her that she was the most beautiful woman in the world. That she was perfect. He pulled away slowly and looked at her. _

"_Are you better now?" She nodded but, didn't speak. "Do you want to be alone?" _

"_No." She mumbled. "Could you just sit with me a while." He smiled. _

"_As long as you like." They walked to the garden and sat on a bench she sat beside him her hand in his between them. The world moved by slowly peacefully. She finally let go of his hand. "I need to go to my Mom's shop she needs my help today. _

"_My father needs me today as well." He smiled down at her. "I will see you soon." She started to turn. "Would you have dinner with me?" _

_She looked at him and smiled. "I would like that." She smiled but, he could see the fear. _

_Mika held up the fabric and smiled at her Mom. Carrie smiled back. "You look like you feel better." _

"_I had to make my decision but, I made it. I won't let my life be ruined by that jerk."_

"_Good for you." She smiled at her daughter. "I'm glad. Are you going to keep staying away from Kanashimi." _

"_I should be so lucky." Kiba walked in. He looked at his daughter who had been distant and quiet for the last couple weeks. More so than usual. He was happy to see her working with her mother. They were creating a wedding gown for the new Lord of fire and his wife. They were to be married in the month. The dress was huge. Kiba thought it was too much but, he wasn't royalty either. _

_Mother and daughter rolled their eyes. "Actually he's taking me to dinner tonight." Mika grinned. _

"_Great." He sighed and kissed them both. "I have to go on a mission I'm helping escort our council that will be at the trial for that bastard Sangato." _

"_Who are the council members going?" Carrie asked. Mika waited to here which of her fellow villagers would know her dirty secret._

"_Kakashi and Kuranai." He sighed. "I can't imagine why they need a damned escort." _

"_Their elders now." Mika smiled. "They deserve the escort because of their status in the Leaf." _

"_And, they aren't as young as they used to be." Carrie added._

"_Yeah, yeah whatever." He sighed. _

_He walked out and Mika paled. "Is he going to be in the room?" She hadn't thought of that._

"_No, he'll be stationed outside only council will be allowed inside and one guard. Which is Sasuke." _

"_Thank God." _

_That evening she went to dinner with Kanashimi. She looked at him across the table and tried to remind herself that this man was her love. This man would never hurt her. He looked at her and smiled. "I have never gotten over how beautiful your eyes are." He sighed and his eyes softened. _

"_Thank you." She grinned. "I feel the same." _

"_You think your eyes are beautiful too." He raised his brows. She rolled her eyes but, she laughed a little. _

"_That was a poor attempt at a joke but, I'll take it." _

_They finished and he asked her to walk with him. They headed slowly through the village their hands clasped and she could feel the fear trying to set in. She pushed it back. He looked at her feeling her distress. "Should I just take you home?"_

"_No please I need to get past this." She sighed. "It's so stupid I know you won't hurt me. I know you don't intend to ravish me here in the bushes but, I can't stop my stupid psyche from fearing that. The only way to get past an irrational fear is to face it." She nodded and held his hand a little tighter. "I like this and, I will not stop liking it. I want you in my life." _

"_Yes but, you may be pushing yourself too hard." He frowned. "I don't want you to hurt yourself because of this." _

"_I'm not." She insisted. They reached the water and she sat slowly. "Come and sit with me." He sat down and she purposely scooted so she could sit in front of him. She was frowning and shaking. _

"_You are doing too much." He admonished. _

"_You aren't doing enough." She frowned. "Put your arms around me." He did as she asked unable to help the smile at her brazen behavior. He slid his arms loosely around her clasping them around her waist. He leaned away a little to give her space. She stayed frozen and the ground began to shake but, not badly. It stopped eventually and she leaned back into him and sighed. "See I did it." _

"_I'm not complaining." He rested his chin on her head. "I just don't want you to move backward." _

"_You just want to kiss me again." _

"_Desperately." He murmured his nose buried in her hair. "You smell divine. I can remember the way you taste, it is very alluring to me." He whispered. "But, I will not do that unless it's something you want." _

"_I do want you to kiss me Kanashimi. A part of me wants a lot more than that." She looked up into his dark eyes. "I want you to kiss me Kanashimi." He watched her and he began to tremble. _

"_Saying things like that and looking at me that way isn't very smart honey. I do want you. I'm sorry but, I love you so much and want those experiences it makes it harder to stop if you look at me that way." His words were husky. _

"_Kiss me." She rasped. "I want to feel that." _

"_I'm afraid of hurting you." He touched her face and her mouth opened on a gasp._

"_I can't explain what it feels like to want you so badly and be afraid at the same time. It feels so odd." She closed her eyes and reached for his face. "Please kiss me. You're the only one that has ever kissed me it may be the only thing we get to have that is just ours." He closed his eyes and moaned. _

_His lips moved to hers slowly. He kissed her and his body ached. He kissed her softly painfully sweet. She kissed him in return but, it wasn't enough. She wanted this. The fear seem to be fueling her as much as the need. His fingers slid into her hair and he nipped at her lip making her gasp so he could slide inside. He growled as he tasted her. His hands moved to her back and he pulled her close. She turned around to kiss him more fully. But, as she slid up close a feeling like a burn started to throb down there and she froze. His need was plain to feel and it horrified her. She pulled back and crawled quickly away and threw up._

_Kanashimi watched her and his heart sank. That was incredible. He thought he knew what kissing was but, this was more. Once again he had ruined it. His lust had taken over._

"_I'm sorry." She whispered. _

"_I owe you an apology." He muttered. "I should have stopped you. But, I didn't want to." _

"_I didn't want to either." She looked away. "I want you but, I can't make this happen." She was so unhappy with herself. _

"_Stop beating yourself up over this. It won't happen in a day but, we will get past this." He stood and pulled her to her feet. He kissed her forehead. "You are doing so well. Maybe too well." He raised a brow and smiled. "I wasn't far away from losing myself in you." _

"_I wanted that." She sighed unhappily. _

"_Let's just get you home." He sighed. "We don't have to try to do everything today." He touched her face. She just closed her eyes and sighed. "This is enough for now." _

"_Not for me." She muttered. "I am my parents daughter you know. I've never wanted a man." She looked at him and her eyes looked darker. "I want you." _

_He closed his eyes and just kept walking. "There is time enough for that." He whispered. "Let's put your past behind you and then we'll work on that. Believe me I will be more than willing to work on it I promise." He smiled seductively._

"_Okay." She sighed as they reached her door. "Come in." _

"_Not right now love." He whispered and his lips brushed her temple. "I can't stop if you do that again I want you too badly." _

"_Please I'm afraid to sleep alone." She cried and he couldn't bare her pain. _

"_You have to promise not to tempt me anymore." He whispered. "And, I won't sleep with you in the bed. I can't ever see that fear in your face in the morning again." _

"_You won't." She promised. "You can't sleep on the floor." _

"_I'm a ninja I'll be fine." He laughed. "I've slept on mountain sides before." She frowned. _

_He lay on the floor looking up at her. She leaned over the bed frowning at him. "You can't do that it's stupid." _

"_It is the only way this is possible." She sighed and rolled back staring at the ceiling. _

"_Stubborn that's what you are." _

"_I was bred for it." He grinned. His fingers slid over hers and he pulled them to his lips and kissed them. "Now go to sleep. We have a big day tomorrow." _

"_It's why I didn't want to be alone." She whispered. "I'm afraid. I want to do this but, I'm afraid." _

"_I'll be there with you." He sat up and let his head and arms rest on the bed. "Just get some sleep." She rolled over and touched his face. His fingers pushed her long hair back. He smiled. "I can see my life in your eyes. My children. I can see them in your beautiful eyes. I love you so very much." _

_She smiled and touched his hand. "Thank you." _

_He touched her and let his eyes spin. "Sleep love." He whispered softly and her eyes fell. _

"_I'll get you for that." She sighed and fell into a deep slumber. He grinned and laid back down. His hands beneath his head. The soft pallet she had made felt better than a bed anyway. He smiled and closed his eyes. He was more happy than he could say but, now here with her asleep. He had to deal with the anger again. His heart clenched with the fury he felt towards that bastard that had stolen her innocence and even though he knew it was wrong. He felt as if it had been taken from him as well. _

_They traveled quickly. Kiba had taken the elders and his team with him. Mika traveled with Kanashimi and his father. Minato and Cam as well. She was surprised at them. For years they had danced around the love they so obviously felt but, neither of them was willing to simply give in to it. Minato was a little like his father but, he was more quiet more serious. He was also a dead ringer for his name sake. Cam of course was her father's daughter. She was quiet and serious. She was part of the An Bu that had captured the bastard. Her long hair fell to her shoulders held back from her face with a hair tie she had gotten from her mother's world. It was strange how this had all happened. She had only met Itachi once but, it had been enough. She had adored him. He was kind and sweet. But, he was sad no matter what he was sad. He made you want to make it all better for him._

_Mika looked at Kanashimi and he smiled. She did too but, she was nervous. Sasuke was on point. Cam was behind. They had already warned her that it was very possible they would be attacked. She was the one thing that would bring this man to justice they had gone to his home and looked for the women she had told them of but, they had been taken away. He had almost unlimited resources to hire cut throat rogue nin to attack her. It was why they hadn't traveled with the elders. They didn't want to take a chance with them being stuck in the middle of a fight. _

_Sasuke watched the forest in front of her and she waited for any sign that he might be bothered. It was hard to tell with him really most of the time he just looked angry anyway. At least a little then he would smile and his face would change into a harsher version of his son. He couldn't make the anger completely go away though. You could still see it. It was why most of the people in the village were wary of him. She wasn't around but she had read the book and had heard the stories of what had come before. She watched as a small child as the villagers would watch him cautiously. Like a herd of deer watch a wolf. Even though he isn't hungry you still keep an eye on him to be sure he doesn't suddenly change his mind._

_The first few days of travel were quiet then you could tell everyone was tense. "What's happening?" She frowned. _

"_Some one is following us. They have been for half a day shadowing us." Kanashimi took her hand. "Don't worry we're fine." _

"_I know that." She whispered. "I just don't want any of you hurt over me." _

_Suddenly all hell broke loose. She felt herself ripped through the air as arms wrapped around her. She was now standing in front of Sasuke the great Susanno' O was wrapped around him. She had never seen it. It was incredible._

_Kanashimi was beside Minato and Cam they were all fanned out behind Sasuke. The arrows were so many it darkened the sky._

"_What the hell did they send after us?" Cam frowned. _

"_A whole army I can see them at least three hundred men." Sasuke nodded. He let go of the shield and turned. "Protect her." Then he was just gone._

"_What is he doing?" Mika looked at them. "Why are you all just standing here?" Then she froze as she heard the sounds. Cries of the men that were being decimated by Sasuke. One man and he was going against three hundred alone. She shook as the reality of that sunk in. One man came through the woods and stopped he looked at Kanashimi who smiled and he turned to rush back in the woods but, he disappeared and all you heard was a sigh. Sasuke stepped out and pulled up his sword letting it fall slowly back into place. _

_The whisper of the blade sounded like death. She looked at him and his eyes weren't the same. Nothing like she had ever seen before. They were dead. Then it faded and he just looked like Sasuke again. She watched him for the rest of the day. He was quiet. He was always quiet. That night when everyone slept she crept to his side. He stood in a tree watching. Kanashimi was parallel to him. "How could you do that?" She looked at him. "How could anyone do that and then be the man you are now here with me?" _

"_It's just what I do." He said softly. "I'm very good at it." She felt a chill. She jumped away and didn't bother him anymore but, she didn't sleep either. She wondered how her Aunt loved a man like that. _

_They were attacked again two days later. A group of rogue nin this time and she got to see that he wasn't the only one that could do this very well. They defeated them easily. _

_The attacks became more frequent. They were only a day away from the capital now. Sasuke once again stopped. "Kanashimi take her and go up into that tree. Stay there until I call you. Cam Minato I need you on my flank. This one is going to be nasty." _

_Mika watched from the limb high above. It was just one man. What made him so awful? Suddenly he looked like Naruto did. "What the hell is that?"_

"_It's a tailed cloak." He frowned. "But, I don't know where he got it. I would have imagined they were destroyed. But, that is definitely the six tail I can see him. Don't worry father can handle him." _

"_I'm sure." She shivered. She watched as Sasuke stood there quietly. Then suddenly black flames poured over the man and he screamed. She covered her ears. _

_She could see others leap out and attack Cam and Minato but, they were taken out too. It was terrifying. Part of her wanted to go back just so she didn't have to see anymore death. The man screamed. Then the flames were gone but, the man was dead now. Sasuke opened a scroll and put him inside it. Then put it away. _

"_You are safe now." He said softly. She landed beside him and her eyes were filled with sorrow. He smiled at her. "I am glad that this appalls you it should. And, don't feel badly for them they would have killed you and the rest of us if they had been given the chance." She nodded. _

"_I know." _

_They finally arrived at the capital and she was settled into an inn. She would have guards around the clock but, at least she was free to move around the room and, Kanashimi was her personal guard he had to stay with her all the time. She definitely liked that._

_Kanashimi watched her sleep it would be two more days before She would testify. Cam and Minato were placed on the roof watching for danger he was in the room with her if anyone got past them. Shino and Hinata would relieve them during the night. _

_She frowned her brow furrowed. "Please don't leave me?" She whispered. "No please?" She moaned his name. He frowned and moved to her side. He looked at her rolling in the bed. She looked so sad and hurt. She moaned his name again and he couldn't stop himself from comforting her. He curled around her and slid his arms around her. _

"_I'm hear and I'll never leave you." He whispered. "Never." _

_She immediately calmed. He should leave, he should do a lot of things none of which consisted of laying beside her but, he couldn't move it was too comforting to hold her._

_He fell promptly asleep. A brush of a finger woke him. He opened his eyes and sighed. "I'm sorry, I didn't intend to fall asleep here you had a nightmare." _

"_I liked it. I told you that wouldn't happen again." She smiled. "It was just remembering it." She laid her head on his chest. "I dreamed you heard me tell them what he did to me and you didn't want me anymore." He sighed. _

"_I don't care what he did to you beyond hating him for it." He slid his fingers over her face. "You are perfect he can't take that away from you or me." _

"_It doesn't bother you that he…that he raped me." _

"_Oh it bothers me." He sighed. "But, only because it puts that fear in your eyes you fight against every moment I touch you. I don't feel like you are less worthy of me because of this. On the contrary I am unworthy of you. You are kind and selfless. You give until you can't give anymore and you love with all you are. I wish to be like you I am trying." _

_She smiled brightly the tears shining at the corners of her eyes. "You are so wonderful." She leaned forward and kissed him. She moaned and molded herself to him. He kissed her and tried desperately to stop his body from taking over his mind. She deepened the kiss and he happily followed after her. His body wouldn't listen it wanted her. She felt his desire. There was nothing but, cloth between them and she could feel it. She felt the fear starting to rise but, she replayed his words in her mind. His compliments and words of love. He wanted her. He wanted his life with her. He was a wonderful beautiful man. And, he was hers just hers for all time if she wanted him. He tried to pull back but, she pressed closer. Her lips tore from his. "Oh Kanashimi, I love you." He looked at her and smiled. The fear was gone. He couldn't see it at all. "I'm not afraid." She whispered. _

"_I see that." He mumbled against her lips. "I want to kiss you." He kissed her chin and her throat. _

"_You did kiss me." She sighed and fell back as he made hot trails down her throat. He smiled and slid back up. _

"_Oh no my love I have only scraped the surface. But, I was worried for your fear if I was too forceful." She looked in his eyes. _

"_So kiss me." She raised a brow. He smiled at her challenging look. _

_His lips found hers and he thrust his tongue inside groaning his hands slid deep in her hair anchoring her as he devoured her. She moaned and let her arms slide over his chest she pushed his shirt wide so she could touch him. Her fingers moved over him and she realized she had never touched a man. This was something else she could share with him. Without the fear that had always been there. Always this was more than intoxicating it was mind blowing. All he was doing was kissing her. His hands never moved. She was sure he would touch her. But, he just kissed her. His mouth moving over hers leaving her breathless. When he finally pulled away she was panting and his shirt was on the floor. She wasn't sure when she'd done that. He looked at her and sighed. "You are going to go in there today and you are going to end this. Then we will put it behind us. Never again will we think of it. Because it doesn't matter. It isn't important. This is important." She smiled and nodded. _

"_I can do that." She whispered. "I'm fine now but, I'll be nervous then I know." _

_They arrived and Kiba stopped her. "You go in there and you tell them what happened don't be afraid." He smiled at his daughter. "I love you." _

_She wrapped her arms around him. "I love you too Daddy." _

_He let her go. Kiba glared at Kanashimi over her head. He just smiled and nodded. Nothing could take away his joy today. He was impenetrable. They walked in and he held her hand. _

_She looked at Sangato for the first time since she had impaled him. He was thinner. His eyes looked hollow but, it was him. She wished he looked like he did because of guilt but, she knew better. _

_He watched her and sneered. "Well if it isn't the one that got away. If the damn Kazekage hadn't been coming to your room I would have taken you too and I wouldn't be in this mess. How did you even get here. I sent a tailed beast after you." _

_He didn't even deny it. Of course the council wasn't in here yet just his guards one was Hikari she knew by his dark red hair. The other looked like Yamato. Hikari leaned over and whispered in his ear and he paled. What did he say to him? She wondered._

_The council walked in slowly. She watched his demeanor change to defensive and angry. She looked at Kuranai and Kakashi. They watched her and Kakashi smiled reassuringly. A hand threaded through hers became her focus point. _

_The Lord of fire stood he was young and handsome she had met him with her mother as they picked out dresses and bride groom formal wear for his wedding. He was a nice man. "We are gathered here to try Sangato Lord of the Land of Ogres for the rape of Mika Inuzuka. Who is this that stands with you?" He frowned. "We do not allow others in the council chamber when we are trying someone for a crime of this nature." _

_She looked at him and sighed. "Please I need him to be here. He's my…well I." _

"_I am merely here to support her. She is afraid and needs the comfort." He frowned and looked at his obvious father. _

"_I hope you can control your son." _

"_There will be no need." Sasuke said softly. _

_He looked in the girls eyes and his heart softened. "He can stay as long as he does not speak and, anything you hear or see in here is held in confidence do you understand?"_

"_Perfectly." He nodded. _

"_Very well. You Lord Sangato are accused of this crime how do you plea?" _

"_Not guilty Most honorable Lord. I will prove that she is nothing but, a liar and a whore." Kanashimi narrowed his eyes but didn't even look at him. He knew if he did it would be impossible to stop. _

"_You forget yourself." The Lord looked at him coldly. "You will remember where you are and, you will have respect. And, I would suggest you hold your tongue because there are others in this room that would gladly cut it out." _

"_Am I to receive a fair hearing then." Sangato snapped. _

"_You will receive what you are due now sit and do not speak we already heard from you. Today we will hear from Miss Inuzuka and if you can not restrain yourself I will have you removed. Do you understand." He sat down and glared._

_Kanashimi noticed he wore bands around his arms that suppressed his chakra. That was why he was so quiet. He couldn't use anything right now. He was essentially powerless. _

"_Now Miss Inuzuka come forward." She closed her eyes and squeezed his hand. _

"_You can do this." He smiled. "I love you." She nodded and let go. She walked forward and looked at the council. There were twenty of them all from the nations around the world she recognized a few. Ebizu from the sand and another man she vaguely knew. Konan was from the rain and she was there with a man she had seen once but, didn't know his name. She closed her eyes. This was so awful. Kanashimi wanted to go to her but, his father shook his head. He just stood there watching her praying she could feel his encouragement. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes. _

_The Lord looked at her and smiled. "It's okay Mika take your time." _

"_I'm alright." She frowned. "It's just hard knowing all you will know what happened. But, if it stops him from hurting anyone else it's worth it." _

"_I first saw him at a formal dinner with my Mom and the Kazekage. We were there because it was his anniversary and he wanted The Lady Uchiha to have a gown for the occasion. He invited all the Lords there." _

"_I was introduced to him and he was very polite. I didn't really think anything of it. But, later I went to the ladies room and when I came out he was there and he tried to touch me but, there were too many people and Temari the Kazekage's sister saw him so he ran. _

"_I went to my room. I was pretty shaken up." She sighed. "I drank the glass of water I always kept by the bed and I laid down. I was so tired suddenly. _

"_I felt him and I woke…" She closed her eyes for a moment. "He was already inside me. It hurt I didn't really know what was going on. I couldn't scream. The drug he gave me made me so sleepy all I could was watch him. He…finished and then he…" She stopped again. "He tried to make me touch him but, it was impossible I didn't have the strength to do anything or I would have fought him." _

"_He got angry and hit me but, only where it wouldn't show. Then he did it again and again. I passed out then. But, I woke and he was behind me. I think he might have done it again. He told me horrible things while he did it. About the women in the palace. What he would do to me when he got me away from there. It was awful to imagine him doing this to someone else. I got away from him and heard the footsteps down the hall. He stood and told me he would be back for me then he took his clothes and left. I locked myself in the bathroom and tried to wash away…" She was so angry. "He hurt me." She cried. "He took my innocence he took my peace of mind. I was afraid of every touch. Every passing glance." _

_She turned and looked at him. "I'm not afraid now." She glared at him. "I could kill you where you stand. I could take the earth and bury you so far beneath it no one would ever see you." She turned back to the council that watched her intently she saw everything from wariness to pride on the faces in front of her. "I'm not lying." _

"_Thank you dear you can sit." The Lord smiled at her. _

"_We have heard both sides of the story we will now vote." _

"_No I must be allowed to ask her questions it is within my right." The Lord looked at him and frowned but, he nodded. _

"_It is. Mika just a moment." She looked at him and her eyes glittered they looked to be almost red now. She was so angry. _

_He stood and smiled nastily at her. "You say that I came into your room. How did I do that?" _

"_I don't know I was passed out." She frowned. _

"_You said that but, I say that you let me in because you wanted me. Isn't it true that you slept with that man there several times now." _

"_Yes I have slept with him. Slept that is all." She narrowed her gaze. "And even if I had given myself to him it was my choice. I did not choose you." _

"_If I did this terrible thing why did it take you so long to tell anyone." He smiled arrogantly. _

"_I blocked it out due to the shame and fear." She said slowly and clearly. She looked at Kanashimi. Her eyes were filled with anger but, no fear. He was so proud of her. He could see the pride on his father and the two leaf council members as well. "I remembered because I had woken up in Kanashimi's arms and it triggered the memory I had tried so hard to erase. You did it and you will pay for it. I wasn't a whore. I was untouched. You know it as well as I do and you were arrogant enough to admit it in front of the An Bu before the council came in." _

"_Is this true." The mask slid from Hikari's face. _

"_He admitted to trying to kill her on the way here. He called her the one that got away." He said softly. _

"_You agree with this." The other An Bu nodded. She was just sure it was Yamato. _

"_Now we are ready to vote?" _

"_No I have another question." _

"_I've heard enough of your questions. We will vote now." _

_She walked to Kanashimi and he took her hand. She turned and faced the group. They all voted one by one. It was almost unanimous. Only the two from his own land voted against but majority rules. _

_The Lord of the Land of fire stood. "You have been found guilty, you will now be sentenced." _

"_I have a question to ask Mika." It was Konan. She looked at her. "What do you wish to happen to him?" _

"_I don't care he can't hurt me anymore. I just don't want him to be able to hurt anyone else." She nodded. _

"_Very good." The Lord Kaji smiled at the brave young woman. The man beside her was a mirror to the father standing behind him he was a good man. He was glad they had not killed him when he was young he had saved many lives since then. He sighed. _

"_We will now sentence." This took longer. They all discussed it and they turned. Lord Kaji looked at him and frowned. "Since you have committed such a heinous crime and are thought to have committed others we can not let you return to your own land to serve your sentence. There fore you will remain here under my guards watchful eyes until you sentence can be carried out." _

"_And what is that?" He asked disdainfully. _

"_Death." He said solemnly. Mika closed her eyes but, she wouldn't cry for this man he deserved his punishment. She just nodded. _

"_I want to go home now." She whispered. _

"_I'll kill you, you bitch if it's the last thing I do. I'll come and find you and your lover and I'll kill him too." She spun and snarled. A blade was in the way of her spear that would have pierced his nonexistent heart. Sasuke stood his blade sliced the spear in half. He just looked at her and shook his head. She watched him for a moment and then she turned and led Kanashimi from the room. _

_She got outside and her arms wrapped around him. "Thank you for doing that for me." He held her tightly. Kiba watched his daughter and saw the love there. Damn it. Another one. He sighed. "At least he liked this one a little. He was a pretty good kid and he really was sweet to her. He could see that it had hurt him to hear what happened to her. Kiba wasn't stupid he knew his daughter was no longer innocent and he knew it wasn't this man that did it he knew when she came home from the sand but, he didn't want to say anything because she was an adult but, he had a terrible feeling that history had repeated itself. It was why he didn't refuse when they said he couldn't go in. He didn't want to know. If he knew he'd kill him. So he'd stayed away. He'd never asked. He'd just left it alone. He hoped that was the right thing to do he seldom felt like he did the right thing when it came to the women in his life._

_She pulled away finally and he let her go. He kept her hand. He had also never seen her happily letting a man touch her and though it bothered the hell out of him. He learned with Orchid that it was better to want them happy. _

_She turned to him. He smiled. "Are you okay?" She smiled and nodded. _

"_I'm alright." She hugged him and kissed his cheek. "I'm glad you were here Daddy." _

"_Me too honey. I'm sorry I couldn't be in there with you." _

"_It's okay I wouldn't have wanted you in there. But, you were here and that made me feel better." He smiled at her and felt the sting of tears. He had never understood Mika she was so different from him. He knew she was his but, sometimes it was almost as if she were a stranger but, her words had just made it worth it all of it. He loved his children he may not be very good at showing it but, she knew. He kissed her forehead. _

"_Go on before you make me cry in front of the Uchiha I'll never get over it." He frowned. _

"_You aren't going to be a pain about this are you Dad." He smiled. _

"_Me." He said it as if she should be ashamed for asking. She just raised a brow. "Well if you can't beat them." He sighed. She laughed and ran back to Kanashimi._

"_What was that about?" _

"_My Dad finally giving up it took a lifetime but, he finally accepted it." She laughed softly. _

"_Accepted what." _

"_That he can't stop fate." She just smiled and walked away._


	17. Chapter 17

Mika traveled home in the large group from the Leaf. She remembered something and moved to the An Bu and found Hikari. "Yes my soon to be little sister."

"He hasn't asked me yet."

"He will. He's doomed." He laughed at her frown. "Don't take it personally."

"No that didn't sound like a jab at all."

"At marriage my dear not at you."

"Don't you want to be married?"

"No." He said smiling. "Now what did you need?"

"What did you say to Sangato? I saw you whisper something in his ear what was it?"

"I'm not sure you want to know." He sighed. "It isn't pleasant."

"Please tell me."

"What he said to him was that when he was found guilty I would carry out the sentence." Sasuke looked at her, he didn't say anything else he just looked at her. She nodded and he leapt ahead.

"I told you it wasn't pleasant."

"Yes you did." She moved to Kanashimi's side. They traveled in silence after that. They arrived home after the long journey and she walked towards her family home. She watched Andrea. She stood waiting for him. Now that she knew, really knew what he was it made her nervous. She wished it didn't but, it did. She watched him walk to her. He stopped and looked at her and he wasn't the same man anymore. He was the sweet almost uncle that had helped raise her. His eyes were soft. His face was kind. How strange that love could do so much. Andrea touched his face softly and they went into the house. She smiled and shook her head.

"It's strange for you isn't it?" She looked up at the tall Kisame. He must be visiting. Or rather his wife was.

"I don't know he is so different when he isn't with her."

"Yes. He is. Sasuke went through unimaginable pain. Even you my dear with the things that have happened to you. You could never know what he lived through. She is why." He smiled. "She loved him for who he was no questions no accusations. Just love. It's the only thing that changed him." She looked at Kanashimi who was helping Michael move a crib into their house.

She looked up to ask him how he was but, he was gone. She sighed and went to help.

It was time for the baby. Orchid's baby. They were all so anxious. She stood with Kanashimi in the waiting room. They all were so excited.

The first cries were heard and they all took the breath they had been holding. It was only a small time later that Michael stepped out holding a bundle. "What is it."

He carried the bundle to his parents. Madara looked at him and sighed. "It's a boy isn't it." Michael nodded. He was still in awe. "What will you name him." Judy asked.

"I hope it's something I can pronounce." Carrie said softly. Kiba shushed her. "Well I do."

"Izuna after his uncle." Michael looked at his father.

Madara was not emotional he did not cry he didn't smile that often. He looked at him and nodded. "He would have liked that."

"Orchid insisted." He smiled. "She said that he deserved to be honored."

"She is right, he was the best of us until now." He squeezed his shoulder. "Thank you."

Carrie was always astounded when he looked human like now. She still called him Dr. Evil sometimes. It was almost an endearment at this point, he had saved her life she couldn't exactly hate him. But, he was still so, well hell he'd done some pretty terrible things. The baby went around the room. Kanashimi held him and Mika looked in his eyes. They were the oddest color of teal. Like the color of the Mediterranean sea. Not blue and not green they were beautiful. He was beautiful.

Kanashimi handed the baby back to his father and Mika realized he was looking at her with a strange softness. Something she had seen once before when he had told her he could see his children in her eyes. She smiled and squeezed his hand.

He lay in the grass the water lapping softly at the bank. It had been a month since the trial. Sasuke had disappeared for a week but, this time his wife with him. She was pretty sure he would have before if Orchid had not been so close to delivering the baby. It was over he was dead. He would never hurt anyone again.

Her fear had been conquered. He was free to love her and she him. He felt so much relief and holding Michael's son in his arms had made him very enamored with the idea of a family. He sighed looking down into her soft cinnamon eyes. "What are you thinking?" She asked.

"I was just thinking of a family. Our family." He watched her and smiled. "I want to have a family. Do you know anyone that might want to help me with that?"

"Well I'm pretty sure Mai has always liked you." She said softly and smiled.

"I suppose I'll have to ask her since you don't want the job."

"You didn't ask me." She murmured running a finger down his throat.

"Mika Inuzuka will you marry me?" He touched her face. Then he kissed her until she was dizzy.

"Only if you promise to kiss me like that every day." He smiled and did it again. She moaned into his mouth. "Every hour. For the rest of our lives." She gasped.

"It's a deal." He smiled and rolled them over pulling her on top of him. "You and I are getting married." He grinned.

"That is the general idea." She smiled.

He curled beside her that night. She kissed his knuckles. "You'll only be able to hold out for so long you know." She murmured.

"I have a will of steel." He whispered and kissed her ear. "I want to be married it's only a couple of months."

"It's an eternity." She growled. "Your stupid kinsman did that to my sister too you know."

"Yes I did know. She used to make the cutest little growl when he said no. It's even cuter when you are with the one growling." He sighed. "I want to marry you. If we wait it will be even sweeter. The anticipation will make it even more wonderful." He kissed her throat. "And, I will know you are mine. We are a pretty possessive lot you know. I want to prove to everyone you are mine."

"They already know that." She muttered unhappily. He kissed her again a little more provocatively pulling the lobe of her ear gently. She moaned. "You are really horrible. You are teasing me and then you just put me to sleep with those stupid eyes of yours."

"I like teasing you."

"I like it too if you'd stop just teasing. I want to know what it feels like to be loved by you." She turned over. "I don't want to wait. I promise I'll be just as excited when we're married."

"I love you." He whispered and laughed softly kissing her gently. She had managed to get him to take his shirt off. She slid her fingers over his chest. But, he was right he had a will of iron. She had tried everything she knew which unfortunately wasn't much. She sighed. Perhaps she should ask for advice from someone. She decided she would talk to her sister tomorrow. She should know.

"Hell I don't know." Orchid laughed. "I couldn't get him to do anything before we were married. Just be glad you don't already know what it's like it makes it a lot worse." She frowned.

"Well surely you've seduced him since them right."

"I don't have to." She laughed. "I can't hardly keep him away. Well I never want to honestly." They talked a little longer and she still didn't find out anything. She left disgruntled but, not too bad she did get to play with the baby.

She couldn't imagine asking her mother something like that. She sat on the dock and frowned. "What in the world is that look for? I thought you would be ecstatic. I just heard I'm happy for you."

"Thank you." She looked at Andrea and smiled but, then the consternation was back. Andrea saw her emotions and she smiled. "You should wait."

"You didn't wait."

"I never thought I would see him again." She sighed and rubbed her back. "I wished I had waited."

She looked at her Aunt. "You liar. I can see it you're just trying to talk me into waiting." She grumbled.

"Guilty." She grinned. "I'm sorry. But, I wanted to let my son off the hook."

She laughed and leapt away. Mika growled. "Damn it." She stood and wandered through the village she ended up at the training grounds. She sat on a pillar and sighed. "It shouldn't be this damn hard to seduce a man. Their men for crying out loud."

"You could always have your mother make you something to wear." She looked at the pillar beside her. Itachi stood there. He must be here for one of his brief visits. He came to visit with his brother. He would come to see the baby. "I personally would go to him and tell him what you want in great detail." He smiled and lifted a brow.

"I told him I wanted him what else could I do?" She groaned. "This is really weird talking about this with a man."

"Who better to tell you how to seduce a man my dear." She couldn't fault the logic in that. He perched on the edge of the pillar and smiled. "Are you sure you don't want wait. It's only a few months."

"I don't need a lecture." She frowned. "I have waited a long time I don't want to wait anymore."

"He wants to wait because he fears for you." He smiled. "He is afraid to hurt you or frighten you as my brother was with Andrea." She sighed.

"I'm not afraid. I'm going to explode." She muttered unhappily. He laughed.

"Alright I'll tell you but, if you tell anyone I did this I will deny it." He told her and some of it made her blush and she gasped at some things she couldn't even imagine doing at all. She vetoed some of his ideas. She wasn't sure how he spoke about such things with a straight face. He looked at her and smiled then stood. "If that doesn't work, you are destined to wait. But if he is my nephew it will work. I promise." He was gone and she just sat there picking through what he had told her to find the things that would be the best to use and didn't embarrass her too much to try.

Kanashimi walked in the door unknowing and ill prepared.

He looked around and the room looked empty. That was strange it was late she was usually in bed by now. "Kanashimi." He followed her voice and found her in the bathroom. She was in the tub. He spun on his heel. "Don't leave please?" Her tone was husky and seductive. He closed his eyes. He could do this. He turned and looked at her. "And what do you want my dear?"

"You." She whispered. "I want you." She watched his face and her eyes were so heated it took his breath away. He was suddenly very warm. He looked at her and frowned.

"I want you too but, I want to be married." He whispered.

"I want you right now right here. I don't care if you take me here on the floor or on the bed the wall I don't care but I want you." God help him he could see all the scenarios in vivid color as she said them. "I want to feel you inside me." She whispered again and she stood. He closed his eyes but, not soon enough. He had seen her and his initial thought was right she was perfect and he was in trouble.

He backed out. "Make sure you're dressed when you come out of there." He rasped and ran like the coward he was. He walked to the window and threw it wide. He sucked in a breath of fresh air. She was torturing him. This was what he got for all the teasing he had done. This was his payment. You asked for it he thought to himself.

A hand trailed over his back. He turned and she was dressed. Oh God her mother had made that. She lay on the bed. The gown slipped all the way to floor pooling like water. It was white. One beautiful thigh was sliding free of the slit as she lifted it and lay on her side. She watched him and smiled. "Please Kanashimi I need you."

"You need to sleep." He licked his lips nervously and sat on the window sill. She stood slowly and the gown slid to the floor around her.

"I don't want to sleep." She whispered shaking her head. She moved towards him. The gown was beautiful it was demure. It was perfect. The slits up the side gifted you with glimpses of her thighs her beautiful thighs. It was cut in a V but, not low just a tantalizing peak at her lovely breasts. Her passion made them heavy and heaving. He sucked in a breath.

"I can see that but, you should try." She reached his side and he considered just throwing himself out the window and sleeping in a tree. Unfortunately a very large part of him didn't give a damn about weddings or anything right at this particular moment but, the woman standing so desperately wanting in front of him. She touched his face.

"I want this now tonight here." She whispered. She stepped between his thighs and looked down at him. "I love you and, I want you to show me what love is like. I want to know. I don't want to wait I want to know now." She whispered and knelt before him. If she was going to do this she was going to have to use some of the more vivid things Itachi had mentioned because he was doing a damn good job resisting her.

He was going to die right here just fall over and die. She gazed up at him her face so filled with want. Her hands reached for his feet. She removed one sandal then the other. She smiled at him and stood again. She tugged him to his feet and he did with a sigh. "I won't give in." He whispered.

"You will." She smiled back. She tugged at his shirt and unzipped it. He let her push it over his shoulders. He now stood before her. His lean chest bare. She placed a small kiss over his heart. "I want to kiss you everywhere." She whispered. "I want to know how you taste." He closed his eyes and his hands remained by his side fisted.

"Please Mika." He moaned. She nibbled at his chest and he thought of pushing her away. But, he wouldn't ever allow her to think he didn't want her. Because he wanted her. His eyes were still closed. She tugged his belt loose and he opened his eyes and watched her. His gaze became more heated. She was finally getting somewhere. She smiled softly and laid it with the shirt. Then the wrap so he stood now in only a soft pair of black pants nothing else. She slid her hands down his chest to his waist.

"You are the only man I have ever found beautiful." She whispered against his skin. "The only man I will ever want. I don't need a monk and a dress to tell me I'm yours I already know." She nipped at his collarbone. This was agonizingly wonderful. He wasn't sure if he had stepped into hell or heaven. She was killing him and, he just wanted more.

She walked around him slowly. "Sit on the bed." She whispered. He raised a brow but did as she asked. His only saving grace was that she didn't know what should happen. If she wasn't so innocent he would be in even more trouble. Michael had had a lot of trouble when he had waited for Orchid but he was pretty sure he had never faced this. He complied and sat down. She climbed up behind him and slid his hair from his face so she could kiss his cheek. "I'm going to show you how very much I love you Kanashimi." She whispered with a voice that could make a priest give up his collar.

Her hands moved over his back sure and knowing her mother must have taught her this. He groaned as his taught muscles loosened and he sighed. She kissed him then she would massage in deep circles relaxing him. She smiled at his back. She slid her hands around his sides his abdomen not too much just enough to feel really good. Then her hand slid over him and he moaned. "Oh god." He gasped and stood. "You can't do that." He looked at her his eyes a little wild. He looked as if he wanted an escape. She stood and raised a brow.

"You are a stubborn man Kanashimi but, I am a determined woman. You want me. She stepped to him and looked up at him. She distracted him with her eyes. He searched them and leaned down to kiss her. She kissed him deeply desperately then using the knowledge she had gained today she slid her hand over him slowly. He arched into her touch unconsciously as he kissed her voraciously. Then he yanked away.

"God woman you are killing me." He wasn't sure what she was doing anymore. The innocent passionate woman was turning into a vixen before his eyes. She just watched him her lips still moist from the kiss. She was too much to ignore. He slammed them both into the wall. "You don't know what you're doing to me." He rasped and nipped her ear.

"I know exactly what I'm doing." She panted. "I want you."

"I don't want to frighten you." His words were filled with agony.

"I'm not afraid." He pulled away a little and kissed her slowly.

"I love you. I won't hurt you." He closed his eyes. She kissed him desperately and this time her hand captured him. His head fell back as she slid her hand over him slowly knowingly. He groaned. He took her wrist. "No." He begged and pulled her hand away. He was gasping and panting. She frowned and slid down his body. He watched her and his eyes widened. "Dear God woman." He yanked her to her feet.

"What the hell are you doing?" She was so frustrated.

"Damn it." She muttered and yanked away from him. "Just go away." She walked to the window and looked out. His hands slid over her shoulders He pulled her hair back.

"I won't leave you I promised." He whispered and kissed her. "Why is this so important to you. I'm not going to ask who you talked to because I'm sure I don't want to know." He murmured and kissed her again.

"It doesn't matter he was wrong." He well that was interesting. Who would she ask about something like that. Not his father and certainly not hers. Naruto, no he wouldn't know anything of seduction like this. He smiled. He was going to kill him again. He shook his head.

"He wasn't wrong love." She turned around and looked up at him and he sighed. He brushed the tears away. "You are more tempting than I could imagine." He kissed her hair. "I wanted you before but, just seeing your form made this almost unbearable. Then this gown that is exactly what I would dream of you wearing in the fantasies of all the things I wish to do to you." He smiled and kissed her again. "You are everything I have ever wanted or needed."

"Then prove it make love to me." She pleaded.

"Why? Why do you want this so badly tonight why is it so impossible to wait." She frowned.

"I ache for you." She sighed. "My heart and my body. I ache physically ache for you. It hurts."

He looked at her and sighed. He closed his eyes. What should he do? He had wanted to wait but, only because he had wanted to ease her into love slowly. He had wanted to give her time to adjust to the idea but, she didn't want to adjust she wanted him. And, he wanted her. He yanked her up into his arms. "I'll have to thank Itachi tomorrow right after I sock him one." He smiled at her blush.

"How did you know it was him?"

"Who would know more about seduction than him." He sighed and kissed her brow. "I love you." She smiled and laid her head against his chest.

"I won didn't I?" He nodded.

"Yes love you win I won't fight you anymore." He set her on her feet and kissed her slowly. He slipped the gown free of one shoulder. "You know earlier when you stood in that bath I realized at that moment that I had been right." He whispered as he slipped the other shoulder free. The gown fell and gathered at her waist. He sucked in a breath. "You are perfect." His fingers ached to touch her. He kissed her tenderly his hands moving slowly down to her breasts. He swallowed her gasp as he touched her. She reached down and he pulled away. "No." He whispered. Her face filled with sorrow. "I will make love to you but, I want to do this my way. We can do it your way later." He smiled and kissed her nose. She blushed again and her hand settled on his chest. He resumed his slow torture. His mouth trailed down and replaced a hand. He swirled his tongue around and she cried out softly. His fingers slipped the gown free and it pooled on the floor. He pulled her up into his arms again and laid her across the bed. She was blushing and nervous it was beautiful. He leaned down and kissed her softly. "If you start to feel fear. You tell me and I will stop." He said roughly.

"I won't because it's you." She smiled so trustingly he felt his heart in his throat. He kissed her and loved her breasts. He was afraid. He didn't want to touch her in a place that would bring memories to the surface for her.

"Touch me." She whispered. "I'm not afraid." She promised. He watched her intently as his hand traveled slowly down her body. He felt her stomach tremble but, he saw no fear. His fingers slid over her gently and she gasped but, it was from pleasure. He slid his fingers over her until she was moaning and digging her hand into his arm. She cried out softly and shook with her release. She moaned again as he continued to touch her. He kissed her and touched her. He wanted her so ready when he entered her that she wouldn't be able to feel fear. He smiled and nibbled his way down her body. She cried out in surprise as he used his mouth as he had his hand. She writhed beneath him and screamed with her second release. He smiled. She was almost there. He worked his way back up but, had slipped his pants free. He kissed her lips tenderly and rolled against her slowly. She gasped. The friction making her body ache just as much as his other actions had he was driving her mad. He rolled again and she arched back.

"Please." She begged. He stopped and waited to have complete control. He slid into her slowly. Watching her for any sign of fear. She closed her eyes and moaned.

He smiled and took a deep breath, she was alright. He kissed her and moved inside her. He had waited a long time as well and teasing her had taken it's toll this would not be a long experience but, he still wanted it to be a good one. He leaned back and slid away then slowly back joining them. He touched her as he moved inside her she gripped the bed sheets and screamed. He felt her clench around him and he gasped and felt himself pour into her. He whispered her name and fell to her side. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her tenderly. "You are a wicked woman and you have corrupted me." He kissed her hair.

"You had your way with a kage on her desk and I'm wicked."

"You were never supposed to know that." He frowned.

She sighed and rolled over looking at him. "Thank you." She touched his face. "I know why you wanted to wait but, I needed you not a ceremony. I still want to be your wife but, nothing is going to change my feelings for you."

"I know love I know." He kissed her and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

He walked into his father's office the next day and saw his uncle. Itachi looked at him and smiled. "Your welcome."

"I should hit you for telling her anything." He frowned.

Sasuke looked at them both and frowned. "Telling who what."

"Mika was frustrated at your sons honorable nature. I simply helped her take care of that." He grinned.

Sasuke looked at the two men and did something he rarely did. He laughed.

Kiba sat and watched as they set the dress to his daughter's slender form. He frowned. She smelled like him now. Damn it. That was so infuriating. At least this was the last one. After this it was just boys surely there wouldn't be anymore of these arrogant self centered Uchiha's to marry.

The object of his irritation walked in. Carrie looked at him and smiled. "So when is this clandestine wedding?"

"Whenever you finish the dress." He smiled. Mika blushed. They hadn't made love again. She had promised not to tempt him. He still wanted to wait. He loved her and he wanted that to be special. He kissed her chastely and backed away as Carrie moved like a spinning top around her daughter.

"Take your time honey." Kiba smiled from the other side of the room.

Mika smiled at her father. "You should talk. Orchid was how old when you got married?"

Kanashimi snickered and Kiba frowned. "There were extenuating circumstances."

"Yeah you were an idiot." Andrea walked in with her husband.

Carrie sighed. "That's not really fair." She frowned. "He just wanted the best for me."

"Yes but, unfortunately he had no clue what that was." Sasuke looked at his son and laughed again. He hadn't gotten over his amusement at his sons fall from grace. He'd giggled about it every time he'd seen him since yesterday.

Kanashimi frowned. "Would you stop?"

"No it's funny."

"What's funny." Carrie frowned.

"Oh nothing. It's an family joke." Kiba frowned.

"Your family is a joke." Kiba muttered.

"What was that." Sasuke sobered and looked his way.

"Well that was my husband's cue to go and get the baby." Kiba looked at Carrie.

"You have no faith in my skills woman." He walked out.

She rolled her eyes. "No I just live in reality." She said quietly. Then she looked around the room and snickered. "Well relatively." They all laughed then.

Mika stood in her gown and watched him walk towards her. He was hers all hers forever. She looked at him and he was the only person in the room no one else mattered.

The wedding was beautiful the wedding night was even better. She sighed as she watched him. He was playing with one of Dawn and Akamaru's puppies. It was a gift for the wedding. He looked at her and his eyes were so warm. This was what her life should have been all along. She touched her stomach fondly and the baby she had just found out was growing there. A new generation to a clan that was supposed to be extinct. But, they were strong and they never gave up. So here they were in this impossible but, wonderful life.


	18. Chapter 18

Ch 18

Andrea woke slowly. The sun was creeping over the horizon. "You still going." His voice was soft. "I wish you wouldn't."

"Yes." She rolled over and smiled. "This is important, you worry too much."

He leaned up and looked down at her. His finger slid down her face and he smiled. "You are so beautiful."

"You're looking at me like you haven't been married to me for thirty years. And, you're changing tactics what are you up to." He leaned down and kissed her gently.

His lips found her ear. "Happy anniversary."

She smiled and then gasped as his tongue slid over her skin. "You remembered." She whispered.

"I always remember." He mumbled against her throat. "I made love to you for the first time thirty two years ago today." Her grin turned into a moan as his hands found it's destination.

He pulled his hand away slowly. She cried unhappily. "Hush love." He looked at her. "You are so beautiful." He smiled. "Especially when you are like this." He kissed her but, pulled away before she could deepen the kiss. She frowned.

"If this is your idea of a present then you are running out of ideas." She muttered.

He laughed. "I have something planned." He smiled. "But, you have to trust me."

She watched his eyes become heated. She shivered and nodded. He looked so wonderful. His eyes spun and then again. She raised a brow. They had done this once or twice over the years. He had gained the ability to make a world for them where like his brother he could change space and time. He could make love to her and it would feel like eternity. The pleasure amplified to the point she had imagined she could expire from it.

She touched his face. "That is still so beautiful."

Suddenly the world was black and red. He touched her and she could feel it but, it was like he was using his chidori which he had done once or twice as well. The sparks tingled on her skin. She closed her eyes and arched up into him. He watched her and they were standing.

"What are you doing Sasuke?"

"You'll see just trust me." He whispered. They had made love in every way a man and a woman can over the years never tiring of one another. She loved the way he felt when he touched her, held her took her slowly or with abandon but, the look in his eye was telling her this was something she didn't know. Something they hadn't experienced.

He slid one hand in her hair. His eyes met hers. "I love you. I have loved you for so long I think I was born loving you and I simply didn't realize it." She just watched him.

If anyone had been watching they would have only imagined the couple was staring into one another's eyes adoringly for a moment. He shook and let go. His eyes shuddered.

Andrea opened her eyes and took a ragged breath. He was hovering over her still his eyes closed. They were in bed because it was in his mind after all. His eyes opened and now they were black and soft and tired. She felt it as well. It was very tiring. She slid into his arms and smiled as they both fell into an exhausted sleep. Much later she woke and shivered at what they had experienced.

He watched her and smiled. "Are you pretending to be asleep after all these years afraid to face me?" He laughed softly and slid her hair from her beloved face.

She hid her face. "I think I'm a little overwhelmed still." She shivered. "I never imagined anything like that."

"I was fairly certain you hadn't." He smiled. "I however have imagined it quite a few times." He laughed as her head flew up and she watched him with wide eyes. He raised a brow. "Well when you can make a copy of yourself. And when you undo it you get the memories." She blushed as her mind wandered to all the things they had done then she imagined that there could be two of her as well then she frowned. He searched her eyes. "What?" His fingers slid over her cheek. She was still frowning.

"I wouldn't like it." He raised a brow.

"Oh I don't know I can just imagine several lovely things that could be wonderful about that." She blushed and looked away still frowning. "Why do you look so agitated?" He touched her face. "I can see there is something going on in there what is it?"

"It's stupid." She muttered and laid her head on her arms.

"Tell me anyway?" She looked at him and closed her eyes. "I couldn't do that. I would get jealous."

He just watched her. She frowned. "I would get angry, I know I would."

"You would get angry at yourself." She laughed.

"I know how stupid it sounds but, I pictured it in my mind and I don't like it. Other hands touching you. Other lips kissing you. Mine or not no." He rolled them over.

"And, they called me irrational." He mumbled against her lips and, kissed her deeply. He pulled back. "But, you did like that didn't you?" He watched her face as she blushed. He loved that. She blushed even now.

"Yes." She whispered and tucked her face in his shoulder. He smiled slowly.

She felt him and sighed as he buried himself in her. She watched him as he moved. God was there ever a man as perfect as this one. She didn't think so. "Why?" She whispered as he moved slowly within her. "Why did you do it there?" She rasped out.

He opened his eyes and watched her his rhythm slow and powerful. He slid his fingers to twine with hers. "Because there I can control everything." He whispered. "I can control your pleasure and pain." She gasped as he moved faster. He leaned back pulling her with him. He kissed her roughly and then let her slide back to the bed. She watched his eyes and felt herself climbing. She gasped. His fingers touched her face. "You are so incredible."

He watched her and pulled away. "Get on your knees."

His voice was rough. She was trembling. Her eyes met his and she moaned as she moved to do as he asked. He slid his hands over her spine then grabbed her hips and filled her. She groaned and tried not to fall. He was very close to his end. She shook and gasped finding her end. His name rasped across her lips. He slammed into her and froze. She felt his lips slid over her spine as he whispered how amazing and perfect she was. He let himself fall to the bed. His hands braced next to hers. She slid slowly to the bed beneath him. He leaned down and kissed her shoulder. "I wanted to share that with you but, I was nervous." He admitted kissing her throat. "I didn't want to frighten you."

"You don't frighten me." She mumbled. "Overwhelm and surprise but never frighten." She rolled beneath him. Her eyes were soft.

"It might have caused you pain and that I can not do. There in my mind that would never happen." He smiled. "And perhaps I would become jealous as well." He kissed her. "In my mind it is a fantasy though it feels real that is all it is. Here the reality of another's hands on you would not please me anymore than it would you even if the hands were mine." He laughed. "But, I have an excuse. We already knew I was unbalanced what is your reason?"

"I've been with you so many years it rubbed off." She grinned. Their ears perked up and they both slid out of bed and put on robes as grandchildren swept into the room and leapt to the bed. Seala and Imari. The two young girls were so cute. Sasuke snatched Imari who was only eighteen months and Seala who was already five jumped down.

"I guess it's time for breakfast then." He asked them. Imari touched his face.

"Oh yes it is. I would like eggs and some of Grandma's bacon from her world too." He nodded.

"Well then bacon and eggs it is." He carried Imari to the kitchen and set her on the counter. "Do you want to help?" She nodded.

It was only an hour later that they stood outside, Sasuke stiff and agitated.

Sasuke looked at her and frowned. "I don't like you doing this."

"I promised I would help." She sighed. "The rain village isn't far."

"I'm coming with you." She smiled and slipped her fingers over his chest.

"You can't, you have to be with Naruto, that is your job and this is mine." He frowned. "I'll have protection and you know I'm no slouch mister." He watched her and his eyes were very wary.

"There are those out there that would love to hurt me by hurting you." He kissed her brow.

"It's been so long there isn't anyone out there that cares and my abilities are nothing to ignore either. I could stop anyone that wanted to hurt me." She smiled and laid her head on his chest. "But, I like the way you look when you're all protective like that." She kissed his chin. "It's really hot." Her hands slid over his chest as her lips slid over his. He smiled a little and kissed her in return. Then he looked at her raising a knowing brow.

"You are distracting me woman." He pulled her close. "Stay safe and, listen to your guards just because you look twenty doesn't mean you are." She frowned.

"If you say how old I am out loud I will make you hit yourself." He laughed.

"I'm the same age my love." She rolled her eyes.

"Who cares about your age I'm the girl here." She turned and looked at her team of protectors. Konohamaru stood by smiling. "That child was a toddler when we were entering the chunin." He frowned.

"He is a very good ninja." She leaned against him. "Just tell me you love me so I can go and, I'll be back before you know it." He kissed her hair and slid a small scroll into her hand. "This will summon me. If you need me." He whispered. "You have never left this village without me." His voice was rough.

"I am a big girl." She smiled bravely. "And, when I get home we can celebrate my absence." She raised her brows and his eyes heated.

"If you aren't careful we'll be celebrating right now and you'll have to leave exhausted." He smiled wickedly and let his eyes spin.

"Oh no you don't." She turned away and walked to her guardian's side.

He met eyes with the man. "Keep her safe for me?"

"Of course." He smiled but, it was with the knowledge of what would happen if he failed. He could see it in the man's face. Sasuke just watched him. They turned and left.

He felt the presence and sighed. "She'll be fine."

"I have a terrible feeling Naruto." He frowned. "I can't shake it. I don't know if it's her or if it's something else but, something is going to go wrong." He frowned.

"Don't worry about it brother everything will be fine." He grinned. "Hey your brother is here. He's visiting with Cam. Olivia is going to have a baby."

"I'm surprised she doesn't have as many as Carrie. I know my brother." He smiled a little. "Be careful Naruto. I know you're trying to make me feel better but, there is something wrong. I can feel it." He sighed and followed him to the Hokage's mansion. The meeting of the Kage's was in the Leaf this time and he had to be here this was a chance for the three new villages that were here for the first time to try to steal secrets. They were in the council but they were not allies.

"Son I need you on this mission." Minato nodded.

"What is it."

"It's S class they are transporting that man we caught last month." Minato nodded. He knew who they were talking about. He was a murderer. Not a ninja just a man that was greedy and thought he could treat people like stepping stones to his goal. They had finally caught him after he had gotten too greedy. Otherwise it might have never been found out.

"He's got a lot of money and we figure there'll be a lot of opposition to get him back." Minato nodded.

"Who am I taking?"

"Hikari is going with Yamato as the An Bu officers and you and Cam. And, I'm sending Mai in case something happens." Minato nodded. He turned. "You know son." He looked back at him. "You really should think of settling down don't you think. I don't usually ask you about it. And, you purposely stay away when you think I will but, your sister is almost sixteen and your nearly thirty."

Minato smiled. "Don't worry Dad. He smiled his blue eyes shining. "Soon Dad. I like this life and I don't want to mix it with my married life."

"I'm getting tired son." He smiled. "I really am getting tired."

"You are not." He scoffed. "You love being the Hokage."

"I do." He grinned. His father still looked young. He didn't look much older than him. "Just think about it."

"I will Dad soon." He bowed and left.

He walked down the hall and smiled. Speaking of his sister. "You are a descendent of the Hyuga clan Ayame you are not some random child to be running amuck. You must be willing to train."

"I did train." She sighed. Minato looked in. Neji was frowning at his very silly sister. She was so much her mother's daughter in looks but, she was their Dad on the inside. She was fun and silly. She got into trouble more than she wasn't but, she was a hell of a ninja. She had made some of the highest scores but, she lacked the drive to become what she aught to. She was cute really he thought she was adorable and he spent a lot of his time at home keeping her out of trouble. He stopped and smiled. "Hello Neji Senpai. Can I take her off your hands for a little while." She smiled and jumped and tried to be still but, she looked like she was being saved from death.

"Gladly perhaps you can get her to listen. Ayame your brother will most likely be the next Hokage. Pay attention to what he says. Perhaps you will listen to him. You never listen to me." She rolled her eyes. He smiled at her.

She followed him out, bouncing off the walls. "Thank you that was awful."

"You should listen to him. You could be amazing you have Mother's gift as well as Father's. You have as much chakra as Dad."

"Geez now you sound like him I could have just stayed in there and heard this. Maybe I don't care about being a ninja."

"You love it." He smiled.

"I love the things I can do but, I don't like all the rules." She frowned. "I don't like being told what to do all the time."

"Then you will be just like Dad and Uncle because neither of them liked being told what to do." He laughed.

"Dad is always listening to everyone."

"Yes now. When he was your age he was wild and incredible just like you. He was so strong but, he had no direction, just like you." She sighed.

"Uncle Sasuke was never wild, he's always in charge of everything. Even Dad asks him about most things." Minato smiled. It had been long enough now that Uncle's history wasn't so well talked about now. He was just a very quiet and serious man. A man you didn't cross but, not someone to fear. Though anyone who knew him would respect him. And his age seemed to matter not at all. He still looked as if he were a young man. His father was the same. Like Kakashi and some of the others that had truly mastered their life force. He suspected that he had visited the same place that his Madara had. He was very close to two centuries old and continued to look like a middle aged man. At one time Sasuke and Andrea disappeared for their anniversary when they returned they looked to be younger than him.

Andrea his Aunt was so beautiful she was hard to look at sometimes. He loved his family. Cam's parents looked to be the same age she was.

He smiled at his sister. "What?"

"And, I'm the space cadet." She rolled her eyes. "You were off in no where land. I said I want to go on some real missions."

"You have to prove that you can handle the responsibility first." He watched her frown. "Come on let's see what you can do?"

He slid onto the water of the small lake and turned. "Come on you're not afraid of your brother are you?"

She narrowed her eyes. "I'm never afraid."

"Good then come on." She frowned and pulled her shiriken.

She threw them and he wasn't there anymore. "Better get faster little sister." She froze as a kunai was in her back. She looked at him and smiled then poof she was gone. He felt the pull and the water rushed up at him. He laughed but, grabbed her wrist before she could get away and tossed her over the water. She slid and landed on her feet her long slate colored hair falling over her shoulders now. She watched him.

"That was pretty good little sister." He grinned at her. His hands came up and he started making signs. Suddenly There was a sound that was deafening. She frowned. She had to get close to him. She pulled up her hands. She needed to do this. She closed her eyes and fell back he watched her poof and then she wasn't there anymore. He turned in a circle his mind trying to find where she was, her natural energy had just dropped off his radar. He frowned. What the hell was she doing?

He felt her with a second to spare he let go of the chakra and leapt into the air a blade in hand. He fended her blow and landed sliding away. "How did you do that?"

She grinned. "What brother?"

"You weren't here and then you were." He frowned. She just smiled. He'd have to beat it out of her. He had been holding back so now he decided that wasn't a good idea. He watched her. "You are really getting good."

He pulled up his hands and closed his eyes. He saw the symbols in his mind and his hands started moving. She cringed. "Oh shit."

She needed to leave. She pulled up her hands but, it was too late. Her hands wouldn't move. "Damn." She dropped her head. "You got me."

He opened his eyes. "Well I can't exactly hurt my little sister so I just put you in a box."

"It's not exactly just a box." She sighed and tried to touch the bar it shocked her and she frowned. "You know I'm weak against lightning." She sighed.

"Yes. I know and I'm weak against fire." He smiled. "Well let's go. Come on how did you do that, you came very close to hitting a chakra point on me how did you do that." She rolled her eyes.

"I planted a receiver on you." She shrugged and grinned. She slid her fingers into a pocket and, pulled a small disk with their clan symbols on each side. He laughed.

"You didn't tell me that you could do that. Does Dad even know?" She shook her head.

"That's incredible. Where did you go?"

"My room." She grinned. "I have these all over the village."

"Well isn't that interesting. You could be on missions right now if you would fight like this when you are with Neji." He smiled.

"We drew a crowd." She frowned.

He nodded and looked at the small knot of family and friends that now stood on the dock. "Well that's not surprising."

Andrea looked at the young people that were with her. They were excellent ninja children of the people she read about so long ago. Konohamaru was a very good ninja he was excellent and was a candidate for the next leader along with Minato and Kanashimi. Naruto tried to offer it to Sasuke but, he refused. He wanted nothing to do with it. He hated the idea of being in charge of a village of people. When he still sometimes looked at them like enemies. She smiled at the young man that was with her today his name was Tetsu and he was Koharu's great grandson. Sasuke had a hard time looking at him and not thinking of his lost family. He would never act on his buried hurt but, it was there.

Her children were married they had grand children. Lovely sweet grandchildren. Only her son Hikari held out being married. He was thirty three and still holding out. She knew that at some point he would meet a woman he just couldn't ignore.

She moved towards the Rain she was going to help them with a problem; they had a traitor and they were having trouble finding them. So she was charged with using her powers to find them. Unfortunately or fortunately. Tomei had never been able to truly gain her rinnegan to the point that her father's had it was most likely due to the double power of both men's will. Andrea never believed that Yahiko didn't leave a piece of his soul in his body.

It just made too much sense. If not then how could Tomei have even happened.

They traveled quickly. She laughed at Konohamaru so very much like Naruto. He was adorable. He looked more and more like his Uncle every year but, he was an interesting young man.

She still didn't really see the necessity for this much protection. Konohamaru should have been in the village. She leapt to the next tree and lunged again. She looked at Konohamaru and smiled. She leapt ahead of him. He frowned. "My Lady Andrea are you trying to race me."

"I can't believe it took you this long to figure that out." She laughed and took off. Her chakra propelling her forward. He raised a brow and, then he smiled and took off after her. They raced and the young people tried to keep up.

Andrea laughed as she was still ahead. Her head went up and she frowned. She slid to a stop on the edge of a branch. "Stop."

"What is it My Lady?"

"There is someone coming." She frowned. He closed his eyes. The children caught up gasping. "What's wrong Konohamaru sensei?"

"Lady Andrea says someone is coming." They all landed on the ground and the young people fanned around her. She didn't like this. It was just far enough away that she could only feel the amount not the intent of the chakra.

She closed her eyes and focused. She frowned and sighed. "Calm down everyone it's just my son."

She frowned and covered her chest. Her husband strikes again. Hikari landed in front of her. "Hey Mom."

"Don't think I'm taking orders from you." She rolled her eyes.

"Come on Mom." He grinned. His dark hair blowing in the wind. "You knew Dad would never let you do this on your own."

"I have a team of shinobi to protect me." She rolled her eyes."

"I'm not here to interrupt just to help." He smiled. She raised a brow.

"Fine." She muttered. "Just come on."

She leapt away. Hikari sighed. "She's gonna be mad at you for a while."

"Yeah I know. She aught to be mad at Dad but, he'll just smile at her and whisper in her ear and she'll forget all about being angry." He rolled his eyes. "It's sad."

He took off and had to catch her. She looked at him and sighed. "You really shouldn't take off away from us like this. And, you shouldn't be racing Konohamaru. You are breeding bad habits in him."

"You are not lecturing me." She groaned. "I am your mother."

"You are not my mother right now. I am entrusted with the safety of this party as a captain of the An Bu from the Leaf and if someone attacks and, you and I are away what will happen to the young ones." He looked at her and she narrowed her eyes.

"You are just like your father." She frowned.

"You are just like the Hokage." He countered.

"Well at least that's something right."

"No." He said smiling and she stopped.

"You win."

"Of course." He grinned and kissed her forehead. "I love you Mom."

"Yeah whatever." She muttered.

They waited and the rest of the party caught up. They moved out. The rest of the trip was quiet. They were only half a day out of the Rain.

They headed over the hill and Hikari landed in front of her. "Protect her."

He pulled his blades and leapt forward into a canyon. She frowned. "What the hell is going on?"

She focused but, she couldn't feel anything. She couldn't even feel him anymore. She closed her eyes and tried harder. She couldn't feel anything anymore. She turned. "What is happening." Konohamaru had a Rasengan in his hand and was watching the mist that was rolling in quickly too quickly. "Damn this fog is disrupting my chakra I can't sense anything."

She looked around and frowned. "What the hell's going on?"

She felt it but, there was nothing she could do. An intense pain and then black. Hadn't she been here before?

Sasuke stood on the roof. He sighed. She had been gone a week and a half. God he missed her. This was the first time she had been the one to leave. He didn't really like the feeling. Helplessness. He growled low. He hated it, she wasn't leaving without him anymore. That was all there was to it.

"Are you alright?"

"No." He frowned. He looked back at his son in law what a joke that was. "Gaara I am not alright."

"It is hard to separated. I have my village and my family but, without Tenchi I feel lost." He sighed. "She cares for the village when I am away what can I do but, I hate the time we spend apart."

Sasuke sighed. "Yes." He frowned. "She grounds me." He looked out at the village. "She reminds me why I didn't do it."

"She is why?" Gaara looked out at the village beside him.

"She will be home soon." He touched him but, only for a moment, neither man was very affectionate. And, didn't particularly like one another. A piercing scream made them look at the sky. "It's a hawk from the rain. They all have that strange grey coat. Sasuke nodded and called to the bird. It instantly landed on his arm. He took the small scroll and let the bird perch on the wall. He slid the seal free. "Release." He muttered. The scroll opened and he pulled it wide. His eyes narrowed as he read. Gaara could feel the anger welling up inside him. You could taste the blood lust. "She never made it to the rain neither did my son or the others."

"What does that mean? When should they have arrived?" Gaara looked very worried.

"They should have arrived five days ago at worst." He was gone. He slid in the window. Naruto was arguing with the kage from the village hidden in the stars they were old friends. He didn't care. Just standing there was a trial. He wanted to snatch him up and scream in his face. But, he held in his anger. "Naruto." He said stiffly. "I need to speak with you." Naruto could hear the controlled anger. Sumaru glared at the insolent man who interrupted his Kage when he was talking to another Kage.

Naruto looked at Sasuke, searching his eyes. "Sumaru just a moment."

"You need to control your subordinates better." The man met eyes with Sasuke. His eyes spun and Sumaru realized who he must be. He beat a hasty retreat.

"What's the matter you look ready to eat someone?" Naruto frowned.

"Someone has taken Andrea."

"What?"

"A hawk just arrived saying neither she nor her party have arrived. Naruto you know as well as I do even if they had bad weather they would have been there by now." He snarled. "Damn it. I knew I should have gone with her."

"Then you might be missing too." Naruto frowned.

"I would be with her."

"Don't forget your son is with her too." Sasuke was beginning to look crazed. "Go, take whoever you want and go look for her."

"The meeting." Sasuke frowned. Naruto smiled. The simple fact that he even asked said how much he cared.

"Will be fine. You are not the only amazing shinobi in this village. I worry for her too, you know she's not very good at just taking things lying down." He sighed. "I'm sure she's already making whoever this is angry."

"If they hurt her." Sasuke's eyes were red and black.

"They won't. They want something or they wouldn't have done something so stupid. I would bet when you leave the village you will receive a visitor that will want to bargain with you. Don't lose your head." He sighed. "Just bring her home."

Sasuke was already gone. "That was your friend wasn't it?"

"Yes and you are very lucky he didn't kill you." He sighed.

"As if he could have."

"He would have squashed you like a bug." He looked at Sumaru and his eyes were intense. "His wife was abducted and probably his son too, he's angry and irrational. You would be dead I promise. So would I if he took a notion." He shrugged. "Now I have to tell his family that he's left and send some of them to go with him because he's already gone."

Kanashimi jumped out and slid across the water. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size." Minato grinned.

"Anytime buddy." He grinned. Cam was there and looking at him. "But, right now I think I need to talk to my partner. Kanashimi looked behind him and smiled.

"Of course." He grabbed Ayame and pulled her onto his shoulders. "Come on little one my daughter is driving me mad you can come and help me." She giggled as they were just gone. Everyone seemed to just disappear.

Minato looked at her and smiled. "Hey."

"Hello." Cam was sitting by the water. She liked to come here sometimes. She had probably been here before he and his sister had arrived. He sat and she leaned against him. "It's been a while." She murmured.

"I know I'm so busy, we both are." He smiled.

She nodded. "It's why we decided not to do this." She leaned into him and, lifted her face and gently brushed her nose against his shoulder. Taking his scent deeply. "But, sometimes." She whispered. "Sometimes I don't care."

He closed his eyes and felt the pleasure pain of that. She was such a beautiful woman they had decided that until they were thirty they would not pursue any kind of relationship. It was a good decision. They loved being ninjas and pregnancies and weddings would stop that at least to some degree. They were now nearing that mark. He looked at her and smiled. "Yes," He whispered. "I think that a lot." He understood this feeling. His fingers touched her face and she leaned into them. "Sometimes I imagine just one kiss won't hurt." He leaned down his breath brushing her lips. "Or two." He Murmured looking at her. Her body moved into his and she tried to kiss him. He smiled wickedly and leapt away. She opened her eyes and narrowed them. "You won't get me like that." He laughed.

"Oh I'll get you just you wait Mr. Uzumaki I'll get you, and your little dog too." She stood up and smiled. After all this time it was more of a challenge as to who would give in first. The sexual tension was a rush for both of them. They both knew they couldn't hold out much longer it was simply too much to ask of either of them but, it was very intriguing while it lasted. She was almost at the breaking point and he knew it. But, he wasn't going to let her be the one to do this. He would do it. When the time was just right.

They both stood as a chunin Akato he was pretty sure was the boys name leapt into the clearing. "The Hokage asked for you both to come to the Hokage's office as soon as possible." He was gone already. Minato and Cam shared a look then took off after him.

"What is it Father." His Dad looked pained.

"It's Andrea. She's been abducted."

Naruto looked at his son and his eyes were filled with worry. "You have to help him. Andrea has to come back." Sasuke leapt through the forest his eyes looking for anything. He did know the route they took so he could track their progress. It was his only saving grace. Children left signs from where they'd been.

He felt them and he frowned. "I don't need an escort."

"That's not fair. She is our family too." Minato and Cam leapt to his side. Cam looked at him. "We'll help."

"Just don't slow me down." He snarled and leapt after the trail the children had left. He closed his eyes. "I'm sorry both of you I…"

Minato just leapt ahead. "We need to get her back niceties don't matter uncle."

He watched his friend's son. A man he had once believed he had to kill and he felt shame. He might have stopped this he might have stopped it all if not for her and, now she was in danger and he was being angry.

Andrea woke slowly. "Are you alright Mom?"

"What the hell happened?"

"We were knocked out. I think it was some kind of gas." He frowned. "But, I don't know for sure."

"Where are we?"

"In some kind of dungeon I think it's very cold and damp and there is some kind of chakra dampener in here. I can't use my eyes." She closed her eyes and focused on the power of the two tail. She couldn't even go in her own mind. What the hell was this place?

"Damn how is everyone else?"

"They're scared but, alright." He smiled. "I haven't seen our captors yet."

"They probably know I'm going to beat the shit out of them when I get out of here." She frowned. "We have got to get out of here."

"I know but, we need to figure out a plan." She shook her head. "How long was I out?"

"Three days it took more of the gas to put you out I think so it took longer to wake up." She stood and gasped.

"We have got to get out of here."

"It's alright Mom. They feed us I know it's a pain but, we'll figure it out. Don't panic."

"I'm not but, your father is and he will be following our trail. He'll come here and he'll be very angry." She closed her eyes. She knew her husband and she knew how she would feel if it was the other way around. She would be losing her mind.

"He'll be alright he's tough." She wished she could just agree with him but, she knew better. He would be frantic. But, she couldn't tell him that. His children never saw that side of him. He hid it from them very well. When Mika had come back from the trial she had been terrified of him. She was still uneasy. She treated him like you would a pet tiger. He was nice and kind to her always but, she looked at him as if he could attack and she would never know until it was over…

He felt it and he stopped. His teeth bared. "I can smell you." He snapped.

"Well then I suppose I shouldn't have to introduce myself." A man stepped out an old man. "Look at you. You look almost exactly as you did when you killed my brothers and my father."

"I don't know you. Give me back my wife and son." The man smiled.

"Why you didn't spare my family? Do you remember me?"

"No."

"Perhaps I should remind you. You were sixteen and my family was hired to fight one man. Just one man. You stepped away from that parasite Orochimaru and you killed everyone of my family but me." Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"This is because you attacked me and I beat you."

"This is because you killed my family."

"They should have been better." He said without emotion. "Give my wife and children back to me." He said with just a hint of anger. Then in the man's ear he whispered. "Or I will peel your flesh from your bones and burn you until there is nothing left. Or…" He smiled darkly. The man now hung in the air in a hand that wasn't his. "I could just end it now."

"You do that and they all die." He laughed. "Their prison is controlled by my clones I die and their gone."

He watched him. His eyes spun. The man watched him. He felt nothing from his eyes. He was blind. His eyes would never work on this man. So how could he have done this if he can't see. He could still burn the bastard or smash him but, he could never get any information. At least not like this.

"I will lead you to your family and then you will trade yourself for them. I will not kill your family if I don't have to. Unlike you I do not enjoy killing." Sasuke looked at him and narrowed his gaze.

"I will enjoy killing you immensely." He said softly and dropped him. He hit the ground and grunted. "I suggest you start moving. I may not be able to kill you but, you will be so surprised what I can let you live through." The man stood and turned using his other senses he leapt into the trees.

"He's blind." Sasuke nodded. "How could he take down Hikari blind?"

"I don't know but, he must have stopped Andrea as well so there is something else going on here."

"Do you know who he is?"

"He could be related to any of the thousand Orochimaru pitted me against the fact that he is upset is useless. Those men attacked me and I did not kill all of them. I tried to be as merciful as I could that was before I didn't care anymore." He watched him. "If he hurts my wife or son. I will make him suffer more than he ever realized he could and I don't need my eyes for that." The man looked back and met him with sightless eyes. He knew he would hear him. He just watched him.

"Come with me." She looked up at the man where had he come from?

"No." She frowned. "Go to hell."

"Come with me now or I'll kill one of the children." She narrowed her gaze. She focused. Nothing damn. She stood 'you know if I can live with Madara I suppose I can do anything' She thought to herself. She smiled thinking of the way he was now but, she remembered. That led her to other thoughts. Sasuke returning when she was being held. She had been so young and they had been so new to one another. A memory hit her. Him slamming the door in Madara's face and throwing her against the wall. "Could we focus." He sighed. She looked up at him her eyes still a little dazed. "I don't care about your sex life."

"Stay the hell out of my head." She snarled.

"Then don't let your thoughts become so consuming. I can't hear them unless they are very loud." He raised a brow. His sightless eyes smiling a little. "I must say the library was not a place I ever considered so very romantic until now."

"Oh shut up." She muttered. "Who are you anyway? Did my husband do that to your eyes?"

"No my dear that is not one of his sins. I had to lose my eyes to gain my other abilities. An accident with an experimental gas I was creating to capture your dear husband went wrong." She frowned.

"What did he do that would make you do something so stupid." She sighed. "My husband has never killed a blind man but, he will now and there will be nothing I can do to stop him."

"You may be right but, he and I will die together my dear which is my only goal." She watched him and her fury settled over her she stood and watched him her fists clenched.

"Can you hear my thoughts now old man." He raised a brow.

"We are the same age Andrea." He said softly and walked out. "Come." She finally noticed that everyone else in the room was sleeping. "They are unharmed. I am not a monster."

"Yes you are or you wouldn't be trying to kill my husband." She moaned as the thought hit her. "You can't." She stepped forward. "He'll kill you he won't show you any mercy just because your blind I don't know what happened or what he did to hurt you but, it can't be worth this. Not this." She could feel the danger in the pit of her stomach. This was not like Kabuto or even Madara this man didn't have an agenda. All he had was a goal. Sasuke's death.

She felt sick suddenly. She looked around. "In there." He pointed. She ran into the bathroom and threw up. Her head was pounding. "You can feel it can't you the inevitability of this."

"You are trading his life for mine and my son's." She stood and turned. "You are a monster."

"You would know you've been married to one for a very long time."

"You just don't understand him." She shook and cried. "He is a good man. He loves his family and friends."

"Where is my family where are my friends." He said quietly.

"Hell I don't know."

"He killed them." She dropped her head.

"It's possible. But, he never took a life that was innocent." She snapped. "If he killed your family they must have attacked him."

"They were testing fodder." He said unemotionally. "He was testing his abilities."

"He never did that except against the eight tailed Jinchuriki. Well and Orochimaru made him fight off a thousand nin at once but, it wasn't his choice." The man stiffened. "Was that where your family was? In that group. This is about that?"

"Your husband showed the same surprise. Those people meant so little to him he doesn't even remember them." She stopped.

"You jackass. This is about that. When he sixteen years old. A kid and just because your brother or father or whatever lost you are going to hold it against him. This is ludicrous." She shook her head.

The man spun and was in her face. "Ludicrous perhaps the death of your family would be ludicrous as well."

She narrowed her gaze and slapped him as hard as she could. His head fell back. "Never speak to me like that again." She said slowly. "You have no idea about my life or where I came from. My husband and my children my friends are my only family. And, if they died in a fight where they were fighting for the peace of my home I would honor them. What you are doing is not honor. Your family were hired thugs attacking a lone teenager. They should be honored to die at the hand of someone so powerful isn't that the way of the ninja." She said coldly.

"Then why be so worried about your husband's life."

"Because this is not an honorable death. You are weak if not for an accident you would be nothing but a burnt out cripple."

"You lie and I can hear it you are a hypocrite." He snarled.

"You are terrified of losing your husband and your son. No death is okay for you. You want him forever." She closed her eyes.

"Yes. I love him. He is the only man I have ever loved. The only man in this world that I could love. And, he loved me enough to give up his revenge. He loved me enough to want to live again at all. I feel the same about him. And, if you hurt him. If you kill him. You kill me too." She fell onto a bench.

"He feels the same." He said softly. "It is why this is so simple. He will gladly trade his life for yours. It is poetic really." He smiled. You should be heartened that his thoughts so mirror yours it is a great love you share."

"How can you say things like that and then plan to kill him." She felt the tears.

"He deserves to pay for what he did."

"He paid." She wailed. "He lost his whole family murdered for peace. Isn't that enough."

"No. I want to see him suffer."

"Then look in his eyes because he suffers now." She moaned.

"I can hear it in his thoughts. They are screaming from him. He wars between murder and torment. His love and fear for you and his son and ripping me to pieces. He is very torn." He smiled.

"You sick bastard." She watched him. "I hope you burn in hell for this."

"Oh I will I'm sure." He laughed.


	19. Chapter 19

"Your wife is very captivating." He said softly. Sasuke looked at him slowly. "She loves you very much. It surprises me. I had at first been worried that perhaps this would not work. I never imagined she would have so much affection for you and then for you to have so much for her. A cold unfeeling thing like you does not deserve that kind of love."

"That is the first thing you have said that I agree with." Sasuke answered quietly. "You have no idea how right you truly are but, she is mine." He looked at the man and his eyes became cold. "She's mine and you will die if you touch her but, not for a very long time." He projected his thoughts towards him. Minato and Cam watched with concern. Sasuke was not doing well at all. He was very close to losing it all together. He was one step away from all out wrath and this man continued to push him.

"He is skating on thin ice." Minato whispered.

"He is already burning he just doesn't know it yet." Cam watched them. "Sasuke will never forgive this. Even if the man gave them back right now unharmed he'd never get more than a few feet."

"I don't think it's that bad." Minato said quietly.

"Then you do not see it clearly." She watched him every line in him said this man would never get away from this alive.

Minato watched Sasuke his eyes changed. He felt it then the anger the fear and pain. It was so much he faltered and nearly hit the ground. He let it go and gasped. Cam helped him. He looked at her and his heart clenched. So much hate. He had never felt anything like it. "Are you alright?" He nodded but, didn't speak. They just moved along behind the pair.

"Why do you persist in this thought that he is filled with love." He frowned. "There is no love in this man. He is merely possessive of you. That is not real love. I was wrong I don't think he is even capable."

"He loves so deeply you don't understand. You never could." She closed her eyes and looked out the window. "He is love. His children have never seen him anything but, loving and kind. He wasn't born to kill your family. He was forced to do that." She sighed. "How would you feel if your whole life was nothing but violence. His childhood was filled with love his brother and his parents then his own brother his loving and kind brother killed them all of them everything in his life was turned upside down. He lived his life to avenge his family's death. Now he knows the truth but, not then. Then he believed his own flesh and blood willingly murdered his mother, his father. What would that do to you? You are this angry over your family that died in battle. What if they never had a chance? What if they were sitting down to dinner and were slaughtered like cattle." The man saw her memories her knowledge.

He frowned and turned away. "Why would he have been with a monster like Orochimaru?"

"To gain the power to kill his brother. He didn't have it when he fought your family." She said softly. "He almost died even though his brother wanted to lose the fight. His brother was that strong. Sasuke has paid for his sins over and over. He will think he is paying for them now too. But, it won't matter. You can take away his chakra you can make him blind it won't matter. He'll never lose to you he doesn't know how. I am his and, he is mine and you won't ever take me away from him." She stood. "I'm going back to my son and the children. I know you feel like you have the advantage but, you don't know what he's capable of. No one does." She said softly. "Not alive anyway."

She disappeared. He just had another clone open the door for her. "You will find your faith in him is misplaced."

"You will find your heart is misplaced when he pulls it from your chest." She whispered and walked back in. Hikari leapt up and looked at her.

"Are you alright Mom? We woke and you were gone." She nodded.

He looked at the clone outside the door. "You aren't a normal clone you can all speak to each other can't you." He nodded.

"Good. Then he should hear this. My father is a nightmare you don't want to have. You've brought on something you couldn't even imagine. And, if you make one mistake, one slip up, if you lay one hand on my mother; you will see how much like my father I am." He bared his teeth. "You made a mistake."

"You made the mistake when you thought you were helping a blind man." He smiled. "You are more like your mother." He turned and walked away.

Hikari's eyes tried to spin with his anger. Nothing.

Naruto sighed. "Damn it I'm getting too old for this."

Hands slid over his shoulders. "He'll find her love."

"I know but, what will happen when he does? I love him. He's my best friend and will always be but, I know what lies under the surface and I know it's just as bad as it was when we were kids. He's capable of unimaginable violence. Only if you hurt what he loves but, this man has taken the one thing that makes him think twice. Now he is going to quickly fall into the darkness she pulled him out of. I pity the man that took her I really do." He sighed.

"Me too." Hinata shook her head. What a foolish thing to do. She laid her cheek on his hair and tried to comfort him.

Sasuke watched the man and tried to control his anger everything in him wanted this man's death now not later. Right here his blood on his hands now. "You are impatient." Minato walked to his side the old man had gotten tired. "You shouldn't push him like that it's not a good idea."

"You are the child of the Hokage are you not?"

"Yes."

"You are a loyal member of your village like your father. Why would you and your father willingly keep a man like that in your village? He was willing to kill your father. And yet here he is being helped by the son of the Hokage." Minato cocked his head.

"As if you have a right to question anything my father or I do. You have kidnapped my aunt. A woman who raised me as much as anyone else in my village. A woman I love. Family. Just because you and your mercenary brother's lost a fight. No do not question my family's loyalty. My Uncle had reasons for the pain he felt and he still chose to do the right thing. If I was you I would let them go because otherwise you will never get out of this with your life." The man laughed.

"I never planned on it." He smiled. "I just want to make sure I take him with me." He laughed and jumped ahead of them all. As he passed Sasuke he laughed louder. Sasuke just watched him. No emotion just watched him. His mind was on the many ways he was going to hurt that man before he let him die.

"I want to speak with you again." She looked at the old man and frowned.

"Fuck you." She turned away. "I'm done talking to you let me go."

"No." She turned and looked at him. She stood slowly and moved towards him. "You will come with me or I will kill one of the children." A gasp filled the room. Her lips peeled away from her teeth. She watched his eyes widen as hers flashed blue and her teeth grew. "What the hell are you?"

She smiled and was at him. Her long fingers now ended in claws. She snarled and sank her claws in his chest. "Never threaten my family again. These children are my family, my home. I will kill you." She roared and slashed him to pieces. A poof and the clone was gone. She spun and rushed the bars. "How long do you think I'll let you keep me here." She screamed. Her mind was scattered.

"Mom." A soft voice behind her. She spun and met his gaze. Her anger evaporated as his calm slid over her. The clone's death gave them a reprieve from the chakra dampening then they felt it slide over again. She growled low and went to sit down. Konohamaru just watched her. Was that was brother Naruto had looked like. He had never seen it but, it was terrifying. The chakra was so dark and intense. Now all he could feel was her worry for them.

Sasuke watched as the man slumped to the ground and moaned. He stopped and watched him. "What is wrong with you?"

"She has killed one of my clones." He shook a little. "She is a host. I did not know that. She kept her hidden so well I never saw the phantom cat inside her."

He watched the man and smiled. "I hope it hurt. Now move."

The man looked at him and for the first time thought this might have been a mistake. He might never kill either of them. His revenge may be futile.

"It is." Sasuke said slowly and leapt away.

They moved closer to her. Sasuke could almost feel her. Oh to have her in his arms. He was never letting her out of his sight again.

"Let me out of here damn you." She grumbled.

"You killed my clone. There is no way I will let you out."

"I'll kill you if I get the chance I hate you." She narrowed her eyes to slits. "And, don't think that you would survive it if you get what you want. I will make sure you suffer for a long time if you hurt my husband. One black hair on his head out of place. One scratch and you will die like the dog you are." The air around her grew heavy. The chakra started to solidify in the air.

"You are incredible." He watched her and shook his head. "But if you do what you want you won't be able to protect these children. At least a few of them will die if you attack me. But, as you said about my family. They are ninja. Ninja die right?" His cold words trailed behind him as he walked away.

Andrea followed his movements with her eyes. Next time he came near her she would make sure she could use her powers. She walked to a darkened corner and sat down. She pulled up her hands and began to focus. It was useless at first but, she could feel the tiny differences. She would get the hell out of here, she would save her family and she would get free.

Sasuke could almost feel her. His soul, his reason was out here somewhere. The old man stopped. A mist started to roll in. He frowned and leapt straight up. The Susano'o surrounding him. He watched as Cam and Minato dropped. "What have you done?" He landed on a tree.

The old man looked up in his direction and smiled. "I put them to sleep. I see you have once again saved yourself."

"I do not intend to be your victim."

"Then you don't care about them. Fine I will just leave them here. They mean less than nothing to me." He started walking away. "If you do not let me put you to sleep too they will die here and now. Right now they are only sleeping but, if I push a little harder they will be dead. Their hearts will slow and finally stop." Sasuke slammed down in front of him his blade at his throat.

"What makes you think they matter to me in the least." He said softly.

"Oh well the boy perhaps not but, the daughter of your beloved brother. No I don't think you want her harmed. Now be a good boy and let go of the power so you can sleep too." Sasuke stepped back.

"How do I know you will not simply let everyone die anyway?"

"You will have to trust me. I just want you dead not the rest of these people. Unlike you I know who is guilty." He sneered.

Sasuke closed his eyes and nodded. "You will free my family."

"Of course I will. I might even let you see them." Sasuke just let go. He felt it and slumped. The darkness surrounded his mind and he could swear he heard his wife call his name. 'I love you' he thought to her.

Andrea leapt to her feet. "No." She whispered. She rushed the bars. "What have you done? What did you do I felt it? What did you do?" Hikari touched her but, she just shook and held the bars.

"He is fine for now." She spun and was at him. "Ah Ah I have your husband. Sleeping like a baby. I'm bringing him here but, if you kill another clone I will just kill him now." She closed her eyes and stilled her mind.

"I will never forgive you for this…never." She turned slowly away.

"What did you do to my father?"

"He did it himself. He just couldn't bear the thought of hurting your cousin or your leader's son."

"Minato and Cam are with him?"

"They will be held together here until this is over. They are too close to allow them to leave and bring someone back before I am finished." He laughed and disappeared.

"Damn it how can one old man be this powerful?"

Andrea walked back to the corner she had been in and sat down. "He gave up everything just for this, this one goal. I can tell you how much stronger you can be and he has had more than thirty years to hone his skill. Your father only had three." She closed her eyes. "Just help the children stay calm. Your father and I will figure this out." He frowned. How was she going to do that?

"Sasuke." Her voice. It was Andrea. He could hear it.

"Andrea?" His words were soft. He felt so heavy. He opened his eyes. She was calling him. He felt around. Cold ground. This wasn't their bed. Where was she? She was calling him but, it sounded far away. His mind was hazy for another moment then he leapt to his feet. "Andrea?" He looked around. He couldn't feel her or hear her anymore. "Where the hell am I?"

"You are in my home."

He turned and looked at the bars. He raised a brow and smiled. "You really think this will stop me. These bars."

"Oh no but, they don't need to. I have your wife and son. And, you niece. I don't need these bars at all." He smiled slowly. "I will only set them free when you are dead. I have it set when you and I are both dead this place will open for them and they can simply walk away."

"Is that so? What if the only one that dies is you?" He said softly.

"Well that's another matter I'm not sure you want to know." Sasuke closed his eyes controlling his anger barely. So many years. It had been so long since he had been out of control. He had been lax in his control or he would not be having trouble now. He had gotten soft in his happiness. "Oh isn't that funny. Happiness, so you admit it wasn't something good; you having happiness."

"I never claimed to deserve my life. I should have died years ago with my family. Or by my brother. Or even perhaps my friend should have killed me." He sat down and pulled up his hands. Once again the man was fascinated at how his thoughts and actions mirrored his spouse. She was in her cell doing the exact same thing. "I will never deserve the joy I have in my life but, as I told you before it is mine. Deserved or not and you will not take it from me."

He closed his eyes dismissing him. He turned away and laughed. "I wonder what will happen to her when you die?"

"She would be better off." He said matter of fact. "But, she would never see it that way. She has never seen me clearly."

He would agree with that. She looked at him as if he were perfect. The only thing in her life that mattered. She loved her children and her village but, it was all wrapped up in her love for him. He was her universe. She would probably die too.

He felt no sympathy. It was her folly for loving the monster.

He was certain she had called to him. He just needed to focus. He pushed but, nothing happened. He smiled. Ah it was a dampener. That would never work on him. He pushed harder. It hurt but, that was nothing that mattered either. "Andrea." He whispered in his mind.

"Sasuke!" The response was filled with panic. She cried his name several more times before she heard his calming words.

"Hush love. That's enough. I'm here." He could feel her tears. "Don't cry."

"If you let him hurt you to save me. I'll never forgive you." She snarled.

"Calm down." He said softly. He wasn't sure why this was working. Perhaps it was the chakra they shared. She had filled his arm bands with Chakra before she had left. Afraid that he might need it.

"I think you're right." She answered his unasked question.

"Okay now I want you to calm down. We need to figure out how to get out of here."

"I think we could break the dampeners, if we tried." He smiled.

"I already have."

"Show off." She smiled to herself. "He can't hear our thoughts if we are calm and quiet."

"I know so stop panicking." He said to her with far too much amusement for her taste. She frowned.

"I can't lose you." She sounded so sad and desperate.

"I'm too stubborn to die by this fool. I need you to do something though."

"What is that."

"Hate me."

"What?" She suddenly sounded apprehensive.

"Hate me and, be convincing." "I can't do that." She whispered in her mind.

"I want him to think that you don't care so he'll just let you go now."

"No." The word was flat. He frowned. She was balking him.

"Yes." He sounded furious.

"No." Again flat. No argument just no. "You will not push me to that. Either we walk out of here together or not at all. Your son is here too don't forget that."

"That was uncalled for." He snapped. "I am trying to save you."

"I want you to try to save you. Talk all you want but, I can feel it. You are willing to die for us. Too willing." She was quiet and careful. "I will not allow it. Together or not at all Sasuke. You choose."

"You would pick me over your own son."

"He would kill himself trying to save you." Damn it. She was so fucking stubborn. "Yes I am."

"Fine." He snapped. "You are making this more complicated than I was planning on it being."

"Apparently you were planning on maybe dying. So you're damn right!" She actually cut him off. He couldn't hear her at all anymore. He couldn't feel her either. He opened his eyes and raised a brow. She had never defied him before. Never. She had been stubborn but, not like this. He wasn't exactly sure how to act.

He wasn't worth their lives. Why couldn't she see that? Hard headed woman. Now he would have to rethink his plan.

Andrea stood. "Stubborn jerk." She muttered.

"What's the matter Mom?" Hikari frowned.

"I'm fine." She snapped.

"Are you ready to come with me now." She rolled her eyes to the man.

"Yes." She said softly. "I will listen to you but, you will take me to my husband afterwards." "I'm not leaving you with him so you can plot you're escape." "I have no intention of staying." She gave him a withering look. "I'm not that happy with him right now. Not that it is any of your business." He frowned as he realized she was right it was none of his business because he could no longer hear her thoughts. Even when he tried.

"You have found a way to block me." He raised a brow. "Why should I allow you out of this cell when you will not allow me to know your intent."

"I could care less what you want. Either you want to talk to me or not." She turned away.

He watched her and narrowed his sightless eyes. "Alright come on."

She looked at her son and smiled. "It will be fine."

The rest of them frowned as she disappeared around the corner.

Minato opened his eyes and blinked. Cam was holding his head in her lap. "Hey. You were so peaceful." She smiled.

"We are in a cell aren't we."

"Yeah." She looked around. "I assume Andrea and the others are here somewhere too. I don't know how long we've been out."

"I don't think it's been more than a couple of hours." He sat up but, his head was light. He shook it trying to clear the cob webs. "I would have been sore as hell on that cold floor if I had slept long on it."

"Wuss." She laughed.

"Very funny woman. As if you'd have fared any better."

"I wouldn't have said anything." She smiled. "I'm more of the suffer in silence type."

"Right." He frowned and stood. "Whatever you say Miss Uchiha."

She watched him. "You are really agitated. What's the matter?"

"I don't like small places." He frowned. "Or being closed in."

She looked at him her eyes wide. "You're claustrophobic. Really?" He frowned.

"Yes." He sighed and leaned against the bars. "I can't stand to be closed in."

She touched him. "Just breathe." She said calmly rubbing his shoulders. "We won't be in here long." She closed her eyes and pulled on her mother's powers. She didn't use them often. She wasn't as good at it she couldn't guarantee where they ended up but, she could get them out of this room. She felt a block and frowned.

"I don't understand." She sighed. "Dampeners. There are chakra dampeners in here. Of course there are." She closed her eyes and felt the tremble in his shoulders. "I'm sorry Minato I can't get us out of here."

"I knew but, it helped you to think you could." He whispered. "I am fine." He turned and sat down pulling his hands up. "I won't let this bother me."

She frowned. It was bothering him. More than he wanted to admit. Sweat was beading up on his brow.

Sasuke could smell her. He stood. "I don't need you to tell me where my husband is." She snarled.

He smiled. She was really pissed. He wrapped his fingers around the bars. "Andrea." He whispered.

"You stubborn jackass." She snapped but her hands covered his and her cheek rested against his knuckles. "I love you." She mumbled. "You jerk."

"Still mad love?" He smiled at her.

"Of course I am. You wanted to sacrifice yourself I'm pissed." She kissed his knuckles.

"What a nice picture but you saw him. Time to go back." She spun and snarled.

"Leave me alone with my husband." She snarled. "You have what you want. We're all here right where you wanted us. You will let me have this moment. Go away." He looked at her and raised his brows.

"You don't."

"Go away." She said it very quietly but, Sasuke could see the black swirling in her eyes. A remnant of what used to reside in her. She was good and right and sweet. But, somewhere deep inside her there was still a darkness he couldn't even comprehend. He reached through and touched her face.

"I love you." He whispered. He looked at the man. "Just let us have a minute."

"If she tries to free you I will kill the children." Her eyes had started fading but, now her teeth bared she spun.

"Andrea." He called to her. "Please." She stopped. "Go or I can't stop her again." The man wandered away. "Andrea. He has booby trapped this place you can't kill him. If you could do you think he would be breathing?" She was wonderful and perfect. But, she was unpredictable. And, she had never had much control over her temper.

"I can't believe you are lecturing me about my temper." He laughed softly.

"I was thinking and you heard it. Which I'm not sure I like." He frowned.

"I'll bet." She leaned against the bars. "You are going to get it when we get home." She murmured. "I am so angry with you."

"I love you. You can't hate me for that."

"I couldn't hate you at all." She smiled and kissed his fingers as they caressed her cheek. It had been so long since she had touched him. Almost two weeks.

"An eternity." He whispered. The damn bars were too thick or he would have kissed her. As it was he could only touch her fingers. Her cheek. But, it was like touching heaven.

"I don't know how but, we will get out of here." He ran a finger over her lips and she bit him hard. He flinched but, she just smiled at him and touched his finger with hers. The blood mingled and he felt the power. He raised a brow. She dropped the blood on the scroll that was at her feet but on his side of the bars. She frowned at him. "You had better be ready to suck up to me when we get out of here."

"Of course love." He sighed. She turned and walked away.

"Take me back to the children." She disappeared around the corner. He looked back down at the tiny scroll. Andrea the cat sat there. She was very small. He reached down and held his hand out. She climbed on and he brought her to his face.

"Don't get any ideas. She really is upset with you."

"I know." He sighed and pulled up his hands. "It will take a lot to make her forgive me."

"Yes, you gave up and she knows it." She frowned. "You should have had more faith in our abilities."

"Yes." He pulled up his hands and summoned his sword.

Minato was ready to lose his mind. He knew it had only been a few hours. But he really could not stand small places.

"You need to take your mind off of this." He was shaking and sweating.

"How." He snapped. "Do you want me to do that?" She watched him pace back and forth for the thousandth time. She raised a brow. She could think of something. She walked to him and spun him around.

"How about this?" She reached up and hit him. He jerked back and glared at her.

"What the hell was that for?" He covered his cheek.

"Well you aren't thinking about the room anymore." She grinned.

He narrowed his eyes and stalked her across the room. "No now I have a sore jaw." He snarled and watched her back away. He wasn't going to hit her. He had never hit a girl in his life. He certainly wasn't going to start with her. She knew it as well as he did. She was just trying to keep him from being afraid. He smiled as she hit the back wall. "You know that was a pretty dirty trick."

"It worked though." She mumbled. His eyes were too bright. "Um what are you doing?" His hands slid up the wall behind her head.

"Letting you keep my mind off this room." He smiled.

"I already did that." She frowned.

"Yes. I thought of a more entertaining way to do it." Oh god he was going to kiss her. He hadn't kissed her since they were children. She had wanted him so long it just kind of felt like a constant ache but, just thinking of him kissing her made her light headed. So long they had danced around this avoided it stopped themselves from this kind of intimacy because she knew in her heart if he kissed her she wouldn't want to stop. In fact she was pretty sure she would want to throw him to a flat surface just to take advantage of him.

Her lips trembled as she felt her eyes flutter shut. The world erupted with the sound of chidori. Minato froze. He turned. Sasuke stood there an eyebrow raised. "Do you think you could do that later?"

They both jumped away from each other. He turned and headed away. They followed. "Stay with Andrea, she negates the effects of the gas." He leapt away.

"I guess it doesn't bother him."

"Of course not." Andrea huffed. "As if something this weak could stop him. He was only worried for all of you."

They just followed. "I am taking you to Andrea and the children. He is going after the man."

"Do we even know his name?"

"He won't be alive much longer what does it matter." Andrea said coldly. Cam looked at Minato and he frowned.

"He's blind."

"And." Andrea looked down at him. He just shrugged. "You are an idealist just like your father. It makes you a good leader. But, a terrible soldier."

"I guess." He sighed.

Sasuke walked in. "I suppose you have already freed the children and your wife."

"Yes." Sasuke looked at him where he stood by the window. "And I know you let her free me as well. What was the point of this?" He held the sword by his thigh.

"To die." He turned and faced him. His unseeing eyes watering with tears. "I have lost my family to you, the least you could do is kill me."

"If you had come and asked me to kill you. I would have obliged you." He said softly. "I wouldn't give a damn but, you took my wife from me and threatened her life. For what. A death you could be proud of." He glared at him.

"What!" Sasuke stopped as he heard the furious voice behind him. "You did this, all of this because you wanted to die. So he could kill you. What, so you could become famous or something sick like that." She walked past Sasuke, he reached out to touch her but, she snarled and glared at him. "I'm still not happy with you." He dropped his head. "You sick bastard. I thought I had left your kind behind in my own world but here you are. Sad pathetic men filled with weakness and stupidity." She looked at him and her eyes flashed black.

"Andrea?"

"Shut up." She snapped. Sasuke flinched at the fury in her voice.

She reached up her hands. The man just stood there resigned happy to die by her hands. She curled her hand into a fist and screamed. Then she hit him so hard he slammed into the wall and sank down. "I wouldn't give you the satisfaction." She turned and walked past Sasuke. He just stood there his eyes closed, as she didn't even look at him.

Sasuke just turned to leave. "I'm not even strong enough for you to kill even now when you know that you could die by my hands."

"She would just be angrier." He sighed and was gone.

Andrea walked stiffly down the road. Minato and the rest had gone ahead. Sasuke landed beside her. "Did you kill him?" She asked angrily.

"I should have." He grumbled. "He certainly deserved it."

She stopped walking. "You would have let him kill you."

"If it saved you and Hikari yes." He reached out to touch her. She turned away and he felt his heart freeze but, she spun and threw herself into his arms. She was instantly in pieces. Her fingers knotted in his shirt.

"Don't think I'm not angry." She cried. "I'm so mad at you I could just scream." He wrapped his arms around her and sighed.

"Of course dear." He whispered. "I know."

He pulled her up into his arms. "I'm not going to just forgive you." She grumbled. "You can't just kiss me and make me forget this."

"I wouldn't think of it." He said smiling. Her hands slid around his neck.

"I love you." She mumbled.

"I love you." He stopped and landed on a branch. He slowly set her on her feet. "I understand why you're angry. I don't expect you to just forgive me." He slid his fingers up the column of her throat. She let her head fall back as he touched her. "But, right now…" She trembled as his body slid closer to her. "Right now. I'm going to kiss you, you can revile me later."

"Okay." She whispered. Her eyes still closed. "It doesn't change anything just remember that."

His lips brushed her jaw. "Of course not." He moved up her throat he kissed her lightly and nibbled on her chin. "I would have never expected that." He whispered as his lips finally captured hers. She moaned and clung to him. They kissed each other like it was the last time and the first. As if their lives depended on it. He pulled back after a very long time. "I missed you." He whispered. "You are never leaving the village without me again." He just held her. "Please promise me?" He begged.

"I'll answer that when I'm not still mad." She rasped. "Just shut up and take me home." He laughed softly and pulled her up into his arms. She had tired herself controlling her anger. He cradled her close and leapt through the trees.

Cam watched the water and frowned. Since they had arrived back at the village Minato had avoided her completely. What the hell was that about. She had even tried to catch up with him. She was just sure he was purposely avoiding her.

She threw a rock onto the water but, stopped it so it landed on it and floated like a leaf then let it go and it settled. Her eyes spun and she watched it fall the rest of the way. A soft thud and she looked up. "What is it Hikari."

"Man I can feel the depression from here."

"Shut up." She snapped. "What the hell do you want anyway?"

"Your father is here." She stood. "He's looking for you. I thought you might want to know." She nodded.

Itachi found her sitting on her own porch. "I made some tea if you want some." She waved at the door. He looked at her and frowned.

"Is Minato still avoiding you?"

"How do you know that anyway?"

"I can see it on your face." He walked in and came back out with two cups. He handed her one and sat down. "Why not tell him how you feel?"

"I can't even get him to talk to me."

"Are you really trying?"

"Of course I am. He's avoiding me. What about that didn't you get?"

"Come on now I've never known you to be a coward." She glared at him. "If you decide you want to find him he shouldn't be able to get away from you."

She frowned and stood. He was right. Damn it he couldn't do this if she didn't let him. She was gone. He smiled and drank his tea. "Sorry Minato but, you asked for this." He had heard of the moment his brother had caught them in. Sasuke had found it amusing. Here they were trapped supposedly worried for their lives and those two looked ready to get really friendly. He laughed softly.

Minato stood and sighed. A hot bath to relax him that was what he had needed. He had been so damned tense. He couldn't seem to let go of it. He'd been wound too tight for days. He pulled his robe on and shook his hair. He might actually get some sleep he hoped. He closed his door and turned. Red eyes burned across the room. He froze. "Hello Minato."

"Cam you shouldn't be in here." He frowned staying where he was.

"You afraid?" She stepped out of the shadow. "You weren't afraid in that cell. You practically attacked me."

"I was under duress." He mumbled.

"Really?" She smiled. "So it wouldn't have mattered who was in there? You would have wanted to kiss them?"

"No." He muttered. She sat down on the bed.

He sighed and sat beside her. "You've been avoiding me, why?"

"I haven't." She just looked at him. "I didn't want you to think I was trying to take advantage of you." He frowned. "I just. I wasn't myself."

"I should be so lucky." She rolled her eyes.

He watched her. Damn it he wanted her. He had wanted her since they were children. He had been with women and he knew she wasn't innocent either. But, he had never really wanted anyone but, her. "Cam." He whispered. She looked at him her eyes were soft. "Cam I love you." He sighed. He had waited for a very long time hoping she would say it to him but, she didn't. Now it didn't matter anymore. He just wanted her to know how he felt. "I've always loved you."

"Thank you." He frowned. That wasn't exactly the response he was hoping for. She stood. He just watched her as she walked to the window. "I have something I have to do but, I'll see you later." He watched in absolute shock as she was just gone. She had left. He professed his love and she left. 'Thank you.' That's it. He frowned. His mind went around and around as he got angrier. He stood and dressed stiffly. He walked to the window and let his eyes change. She was by the damn lake. He was gone too.

He landed silently. She was standing there alone. He could hear her sobs. "You weren't supposed to follow me." She said softly. "I wanted to be alone."

His aggravation forgotten he just waited. She wiped at her eyes and turned. "I'm sorry I ran out on you like that."

He frowned but stepped to her side. "What's wrong Cam? Why are you crying? Are you in love with someone else? I can understand if you are." He lied. He would pretend to understand anyway.

She smiled and laughed a little. "Someone else. Sure because you're just so average I could just replace you anytime I wanted."

He really didn't understand this. "You…" He wanted to be delicate. "You dated in your world."

"I did?" She frowned. Then her eyes widened. "God can you smell that I'm not a virgin." He blushed and looked away.

"It's none of my business."

"You think I was seeing men in my mother's world." He shrugged.

"I told you that it's not my business." He didn't understand what this had to do with anything. "I love you Cam. I don't care."

"I've never been with anyone."

"But," She sighed.

"I was in an accident. I got really rebellious and bought a motorcycle. It's a machine. I fell over the front of it and it landed on me. It actually hurt me pretty bad. It did more than broke my hymen. It fractured my pelvis but, I got better. That was when I was eighteen. When I was gone for over a year without coming here." He just looked at her for a few minutes. "I've just waited so long to hear you say you loved me. So many times I thought you would kiss me."

"I…" He stuttered. "We agreed."

"I know." She turned away and threw a rock in the water. "I do love being a ninja. And, I didn't really want to complicate my life. Not really. But, you would look at me and I would want it for that moment. I would want it so bad."

He dropped his head. "I am such an idiot. All this time I thought I was doing what you wanted."

"I just want you." She whispered.

"You've always had me." He mumbled as he pulled her into his arms. "I was just too stupid to do anything about it." He kissed her hair.

"She is not yours." Sasuke whispered quietly. He had been talking to his brother by the water when Cam had shown up. They had snuck away to give her some privacy.

"She takes after her mother." He smiled. Sasuke clapped his shoulder and they slid away to give the couple some time.

Minato stayed there silent with her in his arms then he pulled back and looked in her eyes. "You are so beautiful." She grinned.

"My eyes are red and my nose is runny from crying. I don't really think you can call me beautiful." He sighed and wiped at her eyes. Then kissed them.

"You are lovely. Come on." He turned and headed away but, his hand slid into hers." She gasped.

"What are you doing?" He looked at her and smiled.

"I'm going to take you back to my place and make you dinner." Her stomach growled and she blushed. "Then I think I will kiss you silly."

She shivered just thinking of it.

He watched her eat and sighed. "I can't tell you how stupid I feel. I just assumed that you were seeing someone in your own world and I would just wait until you were tired of him."

"It was an honest mistake." She sighed.

"You are awfully forgiving." She met his gaze.

"You dated why wouldn't you assume I would." He could see it now. The hurt in her eyes. She had saved herself for him but, he had not done the same. Actually he knew exactly when she had come back and he had known she was no longer innocent. It was when he had gone out and found a woman. His stupidity had no bounds. He had been so young. He was hurt that she would do that so he had run out and done it back to hurt her. He had gotten his wish. He sighed.

"Damn." He stood no longer hungry. She wasn't eating either. She stood and looked up at him. He touched her face and frowned. "I hurt you."

"It wasn't your fault. I didn't tell you."

"I shouldn't have had to be told." He grumbled. She slid into his arms.

"I don't want to go back." She rubbed her nose back and forth across his throat slowly. "I just want to focus on now."

"I'm sorry." He whispered hoarsely as her lips slid over his pulse. He made her look at him. Her eyes hazy. "I'm so sorry."

"Just kiss me." She pleaded. "You promised."

He just felt so damned unworthy now. He didn't deserve to kiss her. Not now. She just searched his eyes. He had wanted her so long. But, he had betrayed her. She could see his mind working. "Please Minato." Her fingers framed his face. "If you want to make it up to me do it with this."

He couldn't deny her. Not now. He leaned down slowly and brushed her lips. "I love you and I will make it up to you. If it takes the rest of my life." He kissed her then. His lips sliding over hers. She moaned low and long. He swept in sliding his tongue over hers. She had waited so long for that kiss.

His arms slipped around her and held her close as he poured all his love into that kiss. He felt her emotions. The frustration and hurt. The joy and relief. He finally broke the kiss and gasped for air as she did the same. He held her close trembling. "I love you Cam. More than anything I love you. I'm so sorry I hurt you."

"I love you too Minato." She shivered hard. "I am so glad I get to say it." She smiled.

"Me too." He grinned and covered her fingers that were on his shoulder. They stood there for a long time just watching each other and enjoying the feeling of happiness they could now share.

Hikari looked at the couple the next day and frowned. "You're next." He scowled at his brother.

"Not on your life." He turned and headed away. "I'll be damned if I'll fall for it."

"You won't have a choice." Kanashimi grinned. It was only a matter of time. Minato and Cam didn't wait to have a big ceremony they were married quietly in her world surrounded by a small knot of loved ones. Then off to stay in her world for a while just to enjoy life and each other after such a long time of being alone for no good reason.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Kayla sighed. Virginia; not where she wanted to spend her summer. She had just graduated from college. She wanted to spend it in Jamaica with her friends not in Virginia in the house of her missing grandfather. Her missing Japanese grandfather she had barely remembered. Not her idea of a good time. Oh well.**_

_**She looked out the window at the rain. It was sunny and eighty two in Jamaica today. "Responsibility sucks." **_

_**The plane landed and she walked down the causeway. A sign with her father's name made her sigh heavily. "Higarashi Kayla." The woman bowed. "I am honored to meet you." **_

"_**Thank you." She bowed. Her father had taught her how to act. He had loved her and cared for her right up until he and her mother had died in a car accident two years before. It still hurt to be reminded of the loss. **_

_**She smiled though because that's what you do. You smile. Even when it breaks you in two you smile. **_

_**She watched the landscape change as her cousin Kim drove her to her grandfather's house. She being the only direct descendent of his son she had inherited everything. **_

_**She hated this life all the damn traditions and superstitions of these people. She had trained with her father and could hold her own. She however did not believe you could harness your life energy and utilize it. She was a doctor. Or at least she would be when she returned to her home in Connecticut. They drove to a huge open house and the dojo stood beside it. It was all very Asian.**_

"_**Well here you are my dear. I will see that David comes and gets your bags just go and explore. It's all yours now." **_

"_**Just until I sell it." She muttered as she walked into the house. She had no intention of keeping this house in this washed up back water.**_

_**She walked in and looked at the polished floors and reed rugs. This place had been kept immaculate. Her grandfather had disappeared more than ten years before. She was fourteen when it happened. She was now only a few weeks away from her twenty fifth birthday and the place looked like he could walk out. Tiny bonsai trees grew on the tables trimmed and trained. Low benches and couches were strategically placed around the room to give it an even more open appearance than it truly had. **_

_**It was pretty she supposed. If she had to judge. She didn't hate it anyway. Kayla wandered the house and then moved slowly to the dojo. **_

_**She walked in and found the floors here were also polished to a high gloss and the mats were fresh. She sighed and sat down. "Well grandfather I wonder what you would have taught your students." She rolled her eyes. He would have told them they could walk on the ceiling. At least that was what he told her when she was young. She scoffed. **_

_**She grabbed a Kitana from the shelf and slid it free. It had been recently oiled. This part she was familiar with. She slid it over her arm and held it then moved like the praying mantis. Down and up like the tiger. **_

_**Leaping and landing like the stork. She continued through the motions only stopping when she had lost her ability to continue she was exhausted the flight had been long the drive longer and now she was in here training like some kind of shinobi she must be losing it already the boredom ready to kill her so soon. She laughed at her self and replaced the sword. "At least I still know how to do it." **_

_**She set it back and went to the house to sleep. She woke the next day to the smell of rice and she took a deep breath. She stood and wandered to the kitchen. Kim was making her breakfast. "Thank you." She murmured. **_

"_**It is my responsibility." She smiled. "I care for the house and you are part of the house." **_

"_**Thanks anyway." She sat down and began to eat. "Hey I saw some boxes in the dojo what's in them." **_

"_**It is what was in there when we found it empty. There are several scrolls and things in there they are yours now." She shrugged and left. **_

_**Kayla ate the food and smiled it was good. She certainly missed her Dad's cooking. She wandered slowly to the dojo to investigate the boxes. It was something to do. She pulled out one and set it on the floor. **_

_**She decided to work out again. This time she dressed for it. She pulled on a kimono and slid the sword in place. She worked until her muscles shook then she slid the sword on her back and sat down to look at the things in the box. **_

_**It was full of a weird managerie. She pulled out a book and looked at it. "Naruto." She murmured. She opened it and frowned. "It's manga." **_

_**She read a few pages then set it down intending to finish it later. It looked pretty good really. She had never read this story but she had heard of it. **_

_**Several scrolls of different sizes. She pulled one out and opened it. A message from her uncle in Japan about an evil that can move between worlds a youkai. A demon. "Looney." she sighed. Another was blank then one had a seal on it. And a symbol for Leaf on it. She set it down. There was a vial that looked suspiciously like blood, gross. **_

_**She frowned and set it down. She picked back up the book and was reading when she heard a thump she looked up and jumped as a cat leapt at her. She wasn't frightened of cats she just didn't expect one to be here. It knocked over the vial of blood. She frowned and picked up the unopened scroll but, her finger slid over the edge and she broke the seal and sliced her finger wide at the same time. "Ouch shit." **_

_**The scroll slid open and started to roll into the small pool of blood that should have been dry years ago. She grabbed for it not wanting it ruined. Now in this universe things just happen sometimes. Things that seem random but probably aren't well this one was apparently one of those things. **_

_**She slid her fingers over the strange symbols in the middle spreading her blood just as the blood from the vial soaked through the bottom. **_

_**She closed her eyes as the world went white. She stayed like that for a few seconds afraid of looking honestly. **_

"_**What the fuck was that?" She said softly and opened her eyes. She was in a grassy field. The cat yowled unhappily and leapt away. "What the hell is going on?" She jumped up. "Holy shit what is happening to me? Where in the hell am I?" **_

_**She was ready to panic. She was in the middle of no where. She looked up to see some power lines something that would tell her she was still near the house maybe she had blacked out.**_

_**Nothing in the trees nothing at all. She closed her eyes and took several deep breaths. "I'm alright I'm not going to panic." **_

"_**You there who are you where are you from?" She froze. **_

_**She turned and looked at the man that was standing in a tree not far away. Okay that wasn't so bad he was wearing pants and a shirt there seemed to be so discrepancies with him and the rest of the world like he was wearing bandages on both arms but, maybe he had been burned. **_

_**He also wore a head band that was a little weird. It even had symbols on it. Okay so maybe he was in a gang. She looked at him and smiled. "I'm lost could you point me back towards Carroll?"**_

"_**What is Carroll?" He frowned. "You are going to have to come with us." **_

"_**Us who?" She frowned. **_

_**Then she saw there were several other men and a woman even in the trees. They leapt down and walked towards her. She frowned they had been pretty far up to just jump and land on their feet like that. They sure were dressed strangely. **_

_**And each of them carried a weapon. Not exactly the kind you would expect either. They were old weapons. One had a shiriken on his back the size of a ceiling fan. **_

_**Okay she definitely was not in Kansas anymore. Her first thought she dismissed was that she had somehow gone to wherever her grandfather had gone. But she shook her head. Perhaps she had suddenly begun sleep walking and ended up in the forest with some of those role playing geeks that hide in the woods and pretend to be ninja. She looked at the book in her hand. She rolled her eyes. This was probably one of her grandfathers tricks he had played with his students. **_

"_**Okay I'm going to go back now you have fun." She stood and headed south. That should take her home based on the maps she'd looked at. The northern part of the property was where the forest was the thickest. **_

"_**I can not let you leave. You will come to the village." She looked at him and frowned. **_

"_**No; what are you going to do? Hit me with your foam sword I assure you mine is real. Why don't you go back to your mom's basement and get back to your Warcraft." **_

"_**What is she talking about?" **_

"_**We need to take her back to the village. She seems unbalanced." **_

"_**I seem unbalanced you're running around in the woods dressed like ninja and I'm unbalanced." The man looked at her clothing and frowned. **_

_**She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Okay I guess that might not be the best argument since I'm dressed like one too. Damn where is the village?" She stepped towards them. "Yes take me to your leader then I can get directions home. You people didn't kidnap me right this isn't some ploy to gain my trust is it." **_

_**They just continued to look at her like she was nuts. "Whatever." They walked beside her surrounding her. **_

"_**Come we will travel faster through the trees." They all leapt into the trees. All but, her who watched them and frowned. **_

"_**How did you do that?" She waved her hand around. "Are there wires or something. What the hell is going on?"**_

"_**Perhaps she can not mold her chakra." One of them said softly.**_

"_**But, she is carrying a Kitana." **_

"_**You heard her maybe she is pretending. That's what she said." She frowned. **_

"_**I said you were pretending not me." She narrowed her eyes. "If anyone here is crazy it's you people." **_

_**They all sighed and landed on the ground. She just glared at them. "Just come on. It's a twenty minute walk from here on the ground." The woman sighed heavily. **_

_**Kayla looked at them every once in a while and then she noticed that there seemed to be more of them. She could see them every once in a while in the trees following her. She wasn't really feeling this trip much. As they reached the village a mist surrounded them. "Where the hell is this place?" She was pretty sure Virginia wasn't prone to random fog what the hell did this mean. **_

_**She was starting to wonder if she was in some terrible nightmare. Maybe a beam fell out of the dojo and landed on her head. This was some kind of dream to cope with the pain of her head wound. She was a doctor she could see the logic in that.**_

_**They stopped at a tall wooden gate. The mist swirled as the gate pulled wide. They led her to the center of the village to a huge sprawling mansion. "Okay where are we now."**_

"_**So this is the wandering crazy." She frowned and looked at the man that had spoken. His eyes were the oddest color of lilac and his hair was almost blue it was so white. His teeth were strange. He smiled and she had to hide her cringe. They were sharp. **_

"_**I am not crazy. You have shark teeth and I'm crazy." He just laughed. **_

"_**Master Suiguetsu Is Lord Mizukage busy." **_

"_**Nah, he's with Lady Iruki in the solarium. I'll take her from here guys thanks." **_

_**They left and she looked at the man. "You people are really weird, I knew I should have stayed in Connecticut." **_

"_**Proabably wherever that is. Lord Kisame isn't fond of intruders." He smiled again. **_

"_**I'm not an intruder this is my grandfather's land." **_

"_**Is your grandfather from the Mist. You don't look familiar." He looked at the woman as she rolled her eyes in exasperation. She was beautiful. Her eyes were the color of a midnight sky the darkest blue he'd ever seen and her hair was so black it flashed purple every once in a while. Her skin was golden and warm to look at. And, she had a fire he really liked. **_

_**They walked into the solarium and the scent of flowers was so thick she sighed. "That is lovely." She wondered if her sensory perception could really come up with so many scents all at once. She closed her eyes for a moment. **_

"_**Well I think we should just welcome her. I mean she is harmless right she doesn't even use her chakra. As long as she doesn't hurt anyone who cares." She listened to the woman she could see the back of talk about her presumably. **_

"_**My dear I can not just allow any random person to just wander the village she could be a spy." The woman scoffed. She turned and smiled with obviously sightless eyes. She was pretty though even though you could see that she was in her fifties she was still very pretty. Her hair was long and pale. She looked happy. Kayla had very rarely seen many truly happy people in her life. Her parents had been happy. **_

"_**Well ask her?" She waved a hand towards her. **_

"_**She appeared to have come from a scroll my Lord." She heard that voice and frowned. Where the hell was that coming from. "She appeared with this book and a cat." **_

"_**A ninja cat." **_

"_**No just a yellow tabby cat." She looked at the book that seemed to come out of the plant. A large aloe. She frowned and looked more deeply. There was a man in there. He was hiding in the plant how odd. She sighed. This was so weird. **_

"_**Thank you Zetsu." The man that wore the robes the leader that they had spoken of. The Mist shadow they had called them. The symbol on the hat he wore said water. "So young lady why did you come here?" He opened the book and frowned. He had seen something like this before. He took off his hat and Kayla was very glad for her training in medicine because she could look at him and not scream. She did flinch. And she thought the guy with the sharp teeth was strange this guy had teeth like a shark and a face like one too. She looked at his wife and wondered if she had any idea what he looked like. "Well I guess you must be a little surprised." He smiled. **_

"_**About what." She just watched him. **_

_**He grinned and squeezed his wife's hand. "You're tough aren't you." He laughed. "Well I think I know where you came from. But, why did you come here?" He held the book out.**_

"_**What it's a manga a fictional story about ninjas of course I guess you would like it but, it still doesn't make it real. It's fictional." He smiled. **_

"_**Maybe you should look at it." She rolled her eyes. **_

_**She took the book and looked at the cover there was a man with black hair and some kind of strange pattern in his eyes. He looked very still and menacing. A sword in his hand. She opened the cover. "I don't see where this will do anything at all I mean come on." She looked at the book and frowned. A face. A young man with lilac eyes and sharp teeth Suiguetsu. Wait wasn't that the name of the man that had… She looked at a man that seemed to be part plant. She looked slowly to her left at the man that was named Zetsu. Her eyes strayed to the other page and she looked at the very tall man in front of her. "Kisame." He raised a smooth ridged brow and nodded. **_

_**She closed the book slowly and wondered what she should do. She looked around her and decided running would be good yes she was going to run. She threw the book at the tall man and ran as fast as she could to the door.**_

"_**You can't let her run off like that." Iruki sighed. "She's terrified her heart is racing and she's panicking."**_

"_**Yes dear." He looked at the orchid vine behind him and nodded. **_

_**She reached the door but, it was covered with vines. "Oh hell no." She backed away. The vines surrounded her. She pulled her sword and sliced at them. Iruki touched her arm. **_

"_**Enough child calm down." **_

"_**Lady if you could see you wouldn't say that to me." She smiled at the frightened young woman. **_

"_**I know very well what it looks like to you my dear." She smiled reassuringly. "Just calm down." The sword slipped from her hand. **_

"_**I'll just keep this until you are a little less upset." Kisame smiled at her. **_

"_**Right and that's going to happen soon." She was shaking. "What the hell is going on?" **_

"_**I would say you were brought here on accident. I will find out as soon as I can until then my wife and my cousin will keep you company. Just relax no one is going to hurt you." He looked at the plant. "Go and get Hikari he should still be close enough to catch before he gets too far. He will want to know of this so he can tell his parents." The plant nodded and slipped into the ground. **_

"_**Oh god I am going off the deep end. It's the stress that's what this is I have had a psychotic break." She just let Iruki lead her away. Kisame sighed. **_

"_**Poor thing I feel sorry for her." **_

"_**She'll be fine look at Andrea and the others they ended up fine." He nodded to his cousin. **_

"_**Go and make sure she doesn't hurt herself." **_

"_**Alright. We better keep her away from Jugo while he's here. She's so agitated she'll upset him." **_

"_**He hasn't had an episode in years." **_

"_**No but, he still doesn't do well smelling fear." Kisame just nodded. **_

"_**Very well." **_

_**She was led to a pretty parlor with soft colors and a seascape painted on the wall it seemed like a lot for someone who can't see. "Just have a seat dear and we'll try to make sure that this isn't any more traumatic than it has to be." **_

_**Hikari leapt to the next tree he really wanted to get home. He had a date with a pretty blonde waitress. He stopped and sighed. "What is it Zetsu?" **_

"_**A woman appeared we believe she is from your mother's world. She is very upset." Hikari frowned. **_

"_**From my mother's world how the hell would that happen?" Zetsu shrugged. **_

"_**We still do not understand your mother. She is the only random happening there was. Olivia had the ability to summon your mother was a sensor but she had no clue how to use it. But, he thinks that you might be able to help and perhaps she should go back to your village." He frowned. **_

"_**Great." He sighed. He turned and leapt back toward the village in the mist.**_

_**Kayla watched the world pass by and she sighed. She looked out the window at the strange world. "This is too detailed to be a dream and you can't read in dreams." **_

"_**You are trying to think of this with a logical mind my dear." Iruki smiled softly. "You should think with your heart." **_

"_**If this is my mind you must be the lonely part that wishes I was married." She frowned. "To a shark." She sighed. "I wonder what the hell that represents?" **_

_**Iruki laughed. "You think my husband is a figment of your imagination." **_

"_**Well do you blame me? Have you ever seen him?" She sighed. "Never mind." **_

"_**I know very well what my husband looks like." She said quietly. "He is the most beautiful man I've ever known. His heart is as big as he is. I love him, it took me a long time to get him to even be willing to kiss me because like you he cared about the outside which matters so little. It is our hearts and souls that matter my dear not our hair and eye color." **_

_**Kayla frowned at herself. "You're right I know that. I'm sorry I didn't mean anything by it I'm just…"**_

"_**You are upset and rightly so. You are in a strange place and you are frightened. That is expected." She smiled and squeezed her arm. Suiguetsu shook his head. He would never figure out how his cousin could end up with such a lovely woman. He was an ass. She treated him like he was the most wonderful man in the world. **_

_**Hikari leapt up the railing and swung over. "Alright I came back where is the mystery girl?" Kisame sighed. **_

"_**She's with my wife in the sitting room. She's pretty upset." **_

"_**Well let's go see." They walked down the hall and Kisame opened the door. Hikari saw Lady Iruki standing by a slender young woman her hair was up in a twist on her head but it looked a little worse for the wear. It was black every bit as black as His father's but, the highlights were red not blue. She wore a kimono. He raised a brow. She turned and looked at him and he smiled. Suddenly the waitress didn't really matter anymore. This girl was pretty. Her eyes were dark blue really dark and her face was soft. Her big almond eyes and straight hair gave her a very distinct look. She was gorgeous. **_

"_**Hello." He smiled wolfishly. **_

_**She frowned. "What the hell would he be in my mind?" **_

"_**A predator." Iruki whispered. "Just as he is here. He's really sweet though just a little too much like his uncle I think." **_

"_**If I knew who that was maybe this would mean something to me." **_

"_**He won't hurt you." She patted her hand. **_

"_**Right." He stepped forward and held her gaze. He was dangerous. She could see it. And, his face was perfect. Big dark eyes black eyes. Red hair but, dark mahogany it was a very heady combination. Broad shoulders and tall. He was definitely something to see. His clothing was tight fitting showing just how nice he was under there. Dear god if she was right and this was her subconscious this man represented something. What the hell would that be. His eyes suddenly changed and she gasped and fell back. "What the hell is that?" **_

_**He watched her closely for a moment and let his eyes fall back. She had been looking at him a little warmly now all he saw was apprehension and nervousness. She had no clue his eyes should have been able to do that and the Uchiha were not so rare these days. She looked like the rest of the people from the other world there was chakra but, it was soft and unchanged. Just smooth lines no bright points anywhere. "Well we better take you back to Mom she can find out what happened and how you ended up here." **_

"_**I'm not sure that's a good idea." She frowned and backed to the window.**_

"_**I'm sorry to tell you, you have little say in the matter." He sighed. "You will come with me and we will travel to the Leaf." **_

"_**Leaf." She frowned. "The scroll my grandfather had it had a Leaf on it." **_

"_**Your grandfather huh?" **_

"_**Who was your grandfather my dear?" **_

"_**Okano Higirashi." That made Hikari perk up.**_

"_**Well that makes things interesting. Come along we'll have to start now. With you moving so slowly it will take almost two weeks to get to the village." He sighed. **_

_**She didn't want to go anywhere with this man. She looked up at the man named Kisame. He grinned looking very much like something that could eat her. She sighed and followed after him. "I should have gone to Jamaica." She muttered unhappily.**_

"_**I've been there very pretty. Beautiful women." He smiled. **_

"_**Right." She rolled her eyes. **_

"_**Not nearly as beautiful as you are though." She raised a brow. **_

"_**You aren't impressing me mister I've dealt with men like you for the last six years in college I resisted them I'm sure I can resist you too." She rolled her eyes. **_

"_**I love a challenge." He smiled.**_

"_**You're an arrogant ass." She narrowed her gaze. **_

"_**Yes." He grinned. **_

"_**Very much so."**_

_**They headed out and she followed beside him. "Isn't there going to be anyone else going with us." He smiled wolfishly at her. **_

"_**No just you and me for the next two weeks." He smiled and leapt away. She frowned then shivered at the breath that fanned her ear. "Why; nervous?" **_

"_**Good god would you stop. I don't even know you." She frowned. "I still think this could be some kind of dream." **_

"_**It could be, and we don't know each other yet." He smiled. "I intend to spend the next two weeks getting to know you very well." **_

"_**Good luck with that." She growled and walked away. He laughed softly and followed her. **_

_**She was really nervous she had been a little worried that he would attack her or something but, his actions were perfect gentleman it was apparently just his words that were horrible. Even that wasn't all that bad. She sighed. They were ready to bed down for the night. He smiled. "Here use this." He handed her a bed roll and a pillow. **_

"_**But, what will you sleep on." He smiled. **_

"_**I won't be sleeping down here with you. I'll be up there in the trees." He watched her for a moment and smiled. "Unless you wanted to share that." **_

_**She took back all the nice things she thought. "Not on your life." **_

_**He shrugged. "If you change your mind." He raised his brows and leapt straight up into a huge oak tree. **_

"_**Fat chance." She muttered and laid out the pallet. He was so nice to her and then he would say something that would make her think he was a complete jerk. He fed her fish and never said a thing but, then when they were on their way he mentioned that since he had taken her to dinner didn't he at least get a kiss. She wasn't sure if she wanted to laugh at him or hit him. Probably both. She laid down and stared at the stars listening to the birds. "Hopefully I'll wake up on the floor in my grandfather's dojo and this will have all been a dream."**_

"_**If it is a dream you certainly didn't take advantage of it." She rolled her eyes. **_

"_**I'm sure you think that. You are apparently the part of me that really wants to get laid." He laughed. **_

"_**Apparently not that badly or I would be down there or you would be up here." She had to laugh at that too. She closed her eyes. **_

"_**You are funny I'll give you that and if I was going to fantasize about a man I would certainly like you." She murmured.**_

"_**Well that's something then." He said softly. "Get some sleep." She let herself drift she was exhausted. **_

_**Hikari watched her sleep and sighed. His mother had believed she was in a dream until she had simply realized it wasn't. If he remembered correctly she had been very disturbed. He felt for this young lady. What a pretty woman. Her name was beautiful too. Kayla. It just sounded like something soft and sweet. She was that as well. She had a fire in her but, like his mother it was overwhelmed by her kindness. She was a doctor or at least that was what she said to Iruki. He didn't really want to use his eyes to delve into her mind. It was intrusive and she was very frightened of his eyes. **_

_**He watched her sleep as he stretched out on the limb. He felt it and sighed. "Yes kinsman." **_

"_**Kisame told me of her I thought I should come and see her." **_

"_**She is asleep down there." Madara looked and knelt down. **_

"_**Is she Okano's granddaughter?" **_

"_**I don't know and since he passed away there isn't really a way to tell until Mom looks at her." Madara nodded. **_

"_**Too worried to look in her mind." Hikari sighed. **_

"_**I considered it but, she was very nervous about my eyes."**_

"_**Would you like me to do it?" He said quietly. **_

"_**No." He smiled. "I'm enjoying this. She is a very interesting woman." **_

"_**I see. Well try to remember your mother would not like you taking advantage of her vulnerability and she would know. Just one look and she would see." Hikari frowned. **_

"_**I am a better man than that." Madara looked at his angry face and held up his hands. **_

"_**I wasn't insinuating anything." He smiled. "I was merely mentioning a fact. However your defensive behavior gives you away." He stood. "Be careful, if you end up caring for her and she goes home to her world you will either end up with her or very lonely." He was gone.**_

"_**I know." He looked down at her and sighed. He just wasn't sure how he felt. Hell he didn't know her. The feeling he had when he met her was just a reaction to his attraction to her. That's all it was. He had felt it a thousand times. At least that was what he told himself. **_

_**He let himself drift but, he held on to a piece of consciousness to follow the progress of the night.**_

_**The next day they traveled through a small village. "Would you like to get some dumplings?"**_

"_**I guess." She shrugged. They headed for the shop and sat down. Kayla watched him as he bought the dumplings and spoke to a man that looked like another ninja. His head band had an I on it. That was odd. She had read the manga and had been disturbed. She was a little worried to meet these people. Especially the younger Uchiha he was not a nice person. He had tried to kill his own team mate. His sensei and his child hood friend. **_

_**She took a drink of tea and ate a dumpling. Her eyes strayed out of the room and she smiled. Some children were playing with a ball and some puppies. "It's beautiful isn't it?" **_

_**She looked at him and smiled. "Yes it is." His fingers slid over hers. She frowned and pulled her hand away. He raised a brow at the tremor he saw. **_

"_**You are fighting your emotions you like me." **_

"_**I like puppies too, doesn't mean I want one." She muttered and ate her dumplings. **_

_**He just grinned. They left and headed out he managed to get a few more miles by dark. He built a fire and laid out her pallet for her. "Well good night my dear." **_

_**He watched her and smiled. His eyes were dark. "Back off Casanova."**_

_**He laughed and leapt to the tree. "Get some sleep." **_

_**The traveling was slow but, steady. He watched her and wondered what it would take to thaw her. She was attracted to him but, she was determined. She fought him at every turn. He needed to try something more forward. He watched for his opportunity. She was packing her things away. She had read the manga and knew a little about his family. Of course it didn't exactly paint them in the best light. He touched her shoulder. She stood straight and froze. "What are you doing?" **_

"_**Nothing." He murmured as his fingers slid over her shoulders slowly. He massaged the tension away. She dropped her head and sighed. **_

"_**Oh man this is really hard to refuse." She moaned. She pulled back. "Stop." She growled. "Damn it leave me alone." That day was quiet he left her alone. She stayed angry for a while. He got her dinner and left her to her own devices.**_

_**Kayla sighed and stretched. "Well you didn't wake up in your grandfather's dojo again." He said softly. **_

_**She moaned and opened her eyes. "Yes I noticed when I heard you drop from the tree." **_

"_**You heard that." **_

"_**You sound surprised." She sat up. "I was trained by my grandfather. Just because I refused to believe that you could wander around on the top of the water doesn't mean that I didn't learn what he did teach me." She was on her feet looking down at him and she smiled. "Care to spar, you carry a sword too." She raised a brow. **_

_**He pulled his blade slowly. "Are you sure about this? You trained I know but, this is my life." **_

_**She just watched the sword sliding over her arm. He met her gaze then he let his eyes slip down her body her stance was very familiar it was the way his mother fought. She would spar with his father sometimes he remembered watching them and thinking he'd never seen anything so beautiful. **_

"_**Get a nice look." She frowned. **_

_**He met her gaze and smiled. "Yes." He leapt at her and she met him which surprised him a little. He didn't think she would be able to hold her own. He raised a brow and grinned. "Very nice." **_

_**He slipped over her head and ran a hand around her waist and the blade at her throat. "But, as I said this is my life." His lips grazed her ear and she shivered. He had an instant reaction. He wanted her and it was all he could do to let her go. He closed his eyes and slowly pulled away. She stood very still. He was afraid he had hurt her feelings. She turned and looked at him. **_

"_**I'm not dreaming." She said it as if she had just realized it but, he knew better. "And, you really are a ninja in this nutty place." **_

"_**Yes." He sighed. "My mother had to come to the same realization but, she was happy to be here. She loved my father before she ever met him." **_

_**She nodded. "So who are you?" She slipped the blade back into place without looking. She really would be amazing if she trained in their methods. She pulled the pack around and took the book out.**_

_**She opened it and looked at the list of characters. Her eyes narrowed and she looked at him. It was his eyes. There was something about them. She looked at the page and sighed. "You are the son of one of these two men right." She held up the book. He looked at his father and Uncle. He nodded. **_

"_**Yes I am the eldest son of Sasuke Uchiha. My name is Hikari Uchiha." **_

"_**Okay so this was set at least twenty four twenty five years ago then." He took the book gently from her hands. **_

"_**Twenty six, this was just before my kinsman Madara brought my mother back from your world." He smiled and even blushed a little. "They were pretty happy to see each other." **_

"_**I see." She blushed too. "And, somehow I got brought to this world. Is this another dimension or is this some kind of worm hole." He shrugged. **_

"_**My mother has tried to figure that out for years. It appears to be a completely different plane of existence even time passes differently here." He moved towards the village and she followed. "We believe that my mother ended up here as a fluke. The rest of the small group that got here either arrived with her or they were brought here. My Uncle was actually brought to your world by a woman that can summon without meaning too." She frowned. **_

"_**Hmm. And what happened to them." He smiled. **_

"_**He married her and they live in Ohio." He grinned. **_

"_**Ohio?" She looked at him incredulously. "This man lives in Ohio." She pointed to Itachi." He nodded. **_

"_**He doesn't use his powers there none of us do unless it is an emergency but, yes he does. This is not a dream or a delusion. It isn't a fantasy it's just different." She nodded. **_

"_**So you are not some kind of fantasy I made up." He raised a brow at her almost sad tone.**_

"_**Oh if you'd like me to be a fantasy I'm positive I could make it come true." She frowned. "But, no I'm not." **_

"_**Can I go home?" She looked at him and her eyes were sad.**_

"_**Of course you can." He smiled. **_

"_**My kinsman will take you home." He watched her eyes. "If that's what you want?"**_

"_**Yes." She said emphatically. He nodded and hid his disappointment. **_

"_**Well then let's get to the Leaf and you can be back to your life." He moved forward. **_

_**They traveled slowly. That night he bedded them down in a meadow he liked along this journey. She watched him as he did his own training. He sat his hands pulled up the light formed around him and he started to spark. She looked at him and her eyes widened. She didn't say anything she just watched. **_

_**He let the, what looked like lightning, curl around him then it was gone. It was replaced by fire. Damn him and his talk about fantasies he certainly looked like one now. He flipped into the air and landed on one foot. He did this every evening. They had been out here for four days now. **_

_**She just watched him and felt her heart flutter. She had tried to spar with him several more times. But, it had ended the same each time she was either flat on her back or plastered to him. His hands touching her far too intimately for her tastes. Okay well for her own good anyway. She sighed and laid down. **_

_**Hikari stopped and sat down. "Would you like a bath." **_

"_**Oh god yes can we go and find a motel." He laughed. **_

_**He stepped to her side and held out a hand. "What do you want?"**_

"_**I'm not trying to take advantage of you I promise. But, I travel much faster than you." He smiled and pulled her to her feet. He was slick from the sheen of sweat from him working out. He smelled very male without being funky. It was really, really hot. And, she should get the hell away from him. She gasped as he pulled her into his arms. "Hush." He laughed softly. **_

"_**I didn't know you were going to pick me up." He laughed. She was stiff and frowning. He grinned and leapt into the trees. **_

"_**It's faster this way. Haven't you ever been in a man's arms before." He watched her eyes never even looking where he was going. She shivered and looked at him. He raised a brow. She hadn't. He could feel it in the tension in her. Well that was interesting. In his world for her to be innocent wouldn't be all that uncommon. For her world it was not as common. They landed by the spring and he set her on her feet. "I'll let you have the bath first." He smiled softly. He jumped up into the trees. **_

_**She dropped her head. She felt like a fool. "Thank you." She whispered. **_

_**He smiled. Well so much for that. He wasn't going to deflower any virgins. She walked to the water and slipped out of the kimono it left her in only her slip. He raised a brow how sad. **_

_**Kayla smiled as she slipped into the water. "Oh god thank you." She moaned. "I have never been in a hot spring." **_

"_**They are nice." He smiled his eyes still closed. **_

"_**You could come down here." She sighed. "I won't bite." **_

_**He laughed. "I might." He mumbled. **_

_**She looked up at him and saw that his eyes were closed. All this time he had been so seductive and now here when he had the chance to do something about it he was balking. "Come on for crying out loud." He opened his eyes and looked at her. "Are you scared." **_

_**He smiled. Now she was goading him. She laid her head back and closed her eyes. He smiled. "You might want to be." **_

_**His voice was soft in her ear. She shook and looked but, he wasn't there. "How the hell do you do that?" **_

"_**Maybe it's magic." He stood behind her on the water.**_

"_**It's chakra just because I don't use it doesn't mean I don't understand it." She rolled her eyes and closed them. She was beautiful and she was tempting him on purpose. "You are starting something you can't finish." He said softly. **_

"_**I don't know what you mean." She looked away and blushed. **_

"_**You know exactly what I mean." He was gone and she frowned. "You are tempting me and you shouldn't." He was in the water when had that happened. She jumped and looked at him. "I might give in." His voice rumbled through her. "You are innocent." He looked at her and slid a finger over her arm. She watched his eyes. **_

"_**How do you know that?" She frowned. **_

"_**It is obvious my dear." He smiled. "Just be content to be here in the spring and stop tempting me. I don't have a lot of control." He sighed. **_

_**She was angry now. Who was he to tell her what she could and couldn't do. He was perfectly fine with her when he thought she was apparently a slut or something. She frowned and looked at him. He was sitting on a shelf of rock and his eyes were closed. She narrowed her eyes. He wasn't going to just dismiss her like that. **_


	21. Chapter 21

She was going to walk right over there and kiss him that's what she was going to do. He opened an eye. "What are you doing?"

He watched her as she narrowed her eyes heading his way. She slid closer and he watched with interest as she leaned forward and kissed him. Wasn't this interesting, he thought to himself. He let his eyes drift shut as she moved closer. Her lips were unsure but it was still tugging at his control. "You are pushing it." He murmured against her lips. "But, I am happy to oblige you." He slid his fingers in her hair and kissed her in return. He didn't try to deepen the kiss or bring her closer as he really wanted to. He let her control the moment. She pulled back slowly her eyes closed. Her hands that had fallen to his shoulders were trembling.

She opened her eyes now dark and smoky. "Don't tell me what I can and can't do." She mumbled shakily and turned away. She sighed and sat down her eyes drifting shut. She was acting as if she had told him of the weather. He watched her and smiled.

"You are a very interesting woman." He said softly.

"I just don't like other people telling me what to do." She grumbled. He laughed softly.

"I apologize for offending you my dear." He said softly. "Come we need to get out of here before we overheat."

He stood and stepped out. She frowned and followed. He didn't seem affected at all. She had kissed him. She at least thought there would be some kind of reaction.

He pulled on another shirt. "You should try to get some sleep." He leapt into a tree and lay down.

She snarled and snatched some of the clothes she'd been given. She took them and walked behind a tree. She yanked her clothing on roughly and growled. She walked back to the fire throwing herself on the pallet. She didn't care if he wanted her or not. She didn't want him anyway. Stupid jerk she had a life to get back to. She didn't give a damn about this man. She already had her life all planned out she would meet a lovely doctor a cardiologist or maybe a neurologist. Not a damn ninja.

She looked up at the tree and huffed. "Stupid man."

He laughed softly to himself. He really should just let her stay angry. It really was best.

He watched her sleep and wondered what he would do. Kissing her had affected him. More than he would admit out loud. Perhaps it was time to settle down. He could have her if he wanted her. That wasn't an issue. She was too innocent for him to not be able to seduce.

He smiled to himself. He would just see where this went. It had only been four days. They had at least a week and a half to go to decide what he wanted.

She however had already decided. "I can't wait to get home." She muttered as they walked along. She stopped and frowned at her feet. "I want to know how to use chakra."

"Okay well my mother could teach you if you would like to know." He watched her face and wondered why she looked so uncomfortable.

"I want you to teach me now." He frowned. He wasn't really a teacher.

"Why?"

"Because the faster I learn the faster I can get the hell away from this messed up place and get home." He scowled.

"I think you have that backwards. This world isn't nearly as twisted as yours." He muttered angrily.

"Your father tried to kill everyone that loved him." She snapped.

"My mother lost our entire family in one night when they were murdered by some gangsters." He said quietly.

"Your father lost his whole family in one night to his own brother your uncle." She countered. "I don't see the difference."

"You would if you knew all of it but, that isn't my story to tell." He looked at her face and decided he liked his life the way it was. She could just go home and take her foul temper with her. "Fine I'll teach you."

He worked on it for the entire day. She was a quick study by the next day she was moving through the trees slowly. But, it was faster than they had been traveling. It would cut a couple of days off the trip anyway.

They traveled in silence, both still angry. That night they bedded down and it was in a part of the fire country where there were small hills and mountains; no trees to use to get away from her. He lay there and watched her as she tried to stay warm in the frigid night air. He was fine but, she was freezing.

He frowned and stood. As much as he was angry with her he wasn't going to let her freeze. He slid beside her and pulled her into his arms wrapping the cloak he'd given her around both of them. "What the hell are you doing?" She struggled.

"Shut up. I am trying to keep you warm. You may be rude and ungrateful but, that doesn't mean I want you to catch pneumonia." He snuggled her close and tucked his chin in her shoulder.

"I am not rude and ungrateful." She stared at the fire. "I didn't ask to come here."

"I didn't bring you here either. Neither did my family you insulted. You don't understand what happened. You should just be quiet before I get so angry I don't care if you freeze." He rumbled and huffed.

She lay there his breath fanning across her cheek. She sighed. "Damn, now you made me feel guilty."

"That was not my intention."

"I know you're right, I don't understand. But, I shouldn't make assumptions about your family either. You haven't been anything but, good to me and you didn't ask for this. I am ungrateful." She sighed and relaxed. "I'm so frustrated. I'm a doctor a scientist we live in the real world with logic and rational ideals. This place defies all of that. I can't wrap my mind around it and it's driving me crazy." She looked at the stars. "The sky looks the same. I mean it just doesn't make sense. This place is impossible."

"My parents felt all the things you are feeling. My father especially based his life on logic." She frowned. "You don't understand his life. If you want to know ask him. But, don't judge my parents on what you read in a book you believed was fictional a few days ago. They are living breathing complicated people that have lived through more than you could imagine and they survived because they love each other and their families more than anything." He sounded so fierce. She smiled.

"My parents loved each other so much. My mother was Italian. His parents were Japanese. When they fell in love it was the two of them against the world you know. And, they beat it. We had a family reunion two years ago and you wouldn't believe how many were there from both sides but, it took fifteen years to get there." He smiled a little. This was the first time she had opened up to him at all.

"What happened to your parents?" His words were soft his fingers found hers under the cloak and he rubbed her knuckles soothingly.

"They were going on vacation. Both doctors they had worked so hard in their clinic and they finally had enough money to go on the vacation of their dreams. They wanted to see Montana. My parents were not extravagant people they didn't want diamonds and German cars just a chance to see the world from a different point of view." She sighed heavily. "They were leaving a gas station. He looked, he always looked but, this truck came out of nowhere." He could hear her tears. He rubbed her hand.

"Hush now. It's alright you don't have to say it." He sighed. "I'm so sorry." He kissed her temple unconsciously. "I can't imagine that pain. I am terrified of losing my parents." He frowned. "They ground me and tell me when I'm an idiot." He laughed softly.

"Maybe I will like them after all." She smiled.

"Very funny." She laughed softly. "Go to sleep." He mumbled. "Before I forget that you aren't mine." He ran his nose over her ear. "I could forget easily."

She stilled and closed her eyes. Her body relaxed and she sighed. "I could too." She whispered. "I do like you."

He smiled and closed his eyes. "Goodnight Kayla." He kissed her cheek.

She listened as his breathing slowed. He felt wonderful curled around her. She had dated. She had even been kissed a couple of times. She had never actually kissed anyone on her own until she kissed him. When he had kissed her back…his fingers sliding in her hair. She had wanted to just let go and fall against him. Let him pull her close and maybe deepen the kiss. She shivered just thinking of it. He was an incredibly sexy man and she was definitely susceptible. She closed her eyes and tried to stop thinking of it. She relaxed his warmth seeping into her. She finally slept and dreamt of him kissing her.

Hikari woke with a start. He had slept too heavily. Someone was here. He pulled his hands together around her middle and made the signs.

He watched from the tree as the ninja sat beside the fire warming her hands slowly. He looked at the long dark hair. He frowned. "Well cousin you seem to be getting along."

He turned and rolled his eyes. "Why are you here?"

"I was on a mission and I smelled the fire. When I saw it was you I decided to stay." She shrugged. "You are making much better time than I had expected."

"I taught her to move through the trees."

She looked at him and smiled. "Is that all you taught her?"

"That is none of your business." He frowned.

"You like her." She smiled. "Very defensive cousin." She stood and looked down at the sleeping woman. "I'll see you when you get back." She was gone. He sighed.

He let the jutsu go and closed his eyes. "Someone was here I heard you talking to a woman."

"My cousin." He tucked his chin a little deeper it was still dark and cold. "Don't worry she's gone."

"I wasn't worried just curious." She shrugged. "I'm pretty sure you can handle anything that happens." She closed her eyes and he listened as she fell back to sleep. His heart had clenched tight when she had said that. She trusted him to keep her safe. He just listened to her breathing and tried very hard to decide if he was worthy of that feeling or not.

Kayla woke slowly her eyes blinked. She was still wrapped in his arms. She was warm and safe that was how it felt. She smiled and snuggled deeper into his arms. "Good morning." His words were soft in her ear. She shivered. She wanted him to kiss her so she pulled gently away and stood.

"Good morning." She blushed and walked towards the woods. He smiled at the pretty pink in her cheeks.

Her innocence had been instantly appalling at first but, now it felt almost endearing. He liked her shyness. She wanted to kiss him. So she left to avoid it. Of course the hunter in him wasn't about to let that go. He wanted to kiss her and pull the passion he knew was hiding inside her out. She returned and they moved out.

He thought all day of what he would do. He had pursued her in the beginning because she was a beautiful woman and, it was something to do.

He smiled as he realized how much his motives had changed. They stopped at the final valley and he watched her as she stood on the low cliffs watching the water. It was hard to believe there used to be statues here. It just looked like a low waterfall now. Her hair was always up. He imagined how it would feel if he took it down. Feeling it cascade over his shoulder as he held her to him.

He touched her arms. She was shivering. He roughed his hands up and down warming her. She just watched the water. "How far away are we now?"

"A day." He looked out over the landscape with her. Slowly his fingers slid over her shoulder. He let his nose trail down her hair line to her ear where he hesitated. "Kayla." He whispered and smiled as she turned into his whisper unconsciously. He pulled at her ear lobe with his lips. She sucked in a breath.

She leaned back and slowly hesitantly following his lead turning into him. Her lips searching, eyes closed. He slipped his arm around her and guided her face to his. The other held fast to her waist holding her against him. He kissed her lips gently then settled. She shook but, turned her body in his arms. He let her skin slide over his fingers that now rested on her spine. She continued to kiss him slowly. He pulled the clasp free of her hair and felt it flutter down her back. Her fingers tightened in his shirt as she slowly opened her lips following his lead. He moved carefully his tongue slipping over hers. She moaned and slid against him. He felt that to his toes. His first reaction to something like that would have been to grip her backside and roll against her but, he didn't he just continued the slow lazy kisses until she pulled away and laid her head against his chest. He wrapped his arms tight around her and pulled her close. His head falling to her shoulder.

"You are so beautiful and, tempting." He whispered and nuzzled her throat. He pulled away and turned her around slowly. He plated her hair and set the clasp at the end. "We had better get going."

She nodded but didn't move. They just stood there for a while. Finally he pulled away slowly. "Come on. As much as I would love to stay here with you until the sun sets we should try to travel a little today. She nodded. They headed down the hill. She stopped and looked at the trees. "Can we just walk from here?" She asked quietly. He smiled.

"Of course." She sounded so sad. "You don't have to leave right away you know." They walked down the road that led to the Leaf they were close enough now there were some houses here and there. They smiled and waved to him. She was very quiet. She looked miserable. They stopped and ate lunch. She walked to the trees and sat alone he let her. He watched her and listened to the old man that owned the small shop talk of the upcoming chunin. They left soon after and she watched the sky. "Those hawks that's how you send messages isn't it?"

"Yes." She shook her head.

"It's not Fed ex that's for sure." He laughed.

"No I suppose not."

"I have a life to get back to." She frowned. "I'm suppose to start my internship in the fall."

He stopped her gently. He had met her almost two weeks before. They had made up two days of travel but, in the last ten days he had spent twenty four hours of the day with her getting to know her. She was conscientious and responsible. She believed that she owed the people in her life and she didn't want to let them down. "I didn't say you had to stay." He whispered. "But, I can see the sorrow in your eyes. You don't want to go, not yet anyway."

"I…" She sighed. "I can't stay here with you."

"Okay." He smiled a little. "But, you don't have to leave today." He slid his thumb over her lips. "You should do what you want to do." He kissed the corner of her mouth. He really shouldn't do this. It wasn't very fair but, she just looked so damned inviting. He kissed her lips. She threw herself into the kiss and moaned. She was desperate. He touched her shoulders and gently pulled her back. "Calm down." He caressed her face. "Just relax."

She rubbed her nose over his throat. "I don't have a choice I have to go."

"Not yet though." He brushed his lips over her brow.

"What if I asked you?" She blushed nervously. He stopped her and shook his head. "What would you do?" She insisted but she was hiding her eyes.

"I would imagine it a thousand ways." His lips slid over her skin. "But, I would have to tell you no." He sighed unhappily. "You and I don't know each other very well." He curled her close. "I don't know what will happen but, you deserve better than that." He sighed. "I guess I'm not the scoundrel I always thought I was."

"Oh you are." She murmured. "I have never really cared one way or the other about men but, when you kiss me I can't even think."

"Good." He smiled. "You are supposed to be weak with passion when I kiss you." He laid his cheek on her hair. "It wouldn't work if you weren't." He laughed softly. "The whole seduction thing kind of hinges on you being mindless." He raised his brows and looked at her. She watched him and saw the amusement in his eyes.

"I can see where that would be a problem." He grinned.

"Come on I really want you to meet my parents. If you decide you need to go back right away Madara will take you. If you want to stay for a few days and relax call it a vacation." He shrugged.

"I'll think about it." They moved in companionable silence; she really liked the peace of this place no sirens. No car horns. It was like she had stepped back in time. And, he was really a gentleman. She knew damn good and well if she had offered herself to one of the men she had known in college they would have gladly taken her up on the offer and the brutes probably would have just drug her into the trees. She sighed. Maybe he was right. Her world was coarse compared to this one. She hadn't heard a single curse since she'd been here except the ones she had used.

They were getting close. It was afternoon and soon they would come to meet him. He looked at her and felt the overwhelming urge to kiss her. This was his last chance to have her all to himself. He looked down at her. She watched him her eyes dark like a midnight sky. He smiled and kissed her slowly luxuriously he wanted to remember this. It would probably be a while before he had the chance to kiss her again if ever so he wanted to have this moment. His fingers slid through her hair unbinding it. She leaned close as they made the contact deeper but, not frantic. He finally pulled away and sighed. "Thank you." He mumbled against her throat.

"Anytime." She whispered huskily. He laughed.

He stepped to the gate and his father landed beside him. "So this is Okano's granddaughter.

She flinched. It was him. He looked at her and smiled. "I see you know who I am."

"A little." She whispered.

"Unfortunately she didn't see any of the later stories just the one where you attacked Sakura and Kakashi."

"Ah not one of my finer moments." He smiled a little. "It's alright dear I'm not going to attack you at any moment you don't have to fear me." He sighed.

"I know that." She frowned. "I just don't really know what to feel." She frowned. "All of this is too strange for me. I just want to go home." She looked at Hikari. Her eyes were filled with frustration. "But, I want to see it the village." She looked at him "I'd like to know about my grandfather." She sighed.

"I would love to tell you about him." She turned and a beautiful woman her green eyes were so pretty and she had the same red hair as her son. This would be Andrea. How in the world did these people stay looking like they did She looked like she was in her thirties and based on the time line he had mentioned this woman was in her fifties. "Chakra it does wonders." She grinned and raised her brows. "Come." She pulled her away. Her eyes met her son's and she frowned. He sighed and watched her walk away.

"She is not happy with you." He looked at his father.

"I kissed her. That's it I kissed her." He sighed. "She threw herself at me and, I told her no, what does she want from me?"

Sasuke looked at him. "You didn't tell her that you think you could care for her did you?"

"What the hell would I do that for?" He frowned.

"Because you could lose her if you aren't careful." He raised a brow.

"You sound like Aunt Carrie." Sasuke narrowed his eyes and scowled.

"Not funny son."

"It wasn't meant to be." Sasuke watched his son as he leapt away. He was far to much like him. He sighed and went home. Hikari was the only of his children that was alone and it made him sad because he knew his son didn't want to be alone. He wanted someone to love he was just being stubborn. This woman held an interest for him or she would not still be pure. He knew his son would have already taken her. Or it could be that he was simply unwilling to take her because she was pure. Either way it said something.

He didn't bother him anymore though, because it would have irritated him.

He would have purposely turned the other way just to be stubborn.

Sasuke walked in the door and saw the hawk. He smiled and Held out his arm. "Hello Takimaru." The bird cried softly and hopped to his arm. He pulled the tiny scroll and opened it. As he thought.

"A new addition." Andrea's delicate hands slid around his waist. He nodded.

"Seala has had twins. A boy and a girl."

She hugged him close. He gave Takimaru the return message and sent him back to the sand. She was crying. He smiled and wiped them away. "What is it Love?"

"Oh…" She wiped at them roughly. "I'm just happy." He sighed.

"I have never understood…you cry when you are sad. You cry when you are happy." He shook his head and kissed her. "You are such an emotional creature." She nodded. He kissed her hair.

"Did you yell at your son?" She sobered. "That girl is so confused."

"He likes her Andrea." She frowned.

"He likes all women. Sometimes I think he was switched with your brother's baby at birth. Though I know it's impossible." Sasuke sighed.

"That's not really fair my dear. He just didn't find someone he could love yet. But, I think he really likes her. He got very defensive when I asked about her." He raised his brows.

"Really." She suddenly looked dangerous. "That must mean he likes her." Sasuke took her face in his hands and made her look at him.

"You will leave them alone." He frowned.

"What?" She looked hurt. "I wasn't going to do anything." She looked away her eyes watering again. He sighed. She was very emotional today. Goodness. He pulled her close and held her.

"I wasn't accusing you." He laughed softly. "You know I can't stand it when you cry."

"I know and I can't seem to help it. You'd think I was pregnant." He froze. She laughed. "Oh come on. I'm not pregnant. I can't be." He looked at her and his eyes changed. "Sasuke I'm…well I'm too old to be pregnant." His fingers flinched on her shoulders. She watched his face and touched her stomach unconsciously. His eyes shone. "Sasuke I am not pregnant. You're eyes are bad. Kananshimi shouldn't have even happened. You know that. If it wasn't for…well it just shouldn't have happened." He looked at her and smiled a little.

"Honey you can look for yourself. But, you're pregnant." He grinned. "I wondered why your bottom was getting so lovely." She frowned.

"My ass is always lovely. I make sure of it." She turned away and looked in the mirror. He stood behind her and kissed her hair.

"Yes." He murmured into her ear. "But, when you are pregnant it gets these dimples right here." He slid his hands over her and she shivered. She looked at the baby that was definitely growing in there. "When we went to that place Madara went you were healed love. And, you are fifty four but, you are stuck in the same body you had when you were twenty my love. She turned and covered his mouth.

"Never say it out loud." He laughed and pulled her close.

"Can we just focus on our joy for a moment?" He whispered. "We are going to have another baby." He held her tightly.

"It is wonderful." She sighed and imagined what it would be. Maybe another girl. Or a boy. It didn't matter at all. What mattered was that it was his. Another little Sasuke. He picked her up and decided this was the perfect time to celebrate. "And, now maybe our son could find his happiness too. He's so lonely."

"I know my dear. I know." He smiled down at her. They made the announcement to their friends and family the next day. It was amazing for Andrea because she could see how wonderful this all was. The children didn't understand. The ones that did probably never thought of it like she did.

Three men all that was left. She could see the miracle. The clan that was supposed to die with Madara and Sasuke. The clan that was destined for destruction. They had beat the curse. They were vital and strong. The sharingan wasn't something to be feared unless you were a danger to them or what they loved. No more vengeance. No more hate. She looked up at her husband and smiled. "What in the world were you thinking?" He asked. "You had the most beautiful look on your face." He touched her lips. She smiled.

"I guess I was just thinking of how different it is now." He leaned down and kissed her stomach.

"It is not the future I imagined." He mumbled. "I never could have dreamed I would have this life." He laid down resting his head on her thigh rubbing her belly where the new life had just started. "Happiness was never an option for me."

"I know." She whispered. "Me either."

"We have been through so much. I'm amazed you stayed with me." He sighed and kissed her thigh. She shivered.

"This is where I belong." He now hovered over her his eyes dark and smoky. She was already shaking. He smiled.

"You were always mine." He slid close as she agreed on a gasp.

Hikari looked at Kayla from his perch. She had stopped in the garden near his home. "Your parents seem so happy." She leaned against the railing and sighed. He smiled. She sensed him.

"They always look like that." He smiled a little. "It's always been that way."

"Don't they fight or argue. I mean I've been here for over two weeks. I've never seen them even glare at each other. It's unbelievable. Your Aunt is constantly yelling at your Uncle. Then there is the other ones. From my world. Judy she is just like your Mom. I think they just let Your Dad and the other one get whatever they want." She sighed and leaned back. "I can't imagine letting someone have their way all the time."

He laughed. "They don't get there way all the time. My Mom is the one that gets away with that. All she does is smile at him and he gives her everything but, she does the same that's what love is. They don't fight often. But, that's because they've already dealt with what life had to throw at them years ago. There's nothing to fight about." She heard his feet as he landed beside her. He took her hand sliding his fingers over hers. He hadn't touched her since they got back to the village. He didn't want to tempt himself. But, this was harmless. "Come I want to show you what I mean."

They walked around and he pointed to the Hokage's mansion. "This is my Uncle's home. He is the Hokage. He never wanted anything more than that. Except to save my father. When he and my Mom saved my dad he focused on this. He fought his fight and won over and over.

"We don't have mortgages or car payments. We don't have drugs and gangs. A rogue here or there but, it's not like it used to be. The only one that was really good at the gang thing lives in your world now. And, he wears a suit not a head band. It's peaceful." He sighed. "I love it here. And, I lived in your world for a time."

"But, don't you miss microwaves and toasters. Cars and planes."

He was gone. She looked up at the roof and sighed. He was back by her side then and smiled. "No."

"I see." She looked at the ground. They walked to her door. He looked down at her.

"You don't have to live here but, it is the place where we have found our happiness. Just as my Uncle and my kinsman have found that in your world." She nodded and turned to open the door.

"I have to leave tomorrow." She whispered. "I'm sorry but, this isn't my world." He watched the door close and nodded. Perhaps that was best.

He went home and had a very restless night. Then went to see her off. He smiled at her but, didn't try to approach. "Good luck." He smiled. She just waved a little and was gone.

A clap on the back of his head made him flinch. "Good luck are you stupid?" His sister. He frowned.

"Damn it Tenchi you are not still my big sister you can't just hit me like that." He growled at her.

"I can when you are being so damned stupid." She snapped. "You finally meet someone and you just let her walk away." She waved her hands. The rest of the people decided they should just give them a minute. Gaara suddenly needed Naruto. They all just disappeared.

"It isn't up to me right Dad?" He looked around. "They abandoned me." He frowned. "Tenchi she has a right to decide."

"Maybe but, you could have at least tried."

"I don't really know her." He frowned and looked at the ground. "Ahhh. I don't have to explain myself to you. I'm thirty two years old." He turned.

"So am I so what the hell does that matter." She just crossed her arms. "You are a dummy no matter how old you are."

"Good bye." He jumped away. She growled and made to follow. A hand stopped her.

"I'm not sure that was the way to deal with that." She laughed.

"Of course it was. I know my little brother better than anyone. He needed a damn wake up call." She turned. "I'm starving let's eat." Gaara just sighed and led her away.

Hikari snarled and glared out at the night. What the hell did she know? Damn it. He didn't have the right to interfere with that woman's life. If she didn't want him then what the hell was he supposed to do?

He couldn't just go to her world. And what the hell did he want to do that for anyway. He didn't know her. He had plenty of women here. She was innocent and didn't he hate that. He sat there thinking for a long time.

Kayla landed in her grandfather's dojo. "It will be as if you never left." She looked up at the dark haired man. "If you need anything I am supposed to tell you to call me." He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Gee thanks." She frowned.

He frowned as well and looked at her. "You can contact me. I wouldn't have my wife if not for your grandfather bringing her to me. I will repay that debt." He held her gaze for a few moments and then he was gone.

She picked up the boxes and threw them away. She didn't want anyone else making the same mistake she did. That world was better left to itself. A twinge as her traitorous heart made her think of him. His dark auburn hair and black eyes. He was sin just walking around. The whole damn family looked like that. She just wanted to settle things then she was going home. This place was just a reminder of her loss. She gave it to her cousin. He could do whatever he wanted with it. She was on a plane back to Connecticut within a week.

Her life could get back to normal and she could just go on. She had a plan. She knew what her life was going to be like and it just didn't involve a ninja. No matter how sexy he was.

Hikari went back to his life. Unfortunately the romance side of it seemed to be lacking now. He sighed as he took Saiya home and left her at her door.

He headed home to sleep before his mission the next day. "Well that's a change you never just leave a woman and go home." He frowned and looked at Nakano.

"Just give it a rest."

"I'm just saying." He smiled. "Are you sure you don't want to go and drag her back."

"Leave it alone." He glared at the man. "She's where she needs to be and so am I." He snarled and jumped away.

"It's been a year." She mumbled holding her new baby. A boy again; she had thought perhaps another girl but, no. It was a boy. He was beautiful. He had her eyes. But, already he looked more like his father. The baby watched her silently his eyes curious. "You're brother is so sad." She mumbled and snuggled with the baby who giggled and patted her face. She grinned. "Yes Kaien I agree he should go and find her but, you can't tell him that."

"Is he giving me advice already?" She sighed.

"I'm worried about you."

"I know." He kissed her cheek.

"You should go. You could just check on her. If she's happy then leave her alone but, at least you would know." She looked at her son. "I love you. I can't bear to see you hurting."

"You win Mom I'll go."

"Good." She grinned. "You can go back with Olivia and Itachi." He nodded.

Itachi looked at him and smiled. "Finally can't stand it?"

"I'm just trying to stop Mom from crying." He frowned.

"Sure. Whatever helps you sleep." He laughed, then huffed at the elbow in his ribs. Hikari laughed at Olivia. She was the only person that could catch him off guard.

They landed in their home in Ohio. He sighed. "Alright I have to get to the airport. I arranged a flight already. "Thanks."

"Good luck." Olivia hugged him. He smiled at her. She was so sweet you just couldn't get aggravated at her.

"Thank you." He mumbled and was gone.

Hikari had been in this world many times. He even had a driver's license. He sat on the plane and smiled at the stewardess. But, it wasn't the same. She just wasn't as pretty. Though he knew she was beautiful. It was because it wasn't her. He started to feel the anticipation as the plane slid to the hanger. He had to fly into JFK but, he had a car waiting to take him to Hartford.

He left the car at the hotel. Hell he was only a couple of miles from the hospital. He could get there faster on foot than he could in a car.

He leapt from roof to roof but, froze as he heard the sound of a struggle. He landed beside a man who was obviously robbing the old woman he had drug into the alley. "You there, let her go. What's the matter with you? Don't you have any decency? She's got to be eighty."

The man looked at him blankly then growled and ran at him. He realized he had been speaking Japanese. He grabbed him and tossed him back. They had a policy not to hurt the people here when they were visiting. "Just go away." He said in perfect English.

The man stood and raised a gun and shot him. Hikari had been hurt, it happened when you were a ninja but, this wasn't the same. It burned and he felt himself fall back. Shit. The man ran away. The old woman staggered to her feet and walked towards him. "Young man?" His sight was fading. He was pretty sure the bastard had shot him in the heart or damn close to it. He was bleeding out. "Young man?" He watched the world fade and heard the sirens Kayla had complained about. Maybe they weren't so bad after all.

Kayla was working on her eighteenth hour on shift. There was a bus filled with kids that had turned over and they were coming in pretty beat up. "Dr. Higirashi." She spun. "We need you on this."

"I'm a little busy." She frowned.

"It's a gunshot doctor he may not make it." She sighed.

"Another gang member." She ripped off the gloves and headed out the door handing the chart to the intern. He could set a broken leg as well as she could.

"Actually a good Samaritan. He saved an old lady that was being mugged. She's here too, a bump on the head."

She walked in the room and gasped. "Oh God." It was him. It was Hikari. She rushed forward and started looking him over. He was losing a lot of blood. If she didn't do something he was going to die. "Get him into surgery." She screamed. She rushed to the sink and washed her hands trying to control her nausea. Damn it.

"Dr. are you sure you're alright?" She shook her head.

"Hell no but, it doesn't matter just get me some gloves." She rushed into surgery and made herself calm down. She found her usual stillness and started working. He was in bad shape but, she could save him.

After four hours she leaned against the wall. "You did it." Andy patted her shoulder. "You saved him." Her friend slid down the wall beside her. "You know him don't you?" She nodded. "An old boyfriend."

"Not exactly we were close once but, no." She just dropped her head. "I'm going home to get some rest. My shift has been over for five hours already."

"We'll call you if anything happens." She just nodded and walked out.

What in the hell was he doing here? He didn't belong here. He was lucky to be alive. She scrubbed her face and fell into the bed. She passed out and slept for ten hours straight. She woke slowly and jumped. "Jesus. What the hell are you doing in my house?" She yanked the covers around her and fell off the bed. She'd only met him once but, she wasn't going to forget him. Madara was in her bed room.

"You should have called me." He frowned.

"I was going to once I got some sleep." She grumbled. "Could you go and wait in the kitchen. I would like to get dressed."

"You should sleep with clothes and you wouldn't have to worry about this." He shrugged and walked out.

"I'm in my own house." She snarled and slammed the door.

She walked out a few minutes later and started coffee. "He's fine. He was shot trying to stop a mugger but, he's alright. What the hell was he doing here?"

"If you can't figure that out then perhaps you are not qualified to be a doctor." He raised a brow.

"Why now. It's been six months." She sat down. "I'm sure he's found other comfort there." She frowned.

"No."

"But,"

"No." He stood. "Now I am going to tell his parents what is going on. You can chastise him for me, about interfering in this world and nearly getting himself killed for it." He was gone.

"Why would I do that?" She sighed and dropped her head. "Where ever you are grandfather I hope you're enjoying this."


	22. Chapter 22

Hikari woke slowly and tried to sit up. "Just stay still." He opened his eyes which felt like they were full of sand. It was her. He could never forget that voice.

"I thought I heard you but, I was afraid it was just a dream."

"Why are you even here?" She touched his face.

"I just wanted to see if you were alright." He sighed. "I wasn't going to stalk you or anything. I was coming here to say hi." He frowned. "But, this man was attacking this poor little old lady. Is she alright?"

She smiled. "Yes and she left those for you." He looked at the flowers. "She said you were a hero."

"I just couldn't let him hurt her." He frowned. "I don't know how you can stand it. The hate here is unbearable."

"Someone has to help stop it." She just watched him. He had never thought of it that way. He smiled a little.

"I guess you're right."

"Now I am supposed to yell at you for getting involved with our world." He laughed softly but, cringed because it hurt. "But, I am proud of you."

"Well I wasn't exactly showing off my powers or anything all I did was yell at him and get shot. I didn't even stop him." He sighed.

"You saved her. That's what matters." She leaned down and kissed his forehead. "And, I'm fine. You didn't have to worry about me."

"I wasn't worried." He suddenly looked very uncertain. "I just wanted to see you."

She stood. "Well I'm glad your okay but, I think your family is here so I'll just leave you to them." She walked away. He sighed unhappily.

His parents came in and looked at him. Oh man this was really pathetic. He felt like a complete idiot for getting shot in the first place but, now his parents were here and they looked like they should be siblings not parents. Kayla was trying to get away but, he knew his Mom and Dad better than that.

"Who are they?"

"His parents."

"His what? They look like they're the same age as him." Andy frowned.

"Japanese people age well."

"She has red hair. What ever." She turned. "I wish I knew their plastic surgeon."

She turned to make her escape. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." She turned and looked into dark eyes. His eyes. This man was unreal too.

"You saved my son's life."

"He's pretty tough." She muttered. "Why don't we just call it even."

"Even for what. You ended up in our world because we were careless. We took your grandfather from you. We are nowhere near even."

"Umm. I don't really look at it like that." She was heading away from him as she spoke.

"Are you running away?"

"I don't have anything to run from." He raised a brow. God he was really way too perceptive. She hated that. "I'm just busy. I'll come and check on him later." She swept away and he smiled. Sasuke turned and looked at his son. "If you wanted to see her I'm sure there was an easier way. Though I would say this was a surprise."

Hikari frowned then tried to laugh but, winced. "I guess you're right. I do like to make an entrance though."

"I can't believe you two are making jokes. He could have died." Andrea touched his face. "Where is the man that did this?"

"How should I know he ran away?" Her eyes narrowed. "Mom."

She stood and closed her eyes a hand on her shoulder made her growl. "Andre look at me."

"I wasn't going to do anything." She frowned. Her eyes settled back to the forest at night the black of her anger sliding away. "I need to go and check on Kiaen. You get better." She kissed her son and pulled her hands up. She was gone.

"Do you think?"

"No she won't go after him, at least not right now. Unfortunately you're kinsman would be more than happy to help her and that is where she is going." He sighed.

"She is really moody. I thought that would end when she had the baby." Sasuke frowned.

"She is fine you were injured it worries her that's all." He smiled a little but it didn't reach his eyes. Hikari just watched him. "I think your friend would like to see you now. I can feel her hiding waiting for me to leave. She is frightened of me. I will go and see you tomorrow." He smiled and disappeared.

Andrea stood on the roof and watched the man. She smiled and slipped behind him. "Hello." She said softly.

Ray turned and looked at the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. "Hello back lady." He smiled and ran a hand through his filthy hair. "What can I do for you?"

"You can tell me how much fun it was to shoot my son." She said softly as she was suddenly in his face a kunai at his throat.

He gasped. She was about the slice his jugular when a hand wrapped around her wrist. "No love." He whispered.

She spun and Sasuke didn't have time to do anything but, blink as his cheek burned. She had just cut him. The man took his chance and ran. She watched him and set to go after him. Sasuke didn't know what was happening but, his wife would never want to be a murderer. He wrapped his arms around her and held tight. She stiffened.

"Let me go." Her voice was cold. He hadn't heard that tone in a long time.

"No love I can't." He let her turn in his arms. Her eyes were black until she saw the blood slide down his face. She froze.

"I cut you." She whispered and her face paled with her eyes. She shook violently. "I…." He touched her cheek.

"It's only a scratch honey it's alright." He smiled. "It'll be gone tomorrow."

She looked at him for a few more seconds then she collapsed. They stayed there with Hikari for a week. In that time she had bounced from the woman he knew and loved to the stranger that he didn't understand. He watched her sleep. When she stirred he tried to touch her but, she turned away. He frowned. "Just leave me alone." She muttered.

"What?" His voice filled with hurt.

She just kept herself turned away. He had lived through her distance before. But, it hadn't been like this. She had been in pain. Now it was just cold. He touched her and she just laid there. She rolled to her back and looked at him. "We can make love if you really want." She said quietly and moved to touch him but, he could feel that she really didn't want to. It was just because she felt he wanted it. He just took his hand away. "No." He whispered and laid his head down. She turned away again and shrugged.

He finally got up. He couldn't sleep. There was something wrong with her. It had started as soon as the baby was born. He didn't understand. This hadn't happened with any of their other children. What was wrong? Had he done something to hurt her? Hands slid around his waist. He shivered. Then her hands slid lower. He moaned as she touched him.

She kissed his shoulder. He didn't understand this at all she had turned away now she was seducing him. This was more than he could take. It was not like her at all. He turned determined to confront her. Her eyes were black and lifeless. He flinched. "Andrea?"

"Of course." A terrifying smile slid over her face and she stepped back. "I see you have finally realized what is happening. Very good then I don't have to touch you anymore." She pulled away and frowned. "I find your touch disgusting."

He closed his eyes. Her words cut him to ribbons even though he knew it wasn't her. "Are you so certain of that? Maybe I have grown tired of you pawing at me."

"Andrea loves me. You are not her, you are an abomination."

"Oh I am her I assure you." She laughed. "Her body anyway."

"Are you the same being that was there before?"

"No." She sounded humble suddenly. "I would never presume to be the master. I am simply a servant but the door in this soul never truly closed. I am here to help him." Sasuke nodded. He hated what he was about to do but, it was the only way he knew to get rid of the thing.

He took her arms. "You will leave her." She felt the lightning.

"Oh no you wouldn't do that to her?" She frowned.

"She would rather be in pain than have you inside her." He closed his eyes and let the chidori rip through her. She screamed and a piece of him died. He felt the other chakra leave but, a voice in his mind whispered. "You may be able to expel me but, as long as there is darkness in her heart I can come back."

He let go and she crumpled. Her breathing was erratic as was her heartbeat. "What have I done?" He pulled her close and held her tightly. "I'm so sorry love."

He laid her on the bed and watched her ready to help her if she got any worse. He felt the presence and frowned. "What is it?"

"Your other son was wondering how his brother was. I heard he was going home today. Why is your wife recovering from an attack from you?" Sasuke looked up at Madara. His eyes tortured.

"There was something inside her some kind of demon. It attacked me and…she has been strange lately. It's gotten worse since Hikari was shot. Tonight it revealed itself."

"And you attacked her."

"No." He frowned. "Never. I just didn't have another way to get it out of her. It said as long as there is darkness in her heart it would always be able to come back."

"If you hit her with that much chidori again she will die." Sasuke looked away painfully.

"I know that. What can I do?"

"You will have to find a way to remove the darkness. She did it for you. The least you can do is return the favor." He was gone.

He just watched her. She woke late the next morning. He had already sent a clone and checked on his son. "What happened to me?" She frowned. "I feel like death warmed over."

He took a deep breath and told her what had happened. She watched his tortured eyes as he told her what he had done to her to break the hold the thing had on her. She stood and walked to the window. "I hurt you." She whispered. "I can't believe I raised a weapon to you and hurt you. I don't even remember doing it."

"You didn't hurt me love." He took her hands and kissed them. "I was just terrified that I had hurt you trying to take the thing away."

"I would rather die than hurt you." She threw herself into his arms and held on. He sighed and wrapped his arms around her holding her. "There is something else too." She looked up at him. "I can see it in your eyes. Whatever it is, it really hurt you."

"It's nothing." He frowned.

"Don't lie to me." She touched his face. "Just tell me."

Sasuke really didn't want to say anything. He took a deep breath. "You…refused me." He mumbled and turned away. "It's not important it wasn't really you. It's not as if that really matters anyway."

She looked at his back for a small time as that sank in. She closed her eyes and sighed. If he had done the same to her she would be curled in a ball crying still. Their physical love was not the most important part of their relationship. But, they shared more than their bodies when they were together they shared their souls and to have that taken away would be torture.

She stood and walked around him stopping to look up into his eyes. "Sasuke." He met her gaze. She saw the hurt there and couldn't bear it.

She didn't try to speak. Words weren't what he needed right now. They had been together for a long time and she still felt like she might wake up any moment and be alone in her small home in West Virginia with only her dog as a companion. This man was too extraordinary too special. She reached out and touched his face brushing the line on his cheek where she had hurt him. He covered her hand. "It's just a scratch." He mumbled. She smiled and leaned up on her toes kissing him.

He kissed her back almost hesitantly. She just let him kiss her. He needed this. He kissed her gently softly but, it wasn't enough. She knew it wouldn't be. He yanked her close and growled as he deepened the kiss. She gladly threw herself into it. Kissing him with abandon. "Now." She moaned. He dropped them to the floor but continued to kiss her. She pushed and yanked at his clothes until she could touch him. "Now." She demanded.

He smiled against her throat. She felt it and knew he was feeling better. He kissed his way down to her breasts. She groaned. "God I can't believe you are teasing me now." She had meant to show him how badly she wanted him and she supposed she was but, this wasn't what she meant.

"You love it when I tease you." He nibbled at her belly button and she gasped. "Say it." He hovered over her. His breath making her shake. My god she had created a monster.

"Please." She whimpered.

He looked at her and saw the woman he married. The only woman he ever loved. She wasn't different. She was still his wife. He suddenly needed something more than this right now. She just watched in disbelief as he stood and pulled her to her feet. She watched in amazement and a pretty good dose of 'what the hell' as he dressed and dressed her too. She was too shocked to even speak. She just let herself be tugged to the roof. Okay perhaps he wanted an exciting place to make love. No. He dragged her to the edge and looked out at the night.

She finally couldn't stand it. "What are you doing?" She asked in exasperation.

"I needed to bring you up here." He looked at her his eyes determined.

"Why?"

"You need to let go." She frowned.

"Of what?"

"Of the darkness in your heart."

"What?"

"I'm taking you somewhere you can do that."

"I don't understand I was…I mean we were…" She growled. "Do we have to do this now?"

He looked at her. "Andrea. I can't lose you." He touched her face. "I know a way to fix this."

She just watched as he made symbols in the air. What was he doing? Suddenly she felt herself pulled away and they landed a little heavily on the ground. She heard water and frowned. It was coming from behind her.

A waterfall. It looked vaguely familiar. She frowned until it hit her. "This is where they brought Naruto."

"Yes." He kissed her forehead. "I can't be with you for this you must do this alone." He was gone and she flopped back to the earth.

"All I wanted was to make love to my husband."

"Why bother." She looked up and saw herself but the eyes were black and filled with hate.

"I love him." She whispered and stood. "You can't be a part of me. I love my husband with every fiber of my being."

"Sure you do." She laughed bitterly. "Is that why you fucked his brother." Andrea froze.

"I didn't, I never knew."

"Are you sure. He knew. Maybe he liked her better. Where is he now? What about you, you liked it." Andrea felt the tears.

"No, I thought it was Sasuke."

"What about hurting him. You wanted that man dead. The one that hurt your son. I tried to help but, he stopped us. Stopped us from avenging Hikari." Andrea frowned.

"I don't want to be a murderer."

"You already are." Memories flew by. Her sword in a man's throat. So long ago. No she didn't feel that way. She didn't want to hurt anyone. "You don't stop being a killer."

"No." Andrea looked at the ground.

"Are you sure you don't miss the old Sasuke. The one that you really loved. The killer. Because he was like you."

"No." She whispered. Her mind whirled. "No."

She turned away and cried. Arms slid around her. "It's alright baby. Just calm down we can try later."

She just curled into his arms and held on. Andrea had lived her life the best way she could. She didn't know what this darkness was but, it wasn't a part of her. She stopped crying and stood. "I can do this." She said softly. She looked up at her husband. "That is not my true self."

She touched his face. "I know the other part to my soul." She smiled softly. "It's you." She turned and faced the waterfall. "I love you."

"I love you." He closed his eyes and stepped away.

"This is hard for you isn't it." He looked beside him at the Raikage not one of his favorite people but, he was the master here.

"Yes it is." He said softly. "I can hear what the thing is saying and I know it hurts her. I feel her pain."

Andrea stepped to the waterfall and sat down. She lost herself in her meditation. She stood and looked at the evil her and smiled. "You aren't my other half."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I know where the other half of my being comes from." She said confidently just as she had to him. "Sasuke is the other half of my soul. I've known it for many years."

"And his brother you left your dear husband for a time." Andrea nodded.

"Yes I was very hurt." She smiled. "But, it only made us stronger. It doesn't prove anything about you."

"Okay let's say you're right how do you intend to get rid of me? As long as you have hate in your heart I am free to get in. These memories they let me in." Her family's murder played itself out. The demons running around in her mind like movies. She nodded.

"Yes. I know. That's why I'm forgiving them. The men that came into my home and my father that didn't protect us." She sighed and felt it falling away. "My life happened the way it happened. I can't change it. And, it brought me where I am today. I would love to have my family back. I miss them. I wish they could meet Sasuke and see how wonderful our children are. My son Hikari is so much like my father. But, he sees just as my mother and sisters my grandparents. Fugaku and Mikoto. They all get to look down and see that they didn't fail us. We are all just fine and one day we will be together. You are just an underling sent here by an evil being you are not the other part of my soul. So get out."

Andrea smiled and stepped towards her. Her dark side took a step back. "Get away from me."

"No leave." She held out her hands. The thing backed up and fell.

She took another step and felt something she looked up and stopped. "It's you."

He didn't look like she thought he would. Horns, a tail. He looked like a man. He was beautiful. He wasn't her husband but, he was beautiful.

"Not more beautiful than a mere human. How sad you really are in love. How…wonderful…" His words were filled with sarcasm. "Another failure. It is impossible to get good help." He turned on the woman. "Lose the face it doesn't suit you."

She watched as the woman slid to another face. She was a little creepy. The man turned to her. "One of these days I will get you."

"And, my little dog too." Andrea sighed.

"You are very brave woman." He smiled a little. "I like that. Perhaps I should have tried to enter his heart instead."

"Too late."

"Yes." He sighed. "I will have to change plans I suppose."

"I suppose." Andrea smiled. "You can't come back here anymore."

"You are clever."

"Yes. I am." She stepped to him. "Now leave me alone."

"Very well but, I am always here you can never completely remove darkness from this world."

"No but, I can remove it from my tiny part of it." She reached out and pushed. They were gone.

She stood and turned. "Hi." Her other half stood there.

"I guess you were right." He touched her face.

"Of course I was." She opened her eyes.

"Feel better?" She looked up at him and smiled.

"Not yet but soon." He laughed.

"Sorry but, I think we will have to postpone that dinner." He smiled at the Raikage. "I have to go and talk to my wife alone for a minute."

"I'll bet." He turned and disappeared.

Sasuke yanked her into his arms. She struggled until she could look at him. "If you stop in the middle this time. I just might hurt you on purpose." She narrowed her eyes.

"I have no intention of stopping." He smiled his eyes too bright. "Your son is at the home of his savior do you want to go and see them first." She sobered.

"Yes. I would like to see how he's doing." He smiled and pulled up his hands. "And, later I want to know why I didn't know about this new jutsu you are using to move us around." He laughed and took them back to her world. They visited with Hikari and Kayla but didn't stay long.

Kayla looked out the window. "Did they seem a little antsy to you?" She frowned.

Hikari had seen that look on both of them several times over his lifetime and he tried not to analyze it. "Umm well they probably want to get home to my little brother." She nodded not having a clue what sexual tension would look like. He smiled but, then he sighed. "I guess I should be getting back soon too."

"I guess." She agreed softly her voice a little sad.

He couldn't take it anymore he had been stuck in that hospital bed for over a week and not once in that time had she touched him.

He walked slowly over to her and slid his hands over her shoulders. "Would you like me to stay?"

"You don't want to be here." She sighed.

"No." He wouldn't lie. He didn't want to talk, he wanted to kiss her. His lips brushed her ear and she slipped away shivering.

"You can't do that Hikari." He stopped and watched her his eyes searching. A year was a long time.

"I see you've met someone else." He nodded. "I apologize I should have asked. I will leave." He headed for the door.

"No. That's not…." She frowned. He looked at her. There wasn't another man. He watched her just waiting. "I, we don't belong to the same world I don't belong in your world and you don't like it here." He saw her argument. She was right of course.

"Yes." He walked to her and smiled. "I know."

"Is there a…well…" She frowned.

"No." He whispered and brushed her face. Despite his words of understanding. It had been a year and he hadn't touched another woman. Being here with her was like a heroine addict looking at a fix but, unable to take it.

"It's been a year for you." He nodded. "No one."

"I only wanted you." He sighed. "It's a curse." He rolled his eyes and smiled. "How long has it been for you?"

"Six months." She made it sound like forever. As she spoke she moved closer unconsciously. He let his hands rest on her shoulders. She couldn't stop herself either. Her hands slid over his chest lightly very careful of his wound not completely healed. "It's not as if you're up for anything really yet anyway." She mumbled.

He almost laughed. She was thinking out loud and she wanted him as badly as he wanted her. She looked exhausted. "How long was your shift?"

"I don't know fifteen I think." She shrugged as she fiddled with the buttons on his shirt. It was comical watching her disrobe him without thinking about it. If he pointed it out she would get embarrassed. He had no intention of pointing it out. He started to lead her slowly to the bed. She was dead on her feet. She just followed along with him quietly.

When they got to her room he set her on the bed. She watched him in a sort of daze as he immediately went to her drawer and got a gown. He walked to her side and knelt slowly in front of her careful not to jostle too much. He was still pretty hurt. She was right he wasn't really up for anything to athletic at this point. He slid the button free on the top of her blouse which woke her up. "What are you doing?" She looked at his bare chest. "I did that didn't I?" She frowned and started to stand. He stopped her gently.

"Just relax. I'm not trying to seduce you. As you said I'm not really up for it. You are exhausted." She watched as he pulled her shirt free then undid the clasp on her bra. He slid it free as well but kept his eyes on her face. She just watched him with a sort of detached fascination as he slipped the gown over her then slid her skirt down her narrow hips. By the time he was done he was starting to rethink his ability to perform. He stood up too fast and stifled a groan at the pain. Never mind.

She frowned. "You shouldn't move so quickly." She crawled into the bed. He just watched her. She raised a brow. "Are you going to lay down before you fall down?"

He laughed and gasped at that pain as well. He laid next to her gently careful of his chest and how badly it hurt. She watched him. "You never even looked at me. You really are a gentleman."

"I just didn't want to start something I couldn't finish." He smiled. "I'll leave if you want when we wake." He sighed and closed his eyes.

"We'll talk about it then." She mumbled and tucked her head into his throat. Her hand splayed over the not damaged side of his chest as her breathing slowed almost immediately.

He sighed as he watched her sleep until he drifted away too.

Hikari woke slowly and sighed. He was warm and the bed was soft but, empty. He frowned. "Hey sleepy." He opened his eyes. She sat on the edge of the bed. He tried to sit up but, she shook her head and pushed him back down. "No you opened part of your wound last night trying to be too helpful. Just rest."

"I didn't even do anything." He sighed. "I don't know how you get along without medical ninjutsu here."

"We suffer." She smiled. "If you would like we could try to get someone here to help you."

"My mother did a little." He sighed. "I think now it's just going to heal its own way." He smiled at her. "And, I can't imagine a better nurse."

"You are hilarious." She rolled her eyes. "Actually I have to go to the hospital. So I had to hire you a nurse."

"What?" He frowned. "I don't really think that's necessary. I'll be fine really." She raised a brow.

"You haven't even seen her. What if I hired a very pretty nurse? Young and perky." He glared at her.

"I don't want a nurse." He sat up and gasped. She pushed him gently back down.

"You were more than willing to have me as a nurse."

"That's because I want you around. I don't want some woman fawning over me." He growled. "We discussed this last night."

"You meant all that?" She looked surprised.

"Of course I did. You thought I was lying?" He frowned.

"Not exactly." She suddenly looked very vulnerable. "I guess I just…" She sighed.

He had been getting very angry but, at her face he felt it slide away. "It's alright." He took her hand slowly trying not to move his chest too much. "Don't be sad."

She looked at him. "I'm not." She whispered. "Hikari I won't go back."

"Then I'll live here." He said determinedly. "I can get a job."

"But, you hate it here. You hate this world." He met her gaze and took a deep breath.

"I love you more than I hate this world. If you are here to make this world a better place then that is what I want as well." She stood and took a step away.

"Why would you say that?" She frowned.

"What do you mean?" He felt his heart freeze. The pain filled him.

"Why would you say that? You…just get well then you can go home." She turned and headed to the door.

A hand slid over hers stopping her. She frowned and looked at him. "Get back into bed." He hissed at the pain but, ground his teeth.

"I love you." She shook her head. "I love you and you are very close to the same feeling. I know you are."

"No." She looked away. "You are mistaken." She pulled her hand gently away. "I am going to work. Just lay down and get some rest. I'll be back to check on you. Do you want something for the pain?"

He let go and watched her. "No, I don't think it would help." He whispered. "Be safe." He laid back down his heart in his throat. The pain he felt wouldn't get any better. She didn't have the medicine for what he felt right now.

She nodded and was gone. What happened? Last night she was so sweet and so willing to be near him now it seemed like she would rather be anywhere but near him. He sat there silently trying to understand.

He lay there a long time and finally stood. He wasn't going to stay here if it made her uncomfortable. He packed the things his parents had brought and turned towards the door.

Kayla stood there. "You leaving?"

"You don't want me here." He shrugged. "I won't stay here and make you uncomfortable."

"I'm not uncomfortable." She whispered.

His hurt filled him up. "Yes you are. I won't burden you anymore. Thank you again Kayla. You saved my life."

"I…" She almost reached out to him but, he pulled away.

"I'll just be going." He walked out the door. It closed softly and she fell against it. He stopped. Why was she crying. He just didn't understand. He touched the door. "Kayla?"

"What?" She whispered.

"Open the door?" He sighed. He listened as she opened the door. He walked in slowly. "Why are you crying?"

"I'm not." She frowned. "Did you forget something?"

His anger grew at her question. How could she think he cared so little for her. Damn it. He almost turned and just left. She wouldn't look at him.

He closed his eyes. He was losing his temper for no reason. He was hurt and it was clouding his decisions. "Yes you are and, yes I did forget something."

He slid his fingers into hers and held on as she tried to pull away. "No not this time. I let you do that this morning. That hurt you know."

"I don't know what you mean." She mumbled.

"I told you I loved you." He took her face in his hands gently and made her look at him. She tried to look away. "I have never said those words to anyone that wasn't related to me." He smiled softly he could see the fear she was trying to hide. He wasn't sure what the fear was but, it was what made her pull away. She wasn't being cold she was frightened of his confession. "It hurt to have them dismissed you know."

"Please stop saying that." She cried softly and whimpered.

"Why?" He took a deep breath. "Please tell me what you're afraid of."

"I'm not afraid." She walked to the window. He stepped behind her taking her hands he wrapped them around her pulling her back against him gently.

She shook, she was terrified. "Yes you are but, I won't press you." She was stiff in his arms.

"You should be more careful. You really shouldn't be out of bed." Her voice sounded professional as she disentangled herself from him. She turned and looked up at him. His face was pale. "You need to lie back down. You aren't ready to be moving around."

"I'm fine." He frowned.

"Are you hungry?" She turned and headed to the kitchen. This was driving him crazy but, it was her coping mechanism. He needed to let her do this.

"Yeah I guess." He sighed and leaned back. "I'm alright you know."

"You shouldn't be alright you should still be in bed. You shouldn't heal this fast." She frowned and turned to him. She unbuttoned his shirt. He just watched her. The bandage stung as she pulled it back. It tugged on his skin. "You are almost completely healed even though you opened the wound. It is closed.

"I know I did some healing on it today while you were gone." He smiled. "I am pretty handy you know."

"Right." She sighed and turned away. "I'll just make you some food."

"Do you want me to leave?" He asked her quietly. "I will go. But, you need to decide."

"You need to recover." She replied enigmatically.

He walked to her and touched her shoulder. She tried to shrug him off but, he refused. "Kayla look at me?"

"I don't need to look at you." She scowled at the sandwich she was making.

"Please." She shook her head but, she did look and the pain washed over her. He pulled her close until she was bracing herself against him. Her hands touching him trying to distance them half heartedly. "Kayla, I won't leave this world only your home. I will be here until you tell me why you are afraid to love me."

She growled. "It doesn't have anything to do with fear." Kayla snapped and tried to pull away but, she might as well be in the arms of a statue he wasn't moving. He was much too strong to fight. "I just don't love you back so there's no reason for you to delude yourself."

"I don't believe you."

"Then you are a fool."

"Absolutely." He smiled. "I am a fool. I never should have let you go without coming with you."

"That's not what I mean." She snarled. "Just let me go."

"No." He brought her hands to his lips and kissed them. "I have no intention of letting you go until I kiss you. I came here just to kiss you."

"That's ridiculous. You could kiss any woman. Go find one of them. I saw several of the nurses at the hospital that would happily kiss you."

He just kissed her wrist. "I don't want to kiss anyone but, you." He took her hands slowly and pulled them up around his neck. It brought her even closer. She shook her head. "Yes." He whispered and nuzzled her temple. "I want to kiss you, just you. I have waited a year just to kiss you. You have waited six months for me to kiss you. You can't deny what you feel."

"I…" She moaned softly. "I don't care." It wasn't with any force, she closed her eyes leaning into his touch. He let go of her hands sliding his fingers down her bare arms. She shivered this time with desire. Her small soft fingers touched his hair. He smiled against her cheek kissing her gently.

Hikari was on a high. This was what he came for. What he had waited for his whole life. He just didn't know it. His fingers slipped into her hair. He leaned back and looked into her eyes. She just watched him. The fear started to return. She made to pull away. Oh no you don't. He thought to himself as he pulled her closer and pressed his lips to hers.

She was still for a moment then melted. She groaned and kissed him back. He picked her up gently by the waist and set her on the counter. She gasped and he took advantage. Her heart was flying. She was gasping as he pulled away slowly. Her fingers were tangled in his hair. She shook her head and pulled him back kissing him again. "Don't stop." She cried against his lips.

He shook with the effort but pulled away after another blazing embrace. "Kayla honey we need to stop."

"Why damn it?" She growled. "We're adults. I want you, you want me."

"I do want you." He sighed. "But, you aren't ready for that and, I won't do it until you tell me why you're afraid."

"Damn it." She hit him pushing him away. Unfortunately she hit him right in his chest; hard. He sucked in a breath at the pain his eyes burning. She froze. "Oh God." She jumped down as he sagged against the counter. "Oh no…stupid, stupid."

"I'm fine."

"No you aren't you jerk." She ran out of the room and came back with a bandage.

"You hit me and I'm a jerk. What is this world coming to?" He gasped from the pain but, smiled. She just growled and yanked at his shirt.

The stitches were red and a huge bruise was already there but, now it was red too from where she had smashed her fist into the already damaged area. She pushed him into a chair as she worked at him. She couldn't believe she did that and he was just smiling at her. "You're an idiot." She grumbled.

"Probably." He sighed. When she was finished she started to stand but, he pulled her into his lap.

"Will you stop?" She rolled her eyes. "Haven't we tortured you enough."

"It was an accident. I'm sure I deserved it." He smiled. "I'm not sure why but, I'm sure I did." He laughed but, groaned. She crossed her arms. "Just listen to me a moment."

"No I don't want to hear what you want to tell me."

"Too bad. I'm stronger." He smiled confidently.

"I could hit you again."

"It would just make you feel bad but, I wouldn't let go. I'm used to pain." He shrugged.

"Just get this over with."

"That hurts." He sighed and looked at the floor. "When you say things like that. It hurts worse than I realized it would."

His eyes looked into hers slowly. She looked very vulnerable again. "I don't mean to hurt you."

"I know." He smiled helplessly. "You're afraid." She frowned. "You can deny it all you like but, I can see it in your beautiful eyes. It hurts me because you think you need to fear my love for you."

"Not your love." She whispered and looked at his chest. She touched the bandage to keep from looking at him. "I'm not afraid of that."

"Then what?" He covered her hand placing it over his heart. "I promise you can trust me tell me what you fear."

"What will happen when I give in." His brow furrowed.

"Give into what?"

"My feelings." She cried and fell against him careful of his wound. "This feels so good and right but, it isn't real. It never is. I'll fall in love with you and then you'll leave. Everyone leaves."

This was it. She had finally told him. "I will stay for you."

"No you will try then you will resent me and you will leave. You hate this place." He closed his eyes.

"I want to be with you."

"Now. What about when you get used to me when I'm not new anymore. When I'm just the woman you had to work really hard to sleep with." She stood slowly and sighed. "What about when I'm just something keeping you from your life."

"You really believe that." He couldn't help the anger that crawled through him. "You think I have spent the last year missing you waiting for you. Trying to live without you just so I could sleep with you." He stood. "I'll tell you something." He stepped to her glaring at her balefully. "I could have had you in my world a hundred times. I chose to leave you innocent. I could have had you a few minutes ago and I could have you right now."

"You arrogant bastard." She reared back to slap him but, he grabbed her wrist this time.

"Yeah probably." He snarled. "But, I'm right." He stepped towards her. "You are more than willing to sleep with me. You just don't want to care for me because that would be too scary for you. You're a coward. I came here because I loved you, because I was willing to compromise to have you in my life. I see that you however don't care enough about me to do the same. I made a mistake. I apologize for bothering you." He turned and headed to the door.

"Make sure you don't forget anything this time." She threw at him.

He turned and looked at her. His eyes narrowed. He smiled as his pain filled him up. She wanted it this way fine. He stepped to her and she backed away but, he snatched her up kissing her roughly. She pushed at him and hit him but, just as he had said she melted to him. He picked her up and pitched her to the table. She gasped but, whimpered. He kissed her again his hand trailing down her waist. She was so willing. It was amazing that she was still pure. Damn it. He stepped away and glared at her. The worst of it was that he knew she loved him. He knew it was his kisses that moved her made her blood boil. She just didn't want to admit it.

She sat up and watched him confused for a moment. Then fury filled her face. "You did that on purpose."

He raised a brow. "You're surprised. An arrogant bastard like me." He turned. "You should have assumed I would prove my point. Good bye Kayla." He was just gone.

She screamed.


	23. Chapter 23

Hikari got to Madara's late the next day. The door opened and Judy looked at him. "Oh no." She sighed unhappily and led him to the living room.

Madara walked in later. "Why on earth are you here?" He looked at him. "I see that it must not have gone well."

"I don't care just send me back."

"Are you sure you don't want to try to make this work. You are going to have a…"

"I don't need advice just send me back." He frowned.

"As you wish." He touched him. They were in his family compound.

"Thank you." He disappeared. The pain rolling off of him was potent. Sasuke stepped out and frowned.

"What was that?" Madara looked at him and sighed.

"That was your son." He was gone.

"This is not good." He found Hikari by the river.

"Not now Dad I can't take it."

"What happened?"

"I said not now." He stood. "Just leave me alone."

"Alright. Don't rush off I'll leave but, you need to go to the hospital. You've done too much you're bleeding." Hikari just nodded and sat back down.

"I will in a little while. I'll be fine." Sasuke sighed.

"No you aren't anywhere near that." He left and wished he could help him.

Andrea was waiting chewing her nails. "What happened?"

"I'm not sure he won't say anything. He's much too upset to talk right now."

She frowned. "I'm going to find out what happened."

"No you aren't." He shook his head. "They are adults. "You need to just leave them alone." She glared at him. "No I won't budge on this. "They deserve their privacy."

"You didn't feel his pain." She argued.

"Yes love I did. I may not be a sensor but, he is my son. I saw the pain in his eyes but, he is my son. He doesn't want anyone telling him what to do or forcing him to talk about something that hurts. You should know that better than anyone." He smiled.

She huffed but, relaxed. "I don't think my son would threaten to kill me." She grumbled.

He frowned. "I never did that."

"Yes you did." She laughed at his pained face. "Twice."

"It was three times." He sighed. "Just come on now I feel awful." He tugged her to the house.

"You are so funny." She kissed him. "I provoked you." She offered.

"You did." He nodded. "Perhaps it is all your fault then." He looked thoughtful. She frowned. He glanced at her and smiled. She rolled her eyes. He looked serious. "I'm worried about him." He sighed.

"Me too. I wish I knew what happened."

Kayla took a couple of days off. Well that was what she told herself. What she did was lay in her bed and wallow. After Hikari left her mind started to whirl. He had hurt her so badly. He had taken advantage of her.

Then her mind started to work over their words. She was so angry but, as she played the night before and the day over in her mind she realized the real villain. "What have I done?"

She fell into a chair in the kitchen and moaned. She crawled into bed and just stayed there. The phone rang and she feigned an illness. After that she just didn't answer. Two days later she was still there.

She sat up and sighed. "It's done." She shrugged. There was nothing left to do but, go on. "He'll be alright." She smiled. "He's better off without me anyway." Then she took a shower and cried. He was better off. She didn't have time for a relationship. She was a doctor. She didn't have time for anything.

Kayla went back to the hospital and threw herself into work. This was what she knew. This made sense. Hikari didn't make sense his world didn't make sense. Her emotions towards him were not good or healthy. She needed to let this go. Just move on. He wasn't coming back. Not after what she had done. He would find a nice woman from his world and they would be happy.

Her heart clenched painfully but, if he was happy she could deal with it. She could be happy for him.

Hikari watched the sun set. The pain wafting over him again. He needed to be busy. He jumped up and went to find his father.

"Hikari." Sasuke looked up through his glasses. "Can I help you?"

"I need something to do. Something that will get me the hell out of this village. Something far from here." Sasuke sighed.

"That won't help. You sure you don't want to try." Hikari frowned and looked down. "Sorry, I don't mean to pry. I do have something, go to Naruto he has a project he's been working on with the other Kage's it might be perfect for you." Hikari nodded looking sad but, determined. He turned to leave. "Son?"

"Yes Dad?" He turned and looked back at him.

"I suppose I don't tell you this a lot. I'm not very good at saying what I feel." He frowned. "I guess I'm more like my father than I realized." Hikari frowned. What was he talking about? "I'm proud of you Hikari. You have no idea how proud I am to have you as a son."

Hikari smiled. "Thanks Dad." It was the first time he had ever really heard that since he was a kid. He felt a little silly he supposed hearing it now but, he appreciated it. He nodded. "I'm really proud to have you as a father too. I'll check in okay." Sasuke nodded. He was gone. Andrea walked around the corner her eyes still wet. Sasuke sighed.

"That was wonderful." She smiled still crying a little. She crawled right into his lap. "God I love you." She whispered and kissed his chin and his throat. "I love you so much."

"You are a silly woman but, I love you too." He kissed her hair. "I wish he wouldn't do this I know he loves her and I tell you I saw her face. She loves him too. I don't know what happened but, they are both being stupid." He sighed.

"They are both strong willed and determined people they need to come to this on their own. We can't force it." She leaned into him and smiled. "Just let them have some time."

"There isn't anything else I can do. He'll be gone for months on the mission I just sent him on. Naruto wanted someone to go and research a disturbance in Chakra far from here farther than you or I have ever gone in our world. A place called Ryoko.

"Really." Andrea frowned. "Doesn't that mean ghost." He nodded.

"We know very little about it. I don't know who else they are sending it will be someone from each of the main villages. Leaf Sand, Rain, Mist and Cloud." He smiled. "I would probably worry about him but, Jugo is the one from the Mist going." Andrea took a deep breath and smiled.

"That is a relief." She smiled. "He won't let our son get into too much trouble."

Hikari felt them and headed toward the grouping of ninja. He felt the familiar tenor of Jugo's chakra but, it wasn't the same. It didn't feel the same. He wasn't his mother but, he could feel a sadness pouring off him that wasn't there the last time he saw him. He leapt into the clearing. He knew each of them. The cloud village wasn't who he was hoping for. Etaiko was not what he wanted to see. He was hoping for her brother. She was one of the only women he ever met that had completely turned him off. She was crude. Extremely aggressive. Not even really a woman at all. It was strange. She however had a bad habit of attacking him every chance she got.

Just as he landed she grinned. "Hikari Uchiha." She smiled looking more like a predator than a team mate.

He took a deep breath. This was going to be a long mission.

Kayla frowned. "Here he comes you better figure out something."

"Just stall him so I can run." She pleaded.

"Not on your life. Eventually you are going to have to have a life. Kayla he's not coming back." She frowned darkly at her friend.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Yes you do. He's not coming back. I don't know what happened. I know you feel guilty about it and I know you feel like all you can do is work yourself to death to forget but, whatever it was it's over you need to move on. David is a nice guy and he really likes you. He's a surgeon like you he understands your life." Kayla sighed.

"I just don't…" She groaned. "Damn."

"Kayla." David smiled. "Finally caught you." She tried to smile.

Katrina ran away quickly. Traitor. "I really need to go."

"No you don't." He smiled. "You are avoiding me."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are but, it's alright. I understand. I thought perhaps you might go to the cafeteria and have coffee with me. Not a date. Just two doctors having coffee at the same table you can even ignore me completely if you like." He cocked his head and looked at her. "Come on smile just a little. That was fairly funny."

"Oh fine." She sighed. "Coffee don't get any ideas. It doesn't mean anything."

"Nothing." He nodded smartly.

They drank coffee and she even smiled a little. He asked her to dinner a week later and she agreed. It had been a year and a half. That meant three years in his world. It meant it was over. He wasn't coming back.

She needed to move on. She kept telling herself that as she danced with David. He looked down at her and sighed. "You are miserable."

"No I'm not." She shook her head. "Really I'm having a good time I promise."

"You are trying to have a good time." He nodded. "I will admit that but, you don't want to be here. I don't know who he is but, he is one lucky guy." He kissed her hair. "Why are you here with me?"

"I…"

"I know something must have happened." He took her hand. "Would you like to talk about it? You haven't talked to anyone. I know I asked around. No one even seems to know who he was. Just that he was some kind of good Samaritan they saw here when he got shot saving some old lady."

"You know an awful lot." She grumbled. "He and I come from different worlds. It wouldn't work." She frowned.

"Come and sit, tell me. You need to tell someone." She sighed and let him pull her to the table. They sat and she started talking. She told him about Hikari without the parts about different universes and jutsus.

"You are in love Kayla."

"I know that." She frowned. "But, it doesn't matter."

"Why the hell not?" David frowned. "Listen. I would love to be the man you got over this guy with but, you are not over him. "You messed up. He loved you. You got scared. You're human."

"He left he's not coming back." She groaned miserably and laid her head on her hands.

"Then you need to go and find him." He picked up her fingers and kissed them. "Go beg if you have to and if he turns you down then at least you will know you did everything you could." He grinned at her. "Then you can move on."

"You are such a nice guy." She sighed and dropped her head.

"No I'm not I'm selfish." He touched her face and brushed his thumb across her lips. "I want him to turn you away. Then you can be with me and perhaps actually be here with me not a million miles away." He took a deep breath. "If he has any sense he'll take you back. If so then you'll be happy. If he doesn't he's a fool and I won't have to worry about him coming back later trying to take you away."

"Thank you David." She sighed and stood. "I think you are a wonderful man." She leaned down and kissed his lips gently. "Thank you." She whispered. "Thank you so much." Then she rushed out. She didn't know how she was going to do this. She needed to find Madara. It was the only way to get back to that world. She quit her job.

"What are you doing?" Katrina looked at her as she packed her things.

"I'm moving on." She smiled and packed her things. "I have to try. I love him. I'll never know if I don't go and talk to him."

"Okay so get in a car and go talk to him." She laughed.

"That won't work sorry." She hugged her and smiled. "I'll let you know what happens." She rushed out and got home.

She got on the internet and found Madara fairly easily. The man was a pretty important business man. She drove to West Virginia. The man wasn't exactly nice. She really wasn't sure about this.

She looked at the house and sighed. "This is nuts."

"You might be right." The man watched her with fathomless eyes. "Come inside and you can tell me why you are here."

She nodded slowly and followed him in. "My wife is away visiting Andrea. I had a meeting and couldn't be with her I am supposed to go later this evening."

"I…" She sighed. "I'm an idiot." She shrugged.

"Yes." He agreed. "I heard his thoughts when I took him back. You hurt him a great deal."

"I know." She dropped her head.

He sighed. "I am no one to point fingers."

"You didn't throw your wife's love back in her face too did you?" She frowned.

"Of course not." He smiled. "I'm not that stupid. There was no way I would ever find another woman that could love me. I'm a bastard."

"I don't really think that's relevant." She muttered.

"You want to go and beg him to take you back right?" She frowned. "What if I told you he was over you?"

"Then I would at least want to apologize. I want to say I'm sorry." She closed her eyes. "Then I would probably end up trying to learn how to cook with a wood fire. I can't be where he isn't. I'll rent a house and spend the next month in bed crying."

"What about your life here. If you go and beg if he says yes what will you do?" She frowned. "You may not like to tell me these things but, if you expect me to take you back you will tell me."

"Fine." She grumbled. "I quit my job." She sighed. "I have no intention of going back. If he takes me back I will stay."

"Are you sure."

"I love him Madara. That's all I care about. If he turns me away it really won't matter anymore will it. I know how long it's been. I know he might have moved on but, I have to try." He nodded.

"Alright." He sighed. "Come on."

He touched her shoulder. She opened her eyes and shook. "I really hate that." She bent over and held her stomach.

"He is in the village you'll find him over by the river he likes to think there." She frowned. He touched his temple. His strange eyes. "I can see him."

She nodded. Sasuke came out. "Well look what the cat dragged in." He frowned. "Go ahead Judy is at Carries with Andrea. I'll take her."

"Thank you." She whispered. He just watched her,- his eyes cold. Her heart raced with fear. This man terrified her. He always had. More so than Madara even. There was just something very dark in him.

Madara left and she was alone with him. "You have a lot of explaining to do."

"I know." She just walked beside him.

"I love my son." He said softly. "You hurt him."

"I know that too." She whispered. "I didn't mean to."

"Yes you did. It has been three years which you know. You have a lot of nerve coming here at all." She stopped. Her heart was flying.

"Listen." She frowned. "I love him…I love him so much…" She felt the tears but, she couldn't stop them. "I know how stupid I was. I loved him so much but…" Now was not the time to worry about pride. "Everyone I ever loved…"

He closed his eyes. This he understood. "They leave." She nodded. The tears streaming. "You have a lot to try and make up for. He might not care at all. You hurt him."

"I have to try." She looked at him. Her eyes filled with fear. "I have to try don't you understand."

"I understand." He nodded. "He's over there." He pointed. "Just walk through those trees you'll see him. Good luck." He smiled and she watched his face transform. The darkness was gone. It was incredible the change in him.

She walked slowly forward afraid of what might happen. She stepped through and took her first real breath in a year and a half. He was just staring at the water. "At first I thought I must be imagining it."

She stopped at his voice. "You couldn't be here. It's been three years." He laughed without humor. "Sorry a year and half for you."

"I…"

"Then I realized you must have come with Madara. His wife is here. So…" He stood and turned. His black eyes cold. "Did you forget something?" The same words she threw at him. Yes that hurt.

"Yes." She stuttered. Her heart was in her throat. She nodded. Tears streaming. "I forgot my heart."

"Oh." He just watched her. "And, where is it?"

She walked forward and touched his chest. "Here." She whispered.

He closed his eyes and shook. Then he gently took her hand placing it on her chest. "No. You kept it." He turned away. "I'm sorry Kayla but, you are too late. I moved on."

"That's good." She choked out. "I'm glad. I want you to be happy. I just wanted to say I'm sorry." She managed to get it out but, she was having a hard time talking. "I was wrong."

"Yes you were."

"I love you." She shrugged. "I was afraid." It seemed easier now since he already told her it was over. There was no pride no fear just her saying she was sorry and going on with her lonely but, honest life. She had lied to him and herself long enough. "I didn't want to have to lose someone else I loved." She laughed softly. "So I pushed away the only person that mattered. Not very good logic I guess."

"No." He sighed.

"I just want you to know." She walked to his side and looked up at him. He met her gaze his eyes remote and still. The love she remembered was gone. She nodded. "You are the bravest and best person I've ever known. I just wish I had figured it out sooner." She held out her hand. He looked at it and took it slowly. "I guess this is goodbye. Hikari."

She felt the tremor but, he let go. She nodded and turned away. After a deep breath she headed back through the trees. Hikari watched her and was so intent he didn't even know he was there until he winced at the whack to the back of his head. "I raised an idiot."

"Dad." He frowned. "What the hell?"

"If you don't go and get that girl I will be forced to go home and see your mother cry. If that happens I will hold you personally responsible." Hikari glared at him. He made to argue. "No I don't want to hear it. She came all the way here. She quit her job. She didn't come here to see you. She came here to stay."

"She didn't even know I was here until she got here."

"She didn't care. She wants to at least be near you. If you can't see the love and commitment in that then you are a bigger fool than you are acting like right now." Hikari frowned.

"She quit her job." Sasuke nodded.

"She loves you. She may not want to be here but, if this is where you are happy she is willing to be here." That sank in. He closed his eyes. His father was already gone. He leapt after her. It only took a few minutes to catch up with her.

She was walking slowly through the village. "Where are you going?"

"Umm." She whispered. "I don't know. I didn't get to see much of the village last time I was here I guess I thought I might do some sight seeing."

"Is that so." She nodded but, wouldn't look at him. He just walked beside her. After a few minutes she sighed. "Hikari what do you want?"

"Well that's a loaded question isn't it?" She frowned and finally looked at him. "Are you going to be honest with me?"

"I never lied to you." He frowned. "Okay fine I lied yes, I'll be honest. What do you want?"

"Why are you here really?"

She shrugged. "I wanted to see you."

"Is that all."

"I…I didn't want to be where you aren't." She confessed and closed her eyes. "I won't follow you around or anything. I won't make your wife jealous by pining in public."

"You'll stay even though you aren't with me."

"It's better than being where I can't even see you." She sighed. "What choice do I have?"

"Marry me right now." He offered.

"What?" She frowned. "I…"

"If you came all the way here just to be with me then you should be willing to be with me forever." He watched her with thoughtful eyes. This was some kind of test.

She searched his eyes. He could be trying to trick her. Hurt her again. She closed her eyes. No damn it that was what got her into trouble last time. She opened them and nodded. "Alright."

"You would do that; marry me?"

"Yes." She watched his face never looked away. "I love you. I can't live without you. If marrying you in this street was what you wanted to make you happy I would do it but, what does it matter you said you moved on."

He watched her. "Kayla?" He let go. It was his only option. Let go of the pain. The hurt. "Can we start over?"

She nodded softly. "Clean slate." He took a deep breath. "I didn't move on. I can't but, I don't think what we share right now is good. It hurt both of us. I want to start over. And, you can't just give up your life. Being a doctor isn't a job for you it's a way of life. I wouldn't love you very much if I asked you to give that up."

"But, you hate my world." She argued. "I would be doing the same thing."

He sighed. "Let's not make any decisions right now. We're both upset. We are logical people. We need time to think on things like this. Let's just take this slowly. Can you get your job back at the hospital?" She nodded.

"But, I don't want to be without you." She whispered.

"You won't be." He took her hand. "Come let's walk." They headed through the streets towards his family home. "Listen. If you and I spend too much time together right now. We are going to end up in bed. As much as I want that, that's not a good idea right now."

She frowned and started to argue. "Not because your innocent. That's not what I mean. We are too volatile right now. Both of us. You and I carry around a lot of baggage. That could rear its head any time. I don't want to move too fast or we could end up hurt and alone again. That can't happen again. I don't think I could make it." She shook her head.

"Me either."

"Okay so you go home. I'll settle things here. Then I'll come to you. I want to learn something my father created it will allow me to move like they do. Then it wouldn't be a burden. I could come back and forth as often as I like. You wouldn't have to feel like you were taking me away from anything. We can decide where and what we want later."

"Okay but, I…" She sighed. "How long."

"Two weeks." He smiled. "I'll come to your world in two weeks."

"That's a month for you." She frowned.

"That's how long it will take to learn my father's technique." He smiled and shrugged. "I want to come on my own." He sighed.

"Okay." She nodded and took a deep breath. She looked afraid.

"Listen to me." He touched her face. "I'm not running away I'm not trying to hurt you. But, this is how it needs to be until we have things figured out. We both messed up pretty bad. I don't want that to happen again."

"No I don't either." She shook her head and stood a little straighter. "I love you." She held his gaze. "I think I've loved you since I first saw you."

"I feel the same." He smiled and pulled her close but, sighed and dropped his head. "This is really hard."

"Yeah." She whispered. He kissed her hair and pulled away so he didn't do anything more.

Kayla got her job back pretty easily. She felt like a weight had been lifted away. All the guilt and pain. The fear she'd carried since she lost her parents was easing. She was definitely in the right direction. David had turned into a wonderful friend. He wasn't resentful just happy. "I'm just glad you came back. I was tired." He had been working double time to take up for her absence.

It was the longest two weeks of her life.

She worked two double shifts just to have the weekend off. She went home and waited. It was late in the evening. The doorbell rang and she rushed to yank it open. He stood there in street clothes. He was in a suit. He looked divine. "Hello." She whispered. He walked in and looked down at her.

"Would you like to go to dinner with me?" He smiled and she blushed nodded.

She looked down at herself. "Umm." She was still in her scrubs.

"Go, I'll wait." He smiled. She rushed back into the house. He listened to things flying around as she rushed to get ready. The shower. He laughed as she yipped. The water must have still been cold. In twenty minutes she slid to a stop in front of him. "I'm ready."

He wasn't. Not anymore. She stood in front of him now. The dress the same dark blue of her eyes. She was perfect. Her hair was down her back long and flowing. He just stared at her. She had put on makeup. Not much just enough to accentuate her eyes. Enough to make him fall in them and get lost. "Is it too much." She frowned. "You were wearing a suit. I just thought…"

He nodded. "Yes it is too much." He finally recovered. "I won't be able to think clearly all night." He smiled. "You have mesmerized me."

She blushed. "Thank you."

He took her hand and kissed her knuckles. "Thank you Kayla." Then like a real gentleman he tucked her arm in his and walked her to the car. He set her in and walked around.

"Where did you get this?" She touched the dash.

"I bought it." He smiled at her. "I have a great deal of money."

"How?" She frowned.

"I invested. I liked to come here and vacation. When I was here I used my time wisely." He shrugged.

"So how much money do you have?" He raised a brow.

"That's a very personal question. Miss Higarashi." She raised a brow back at him crossing her arms. He laughed. "Alright. I guess that's fair since I know how much you have. Sorry, Madara is a bit nosy." She frowned.

"I have a few hundred thousand in an account here." He shrugged. "The rest is tied up in markets and cd's."

"How much?"

"Why does it matter?" He frowned.

"It doesn't but, if we are going to be honest with each other then we should be honest." She sighed. "I don't like you spending so much money on me."

"I didn't spend any." He shook his head.

"You just bought this car because you wanted to be able to get around with me. You don't need a car." She smiled. "I know you don't."

"Don't look at it like that." He covered her hand. "I am here because being here with you is priceless." He smiled warmly. "Stop worrying about such silly things. I don't want something as useless as money to get in the way tonight. Tonight it's just you and me."

"Okay." He pulled into a swanky restaurant someplace she hadn't been to before. A valet opened the door. He was there to take her hand. She smiled at him and laughed. "You are really over doing it you know."

"I don't think so." He smiled down at her as they walked in.

"Mr. Uchiha your table is ready." He nodded. The host led them to their seats then left promising a server soon. He watched her across the table and smiled.

"You look nervous." He smiled.

"A little." She sighed. "I guess. I wasn't really expecting you to do all this." She gestured to the room.

"Why don't you think you're worth a little wining and dining?" She smiled and blushed again.

"It's not that. It's just not necessary." She sighed. "You don't have to do that. I already love you."

"I'm not trying to make you fall in love." He took her hands and pulled them to him. His eyes captured hers. She was frozen lost in his eyes. "I'm trying to show you what you mean to me." He smiled crookedly. "I have never done this before. I guess I'm a little new at this but, you mean the world to me. I want you to see that. I want you to believe in me."

"I do." She protested.

"I know you want to but, there is still worry in you. That doesn't go away overnight. Anymore than my fears do." She frowned.

"You aren't afraid of anything." He shook his head.

"I am terrified of you." He sighed. "You have the ability to hurt me more than anyone on this earth or any other for that matter."

"I don't want to hurt you." She squeezed his hands.

"I know." They ate and talked. It was very late when they arrived back at her home.

He walked her to the door and smiled. "I need to go."

"But, you don't have to." She whispered.

"Yes I do, so stop tempting me." He leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Goodnight Kayla."

"Oh no you don't." She grabbed his hand. "You haven't kissed me. At least kiss me." She whined. "Please."

He closed his eyes and turned back to her. "You are incorrigible."

"You made me this way. I never wanted anything like this before you so you have no one to blame but yourself." He smiled.

"I created a monster." He pulled her close and looked at her. "I love you Kayla."

"I love you Hikari." She smiled.

He leaned down. He hadn't kissed her in so long for him it had been over three years. He tried to imagine exactly what he wanted to do. He wanted time to think of the perfect way to kiss her but, she was too impatient. She leaned up and kissed his lips. He moaned and anchored her to him. "You're killing me." He rasped against her lips. She deepened the kiss and he followed taking control back from her. She was far too willing. So was he. The kiss was searing. He finally pulled away just to set his cheek against her hair. "I don't think I have ever wanted anything as badly as I want you." He whispered kissing her hair.

"Then why are you so stubborn?" She asked frowning. She pulled back enough to look in his eyes. "I want you too. We're adults. I know your parents weren't married. I'm not against marriage. I don't care if you want to wait but, at least tell me why. You didn't wait with anyone else. I have offered myself to you so many times and you just keep telling me no." She frowned and looked away. "It makes me feel like maybe. Maybe you're afraid you won't want me anymore if you do that. I won't matter anymore then. Please don't get angry." She whispered. "But, we promised to be honest."

"Don't you see?" He sighed. "Come on, maybe we should go inside." She opened the door and they walked in. He set her on the couch. She just watched him. "I wait because you mean so much to me. I don't want to rush anything with you. I want to savor every moment. I know that you and I didn't get off on the right foot. Then it just got worse because we hurt one another so badly. I don't want to hurt you."

"It hurts when you turn me away." She sighed. "It feels like you don't want me."

"How could you think that? As many times as I've told you I do." She frowned.

"I guess it's irrational but, you know. Actions speak louder than words sometimes." She was red. This was hard for her. She was more than happy to do it. But, talking about it made her nervous. "I feel so stupid talking about this. I don't even really understand what I'm talking about. I just know that, that's something I want to share with you."

"But, why does it have to be right now." He asked her softly pulling her eyes to his. "Why can't we wait?"

"You're not waiting." She sighed. He frowned darkly. "That's not what I mean. I don't think you have some other woman. But, you at least know what it feels like. The closest I've ever come is a steamy movie or novel. I want to know."

"I'm sorry." He blushed a little. "I guess I never thought of it that way."

"It's very frustrating knowing you know and, I don't. I feel like we're very uneven." She mumbled. "I feel like an ignorant fool. Then you say things like you don't know what you're doing. No of course I don't." She dropped her hands in her lap. "I'm the only person I know that isn't a kid that doesn't know." She shook her head. "God this is awful."

He made her look at him. "Please don't look at it that way. I want to know how you feel."

"The women at the office talk about it. A new guy or their husband and an anniversary that was special. I never cared until I met you. Now it feels like I'm missing out on something." She rolled her eyes and flopped back. "I sound like a little kid that wants a new toy and isn't getting it. Just never mind. Forget I said anything."

"Oh I can't do that." He smiled at her. "And, I won't have you believing I don't want you." He stood and swept her into his arms.

She screeched and clung to him. "What? You mean right now."

He watched her and laughed. "You were so brave before. Lost your courage?"

"No." She whispered. "I just didn't think you would do it right now."

"I won't do anything you don't want." He kissed her hair. She was shaking. "Stop Kayla; relax, I would never hurt you."

He walked her to the bedroom and set her on her feet. He looked in her eyes. She took his hand and spread the fingers to keep from looking at him. She touched the light scars on the back of his hand. "I'm more afraid this is a dream." She whispered.

"I know how you feel." He smiled. She started to analyze that and he shook his head. His fingers touched her lips. "Hush love. We both over think everything let's just stop tonight and let go of all that."

Kayla took a deep breath and sighed. "Okay."

He set her on the bed and smiled. "Just wait here." He turned and headed to the bathroom. She heard the tub and frowned. What on earth was he doing? She watched as he took off his tie and then the jacket. She thought she was going to pass out. Was there ever a sexier man? He smiled at her and knelt by her feet. "You looked beautiful tonight." She watched as he picked up one foot and took off the shoe. Then the other. "You were the only woman in the room. Every man in there was staring." He sighed. "I wasn't sure whether I should feel proud or homicidal."

"I didn't notice." She mumbled. "I don't think I noticed. I'm sure the food was wonderful but, all I could think of was you." She laughed softly. "I'm not even sure what I had."

He stood, pulling her to her feet. He smiled at her and kissed her forehead. "You had the quail in a cranberry glaze with creamed and seasoned new potatoes and fresh broccoli."

She sighed. "That sounds wonderful."

"It was." He turned her around and slipped the zipper down on her dress. She froze as the cool air hit her spine. He kissed her shoulder. "Relax love." He whispered. He spoke softly almost as if he were talking to a frightened doe. She wanted to tell him he was being a little silly but, his fingers slid over her spine pulling the dress with him and she couldn't speak at all. She gasped as she felt the dress pool at her waist. She hadn't worn a bra because the back on the dress was too low.

Hikari closed his eyes. "You are so beautiful." He whispered and kissed her skin. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." She smiled and felt some of the tension leave.


	24. Chapter 24

She relaxed under his fingers and he smiled against her skin. The dress slid over her hips with just a little movement on her part and she stepped out of it. He had a hard time breathing as she stood before him. Her hair covered most of her back. Her pert little bottom was peeking out from under the dark curtain showing that she was wearing little else. A scrap of cloth and the stockings. He loved his world but, this kind of creation was impossible to find.

He slipped the hose free slowly letting his fingers slide down her leg one at a time. By the time he was done she was trembling. He walked her to the bathroom and turned the water off. The steam made it warm and muggy. She looked insubstantial. He stopped her and reached for the only clothing she had left. She stiffened. He smiled. "It's alright. But, you don't intend to bathe in those do you?"

"No." She grumbled. "I was just surprised that's all." She slid them down herself bending low. He looked at her and swallowed. This was going to be harder than anything he had ever done. Four years he had wanted and waited for this woman.

She stood and turned. "You know I feel very uneven again." She looked at his clothes. She reached up and started unbuttoning his shirt. He just watched her with heated eyes. "It's hard to breathe when you look at me like that."

"Yes." He whispered. "For me too. I want you so badly. I'm having a hard time standing here."

"Really." She asked wonder clear in her voice. "You seem so calm." She looked up at him and smiled. "It's so hard for me. I never know how you feel about things."

"Believe me when I tell you that I want you. If at any time you think I'm pushing you or you are feeling fear; tell me." He frowned. "I'm not proud of it but, I don't have a lot of control when it comes to you."

"I don't have any at all." She sighed. "I guess at least we're even there." He smiled.

"We will never be even. You are far too good for me." He slipped the shirt off. She looked at his bare chest and touched it fondly.

"You don't even have a scar." She smiled. "I was so frightened. I was afraid you might die."

"I heard you." He smiled. "I heard you call to me. You cursed at me."

She blushed. "I did." She nodded. "I was very frightened."

She reached for his belt methodically. He watched her and smiled.

She reveled in each part that was revealed. He was so beautiful. He wasn't wearing any shoes but, he sat on the side of the tub and she took off his socks. Then she frowned. "Sorry I can't do the rest. I'm too nervous." She sighed and dropped her head. "I guess I'm not all that brave."

"You are magnificent." He leaned forward and kissed her stomach. He stood and swept her back into his arms. She gasped but, he knelt laying her in the tub. "Just stay here." He kissed her cheek. "I'll be right back." She frowned.

"Hey. You know it's really unfair that you are going to get to undress in private." He laughed in the other room.

When he walked back in he still wore his slacks. But, he carried a box under his arm. "I had to run to the car sorry."

He set the gift it was wrapped in black paper with gold ribbon. She almost wanted to get out of the tub just to see it but, he was taking off his pants. She couldn't move if she wanted too. She gulped and tried not to close her eyes. "You're a doctor." He laughed softly. "You've seen a man nude before."

"Not one I wanted to look at." She blushed. The pants came off and he hung them over the back of a small bench she had found at an antique shop. She had never really imagined this moment. Well that wasn't exactly true but, she had never come so close anyway. She couldn't look away as he removed the last thing between them.

She closed her eyes and opened them a moment later with a look of determination she looked at him. He just waited. She followed his lean form to his eyes. He just watched her. She smiled softly. "You're beautiful." She whispered.

He stepped to her side and slipped into the water. He sat behind her and pulled her close. "You are beautiful. Men are handsome."

"I'm sorry but, you are more than handsome. Beautiful isn't even really the word but, you are more than handsome. I love you Hikari."

"I love you Kayla." He smiled and kissed her throat. "I can't believe how lucky I am." He sighed and leaned back laying his head on the side of the tub.

"I never imagined you would forgive me." She whispered and turned around. The water splashed over her as she took his face in her hands. "You forgave me." She smiled. Tears streamed down her face. "I feel so grateful."

"You are so wonderful." He covered her hands and curled them into his own. They just watched each other for a small time. Eventually he recovered and turned her in his arms. He pulled her close and began bathing her slowly. "You are more beautiful than anyone deserves to be." She gasped as his hands slid over her breasts.

"Oh god." Her head dropped back to his shoulder. He smiled.

She had never been touched. He knew she was a virgin but, to have never been touched at all. It was incredible. He should be ashamed at how much that pleased him. He wasn't but, he should be. His fingertips slid over her. She moaned. Her hands dropped and she arched back gasping.

Kayla had never imagined a feeling like this one. As his hands slid lower she almost passed out. "Have you ever…" He kissed her throat. His fingers slid lower.

"No." She gasped. "Oh…" He smiled. "I guess I didn't think of it really."

"No." He whispered and touched her. She trembled and hid her face. Kayla just wasn't the kind of person to do that. It wasn't that she felt anything was wrong with it. She supposed somewhere inside it just felt like that would give her a reason to want it more than she already did. What was the point in that?

It made sense to her. When he touched her she couldn't breathe or think. Knowing fingers slid over her touching her gently but the instant euphoria was incredible. Her fingers clenched on his arm. "Hikari." She rasped. "I…" She was winding tighter and tighter. His lips nibbled on her ear as he continued his assault.

Everything seemed to coalesce on the place where he was touching her.

Then without warning. She exploded with a cry. He smiled against her throat and mumbled unintelligibly. She took ragged breaths and collapsed. "That was…." She just shook her head. "I don't even know." She turned curling into his arms. "Please stay with me tonight. I know you wanted to take things slowly. I understand but, I don't want to go to bed without you. I think we've spent enough time apart."

She looked up at him. He smiled. "Alright." He closed his eyes. "I don't think I could leave now anyway."

"Why not."

"You soaked my clothes." He sighed. She frowned but looked at the pile of clothes that he had set on a chair. They were dripping. Uh oh. When did she do that?

"Sorry." He laughed.

"I don't mind really." He stood and pulled her to her feet. "Come on. I want to see what you look like in my present."

"Your present."

"Of course." He laughed. "Did you think it was for you?" She frowned. "Oh it's for you to wear but, I promise it's for me."

He grabbed a towel and dried her slowly. "Have you seen it. I thought you bought it."

"It was made just for you." She frowned but, nodded.

"Your aunt." He smiled.

The towel wrapped around her he handed her the box. "I'll go in there. You come out when your ready." He kissed her lightly.

"I'm just going to get nervous again." He shook his head.

"Why?" He smiled. "You are the most beautiful woman in the world and you've slept beside me before."

"When you put it that way." She sighed. "Alright I'll be out there in a minute."

She looked at the box and wondered. It was beautiful. She had thought it was wrapped in expensive paper but, it was silk. She pulled the ribbon loose and slid it over her shoulders to put her hair back. It was much too pretty to waist.

She opened it and couldn't breathe. She had never seen anything so pretty. It was the exact shade of her eyes. The woman had seen her once four years ago for twenty minutes how on earth could she do this. The gown rippled to the floor. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

It slid on like water. She looked in the mirror and blushed as she realized what she had just done. Her heart took off. He was waiting for her.

Hikari waited and heard the door open. "Close your eyes."

"Closed." He promised.

Footsteps came close. Fingers slid over his hands which covered his face. "You can look now." She whispered.

He opened his eyes but, kept her hands. She stood there her heart flying. The gown was like the night sky was wrapped around her. Sparks here and there told of some kind of crystal she had imbedded in the fabric. "My god." He gasped.

"I know." She whispered twirling around. "I thought I was going to faint when I saw it."

"I'm afraid it wouldn't be very comfortable to sleep in." He smiled and touched it.

"No I don't think so either but," She blushed deeply. "I don't think she intended me to wear it for long."

"She was very perceptive." He murmured pulling her close between his knees. "You are going to need to wear something to sleep in though."

"I don't usually. She shrugged."

"Really." He raised a brow. "How interesting."

"You like that idea don't you."

"I find it funny. On the rare occasions when I am home I also sleep in the buff." She shook her head. "It's fascinating to see how you and I are similar."

"Yes." She whispered and touched his hair. She took a deep breath and backed away.

She reached for the hem but hands were covering hers. "Wait." He whispered. "Wait just a minute."

"Oh come on." She cried.

"No." He shook his head. "It's not that." She met his gaze. "This was my gift. At least let me unwrap it." She froze. His fingers slid to her waist. "I don't think you understand what it feels like to do this." He whispered.

"You know what I look like. Why is this so special." She moaned as his lips tugged on her ear. "Oh I don't care."

"You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. I never tire of looking at you." The gown pulled up over her hips. The cool air touched her bringing goose bumps. Then it was gone. He laid the beautiful gown over a chair. She stood there shaking.

He pulled her into his arms and crawled into bed. She frowned. "You are overdressed again."

"I think this is best for now." He sighed. "I am very close to losing my control."

"I think that's the point."

"I could hurt you if I am not gentle." She rolled her eyes.

"You aren't going to hurt me. Yeah that'll hurt for a minute but, it's just supposed to right." He frowned down at her.

"How can you be clinical about this?" He frowned. "I'm trying to let you learn this slowly and you are not letting me."

She blushed. "I guess I fall into doctor mode when I'm nervous."

"If you are nervous all the more reason to take it slow." He sighed. "And, I don't mean that it will hurt when I join with you. That will hurt yes but, it is the loss of control that could ruin the moment. If I were too rough with you." He sighed. "This is very strange."

"It feels weird discussing it like this." She yawned.

He smiled at her. "Why don't we just rest for a little while then we can start over."

"But…" He sighed.

"Honey please. I'm tired. Really. I'm not being evasive I really am tired. It took a lot just to come here then to do all this. I am exhausted. She frowned.

"Oh…" She could see now how tired he looked his eyes had dark shadows. "Oh god I am such a bitch I didn't even notice."

"You are not…" He smiled and pulled her close. "Just rest with me. I promise I will pick up where we left off in the tub later." He smiled and blushed a little.

"Okay." She whispered hiding her face. She was nude. He only wore a pair of loose pants. It must have been in the car. How much clothing did he bring? His eyes were closing he was drifting away. Kayla just watched him for a little while. He was here and he wasn't leaving. She smiled. "I really do love you." She whispered and touched his face. He smiled in his sleep and edged closer.

She drifted off too. A sound, an awful noisy terrible sound. She groaned. The phone that was what it was. She growled and rolled grabbing at it. Hikari reached over her and took it. She sighed and held it to her ear. "Yeah."

Her sleepy voice was soft and raspy. It was sexy as hell. Hikari was instantly awake at the sound of the telephone. He watched her now try to wake up. He could hear the voice on the other end and it was frustrating but, understandable. She was a doctor after all. And, a good one. "Dortor Higirashi we had a terrible pile up on the interstate. A tanker exploded their coming in by the dozen. I'm sorry but, we need you."

"I'm coming." She sighed and sat up. Give me twenty minutes." The phone went back in it's cradle. "Hikari…I…"

"Of course I understand." He looked at her and smiled. She leaned into him and sighed.

"Thank you." She smiled. He helped her get ready and drove her to the hospital. "You could stay a little while if you want."

"I think I would like that." He smiled. "I'll go and take a shower I'll be back in an hour and maybe you can get away to have breakfast."

"That would be wonderful." He kissed her hair. She hopped out and ran inside.

Hikari watched her work. She was incredible. Efficient and caring. Some of the injuries were minor broken limbs or cuts and scrapes. Others were terribly burned. He frowned. It hurt to see the people so injured.

One man was wheeled in and Hikari had an instant dislike of the man. He smelled off. Not dirty or anything like that. He wasn't sure but, it was not good. He watched him closely. The man was burned on his arm. It was a pretty bad burn. Kayla came to him and smiled. She picked up the chart. "Mr. Burns."

"Yeah." He grumbled. Then he looked at her and smiled dangerously. "Wow, I never knew the doctors here could look like you. I would have hurt myself sooner."

She laughed. "Well thank you." She was oblivious to the danger this man was. Hikari almost snarled as he touched her arm. He tried to just stay out of the way. She turned and closed the curtain as she had with every other patient tonight but, now he wanted to scream for her to stop. He held onto his control by a thread. His hands pulled up quickly and his hearing doubled. He focused on them.

He was petrified but, the curtain opened and there was a bandage on his arm but, otherwise it was alright.

It was very late in the morning when she pulled off her gloves and sat down. "Geez." She sighed.

"Are you finished?" He touched her face softly and smiled. She nodded.

"Yeah but, I'm afraid now that I'm so god awful tired, I can't even think about going out for breakfast." She sighed.

He smiled down at her. "Why don't we just go home. We can make breakfast. After we sleep most of the day away." She took a deep breath.

"I knew there was a reason I loved you." She let him pull her to her feet. They wandered slowly to the parking garage. He kept his arm wrapped around her. He set her in the car then drove slowly backt o the house. He was tired as well. He pulled into her drive.

She was sound asleep already. He smiled at her as he pulled her gently into his arms. She grumbled at him and rubbed her nose against his shoulder.

He woke and reached for her. He frowned darkly as he realized she wasn't there. As much as he hated the instant of fear he couldn't stop it. The last time he had been here she had ripped him into pieces. He sat up slowly as she walked in with a tray. "Good morning."

"Morning." She blushed and set the tray in his lap. "I woke up and you were sleeping so peacefully."

"I was going to make you breakfast." He sighed.

"Beat you to it." She grinned.

They had a quiet breakfast. She seemed very nervous all day. By the time the evening was out he closed the door and his eyes. "You are afraid."

"I don't know what you mean." She turned a too bright smile on her face.

He walked to her and sighed. She was vibrating with nervous energy. Hikari sat down on her soft couch and pulled her into his lap. "You know exactly what I mean." He whispered and kissed her brow.

"I…" She took a deep breath and dropped her head. "Yeah." She mumbled.

"Thank you." He whispered and kissed her brow. "Why don't we just let things stay the way they are for right now?"

"Why don't we just get it over with." She grumbled. "I'm only nervous because I waited so freakin' long I've had time to over analyze."

He laughed. "Would it have been better to simply take advantage of you last night when you were vulnerable."

"It might have helped." She groaned and laid back across the couch with a huff. "I'm pathetic. I heard the women talking and they said that after the first few times with their men it became really boring. In and out, In and out then it was over. Then I started thinking about how wonderful this is I don't want to ever think of us as boring."

He smiled and touched her face as he slid over her. She shivered. "You are over thinking this."

"I know."

"And, I can promise without any doubt that I would never think you were boring. My mother has called my father many things not all of them good. But, never ever has she called him boring. He has never felt like she wasn't enough to keep him happy. When you are truly in love as we are." He smiled and kissed her gently. "It never get's boring." Then his smile turned wicked. "And, I promise the in…" He slid her calf over his thigh to press against her. "And…out is no where near the only things we will share."

She shook violently and watched him. "I do love you." She whispered. He saw tears gather at the corners of her eyes. "Sometimes I feel like I'm falling just looking into your eyes." She reached up with trembling fingers and touched his cheek. "Thank you."

He leaned back pulling her with him. "Thank you." He smiled softly. "For not being as stubborn as me." He pulled her close and held her. She took a deep breath and he felt the hot tears slide down his throat. He knew what she was feeling. He felt it too. They had come very close to losing their happiness because neither of them was truly willing to look for a solution. He was just as guilty as her.

He let his fingers slip down her back to her lovely behind and pulled her closer. She gasped. "Oh, I can't breathe when you do that." She rasped.

"I know." He mumbled against her shoulder. "I like it." Fingers tugged her shirt over her head. Her bra followed. She blushed but, leaned back pulling at his shirt. He helped her and it joined the pile. He held her gaze as he kissed his way down to her beautiful breasts. She moaned and dropped her head back. He could feel her hair brushing his thighs through the slacks. That was nice. It would feel even better when it was his skin. His plan of assault formed as he made sure she was mindless. He didn't want her nervous or afraid. She followed his lead as he lifted her up kissing his way down her body. She never even realized what he was doing until she was completely nude. He looked up at her and smiled. She looked down at him from where she was above him.

"Hikari what are you planning?" She frowned for a moment but, that was all as he leaned forward and blew against her. The frown slid away as her body shook a lovely whimper on her lips. She was wonderful. He could see her whole body tremble. He started slowly not wanting to frighten her. There was no need. She was every bit as passionate as he always knew she would be. Her fingers buried in her hair holding him close. He gripped her behind and held her to him. She whimpered and whined, he could feel her stiffening. Suddenly she froze and cried out. It was almost as if he felt it with her. He shook and placed his cheek against her thigh. She just whispered his name and how wonderful he was. How she was going to make him do that all the time. He laughed softly and pushed his pants away with his foot. He had managed to maneuver out of them. Slowly he let her slide down his body until she was over him. He met her gaze and couldn't breathe. The look in her eyes was so tender. He wasn't sure he could move. "I want you…now…forever I don't care anymore. I don't care if I'm a doctor or a wife or both just promise me you won't leave me."

He shook his head still watching her. He was speechless. He wasn't sure what had happened to him but, it was like a damn had broken. His heart was so full he couldn't get past it to talk. His eyes closed as her hands slid down his chest touching him. He moaned. She laughed a little kissed his cheek. "I'm not sure where to go from here." He opened his eyes and blinked.

"Sorry that was…I don't know." He touched her face and kissed her deeply. She trembled and he came back to himself. He gently slipped her hand free. He pulled it to his shoulder still kissing her and slid her close but, he stopped. She might not care about the pain. But, he did. He didn't want to hurt her.

"I want you." She whispered. "I want this." He moaned as her body slid down over his. She gasped and stiffened for a moment. He felt her pain like it was his own and pulled her close. She was breathing a little hard but, she was alright. It was already fading. "I'm okay."

"I know." His fingers slid over her ribs and he felt his touch and the way it felt for her. "I can feel it too." He shivered. "It's so different." She didn't know what he meant but, the wonder in his voice was evident. She would have asked him to explain but, he moved rocking her body back and forth. After that she didn't care anymore.

He smiled his eyes closed as he felt his pleasure and hers. He had always tried to make the women he was with as happy as he could but, now he could feel what it felt like to her. He picked her up and moved faster and slower rough or soft changing his movements to give her the most pleasure he could. He found a way to move up pulling her back that made her completely lost. It was wonderful.

Kayla gasped as he stood up carrying her down the hall. Their bodies still joined. He walked to her room crawling onto the bed. She was really interested in knowing how he did that without breaking contact. "Talent." He smiled down at her.

She frowned but, he pulled away and slid back rocking her back and him forward. She swallowed the smart remark she was going to make and moaned. His fingers twined with hers as he made love to her. All his life he had, had sex. Never realizing the difference. Now he knew. Beyond anything he knew that this was making love.

He wasn't going to last much longer. It had been so long since he had been with a woman and she pushed him farther emotionally and physically than he had ever been. He wanted her to lose herself one more time. He wanted to feel that so he leaned back pulling her thighs over his. He touched her closing his eyes so he could feel it all. She writhed and gripped the bed screaming his name. He felt his control slip and he moaned his release but, didn't stop until she cried out the spasms making him shake where he was still joined with her. He let himself fall his body covering hers. She wrapped her arms around him and held him close. He rolled them over so he wasn't crushing her and slid his fingers through her hair. "I could feel you." He sighed. "All of it. I felt it. The way it felt for you and for me. It was…beyond words."

She closed her eyes and laid her head on his chest listening to his heart race. Now his mumbled words made sense. She knew his mother could sense peoples emotions. That must be where it came from. No wonder his parents were always slipping off to be by themselves. "I feel sorry for those poor women at work. If they had just experienced what I did. I don't think they would understand the meaning of the word boring." She sighed.

He just laughed and held her close. "I feel like I'm finally where I'm supposed to be. I don't care where we live. I'll live here with you. Or there. As long as we are together."

He carried her to the bathroom and they took a long shower. She was nearly asleep by the time he turned the water off. She had worked so long the day before and had been so nervous all day. They slept soundly.

Hikari sighed as he was having the most lovely dream. His fingers slid into her hair as she moved lower. It took him a few moments to realize it wasn't a dream. He moaned as her mouth slid over him. She wasn't sure what to do. He could feel her nervousness. He guided her with whispered pleas and soft groans. In minutes he was gasping and mewling. If it wasn't so wonderful he would have felt a little embarrassed at his behavior. He needed to stop her but, it felt so good he was having a hard time making his body do anything. She must have realized he was close through instinct. She pulled back slowly and kissed her way back up. He watched her crawl up his body mesmerized. Her lovely breasts were swaying. He could see the swell of her hips. She was perfect. And, she was a vixen. Gone was the nervousness. She smiled seductively at him and rubbed herself over him slowly.

He had imagined teaching her all the wonderful things they could do together but, she was making him mindless not the other way around. Her hand wrapped around him and squeezed making him gasp and arch. She smiled and joined them making herself moan.

He wasn't sure he was going to survive this woman but, he would die happy. She lifted her hips slowly and slid back down. "Oh that's really nice." She whispered.

"Yes." He watched her move her hair falling down her back. It rippled as she lifted herself and slid back over him finding her own rhythm. He let her have her way with him just watching her for a little while. She moved faster as she rode higher. Her face changing. Eyes closed her head fell back.

"I think I'm…" She moved faster and he grabbed her hips picking her up. He slammed them together roughly until she screamed and fell over. "I…oh god that was…oh." She couldn't string a sentence to save her life. He smiled and slid away from her. She watched him as he moved behind her. Her eyes were heating up as he kissed her bottom and nipped at her. She didn't even seem surprised at the bite she just sighed and watched him. Dear god what had he done. She lifted her hips and pressed back against him. He felt himself losing his control again. She had him tied in knots. He'd never been so thrown off by a woman. She was waiting for him to take her. She was imagining what it would feel like.

He slid over her teasing her. She growled bowing her spine and slinging her hair out of the way so she could see him. "Do it." She whispered.

He watched her face as he slid into her not stopping until he was as deep as he could go. He held her tight to him. She dropped her head. "That's good." She mumbled.

"You are a vixen." He mumbled and pulled away almost leaving her then slamming back. She cried out and he did it again. He could almost hear her thoughts. They were like savage whispers at the edge of his mind. More they rasped. He gave it to her roughly over and over he took her. It felt so good. He felt the end coming and he pulled free of her. She cried and fell to the bed. He smiled and yanked her up. She just watched him as they slammed into the wall. "You are driving me mad." He growled and nipped her ear. She was panting her breasts smashed to the wall. Hikari pressed her into the wall his hand sliding around her.

She moaned as he teased her again. He needed to calm down or this was going to be over and he was near done with her yet. She had driven him mad and he intended to take full advantage. He gripped her ass grinding into her as he touched her in seconds she was screaming and bucking against his hand. He smiled and pulled her into his arms. "What are we doing now." He didn't answer just pulled her to the bathroom. He started a shower and walked in her still in his arms. The water poured over them and he set her on her feet. She watched his eyes and hers heated up to boiling. She kissed his chest. He just watched her as she moved lower. "You really liked that didn't you?" She dropped to her knees and he groaned. She licked at him slowly no longer unsure. He wondered if his ability was bleeding into her.

He just watched her holding her hair away from her face. She was incredible. He just never imagined this. Well later but certainly not this morning and not waking him up with it. His eyes slipped down lower as he started losing himself in her. His hips rocked back and forth. She wasn't going to stop this time. Oh no you don't he thought to himself. Not yet. He pulled her up and spun her around. Her back his chest with force. He nibbled her ear. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." She was gasping for air never sure what he was going to do next. He pulled her up his hands sliding over her thighs.

"Brace your hands on the wall." He whispered.

"Why?" She didn't understand until he let her slide over him. "Oh god." She moaned and her hands came out. He picked her up and let her fall over him over and over until she was clawing at the wall and begging him to stop or never stop. She wasn't even sure. He let her touch the ground and knelt down pushing her back down on the floor. It was hard and cold the water was no longer hot. Neither noticed or cared. He grabbed her hips pounding into her until she both cried out. She sagged and slid down to the tiles gasping for air. He sat back seeing spots he was close to passing out. He only moved because he was afraid he had hurt her knees slamming her to the tiles like that. He felt badly as he picked her up and carried her to the bench. He set her down and found a towel.

"Are you alright." He asked her softly. Her knees were red. He frowned.

"Are you worried about me." She laughed and pulled his chin up. "You are. That was the most incredible thing I have ever done and your worried. I'm fine. I wouldn't care if I was bruised. It's worth it."

"I have never done anything like that." He mumbled blushing. "You are more than I can handle." He laughed. "No more arrogant bastard. You humble me."

"By the way." She kissed his lips gently. "Good morning."

He just watched her and shook his head. Their life was going to be something but, never boring.

"What do you want to do?" She asked around the bite of egg. He had went to make breakfast after he dried them off. She was now sitting in a pair of underwear and her robe not even tied. He could see her breasts peak out every once in a while.

"I've been thinking about that." He watched her face. "I'm not sure I want to go on missions anymore. They last for days or weeks at a time. I don't think I want to be away from you for that long."

"Oh." Was all she said but, he saw a flicker of something.

"What's wrong."

"I don't want to say it because it's stupid." She frowned.

"I doubt that but, tell me please." He took her fingers. "I want to know what you're feeling all the time not just in bed."

She smiled and took a deep breath. "I'm still afraid you'll resent me for taking you away from your world."

"I understand." He smiled. "And, that is a valid fear. I can tell you that won't happen but, I can't even be sure." He frowned. "I hate the way people treat each other here. I know that my world was no better. There are still evil people in my world. I think it's unfair to say that your world is worse than mine. It's not worse just different." She searched his eyes to see if he was just saying that for her. She smiled.

"You really feel that way don't you?" He nodded. "What do you think you want to do. I mean you have enough money you don't have to work but, you aren't really the type to just sit at home waiting for me to come home. Or we could go to your world."

"And then you would be sitting home doing nothing no I think I know what I want. My life was about protecting the law already. I think I could become a police man. I was a captain in our police force. What do you think?"

"I think the criminals are in trouble." She sighed. "You got shot already though. Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"He took me by surprise. That wouldn't happen again." He frowned.

She smiled and touched his face. "Then I think it's wonderful."

"You won't be angry at the long hours. I know being a policeman is not an easy job. It takes long hours and I wouldn't be home much." He sighed.

"I'm a doctor. I work long hours and I'm never home." Kayla shrugged. "I think we'll be fine. Just think of how much more we'll appreciate the time we have."

He went home and told his family. His parents were happy for him. He moved to her world permanently and got a job as a cop in Hartford. It wasn't hard to play the part. He was used to the order and upholding the law. He used an amended version of Okano's language jutsu to learn the law and the way to be a policeman in America. To learn how to fire a weapon though he doubted he would need it. He intended to use his wits and his abilities so he could avoid shooting anyone.

CPR was new he had to learn that. Of course he had an excellent teacher. Their lives were happy and peaceful for the most part. Hartford wasn't crime ridden. The occasional mugging or robbery. They planned to marry in the spring. He asked if they could have the wedding in his world since that was where most of his family was. She agreed since she didn't really have any family anyway. Some cousins she didn't spend much time with.

Kayla was exhausted. She hadn't worked that long in a while. The phone rang and she sighed. "Hey honey."

"Working late."

"Yeah I just got off I'm headed home. You?" A soft sigh.

"I'm stuck. Carson is in the hospital with his wife having a baby. So I'm on duty till midnight."

"Dinner alone then." She moaned.

"I promise I'll make it up to you. I love you."

"You better. I was worried about my hours." She sighed. "Well I'll see you in the morning. At least you are off tomorrow right."

"Yes we still going to the shore my long weekend. Three whole days of just you and me. I can't wait to see what you look like on the beach."

"Don't you mean at the beach." She chuckled softly.

"No." He grinned to himself. "I mean on the flat of your back preferably naked with the stars shining above us."

"Now that sounds like heaven."

"I thought so. I love you and, I'll see you at home." She hung up and sighed. They hadn't made love in over a week and a half. That may not sound like much to most couples but, for them it was upsetting.

She was so lost in thought she never even heard the footsteps. "Doctor Higarashi?"

"Yes." She turned and looked at a familiar face. "Burns right."

"Yes the Burns that was burned." He grinned.

"Can I help you?"

"Oh I was just here for a check up but, I was wondering if I could borrow your phone. I seem to have locked my keys in my car." She frowned.

"Oh no. That's too bad. Where's your car. Maybe I can help without having to call someone. It would cost a lot this late at night." She walked beside him to his car.

"Uchiha hey they got a call over at the hospital you better take it. I think it's about Kayla." He frowned and picked it up.

"Hikari." It was David. He wasn't sure if he liked him or not but, he seemed very agitated right now.

"What is it David? You sound upset."

"It's Kayla I think something happened to her. Her car is still here but, she's gone and her purse was found in the garage. Just her purse and there's some blood. You better get over here." Hikari slammed the phone down and jumped to his feet.

"I have to get to the hospital. Kayla's missing." Grady frowned and jumped to his feet.

"What the hell happened?" "I don't know come on." He grabbed his jacket and they ran out the door. The captain walked out and frowned. "Where are they going?"

"It's Hikari's fiance they think she was taken from the hospital. I took the call another doctor said they found her purse and some blood in the parking lot but, her car is still there."

"Shit I hope she's alright. Kowalski get me that file form missing with that Asian woman. Damn it I hope there isn't some freak out there." He rubbed his bald head.

Hikari walked the scene and growled. "Grady could you go and take Doctor Connor's statement I need a minute."

"Sure buddy." His partner walked away and he let his eyes spin. He looked around and could sense her fear. Damn it. His hands moved and, he took a deep breath. He knew that scent but, where from it was familiar but, he wasn't sure why. Grady headed back and he let his eyes fall back. "Captain's calling us back he says he's got something. It doesn't sound good though.

Hikari was on edge when he got back to the precinct. "Uchiha get in here."

"Yes captain." He set out four jackets two from homicide two from missing.

"These are all women that went missing or were found over the last two months." Hikari took them and slid them open. His eyes closed and he ground his teeth. "You see it don't you."

"That all of them are Asian and that they could easily be Kayla's sisters yes I see." He read and frowned. "Damn it."

"I'm taking you off this. You're way too close Kowalski and Peters will head the case. Don't make this hard for them." He glared across the desk but, nodded.

"I understand. I think I want to go home for a while. I need to think."

"Yeah sure take all the time you need. We'll find her buddy." He stood and walked out. Grady patted his shoulder. He just nodded and left. As soon as he got out the door. He pulled out his phone.

"Listen I need Mom and Dad and Kiba and Akamaru."

Itachi frowned. "What's wrong."

"Some serial killer has Kayla." Silence. "He kidnapped her from work. He's apparently taking Asian women fitting her description. Basing on the time line we have about forty-eight hours to find her before she's raped and murdered just like the others."

"We will be at your home within the hour." He felt better. He wouldn't feel okay until she was safe but, it felt better knowing that they were coming.

He was sitting at his kitchen table when Madara arrived. "We will find her."

"I don't know what I'll do if she's hurt." He whispered. "She's everything to me."

"Nothing will happen."

Kiba, Sasuke and Andrea were next followed by Itachi. "Carrie wanted to come but, I asked her to stay with Kaien." Andrea hugged him. "Take us to the hospital."

He nodded. Madara closed his eyes and pulled his hands together. "I've never tried to move so many at once but, I don't want to waste time." He focused and they all felt the pull.

Hikari shook his head and almost threw up. Everyone else was fine. Kiba walked around and frowned. "There are a lot of scents here but, I can define hers then a male with her."

"Can you follow."

"I don't know it's harder since he got into a car but, I will try." Andrea followed. They got into Kayla's Suv and drove out following Kiba's directions. "You have any idea who this guy is."

"Just some psychopath." He glared out at the night. "He's done this four times that we know of."

Itachi closed his eyes. "Damn it."

Andrea was seething. Sasuke touched her hand for comfort. They followed the scent to an abandoned warehouse. "Is he in there." Andrea closed her eyes.

"No one is in there but, we might find some clues." They moved in and found a chamber built into the basement. Hikari looked around and felt his heart clench. Kiba turned in a circle. "I don't smell her here."

"Good then that means he hasn't brought her here yet." Madara offered.

"What if he doesn't come here at all." Hikari was ready to panic."

"No." Itachi squeezed his shoulder. "This is where he feels safe. He will come. He always comes here. This is where he can do what he likes."

Sasuke looked at his brother and frowned. He wasn't sure that he liked the way he was talking. Itachi looked at him and sighed. "I can feel things sometimes. It's almost an impression of the person."

Madara frowned. "Since when."

"It isn't as if I would have told you." They heard a sound. "That's him everyone hide."

Madara looked at Hikari. "I suggest you call your superior. Tell him you remembered something." He nodded and they all disappeared.

Kayla shook as Mr. Burns pulled her into the building. She couldn't even scream. "I can't wait to show you, your room. You're going to love it. They always do. They act like they don't but, they love it."

He pulled her towards the lower levels of the warehouse and she wondered if she was going to die. Suddenly There were people everywhere. She saw one person with dark red hair and she sagged. "Hello Mr. Burns." Hikari frowned. He knew him because he hadn't liked him.

"Who are you people. What's wrong with your eyes?" He yanked her in front of him. "I'll kill her." He put a knife to her throat.

"I don't think so." Andrea walked out and frowned. "You are a sick man. Blaming your mother for your unhappiness. Not very nice Steven."

"How do you know about my mother?" He watched her warily. "I hate red heads. Bad tempers."

"Yes." She smiled. "Drop the knife." The knife fell to the ground. He watched her astonished.

"Kayla come away from there." She held out her hand. He watched in horror as she ran to Hikari who immediately ripped the gag away and touched her face pulling her tight into his arms.

"He's done this before. He told me at least a dozen women. There are two more at his house. He brought me here first because he liked me the best." She moaned and passed out.

Itachi stepped forward. "I think you and I need to have a little talk Steven." They all watched as the evil twisted man froze and shook. He fell to the ground a few seconds later and drooled. They heard sirens.

"We'll meet back at your home. Hikari you will need to leave Kayla here. She can handle it." He touched her and she shook awake. "Kayla."

"Yes." She frowned. "You need to be strong right now. Tell them he had a seizure. That's all you have to tell them." She nodded.

Hikari didn't want to leave. He kissed her. "I'm sorry love."

"I'll see you at the hospital." She shivered but, touched his face. "Now go." He looked at her for another second then he was just gone. She fell to the ground and wept.

The police stormed in and found her still crying beside the now vegetative man. "Miss Higarashi." She nodded.

Hikari got the call and headed to the hospital. She looked at him and sighed. "I can go home. There isn't any damage. He didn't hurt me."

David frowned. "I think she's in shock."

"Probably." She sighed and leaned back.

"Why don't you stay here for tonight." Hikari offered.

"I want to go home. I don't even want to look at this place right now. I just want to go home please." He nodded unable to deny her.

They arrived back and everyone waited. "Thank you." She whispered. "I really am thankful but, I think I just want to be alone right now." They all nodded and one by one they were gone. Itachi called Olivia and she summoned him. Madara was just gone. Sasuke and Andrea hugged their son and took Kiba with them.

Hikari sat down and sighed. "Do you want me to go too."

"No." She looked at him for another second and threw herself at him. "I was so scared." He pulled her close and let her cry.

"Me too. I was terrified."

"How did you explain how you found me."

"I told them that I remembered Mr. Burns and he creeped me out. Which is true. David gave me his real name and there it is. They rescued the other girls. All of them are going to be okay. Thank god he never hurt them anywhere but, that warehouse. He felt safe enough to do it there."

"It would be alright if that thing burnt down you know." She mumbled and shook. "An eyesore if you ask me."

"I could arrange that." He took a deep breath and sighed.

"Do you want to leave now?" She whispered touching his collar.

"Do you want to leave." He took her face in his hands. "It's not up to me. This happened to you."

"It wouldn't have happened in your world."

"No not like this but, I remember a pretty smart lady telling me once that someone had to stop the evil in this world. If that's you and me then I'm all for it. If you want to go and live in the safety of my village I will support that too." She closed her eyes and hugged him.

"I'm so lucky." He laughed.

"I can't believe you are worried about my thoughts right now." He kissed her brow. "I'm freaked and exhausted now. I just want to go on our vacation. We can decide then. She nodded. They left that night.

After a few days both decided that they would stay. This world needed some heroes….


End file.
